


Trzynastka do wynajęcia

by Mirasolla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Florida, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Trust Issues
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 65,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Wakacje dobiegły końca. Takashi Shirogane próbuje na nowo uporządkować swoje życie po zerwaniu z chłopakiem. Tymczasem na osiedlu wybucha sensacja - dom numer trzynaście będzie miał nowego lokatora!
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 25





	1. PROLOG

Shiro wprost zabrakło słów.

Opierając się biodrami o kuchenny blat, wpatrywał się w Adama siedzącego spokojnie przy stole z kubkiem kawy w ręce. Wciąż nie docierało do niego to, co usłyszał.

— Jak mogłeś podjąć za mnie taką decyzję? — spytał w końcu.

Adam patrzył na niego, wyraźnie nie rozumiejąc, co aż tak oburzyło jego chłopaka.

— Na początku nie byłem pewien, czy mi się uda. Musiałem kilka razy spotkać się z dyrekcją, ale w końcu ich przekonałem, że jesteś do tego stworzony. Teraz wystarczy tylko, że podpiszesz umowę. To miała być niespodzianka. Pomyślałem, że się ucieszysz.

— Adamie… — Shiro nabrał głęboko powietrza i zacisnął palce na grzbiecie nosa. — Nie prosiłem cię o to. Dzisiaj wyjeżdżam na miesiąc, a ty mówisz mi, że zmieniasz pracę i mi też załatwiłeś nową posadę, której przecież nie szukałem. To nie w porządku. Postawiłeś przed faktem dokonanym nie tylko mnie, ale też tę szkołę. Myślisz, że jak mnie zobaczą, to nadal będą chcieli, żebym trenował uczniów w ich elitarnym liceum?

Wzrok Adama powędrował do bionicznej protezy prawej ręki Shiro. Zaraz jednak przeniósł spojrzenie z powrotem na jego twarz.

— Oni wiedzą. Rozmawiałem o tym z nimi. To nie jest problem. Pokazałem im twój album z czasów zawodniczych, a potem ocenę służby wojskowej i osiągnięcia trenerskie z ostatniego roku. Wspomniałem o niepełnosprawności. Byli pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Chcą, żebyś u nich pracował.

— Co zrobiłeś? — Shiro nie dowierzał. Odetchnął głośno. — W takim razie całe szczęście, że ich uprzedziłeś. Świetnie. Szkoda, że przy okazji zapomniałeś mnie wtajemniczyć albo chociażby zapytać, czy możesz prezentować komukolwiek moje prywatne dokumenty. To, że leżą w szufladzie biurka, nie oznacza, że można je tak po prostu wynosić i pokazywać, nawet jeżeli ma się dobre, w swoim mniemaniu, zamiary. To powinna być wyłącznie moja decyzja. — Skrzywił się z irytacją. — Co, twoim zdaniem, mam z tym teraz zrobić?

— Zgodzić się — odparł zwyczajnym tonem Adam, jakby to naprawdę było takie proste. — Shiro, wybacz, ale nie do końca rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. Tutaj nie płacą nam tak dobrze, jak będą płacić w tym elitarnym liceum. Mamy szansę się stąd wynieść, zamieszkać w centrum Miami i pracować w znanej i niezwykle prestiżowej szkole. Ty będziesz miał drużynę jeżdżącą na mistrzostwa stanu, a ja olimpijczyków z fizyki. Nasza obecna praca nigdy nie da nam takich perspektyw.

— A przyszło ci do głowy, że ja nie chcę się stąd wynosić? Że to jest mój dom? — zapytał Shiro ostrzejszym głosem, niż zamierzał. — Mam tu drużynę, te dzieciaki na mnie liczą. Mamy szansę na mistrzostwa hrabstwa. Przed wakacjami obiecałem im, że we wrześniu znowu się spotkamy. Jak miałbym im teraz powiedzieć, że nie będę ich już trenował? To ta szkoła wyciągnęła do mnie rękę, gdy, pozwól, że ci przypomnę, _straciłem swoją_ i szukałem nowej drogi. Dali mi szansę, nie z łaski, ale dlatego, że mi zaufali, a ja bardzo tego wtedy potrzebowałem. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego uznałeś, że pieniądze i prestiż będą dla mnie wystarczająco ważne, abym opuścił ludzi, którzy dali mi nowe życie. Po tym, co dla mnie zrobili, pracowałbym nawet za mniejsze pieniądze niż teraz. Nie wierzę, że po całym roku razem założyłeś, że ot tak zgodzę się na ten układ. Adamie, czy ty mnie chociaż trochę znasz?

Nie powinien pozwolić, żeby aż tak go to dotknęło, ale już czuł, jak złość podchodzi mu do gardła. Powtarzał sobie w myślach, że Adam nie miał złych intencji. Może ktoś inny nawet by się ucieszył z takiej niespodzianki. Ale Shiro był jedynie sobą i nienawidził, gdy ktoś podejmował za niego decyzje, i ściskało go w piersi, gdy tylko wyobrażał sobie, że miałby za miesiąc zamieszkać w centrum Miami, otoczony obcymi ludźmi i ciągłym szumem dobiegającym zza okna.

— Nie będziesz musiał im tego mówić, po prostu podziękujesz im za współpracę i tę szansę, a potem się zwolnisz i ruszysz dalej — powiedział Adam. — Shiro, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale jesteś tylko nauczycielem. Sam pamiętasz, jak to było. Co roku ktoś idzie na urlop rodzicielski albo zmienia pracę, to nic strasznego. Zrobiłem to dla nas, właśnie dlatego, że cię znam i wiem, że możesz trenować najlepszych. Będziemy mieli więcej pieniędzy na twoje leczenie i terapię. Za rok może wreszcie wyjedziemy razem na wakacje.

— Będziemy mieszkać w ciasnej kawalerce przy głośnej ulicy, a nie wiem, jak zamierzasz wytłumaczyć sąsiadom te krzyki, które będą słyszeli przez ściany w nocy — odparł gorzko Shiro.

Adam otworzył usta, ale nie odpowiedział. Shiro wykonał kilka głębokich wdechów, próbując się opanować. Pluton – wielki czarny labrador – musiał wyczuć jego wzburzenie, bo podszedł do niego i zaczął trącać go pyskiem w nogę. Shiro pochylił się, żeby go pogłaskać, na chwilę odrywając uwagę od swojego chłopaka.

— Wiem, że życie ze mną nie należy do najłatwiejszych, i doceniam, jak wiele dla mnie zrobiłeś, ale ja… — zaczął znowu, uważnie dobierając słowa. — Czuję, że tutaj jest moje miejsce, Adamie. Mam tu swoich lekarzy, mam dom dziadka, który do siebie dostosowałem, i znam wszystkich w sąsiedztwie. Pluton też jest przyzwyczajony. Tu jest cicho, a przy tych cenach pewnie nigdy nie znajdziemy niczego wygodniejszego. Czuję się tutaj bezpiecznie. Nie potrzebuję dużo, moja renta i pensja wystarczają mi na przeżycie, a nie pracuję tylko dla pieniędzy. Rozumiem, że dla ciebie to coś innego, ale ja się tutaj wychowałem, pracuję w swojej szkole. Co najważniejsze, drużyna na mnie liczy. Nie mogę z niej teraz zrezygnować i nie chcę ich zostawiać. Nie wiem, czy jestem gotowy stąd wyjechać.

Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim Adam ponownie się odezwał. Tym razem na niego nie patrzył. Wzrok utkwiony miał w kubku kawy.

— Wiem to wszystko, ale pomyślałem, że skoro jest ci już lepiej, to może mógłbyś spróbować. Pamiętam cię, gdy przyszedłeś pierwszy raz do pracy. To niebo a ziemia w porównaniu z tym, co jest teraz. Będziemy tam razem, poradzimy sobie. Pomogę ci. Pluton, oczywiście, zamieszka z nami. Daj temu pomysłowi chociaż szansę, ten dom nadal będzie tu stał i na ciebie czekał. Pomyśl o tym, jak wiele może się zmienić na lepsze. Wiesz, że już od kilku miesięcy prawie nie masz koszmarów, a przynajmniej masz ich mniej. To czas na kolejny krok do przodu. Chociaż spróbujmy.

Adam miał częściowo rację. Shiro naprawdę czuł się znacznie lepiej niż rok temu. Rzadziej miewał ataki paniki, łatwiej wychodziło mu się na zewnątrz. Częściej przesypiał całe noce, bo mniej męczyły go koszmary i bóle fantomowe. Pracował, chodził na terapię i, jak tylko mógł, starał się na powrót odzyskać kontrolę nad swoim życiem. Rzeczywiście było mu łatwiej, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że tak poważna zmiana, jak przeprowadzka, wciąż napawała go lękiem, szczególnie że nie podjął tej decyzji sam. Postawiono go przed faktem dokonanym i poproszono o podpisanie umowy. Nigdy nawet nie był w tej szkole. Nic o niej nie wiedział.

Po krótkiej chwili wahania pokręcił głową.

— Nie mogę. Przepraszam. Wiem, że chcesz dobrze, ale ja nie chcę stąd wyjeżdżać. To miasto i moja szkoła są dla mnie ważne. I, proszę, nie podejmuj więcej takich decyzji za mnie. Nie jestem twoim dzieckiem ani podopiecznym. Powinieneś mnie zapytać, zanim zacząłeś rozmowy z dyrekcją.

— A jak ważny _ja_ dla ciebie jestem? Mógłbyś chociaż spróbować — upierał się przy swoim Adam. — Ten jeden raz. Dla mnie i dla nas. Jeśli uznasz, że nie dasz rady, wrócisz.

Shiro przygryzł wargę. Nagle ogarnęła go fala wyrzutów sumienia. Adam tyle znosił, tyle dla niego robił, tak bardzo mu pomagał przez ostatni rok, odkąd byli razem. Tymczasem jego, Shiro, nie było stać nawet na tę odrobinę poświęcenia, żeby przenieść się do miasta obok.

Odegnał od siebie te myśli. Nie. Adamowi mogło się to nie podobać, ale dla Shiro właśnie tutaj przebiegała nieprzekraczalna granica. Przezwyciężanie traumy za dużo go kosztowało, żeby teraz ryzykował krok w tył dla stanowiska, którego wcale nie pragnął.

— Nie mogę. To tak nie działa i doskonale wiesz, że nie powinieneś stawiać tej sprawy w taki sposób — powtórzył stanowczo, zakładając ręce na piersi. Po chwili dodał: — Jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny i widzę, że nowa praca jest ważna dla ciebie. Nie będę cię zatrzymywał. Nie powinieneś ze względu na mnie rezygnować ze swoich ambicji. Jeśli chcesz, to jedź do Miami. To nie jest aż tak daleko, możemy się przecież ciągle widywać. Możesz wracać na weekendy, ja też będę cię odwiedzał.

Te słowa odniosły skutek dokładnie odwrotny od zamierzonego. Chyba nigdy nie widział Adama tak zirytowanego i rozczarowanego jednocześnie. Mężczyzna marszczył czoło, spoglądając krytycznie na Shiro.

— Samochodem? — spytał cierpko. — Czy będziesz maszerował cztery godziny, pił herbatę i wracał do siebie, i tak przez następne czterdzieści lat? Jak sobie to wyobrażasz?

To było jak siarczysty policzek. Shiro zamrugał, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Adam naprawdę mu to powiedział. To nigdy nie był argument w ich kłótniach. Choćby nie wiadomo, jak bardzo chciał wygrać dyskusję, Adam nie zniżał się do atakowania największej słabości swojego chłopaka. Byli razem od roku, dużo wspólnie przeszli, ale teraz Shiro wydawało się, że ma przed sobą całkowicie obcego człowieka.

Zacisnął rękę na krawędzi blatu. Był głupi, myśląc, że to się może skończyć inaczej. Że Adam w końcu nie zmęczy się nim i jego ciągłymi problemami. Że nie uzna, że na dłuższą metę ma dosyć ograniczeń, na które nikt nic nie mógł poradzić, a na pewno nie od razu, nie bez leków oraz terapii.

Po prostu właśnie teraz nadszedł ten moment. Albo może nadszedł już jakiś czas temu, tylko dopiero teraz coś pękło w Adamie i pozwolił sobie to okazać. Shiro tego nie wiedział.

Chyba też nie chciał wiedzieć. Nie teraz, nie w chwili, w której jego życie po raz kolejny totalnie się spieprzyło.

Do samego Adama też musiało dotrzeć, co zrobił, bo otworzył usta i zaraz je zamknął.

— Shiro, nie… — zaczął. — Przepraszam…

Shiro wyrwał się z osłupienia i pokręcił głową. Odepchnął się biodrami od blatu i ruszył do wyjścia z domu. Wziął swój komplet kluczy z etażerki po dziadku, którą razem odnowili miesiąc temu. Walizka stała już w przedpokoju. Pluton jak zwykle nie odstępował go na krok.

Adam także za nim poszedł.

— Rozumiem — mruknął Shiro przez ściśnięte gardło. Wepchnął klucze do kieszeni spodni i usiadł, żeby wzuć buty. Odetchnął z trudem. — Muszę iść. Mój znajomy zaraz przyjedzie, żeby wziąć moje bagaże. Wrócę za miesiąc, więc spokojnie zdążysz spakować swoje rzeczy. — Ubrał Plutona w odblaskowe szelki i przypiął do nich smycz.

— Shiro… Takashi, poczekaj, proszę — poprosił Adam, nie ruszając się z progu przedpokoju. — Nie chciałem. Nie myślę tak, wiesz o tym.

Shiro wstał i wyprostował się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Piekły go oczy i czuł niemal fizyczny ból na myśl o tym, jaką decyzję właśnie podjął, ale nie mógł się teraz przed nim rozpłakać. Adam już wystarczająco długo patrzył na jego słabość. 

— Wiem, że masz czasem dosyć. Ja też mam, chyba bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Ale PTSD tak po prostu nie minie. Masz rację, nie wsiądę do samochodu jutro ani za miesiąc, ani pewnie za pół roku. Dlatego też nie wyniosę się z dnia na dzień do wielkiego miasta. Przykro mi, że nie spełniłem twoich oczekiwań i że zmarnowałeś na mnie tyle czasu — odparł Shiro, starając się brzmieć chłodno, ale tak naprawdę czuł się dosyć żałośnie. Odwrócił wzrok w stronę Plutona. — Nie musisz się spieszyć. Oddaj klucze pani McClain. Powodzenia w nowej pracy. Obyś był tam szczęśliwszy. Życzę ci jak najlepiej i dziękuję za wszystko, za ciebie i ten czas… Powodzenia, Adamie.

Z tymi słowami zawiesił sobie torbę na ramieniu, przerzucił smycz przez nadgarstek protezy i otworzył drzwi. Wyszedł, a Adam nie ośmielił się podążyć za nim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To już rok, odkąd Shiro i Keith wzięli ślub w kanonie. <3


	2. SHIRO

Chociaż Shiro spędził cały miesiąc na turnusie rehabilitacyjnym dla weteranów organizowanym przez fundację z Miami, dopiero po powrocie do domu dotarło do niego, że naprawdę zerwał z Adamem. Wcześniej starał się jak najbardziej skupić się na fizjoterapii, prelekcjach i grupowych terapiach z innymi byłymi żołnierzami, ale teraz nie mógł dłużej unikać myślenia o prawdzie.

Dom był pusty. Nikt na niego nie czekał z obiadem. Wszystkie rzeczy Adama zniknęły. W szafie w sypialni zwolniła się połowa półek i Shiro zanotował w myślach, żeby, gdy będzie wypakowywał bagaże, rozłożyć ubrania tak, żeby nie było tego widać.

Nakarmił Plutona, nalał sobie i psu wody. Usiadł przy stole w jadalni połączonej z kuchnią i oddzielonej od salonu półścianką.

Na zewnątrz panował upał. Mieli za sobą trzy godziny jazdy pociągiem i cztery spaceru z dworca w Miami. Na szczęście jego kolega z grupy wsparcia był tak dobry, że przywiózł mu bagaże pod dom.

Pluton skończył jeść i położył się na chłodnych kafelkach przy jego nogach.

— Znowu jesteśmy tylko we dwóch, co nie? — zagadnął Shiro.

Pluton podniósł na niego czarne błyszczące oczy. Shiro zdobył się na słaby uśmiech i poklepał labradora po boku.

Nigdy nie przestanie być wdzięczny fundacji, od której dostał psa asystującego. Ludzie przychodzili i odchodzili, a Pluton był i do końca swojego życia będzie przy nim zawsze, bez względu na wszystko. Opiekowali się sobą nawzajem.

Przez ostatni miesiąc chwilami nachodziły go myśli, że przesadził w rozmowie z Adamem. Czasem reagował zbyt ostro, wiedział o tym, i jego chłopak też mógł dać się ponieść emocjom. Tamtego dnia padło trochę niepotrzebnych słów, obaj mogli rozegrać to lepiej. Byli dorośli i przez ten rok związku raczej było im ze sobą dobrze, więc może teraz, gdy emocje opadły, powinni po prostu na spokojnie porozmawiać i się pogodzić, ale Shiro nie chciał być tą osobą, która pierwsza wyciągnie gałązkę oliwną. W gruncie rzeczy on nie miał za co przepraszać. To Adam spieprzył sprawę, więc to jemu powinno bardziej zależeć na naprawieniu ich relacji. To Adam podjął za niego decyzję, potraktował go z góry, próbował nim manipulować, a na koniec posunął się do zadrwienia z jego największej traumy. A to wszystko cały czas powtarzając, że robi to dla ich związku. Niewiele brakowało, a postawiłby Shiro ultimatum „ja albo twoje zdrowie”. Przez miesiąc nie kontaktowali się ze sobą (chociaż nadal mieli się w znajomych na Facebooku – sprawdzał) i chociaż słowa o zerwaniu nigdy nie zostały wypowiedziane wprost, to Shiro nie miał zamiaru błagać o powrót faceta, który najwidoczniej był nim aż tak zmęczony i który nie potrafił traktować go jak partnera w tak ważnych kwestiach. W pustym domu brakowało mu Adama, ale miał swoją godność. Nie będzie dla nikogo ciężarem przeszkadzającym w realizacji ambicji.

— Damy sobie sami radę — powiedział do Plutona. 

Dźwignął się z krzesła. Zdjął protezę, której miał dosyć po całym dniu podróży i która wymagała naładowania. W tej chwili niczego nie potrzebował tak, jak chłodnego prysznica i przebrania się w czyste ubrania.

W drodze do łazienki zatrzymał go dzwonek do drzwi. Westchnął i razem z Plutonem skręcił do przedpokoju.

Na ganku stała korpulentna starsza kobieta o siwych kręconych włosach i brązowej skórze. W dłoniach trzymała plastikowe pudełko.

— Shiro! — uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

— Pani McClain. — Pochylił się, pozwalając jej wycałować się w oba policzki.

— Jak dobrze cię znowu widzieć, bez ciebie ta okolica to zupełnie nie to samo! Jak udał się wyjazd? O, witaj, Pluton! — Weszli do środka domu. — Proszę, Shiro, zrobiłam dla ciebie zapiekankę makaronową, twoją ulubioną. Pewnie masz pustą lodówkę, to przynajmniej będziesz miał coś domowego na obiad. Ja jem dzisiaj kolację z państwem Garrett, więc też oczywiście możesz przyjść.

— Dziękuję, ale chyba dzisiaj wolę zostać u siebie. Obaj — zerknął na Plutona — jesteśmy wykończeni podróżą.

— Oczywiście, oczywiście. Nie ma problemu — zapewniła pogodnie kobieta. — Jak odpoczniecie, to przyjdziecie.

Przeszli do kuchni. Pani McClain bez pytania włożyła pudełko z zapiekanką do lodówki. Zawsze zachowywała się w tym domu jak u siebie, a po tylu latach goszczenia tutaj dokładnie wiedziała, gdzie co się znajduje.

Shiro jeszcze raz podziękował. Ta zapiekanka naprawdę teraz mu się przyda. Musiał coś jeść, a przez ostatni rok gotował mu Adam. Sam nie miał ani krztyny umiejętności kulinarnych, a brak ręki stanowił dodatkowe utrudnienie.

— Napije się pani czegoś?

— Nie, dziękuję, nie zostanę długo, nie będę wam przeszkadzać. Chciałam tylko spytać, jak się czujesz.

Usiedli razem przy stole. 

— Dobrze, dziękuję. Wyjazd naprawdę mi pomógł — odpowiedział grzecznie Shiro.

Pani McClain zawahała się i wyjęła z kieszeni płóciennych spodni klucze do jego domu. Położyła je na stole.

— Adam był u mnie, prosił, żebym ci przekazała — powiedziała smutno. — Co się stało, Shiro? Adam nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć, tylko tyle, że się rozstaliście. Aż nie mogłam w to uwierzyć, przecież niedawno jeszcze wszystko było dobrze.

Shiro wzruszył ramionami. Wiedział, że wieść o rozstaniu szybko rozniesie się w sąsiedztwie i wszyscy będą go o to pytać.

— Tak wyszło. Chyba mieliśmy inne plany na przyszłość — odparł tak obojętnie, jak tylko umiał.

— Kłótnie się zdarzają, może nie warto palić mostów przez jedną sprzeczkę?

— Nie. Nie wiem. Wydaje mi się, że to koniec.

Pani McClain popatrzyła na niego przeciągle i westchnęła.

— Nawet jeśli to naprawdę koniec, to pamiętaj, że jest pełno mężczyzn na tym świecie. Zanim znalazłam mojego świętej pamięci Isadoro, niejednokrotnie miałam złamane serce. Teraz ci ciężko, ale jesteś jeszcze młody. Masz czas, a gdy znajdziesz tego jedynego, będziesz to wiedział. — Posłała mu pocieszający uśmiech. — A Adam kiedyś zrozumie, jak wielki skarb stracił.

Shiro spróbował odwzajemnić uśmiech, chociaż w tej chwili słowa pani McClain go nie przekonywały. Nie był pewien, czy w ogóle chce szukać kogokolwiek innego, i wątpił w to, że naprawdę będzie wiedział, że to _ten jedyny_. Nie zdecydowałby się na związek z Adamem, gdyby obaj nie traktowali tego poważnie.

— A co działo się w okolicy? — zapytał, żeby zmienić temat.

Atmosfera w kuchni od razu uległa zmianie.

— A, wszystko po staremu, jak zwykle! Wszyscy zdrowi, to najważniejsze. Zawsze powtarzam, że w tym wieku nie szuka się już wielkich wrażeń. Ale — zaczęła kobieta z błyskiem w oku — ktoś znowu wynajął Trzynastkę. Jeszcze go nie widzieliśmy, ale Lance przyjechał i wszystko mi opowiedział. Podobno to jakiś młody, cichy kawaler, który rozważa osiedlenie się tutaj na stałe. Jak sądzisz, jak długo zostanie?

Shiro namyślił się.

— Znając życie, to nie więcej niż pół roku — orzekł.

— To samo powiedziałam panu Holtowi, gdy wczoraj żeśmy o tym rozmawiali! Nie wiem, co mogłoby utrzymać takiego młodego człowieka w tej okolicy. Oczywiście, ty, Shiro, jesteś w tej kwestii wyjątkiem — zaznaczyła — ale ty się tutaj wychowałeś, a mówimy o kimś kompletnie obcym. Pan Holt jak zawsze jest optymistą, ale poza nim nikt już nie wierzy, że ktoś zatrzyma się w tym domu na dłużej niż sześć miesięcy.

Można było powiedzieć, że dom o numerze trzynastym przy ich cul-de-sac miał już status legendarnego. Nikt nigdy nie mieszkał w nim dłużej niż pół roku. Lokatorzy wyprowadzali się z różnych powodów: znajdowali inną pracę, brali ślub, nie odpowiadało im sąsiedztwo lub klimat. Ktoś raz wygrał majątek na loterii i mógł sobie pozwolić na zakup luksusowej willi w innej części Florydy. Kilku lokatorów zmarło. Shiro nigdy nie był przesądny, ale od dwudziestu lat obserwował, jak to miejsce ściąga różne wydarzenia na swoich mieszkańców, a to mogło dać do myślenia nawet najbardziej zatwardziałym racjonalistom.

Lance, najmłodszy wnuk pani McClain, pracował w biurze nieruchomości. Zawsze miał gadane i potrafił czarować rozmówców, więc zajmował się oprowadzaniem po domach potencjalnych najemców. Średnio dwa-trzy razy w roku przynosił swojej babci wieść, że ktoś znowu wynajmie Trzynastkę, a wtedy we wszystkich domach rozstawionych wokół okrągłego placyku zaczynały się zakłady i spekulacje dotyczące nowego sąsiada. To była tradycja ubarwiająca statyczny, spokojny krajobraz tej cichej okolicy.

Emeryci, którzy tutaj osiedli na starość, rzadko się przeprowadzali. Jeśli zwalniał się jakiś inny dom niż ta pechowa Trzynastka, to najczęściej ze względu na śmierć długoletniego właściciela. Shiro był najmłodszym mieszkańcem cul-de-sac. Jego dziadkowie zaopiekowali się nim, gdy w wieku pięciu lat został sierotą po wypadku rodziców. Sąsiedzi ciągle ich odwiedzali, a on jako dziecko bawił się z ich wnukami. Znał tutaj wszystkich, a wszyscy znali jego. Był, jak to mawiał Matt, _złotym chłopcem z sąsiedztwa_. Gdy trochę podrósł, zaczęto go swatać z każdą wnuczką w okolicy, aż w drugiej klasie liceum przyprowadził do domu swojego pierwszego chłopaka. Na początku było trochę dziwnie, pojawiły się różne pytania, nieco krzywych spojrzeń i nie od razu wszyscy to zrozumieli, ale minęło kilka tygodni i w końcu cała niezręczność zniknęła. Wciąż był _ich małym Shiro_ (malutka siostra Matta tak za nim wołała, a inni szybko to podłapali, bo przezwisko pozwalało odróżniać chłopca od jego dziadka – również Takashiego), a jeżeli tak szanowani państwo Shirogane otwarcie wspierali wnuka, to inni też mogli. Po prostu przestał słuchać o wdziękach wnuczek, a zaczął się dowiadywać, że pani mieszkająca pod trójką ma koleżankę, której syn ma kolegę, którego brat jest gejem, _więc może chcieliby się poznać_?

Później Shiro poszedł do wojska i wyjechał z miasta. W czasie służby wrócił do domu na rok, żeby zaopiekować się babcią po śmierci dziadka. Jej stan zdrowia szybko się pogarszał i gdy ona także odeszła, Shiro postanowił kontynuować karierę wojskową. Po kolejnym roku zdarzył się wypadek. Był zmuszony na dobre zakończyć służbę, więc po wyjściu ze szpitala wprowadził się do pustego domu, który dostał od babci w spadku. Przez pierwsze pół roku prawie nie wychodził na zewnątrz. Może nigdy by już nie wyszedł, gdyby nie Matt i sąsiedzi, którzy dbali o to, żeby jadł, spacerowali z nim do lekarzy i pomagali zajmować się domem. Pamiętali, jak poświęcił się troskliwej opiece nad samotną babcią, więc teraz to oni zaopiekowali się nim. Cierpliwie znosili jego wybuchy złości i ani razu nie odmówili mu pomocy, gdy jej potrzebował. Po jakimś czasie odważył się dołączyć do grupy wsparcia, a pan Garrett skontaktował go z fundacją zajmującą się psami asystującymi dla weteranów. Z Plutonem i nowoczesną protezą ręki poczuł się bardziej samodzielny. Minął rok od jego wyjścia ze szpitala, gdy Matt poszedł z nim na rozmowę o pracę. Znalazł zatrudnienie w szkole jako trener, poznał Adama, a potem wszystko się już jakoś potoczyło.

Pani McClain miała rację. To nie była najbardziej rozrywkowa czy ciekawa okolica dla młodych ludzi, a Shiro był jedynym mieszkańcem cul-de-sac poniżej sześćdziesiątki. Jednak gdyby nie ci ludzie, nie dotarłby tak daleko. Może w ogóle nigdzie by nie dotarł, tylko nie wytrzymałby i ze sobą skończył.

— Na pewno złożę temu młodzieńcowi wizytę, gdy tylko się wprowadzi. Bez względu na to, na jak długo tutaj zostanie, niech wie, że może na nas polegać — podjęła na nowo pani McClain. — Wszystko ci potem, oczywiście, opowiem. Chociaż to przecież tuż koło ciebie, więc może sam pierwszy wszystkiego się dowiesz.

Shiro zerknął za okno kuchni, za którym widać było dom o numerze trzynastym. On sam mieszkał pod dwunastką.

— W poniedziałek wracam do pracy, więc nie wiem, czy będę miał czas. W kwestii wieści zawsze zdaję się na panią.

Nikt tutaj nie umiał tak dobrze zdobywać plotek i informacji, jak pani McClain. Jej pokłady energii wydawały się nie mieć końca, a w dodatku miała najliczniejszą rodzinę, która przekazywała jej wszystko, co działo się w różnych częściach miasta i w okolicach.

— Och, no tak. Możesz być pewien, że gdy tylko Nadia i Sylvio trochę podrosną, dołączą do twojej drużyny. Wszystkie moje wnuki grały w baseball, ale nikt nie miał tak dobrego trenera, jak ty, Shiro. Pamiętam, jak Lance był z tobą w drużynie. Już wtedy byłeś zdolny, byłeś kapitanem. Lance bardzo cię podziwiał, ile ja się o tobie nasłuchałam… — Zaśmiała się ciepło.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo, przypominając sobie, jak odrzucił stypendium sportowe od Uniwersytetu Miami. Od dziecka uwielbiał baseball, ale miał głowę pełną ideałów, chciał pomagać ludziom i walczyć za kraj. Dlatego wybrał wojsko. Tam też go doceniono, był jednym ze zdolniejszych rekrutów. Pamiętał, jak dzwonił do domu i chwalił się swoimi sukcesami. Dziadek z babcią od początku radzili mu, żeby wybrał studia, bali się o niego i nie chcieli stracić ostatniego potomka, ale on się uparł. Czuł się bardzo dorosły, więc ani prośby rodziny, ani namowy Matta, który chciał, żeby pojechali do Miami razem, nie mogły zmienić jego decyzji.

Po latach mógł tylko zastanawiać się: czy naprawdę komukolwiek pomógł? Czy śmierć jego przyjaciół tamtego dnia cokolwiek zmieniła? Kiedyś, gdy obcy ludzie zaczepiali go na ulicy i dziękowali mu za jego służbę, czuł dumę. Był bohaterem broniącym ojczyzny, chwalonym przez dowództwo, odznaczonym orderami. Teraz jego medale leżały schowane w szkatułce na dole jego szuflady, a on nie był pewien, za co ci wszyscy ludzie tak naprawdę mu dziękują. Może oni sami też tego nie wiedzieli.

Odetchnął, odrywając się od tych rozmyślań. To nie była na to pora. Teraz miał drużynę do trenowania. Sport był zdrowy i kształtował charakter, nawet jeśli nie miało się predyspozycji do zostania wielkim zawodnikiem. Sam kiedyś grał i pamiętał, że każdy trening i zawody były dla niego lekcją cierpliwości, wytrwałości oraz pracy zespołowej. Naprawdę mógł pomóc tym dzieciom, które trenował, mógł nauczyć je grać i wierzyć w siebie. Nikogo przy tym nie krzywdził i nie zastanawiał się co rano, czy w ogóle wróci tego dnia do domu. Lubił tę pracę. Czasem, gdy o trzeciej w nocy wychodził z Plutonem odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem, myślał sobie, że mógł przyjąć to stypendium albo po prostu iść na kurs i od razu zostać nauczycielem. Wtedy pewnie o tej porze dawno już by spał, a Pluton spacerowałby z jakimś innym weteranem.

— Jeśli tylko będą chcieli grać, Lwiątka przyjmą ich z otwartymi ramionami — powiedział.

— O, byłabym zdziwiona, gdyby nie chcieli! To takie wesołe dzieciaki, mają w sobie tyle energii, gdzieś trzeba to spożytkować. W następny weekend do mnie przyjadą wraz z całą rodziną. A, właśnie, Shiro! — zawołała, jakby właśnie sobie o czymś przypomniała. — Organizujemy wtedy grilla na pożegnanie lata. Całe nasze sąsiedztwo wraz z rodzinami, jak co roku. Chyba nie muszę mówić, że ty i Pluton jesteście zaproszeni. — Zerknęła z uśmiechem na labradora.

— Na pewno przyjdziemy.

Pani McClain pochyliła się nad blatem.

— Lance z Katie też przyjadą. Nie wiem, czy powinnam to mówić, ale Lance wspominał mi, że będzie miał nam coś ważnego do ogłoszenia — szepnęła konspiracyjnie i mrugnęła do Shiro porozumiewawczo. — No najwyższa pora. Są młodzi, ale już tyle lat razem i nawet mieszkają wspólnie jakiś czas. Odkąd byli dziećmi, wiedziałam, że coś między nimi zaiskrzy.

Jak Shiro znał życie i panią McClain, wszyscy zaproszeni na grilla już wiedzieli o zamiarze Lance’a. Może poza samą Pidge.

Uśmiechnął się na tę myśl. Popatrzył na psa.

— W takim razie tym bardziej nie może nas tam zabraknąć, prawda, Pluton?

* * *

— Shiro! — Matt podszedł do niego, rozkładając ramiona i uśmiechając się szeroko. — Tęskniłem za tobą!

— Pisaliśmy codziennie — zauważył w odpowiedzi Shiro, ale również się uśmiechnął i pozwolił przyjacielowi się przytulić.

— Poprawna odpowiedź to: _tak, też za tobą tęskniłem, stary druhu_ — szepnął Matt.

— Nawet nie wiesz jak.

Zadowolony Matt puścił go i oparł się ramieniem o wysoką metalową siatkę otaczającą boisko do baseballu, na którym grę ćwiczyły dzieci z drużyny Lwiątek.

— Szukałem cię rano po całej szkole — powiedział, poprawiając okulary i zakładając ręce na piersi.

— Przyszedłem tuż przed treningiem. Nie mam ochoty odpowiadać na pytania — odparł ponuro Shiro, obserwując dzieci.

Przy jego nodze spokojnie siedział Pluton. Jako pies asystujący mógł towarzyszyć mu niemal wszędzie, także w pracy, chociaż trudno było wytłumaczyć dzieciom, że nie mogą go głaskać, nawet jeśli jego labrador był najłagodniejszym i najbardziej kochanym stworzeniem na świecie.

To właściwie była największa trudność, jeśli chodziło o pracę z dziećmi.

Gdy zaczął pracować w szkole, sam zdziwił się, jak wiele da się wyjaśnić uczniom podstawówki, jeśli tylko poświęci się im trochę czasu i cierpliwie odpowie na ich pytania. Dzieci potrafiły być okrutne, słyszał od nich różne nieprzyjemne rzeczy, ale wynikało to raczej z ich niewiedzy czy bezmyślności niż z rzeczywistych intencji. Reagowanie gniewem nie sprawiłoby, że zaczęłyby rozumieć, dlaczego ich trener ma metalową rękę i bliznę na twarzy. Z większością uczniów można było się dogadać, często szybciej niż z dorosłymi, którzy za wszelką cenę próbowali uniknąć przyznania się do błędu i nie chcieli słuchać innego punktu widzenia niż ich własny.

Matt zrozumiał, jakie pytania Shiro miał na myśli.

— Może dobrze, że jednak zmienił tę pracę — mruknął, krzywiąc się. — Nie wiem, czy mógłbym się powstrzymać przed przywaleniem mu, gdybym go tutaj zobaczył.

Shiro przeszło przez myśl, że Matt zdecydowanie nie był typem sportowca i nie potrafił się bić, ale Adam też nie, więc może to byłoby wyrównane starcie.

— Gdyby nie zmienił tej pracy, prawdopodobnie nadal bylibyśmy razem — odparł gorzko. — Albo i nie, może poszłoby o coś innego. Adam jest tylko człowiekiem, miał prawo być zmęczony. Lepiej, żeby to się stało w ten sposób, niż żeby znalazł sobie na boku kogoś zdrowego, a ze mną był tylko z litości, bo głupio byłoby mu mnie zostawić — dodał ciszej.

Matt popatrzył na niego tak, jak zawsze, gdy uważał, że ktoś powiedział coś okropnie durnego.

— Nie, Shiro, wybacz, ale on nawet nie próbował z tobą o tym porozmawiać. Mógł to rozwiązać na wiele innych sposobów, ale wolał postawić przed tobą plan i nie spodobało mu się, gdy miałeś inne zdanie. Jasne, mógłby zachować się jeszcze podlej, ale nie powinieneś być mu wdzięczny za to, że cię łaskawie nie zdradzał. Ty byś mi w tym momencie powiedział, że nie należy traktować podstawowej uczciwości w związku jak przywileju, na który trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Więc ja tobie teraz też to mówię — prychnął Matt. Pokręcił w rozczarowaniu głową. — Nie spodziewałem się tego po nim. Wydawał się serio w porządku.

Shiro uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Matt miał rację i to prawda, że Shiro dokładnie coś takiego by mu w takiej sytuacji powiedział. Jego przyjaciel dobrze go znał.

— Był — przyznał. — Po prostu… Coś się zmieniło. Nie mam zamiaru go bronić ani do niego wracać, bo w końcu to ja zerwałem, ale też nie widzę sensu w niszczeniu teraz jego reputacji i szukaniu zemsty. Nie wiem, Matt — zerknął na przyjaciela — po prostu nie chcę sensacji.

— Cóż, szczęście w nieszczęściu, że nikt nawet nie zauważy waszego zerwania przy całej tej sprawie z Curtisem. — Westchnął. — Tego spodziewałem się jeszcze mniej, niż tego, że Adam okaże się frajerem.

Shiro wyprostował się nagle, całkowicie odrywając swoją uwagę od grających dzieci.

— Jakiej sprawie?

Matt popatrzył na niego i nagle spoważniał.

— Och. Ty jeszcze nie wiesz — powiedział, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. Przez moment zbierał myśli. — W zeszłym tygodniu w piątek w szkole była policja, mieli psa tropiącego. Znaleźli u Curtisa narkotyki, całkiem sporo. Środki dopingujące na bazie amfetaminy, podobno miał tego całą szafkę i to niekoniecznie na własny użytek. Aresztowali go, przesłuchiwali Rolo i dyrekcję, ale nikt nic nie wie. Szkoła ma problem, rodzice zawodników się niepokoją. Jak nic będzie z tego afera na całe miasto.

Shiro był gotowy tego dnia usłyszeć wszystko, ale nie to. Szkoła, w której uczyli, łączyła w sobie podstawówkę i liceum. Curtis i Rolo byli trenerami Lwów – licealnej drużyny baseballowej, której większość składu stanowili byli zawodnicy Lwiątek.

— Nie mówisz poważnie.

— Niestety mówię.

Shiro zamilkł, próbując przetrawić tę informację w głowie.

— Nie. Nie wierzę, żeby Curtis dilował. To niemożliwe. Curtis? — powtórzył jego imię w niedowierzaniu. — Matt, znamy go od liceum, jeździłem z nim na zawody. Nigdy nie widziałem go ze skrętem, a co dopiero z amfetaminą. Nawet nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić. Zresztą, kto trzymałby narkotyki we własnej szafce w pracy? To byłoby co najmniej nierozsądne, żaden diler by tak nie postępował.

— Shiro, nie wszyscy kryminaliści są geniuszami, a mało to mamy idiotycznych przestępstw? Nagłówek _Mężczyzna z Florydy trzymał pół kilo amfetaminy w szkolnej szafce_ nikogo by nawet nie zdziwił.

— To nie jest zabawne.

Matt rozłożył bezradnie ręce.

— Nie wiem, mówię tylko, co znalazła policja. Zareagowałem tak samo, jak ty, gdy mi powiedziano, ale to chyba tak z reguły jest, że ktoś okazuje się przestępcą i wszyscy wokół są w szoku, bo do głowy by im to nie przyszło. Inaczej śledztwa nie byłyby potrzebne — powiedział. — Podobno zaczęło się od tego, że którzyś rodzice zaczęli podejrzewać coś u swojego syna grającego w Lwach, zabrali go na badania i wyszło na to, że nie był do końca czysty. Wtedy koniecznie chcieli się dowiedzieć, gdzie i od kogo zdobył narkotyki. Dzieciak w końcu się przyznał, że dostał je od trenera. Sprawa się rozniosła, poszli z tym na policję. Potem inni rodzice też przebadali swoich synów albo przeszukali ich rzeczy i okazało się, że to nie był odosobniony przypadek. Wiesz, Curtis raz mi narzekał na to, że ma problemy z kasą. Może był naprawdę zdesperowany?

Shiro zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową.

— Niemożliwe. Ktoś musiał go w to wrobić. Do tej szafki nie jest aż tak trudno się dostać, każdy może do niej podejść, wystarczy znać szyfr. Można byłoby mu bez większego problemu podrzucić te narkotyki. To tak, jakby ktoś nagle powiedział, że ty dajesz swoim matletom kokainę przed konkursami.

— _Mattletom_ — poprawił go z uśmiechem przyjaciel. — I bez urazy, ale oni są trochę sprytniejsi niż sportowcy. Nie wydaliby mnie.

Shiro uniósł brew w zażenowaniu, chociaż wbrew swojej woli poczuł, jak kącik ust unosi mu się w półuśmiechu. Gdyby nie przyjaźnił się z Mattem od dwudziestu lat, pewnie by go to denerwowało, ale wiedział, że to żartowanie ze wszystkiego było u Holta sposobem na radzenie sobie ze stresem i problemami. Shiro czasem robił podobnie, więc naprawdę nie powinien go krytykować.

— To dla całej szkoły jest trudne, a ty chyba najlepiej dogadywałeś się z Curtisem, ale jedyne, co możemy na razie zrobić, to czekać — dodał poważnie Matt. — Nic na to nie poradzimy.

Shiro przytaknął i sprawdził godzinę w telefonie. Trening przedłużył się już o pięć minut. Nie powinien Mattowi pozwalać rozpraszać się w czasie pracy, ale sprawa Curtisa za bardzo go poruszyła, żeby mógł tak po prostu w połowie przerwać tę rozmowę.

Poszedł na boisko i zawołał do uczniów, żeby poszli się przebrać, a potem wracali bezpiecznie do domów. Podziękował im za przybycie, pochwalił najlepsze zagrania, skorygował i dał rady w związku z tymi nieudanymi, a na koniec podał, kiedy odbędą się następne zajęcia.

Kiedy upewnił się, że wszystkie dzieciaki grzecznie poszły do budynku szkoły, wrócił za siatkę, gdzie nadal czekał na niego Matt.

— Przejdę się z tobą — oznajmił Holt.

Shiro skinął głową i włożył mechaniczną dłoń do kieszeni fioletowo-czarnej bluzy drużyny Lwiątek. Nawet przy rozpiętych guzikach było mu gorąco i to zdecydowanie nie był odpowiedni strój na ciepły dzień na Florydzie, ale poza domem rzadko odkrywał ramiona.

Mieli już wraz z Plutonem ruszyć wzdłuż boiska do wyjścia z terenu szkoły, kiedy za nimi rozległ się znajomy głos:

— Hej, poczekajcie!

Rolo biegł do nich truchtem. Drugi trener Lwów był wysokim, patykowatym mężczyzną o tak długich kończynach, że wydawały się wręcz nieproporcjonalne. Nosił luźne dresowe spodnie i fioletową polówkę. Spod czapki z daszkiem wystawały jego nierówno obcięte platynowe włosy.

— Cześć, chłopaki — powiedział, zatrzymując się przed nimi.

Uścisnął im dłonie, a potem oparł się jedną ręką na swoim kiju baseballowym, na którym namalowano fioletową paszczę rekina.

— Matt właśnie powiedział mi, co się stało z Curtisem — oznajmił Shiro.

Rolo w zamyśleniu pokiwał głową.

— Cholernie dziwna sprawa, co? Nie zdziw się, jeśli policja będzie chciała z tobą porozmawiać, mnie już przepytywali. Tak jak nie znoszę gliniarzy, to tutaj się im nie dziwię. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że coś takiego może się dziać w mojej drużynie. Aż mi głupio, że niczego nie zauważyłem, a widzę te dzieciaki prawie codziennie. — Podrapał się wolną dłonią po karku.

— Może to jednak okaże się wielkim nieporozumieniem — powiedział z nadzieją Shiro.

— Mam nadzieję — odparł Rolo. — Ale nawet jak go uniewinnią, Curtis i tak będzie miał problem ze znalezieniem pracy jako nauczyciel. Takie oskarżenia będą się za nim ciągnęły, pewnie wyjedzie z miasta. Na razie został zawieszony i do czasu wyjaśnienia sprawy zostałem jedynym trenerem Lwów. — Popatrzył przeciągle na Shiro. — No i miałem cię właśnie zapytać. Nie chciałbyś go zastąpić, przynajmniej na jakiś czas? Licealiści potrafią być nieznośni, ale ty masz autorytet. Poradziłbyś sobie, a przydałaby mi się twoja pomoc. Domyślam się, co zaraz powiesz, ale Lwiątka dadzą sobie radę, a najstarsze Lwy muszą zawalczyć o stypendia. Pomyśl chociaż o tym.

Shiro uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i pokręcił głową. Nie musiał się nawet zastanawiać.

— Dzięki, ale muszę odmówić. Chyba się przywiązałem do swojego stada. Z Lwiątek wyrosną doskonałe Lwy, a ja nie chcę niczego zmieniać.

Rolo pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i zaśmiał się.

— W porządku. Po prostu liczyłem na to, że skład trenerów Lwów mógłby mieć parzystą liczbę kończyn.

Spojrzał znacząco na swoją lewą nogę, którą zastępowała metalowa proteza, odkąd jako nastolatek zachorował na nowotwór kości. Shiro nikomu nie życzyłby amputacji i związanego z nią cierpienia, ale czasem dobrze było spotkać kogoś, kto chociaż częściowo mógł go zrozumieć.

— Brzmi kusząco, ale niestety, to wciąż nie wchodzi w grę — odpowiedział. — Ktoś musi opiekować się Lwiątkami, dopóki nie urosną i nie zaczną się buntować przeciwko całemu światu, a wtedy będę mógł ci je uczciwie przekazać.

— Ja chciałem się zadeklarować na zastępstwo, ale Rolo postawił za wysokie wymagania — odezwał się Matt.

— Nie wiedziałem, że grasz — odparł z rozbawieniem Rolo.

— Nie gram, ale to fizyka. Na pewno mógłbym się nauczyć, gdybym dostał trochę czasu.

— Lotor byłby zachwycony, gdybyś wrócił poobijany pierwszego dnia — zauważył Shiro.

— Pierwszego i każdego kolejnego również — dodał Rolo.

Matt zarzucił włosami w teatralnym geście i oparł rękę na biodrze.

— Lottie zawsze jest mną niezmiennie zachwycony — stwierdził, uśmiechając się z dumą. — W weekend go spotkasz, Shiro, zabieram go na waszego sąsiedzkiego grilla. Słyszałem, że Lance zamierza się oświadczyć mojej siostrze. Ależ oni dorośli! Nie mogę się doczekać miny Pidge, bo Lance pewnie zrobi z tego wielkie _show_ , a ona może i się czegoś domyśla, ale nikt nie jest w stanie przewidzieć, co konkretnie się szykuje.

Czyli, dokładnie tak jak Shiro się spodziewał, wszyscy już wiedzieli o planach Lance’a. Powinni ustalić z panią McClain, czy mają w sobotę grupowo udać zaskoczenie, gdy wyjmie pierścionek.

— Lance jest od nas tylko cztery lata młodszy. Byliśmy z nim w liceum — zauważył.

— Tak, ale Pidge jest od nas aż sześć lat młodsza, dopiero kończy studia. Nadal pamiętam, jak musiałem na kilka dni zamieszkać z dziadkiem i pobiegłem opowiedzieć ci o jej narodzinach. To skandal, że weźmie ślub przede mną, ale Lotor powiedział, że nie ucieknie ze mną do Las Vegas, żeby ją wyprzedzić — westchnął z teatralną urazą Matt. — Przegrałem.

— Nigdy nie poznałem faceta Matta, ale po tym, co o nim opowiadacie, jakoś ciężko mi sobie wyobrazić go na sąsiedzkim grillu — uznał Rolo, przekrzywiając głowę.

— Myślałem tak samo, dopóki tego nie zobaczyłem, a gdy już zobaczyłem, przerosło to wszelkie moje oczekiwania — powiedział Shiro. 

— Boże, muszę mu powiedzieć, żeby tym razem nie przynosił termometru do mięsa — mruknął Matt.

— Naprawdę to zrobił? — spytał z niedowierzaniem Rolo.

— Naprawdę — potwierdził Shiro.

— A nie wspominaliście kiedyś, że jest wegetarianinem? Bo coś mi się tak kojarzy…

— Jest. — Matt przytaknął. — Przyniósł ten termometr dla mnie, bo ja wtedy jeszcze jadłem mięso.

Rolo parsknął śmiechem.

— Gdzie ty znalazłeś tego faceta?

Matt błysnął w uśmiechu białymi zębami.

— W Miami. I powiem mu, że się z niego nabijaliście. Nawet nie wiecie, jak bardzo będzie mu przykro.

— Przyprowadź go tutaj kiedyś — powiedział Rolo. — Chcę poznać tę legendę.

— O tak, już go sobie wyobrażam na korytarzu podczas przerwy, wśród tych wszystkich dzieci. Byłby zachwycony. Ale — zastanowił się — mogę go zaciągnąć na ten festyn w październiku, właściwie czemu nie? Przedstawię was sobie.

Matt mógł żartować ze swojego chłopaka i opowiadać o nim różne, często podkoloryzowane, historie, ale wiadomo było, że tak naprawdę go uwielbiał i był z nim bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwy. W jakiś dziwny, nieoczekiwany sposób idealnie do siebie pasowali. Shiro miał nadzieję, że zostaną ze sobą jak najdłużej, i to nie tylko dlatego, że Matt wyjątkowo dramatycznie przeżywał wszystkie swoje rozstania.

Rolo obrócił kij w dłoni i oparł go sobie na plecach.

— No to nic tylko odliczać dni do tego festynu.


	3. KEITH

Keith stanowczym ruchem wyszarpnął tablicę wbitą w trawnik obok jego skrzynki pocztowej. Napis _DO WYNAJĘCIA_ został zaklejony przez agenta nieruchomości czerwonym _WYNAJĘTO_.

Zmierzył wzrokiem parterowy dom wyłożony winylowym sidingiem w wyblakłym cytrynowym kolorze, niemal identyczny, jak wszystkie inne w tym cul-de-sac. Nie miał ogrodu, a w garażu pewnie nie zmieściłby się żaden większy samochód, ale to dla Keitha nie stanowiło najmniejszego problemu – na motocykl miał aż nadto miejsca. Będzie mógł urządzić sobie swój mały prywatny warsztat. Taki, jaki zawsze chciał mieć, odkąd w liceum pierwszy raz wsiadł na ścigacz.

Wcisnął sobie tablicę pod pachę i podniósł kartonowe pudło leżące u jego stóp. Przeszedł kilka kroków po wyłożonej kostką ścieżce i wszedł po schodach na mały drewniany ganek.

Na frontowej ścianie domu wisiała metalowa trzynastka. Obie cyfry były pokryte warstwą rdzy.

Otworzył kluczami drzwi i przekroczył próg swojego nowego domu. Oglądał wnętrze wcześniej, ale w tej chwili czuł się, jakby był tutaj po raz pierwszy.

Postawił pudło na podłodze w przedpokoju i oparł tablicę o ścianę. Miał mało swoich rzeczy – ubrania, trochę dokumentów, broń, pamiątki po ojcu, akcesoria do ścigacza. Wyprowadzka z ciasnej kawalerki na obrzeżach Miami była łatwa, niemal wszystko zmieściło się w tym pudle i plecaku podróżnym, który teraz zdjął z ramion i także odstawił na podłogę. Jeszcze tylko dwa kartony i przeprowadzka będzie skończona.

Z przedpokoju wchodziło się prosto do salonu oddzielonego od kuchni półścianką. Drzwi po prawej stronie prowadziły do sypialni, po lewej do pokoju gościnnego. Dom miał tylko jedną, ale sporą, łazienkę, maleńką garderobę, ganek i malutki taras. W salonie znajdował się jeszcze niewielki telewizor, dwuosobowa szara sofa i jeden fotel do kompletu. W kuchni stał krótki stół oraz cztery krzesła obite paskudną tkaniną w słoneczniki i niebieskie paski. Dopóki Keith wynajmował ten dom, nie mógł zmieniać nic w umeblowaniu, ale jeśli za pół roku zdecyduje się osiąść tu na stałe, te krzesła będą jego pierwszymi ofiarami, a od razu potem zajmie się żyrandolem w kształcie kwiatu oraz łososiowymi zasłonkami.

Westchnął, opadając na fotel i wyciągając do przodu nogi. _Osiąść na stałe_. To brzmiało dziwnie po prawie dwudziestu latach domu dziecka, rodzin zastępczych, akademików i wynajmowanych kawalerek.

Ten dom nie był imponujący i dzielił go spory kawałek od pracy Keitha, ale pierwszy raz, odkąd skończył siedem lat, Keith mieszkał w miejscu, które mógł określić jako swoje i którego nie traktował jako kolejnego przystanku po drodze. Dom, nawet wynajmowany, dawał mu większe poczucie niezależności niż mieszkanie, a nie stać go było na nic lepszego. Stanowczo odmówił przyjęcia jakichkolwiek pieniędzy od matki, mówiąc, że jej bardziej się przydadzą, a on nie potrzebuje żadnej rekompensaty za lata osierocenia. Rozważał powrót do Arizony, ale stary dom ojca nie nadawał się już do zamieszkania, a Keith nie chciał mieszkać aż tak daleko od jedynego członka rodziny, jaki mu pozostał. I to właśnie wtedy, gdy zaczęli pracować nad ich relacją. Matka obiecała, że przyjedzie do niego w weekend, i postanowili, że będą się odwiedzać. Teraz mieli tylko siebie, ale przy zaistniałej sytuacji to było niezwykle dużo. Dla Keitha to, że widuje się ze swoją matką i że w każdej chwili może do niej zadzwonić, wydawało się całkowicie nierealne. Czasem musiał sobie przypominać, że to nie był kolejny sen samotnego, marzącego o cudzie dziecka z sierocińca. Tym razem nie obudzi się w sypialni pełnej niechcianych, osieroconych lub odebranych rodzicom chłopców.

Raz jeszcze rozejrzał się po domu.

Naprawdę nie miał tutaj na co narzekać. Czysta, cicha okolica i porządny, choć niewielki, dom. Nie potrzebował niczego więcej. Wygląd wnętrza był kwestią całkowicie trzeciorzędną, a w porównaniu z wieloma innymi miejscami, w których żył, to był prawdziwy luksus. Gość z biura nieruchomości był wyjątkowo rozmowny i opowiedział mu o tym miejscu chyba wszystko, co tylko możliwe, przy okazji wspominając, że akceptują zwierzęta. Może jeśli kiedyś będzie pracował w bardziej regularnych godzinach, przygarnie psa ze schroniska? Zawsze chciał mieć psa. Za nimi najbardziej tęsknił, gdy zabierano go z kolejnych rodzin, w których sprawiał za dużo problemów. Był pewien, że gdyby zapytać o zdanie spaniela Wilsonów albo kundelka Crawfordów, to chcieliby, żeby Keith z nimi został.

Rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.

Zaskoczony Keith wstał z sofy i poszedł do przedpokoju. Odgarnął na bok zasłonkę i wyjrzał przez prostokątną szybę w drzwiach. Na ganku stała niska siwa staruszka w różowej koszulce i spodniach sięgających do kolan. W rękach trzymała jakiś pakunek.

— Słucham? — powiedział skonsternowany, otwierając drzwi.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

— Witam w sąsiedztwie! — zawołała ciepło. Przełożyła pakunek do lewej ręki i wyciągnęła do niego dłoń. — Enricua McClain, mieszkam pod ósemką, miło mi pana poznać. Spotkał pan już mojego najmłodszego wnuka, Lance’a, oprowadzał pana po tym domu. Najmłodszego, nie licząc prawnuków, oczywiście.

Brew Keitha drgnęła, gdy zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Zakłopotany uścisnął jej rękę. Miała ciepły, mocny uścisk.

— Keith — wymamrotał.

Podała mu paczuszkę. 

— Proszę. Pomyślałam, że zrobię panu moje ulubione ciasteczka z gujawą, mam nadzieję, że panu zasmakują. To tak na dobrą wróżbę i nowy początek.

— Dziękuję — powiedział Keith, biorąc tekturowe pudełko owinięte papierem.

Nadal stał w progu swojego domu. Kobieta zerknęła niepewnie za jego plecy, ale Keith nie był pewien, czy powinien zaprosić ją do środka, a jednocześnie nie bardzo chciał gościć u siebie kogoś całkowicie obcego, więc po prostu milczał. Nie było zimno ani nie padało. Jeśli pani McClain miała do niego jakąś sprawę, równie dobrze mogli załatwić ją na ganku.

— Niech się pan czuje wśród nas, jak u siebie — zaczęła znowu. — Wszyscy są tutaj bardzo mili, na pewno nikt nie odmówi panu pomocy, jeśli tylko będzie potrzebna. Tworzymy w sąsiedztwie taką dużą, zżytą rodzinę i może jestem nieco stronnicza, ale myślę, że trudno byłoby znaleźć drugą tak otwartą i zżytą społeczność w całej Ameryce. Każdego przyjmujemy z otwartymi ramionami. I niech się pan pod żadnym pozorem nie martwi, że tutaj to sami emeryci mieszkają, to absolutnie nie jest prawda. Tu obok, pod dwunastką — wskazała palcem sąsiedni dom — mieszka szalenie miły młody kawaler. To złoty człowiek, ze świecą teraz takich szukać. Tyle lat chodzę po świecie, a nigdy nie spotkałam kogoś równie miłego i dobrego! I tyle się można od niego nauczyć! Może być wzorem dla nas wszystkich. Na pewno wkrótce się poznacie, bo przecież mieszkacie tak blisko siebie, sam pan się przekona, jak to się panu poszczęściło. Ja tutaj za każdego ręczę. Nawet jeśli my nie będziemy mogli pomóc ze wszystkim, to na pewno ktoś ma przyjaciela albo krewnego, który coś poradzi.

Keith przyglądał jej się w milczeniu, coraz bardziej skonfundowany. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak witany w nowym miejscu i nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić. Najchętniej po prostu podziękowałby raz jeszcze i wrócił do środka, zamiast wysłuchiwać o wszystkich ludziach, z którymi i tak nie miał ochoty się zaprzyjaźniać.

— Ale co ja tam będę opowiadać, już w weekend będzie mógł pan tu wszystkich poznać! — mówiła dalej pani McClain. Miała donośny głos i energicznie gestykulowała dłońmi. — W sobotę urządzam u siebie grilla, to taka nasza coroczna tradycja. Wszyscy sąsiedzi wraz z rodzinami. Zawsze powtarzam, że więcej ludzi jest tu tylko na Gwiazdkę. Może nawet moja wnuczka Veronica się pojawi. Rzadko przyjeżdża, bo ma tyle pracy w tym swoim Massachusetts, ale to taka śliczna dziewczyna! A jaka zdolna. Prawdziwy skarb, szkoda tylko, że ciągle siedzi z nosem w książkach! Mogłaby czasem wyjść do ludzi, poznać kogoś miłego… — Chyba zauważyła, że odbiega od tematu, bo odchrząknęła i popatrzyła wprost na Keitha. — Jest pan, oczywiście, zaproszony. Na pewno całe nasze towarzystwo chętnie pana pozna, lepszej okazji nie będzie.

Spojrzała na niego wyczekująco, z nadzieją.

Pewnie spodziewała się, że radośnie jej podziękuje i zapewni ją o swoim przybyciu, a potem zaprosi do środka, żeby mogła jako pierwsza go lepiej poznać, ale Keith myślał tylko o tym, co powiedzieć, żeby nie zabrzmieć skrajnie nieuprzejmie. Nie znosił takich spędów z obcymi ludźmi, gdzie trzeba było odpowiadać na bezsensowne pytania o nic i się uśmiechać, i udawać, że się dobrze bawi. Tutaj jako nowy mieszkaniec dodatkowo ściągałby na siebie uwagę, a przede wszystkim miał już inne plany na ten weekend. Nie chciał zrazić do siebie sąsiadów, ale nie chciał też zjednać sobie ich sympatii. Właściwie było mu obojętne, jakie wyrobią sobie o nim zdanie. Pragnął tylko żyć tutaj w spokoju.

— To rodzinny grill — dodała pani McClain ze znaczącym uśmiechem — więc jeśli chciałby pan wziąć osobę towarzyszącą…

— Nie — przerwał jej nieco szorstko Keith.

Kobieta zamrugała, kompletnie zbita z tropu.

— Nie, nie mam osoby towarzyszącej — sprecyzował. — I dziękuję za zaproszenie, ale mam inne plany. Niestety — dodał po chwili.

Przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, a potem pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Na jej usta powoli powrócił uśmiech, jakby to odrzucenie zaproszenia jej ani trochę nie zniechęcało.

— Nie szkodzi, na pewno będą jeszcze inne spotkania, a w końcu żyjemy po sąsiedzku. My się stąd nigdzie nie ruszamy. — Machnęła ręką. — No, to już dłużej nie przeszkadzam, na pewno ma pan sporo do zrobienia w nowym domu. Gdyby tylko pan czegoś potrzebował, można mnie znaleźć pod ósemką.

— Tak. Do widzenia — odparł tylko i zamknął drzwi.

Wszedł do kuchni i położył paczuszkę z ciastkami na stole. Usiadł na krześle, rozpakował papier i popatrzył na stosik okrągłych maślanych ciasteczek z czerwonym dżemem. Wziął jedno, powąchał je nieufnie, a potem odgryzł kawałek. Musiał przyznać, że było całkiem dobre.

To powitanie było dziwne. Takie wylewne i miłe, i okropnie niezręczne.

Widocznie emeryci na spokojnym osiedlu w małym miasteczku różnili się od studentów oraz zabieganych pracowników korporacji wynajmujących kawalerki, ale pewnie wkrótce Keith przestanie być sensacją okolicy i sąsiedzi nie będą się nim tak interesować. Przerabiał to już w pracy i w szkole. Zawsze nowi znajomi zapraszali go na kilka spotkań, a gdy za każdym razem odmawiał, w końcu odpuszczali i nie próbowali więcej wyciągać do niego ręki. Teraz też tak się stanie, a wtedy będzie mógł sobie tutaj w ciszy żyć i pracować, tak jak planował.

I może wreszcie wszystko się ułoży.


	4. SHIRO

— Shiro, synu, byłem ostatnio w sklepie po gwoździe i widziałem na przecenie dokładnie taką półkę, o jakiej mi mówiłeś. Wiesz, tę do kuchni. Jadę tam znowu w przyszłym tygodniu. Mógłbym ci ją przywieźć, żebyś nie musiał dźwigać — zaoferował pan Garrett.

— Jeśli tylko to nie będzie problem, byłbym zobowiązany — odparł Shiro.

— Dobrze, że dbasz o dom. Zawsze wiedziałem, że twoja babcia nie mogła podjąć lepszej decyzji, jeśli chodzi o spadek. Wielokrotnie jej o tym mówiłem i cieszę się, że i tym razem miałem rację. Pamiętaj, gdybyś potrzebował pomocy w majsterkowaniu, to ja z miłą chęcią się dołączę. Moja żona twierdzi, że w naszym domu zrobiłem już wszystko, co się dało, a ileż można siedzieć bezczynnie na emeryturze? — Widząc, że Shiro już nabierał powietrza, żeby odpowiedzieć, pan Garrett podniósł rękę, nakazując mu milczenie. — Wiem, wiem, co teraz powiesz. Że dasz sobie radę sam. No, pewnie, że dasz, ale też nikomu nie szkodzi czasem poprosić o pomoc. Ty sam dla nas tyle robisz, że każdy z miłą chęcią ci się odwdzięczy, jeśli tylko dasz mu szansę.

— Myślę, że to raczej ja mam tutaj dług do spłacenia. — Shiro zerknął na Plutona stojącego przy jego nodze.

Pan Garrett pokręcił głową.

— Daj spokój, synu, ty sam zrobiłeś najwięcej. My tylko trochę pomogliśmy, gdy było trzeba. W takich sytuacjach grunt to być człowiekiem. Nie wyobrażam sobie, że ktokolwiek mógłby cię wtedy zostawić samemu sobie.

Shiro w końcu uśmiechnął się i dał za wygraną.

— Lubię pracować w pojedynkę, ale sam pan wie, że gdy moje umiejętności nie wystarczają, to w końcu przychodzę po radę. Nie ma w okolicy drugiej tak zdolnej złotej rączki.

Pan Garrett rozpromienił się na dźwięk komplementu.

— Miło mi, że tak myślisz. Cieszę się, że Hunk odziedziczył tę smykałkę, chociaż wygląda na to, że w tym przypadku uczeń już dawno prześcignął mistrza…

Popatrzył na swojego wnuka, który jadł kawałek ciasta na spółkę ze swoją żoną. Pobrali się, gdy Shiro służył na Bliskim Wschodzie. Żałował, ale nie mógł pojawić się na ich ślubie.

— To pan zaraził go tą pasją i nauczył wszystkich podstaw — zauważył.

— Już w przedszkolu obiecał mi, że zostanie inżynierem, a teraz proszę, ukończył studia, i to z wyróżnieniem! Kiedy to minęło? — westchnął z nostalgią pan Garrett.

Porozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę, aż pan Garrett przeprosił Shiro i oddalił się, żeby zapytać o coś żonę.

Przed domem pani McClain panował gwar. Spotkały się tu aż cztery pokolenia rodzin z cul-de-sac, jeśli liczyć najmłodszych McClainów i Garrettów, którzy bawili się w berka na okrągłym placyku. Zniesiono krzesła i ławy ze wszystkich domów, a na podjeździe postawiono dwa długie stoły pełne przekąsek i napojów przygotowanych przez sąsiadów. Grilla obsługiwał Luis McClain. Z głośnika leciał latynoski pop.

Shiro rozejrzał się i zobaczył, że na obrzeżach podwórza Matt i Lotor rozmawiali z panią McClain. Podszedł do nich.

— O, Shiro, tu jesteś! — zawołała pani McClain na jego widok. — Właśnie opowiadałam chłopakom o naszym nowym tajemniczym sąsiedzie.

Nigdzie w okolicy nie było dla niego wolnego krzesła, więc musiał zadowolić się staniem.

— Postawiłem dziesięć dolarów na to, że wyniesie się po kwartale — pochwalił się Matt. — Tym razem muszę wygrać.

Siedział z nogą założoną na nogę, a na udach trzymał miskę nachosów, którą zabrał sobie ze stołu. Lotor jadł kawałek tarty owocowej na papierowej tacce. Nosił okulary przeciwsłoneczne, a długie białe włosy miał zaplecione w warkocz.

— My z Shiro obstawialiśmy pół roku, ale teraz to sama nie wiem, co to za człowiek. Poszłam go przywitać, jak nakazuje zwyczaj, przyniosłam ciastka, zaprosiłam na grilla, a on nic! — mówiła obruszona kobieta. — Burknął trzy słowa i ani do środka nie zaprosił, ani nic o sobie nie powiedział! Tylko się przedstawił, że ma na imię Keith. Nic więcej. Jakiś taki gburowaty jest, mrukliwy, cały na czarno i chodzi w skórzanych rękawiczkach, chociaż mamy tu przecież upał… I albo mi się wydawało, albo naprawdę miał kolczyk w uchu! Jeździ na motocyklu i robi tym strasznie dużo hałasu, a to zawsze była taka cicha okolica. Mówiłam ci o tym, prawda, Shiro? Tobie pierwszemu opowiadałam, bo w końcu mieszkasz najbliżej, więc powinieneś wiedzieć, kogo masz tuż za ścianą.

— Mówiła pani — potwierdził posłusznie Shiro.

— Poza tym — pani McClain ściszyła głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu — pani Griffin mówiła mi, że ten Keith często wychodzi w nocy i wraca o różnych porach. Sama też zwróciłam na to uwagę. Nie wiem, co on takiego robi i dokąd jeździ, ale nie ma dwóch dni, żeby wyszedł lub wrócił o tej samej godzinie do domu. Podobno jeszcze z nikim tutaj nie rozmawiał, poza mną, rzecz jasna, ale ja sama do niego przyszłam. Pani Garrett próbowała do niego zagadać, bo minęli się na ulicy, ale on tylko się przywitał i poszedł dalej. Jeszcze nigdy nie mieliśmy takiego sąsiada. Ciekawa jestem, skąd do nas przyjechał, ale przy jego rozmowności pewnie nigdy się tego nie dowiemy. No, w każdym razie to dziwny człowiek, a szkoda, bo całkiem przystojny, no i kawaler…

Matt słuchał uważnie z ustami pełnymi nachosów. Lotor przyglądał się kobiecie bez przekonania, przekrzywiając opartą o dłoń głowę.

— Powiem szczerze, że ja nie zauważyłem niczego dziwnego — uznał Shiro. — Keith najpewniej pracuje w nieregularnych godzinach, jest wiele takich zawodów. To normalne, że jeśli ma nockę, to w dzień odsypia. Jeszcze go nie poznałem, ale nie mogę mieć na razie żadnych zastrzeżeń.

Jego sąsiedzi byli kochani, ale towarzystwo było dość ograniczone liczebnie i bywało, że za bardzo wtrącali się wzajemnie w swoje życia. Dlatego nie poszedł osobiście powitać Keitha. Jeśli nowy sąsiad nie chciał się integrować ze społecznością, to należało to uszanować i nie naciskać. Pani McClain miała rację, kiedy odwiedziła Shiro po jego powrocie z wyjazdu – trudno było sobie wyobrazić młodego kawalera, który chciałby tu mieszkać z innego powodu niż niskie ceny domów. Najlepiej było dać Keithowi żyć i nie stawiać go na siłę w niezręcznych dla niego sytuacjach.

— Ty, Shiro, nigdy nie oceniasz nikogo negatywnie i bardzo chciałabym, żebyś miał co do niego rację, ale obawiam się, że z tym Keithem mogą być jeszcze problemy — upierała się pani McClain. — Wątpię, żeby umiał się tu wpasować, mimo naszych wysiłków.

Chciała coś jeszcze dodać, ale wtedy przerwał jej Lance, który podszedł i dotknął lekko jej ramienia, pochylając się. Był ubrany w niebieską koszulę z krótkim rękawem zapiętą pod samą szyję oraz długie spodnie – wyraźnie bardziej elegancko, niż wskazywałaby na to okazja.

— Babciu, mogę cię prosić na chwilę? — spytał cicho.

Pani McClain wstała, uśmiechając się znacząco do mężczyzn. Mrugnęła do nich porozumiewawczo.

— Wybaczcie, ale sprawy rodzinne wzywają — powiedziała.

Lance posłał im przepraszający uśmiech, a potem razem z babcią poszedł do domu.

Shiro zajął wolne krzesło. Pluton usiadł przy jego nodze.

— Więc co, nowy przystojny sąsiad? — spytał Matt, zerkając w stronę domu o numerze trzynaście.

— Nie wiem, nie widziałem go z bliska — odparł Shiro, wzruszając ramionami. — Pomieszka pół roku, a potem pojawi się ktoś następny i wtedy znowu zacznie się sąsiedzki wywiad. Jak zwykle.

— Kto wie, może akurat Keith wciągnie się w golfa i dołączy do klubu brydżowego? I zostanie tutaj na zawsze?

— Brydż i golf to bardzo przyjemne gry — zauważył poważnie Lotor. — Nie wiem, co cię w nich śmieszy.

— To możemy się tu przeprowadzić, gdy tylko Trzynastka znowu się zwolni. Świetnie się składa. Mógłbyś dla odmiany pograć z kimś miłym, a nie ze swoimi korposzczurami.

Lotor zerknął na dom i uniósł brew w powątpiewaniu.

— Wtedy byś w ogóle nie wychodził z domu Shiro — stwierdził.

Matt uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— A co, jesteś zazdrosny? Bo jeśli tak, to czy ja mogę dodać trochę kolorytu i być zazdrosny o Allurę?

— Allura jest moją wspólniczką, a pragnę ci przypomnieć, że to ty flirtujesz z nią za każdym razem, gdy przychodzisz do kancelarii — zauważył Lotor. — I nie, nie jestem. Po prostu wiem, że byś stamtąd nie wychodził, a ja jednak chciałbym cię przynajmniej od czasu do czasu widywać.

Matt roześmiał się i założył Lotorowi luźny kosmyk włosów za ucho.

— Jak miło z twojej strony — uznał.

Faktem było, że Matt dużo czasu spędzał w domu Shiro. Niby zaglądał do mieszkającego samotnie dziadka, ale potem zawsze szedł do dwunastki i przesiadywał na kanapie w salonie przyjaciela. Dostał nawet zapasowy komplet kluczy, którego wolno było mu użyć w razie nagłego wypadku. Drugi taki komplet miała pani McClain. 

Zaczęło się od tego, że Shiro i Matt bawili się razem w cul-de-sac, bo ich dziadkowie się lubili. Potem poszli do szkoły i w całej klasie znali tylko siebie, więc pierwszego dnia usiedli w jednej ławce. Z czasem zaprzyjaźnili się i trzymali się razem aż do końca liceum. Na każdej wycieczce mieszkali w jednym pokoju, uczyli się wspólnie do egzaminów, odprowadzali się po lekcjach i kibicowali sobie we wszystkich konkursach czy zawodach. Matt był pierwszą osobą, przed którą Shiro się wyoutował – miał czternaście lat, naczytał się postów na forach dla nastolatków i zamartwiał się tym, że jest z nim coś nie tak. Wstydził się porozmawiać z dziadkami, ale czuł, że chyba wybuchnie, jeśli komuś w końcu o tym nie powie. Wtedy naprawdę bał się, że przez takie wyznanie może stracić przyjaciela, ale Matt tylko roześmiał się z ulgą i oświadczył, że jemu za to chyba podobają się zarówno chłopcy, jak i dziewczyny, więc on też nie bardzo wie, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, ale w razie czego przynajmniej jest ich dwóch.

Po ukończeniu liceum ich drogi się rozeszły i trochę urwał im się kontakt. Shiro wybrał karierę wojskową, Matt wyjechał na uniwersytet. Gdy Shiro odszedł z armii, Matt dowiedział się o tym i zaczął go odwiedzać, tak jakby wcale nie rozdzielili się na kilka lat. Przychodził, rozmawiał z nim i wyciągał go na spacery wokół osiedla. Przyniósł mu swoją starą konsolę i grali razem tak długo, aż Shiro ogarnął używanie pada jedną ręką oraz kikutem i zaczął wygrywać w wirtualnym baseballu. Potem Matt pomógł załatwić mu pracę w szkole, której obaj byli absolwentami. Tak jak w liceum potrafił sprowadzić Shiro na ziemię, gdy ten za bardzo wczuwał się w swoją rolę kapitana drużyny, tak i teraz umiał zwrócić mu uwagę tak, żeby nie być przy tym okrutnym. Jak zwykle sporo żartował, ale nigdy go nie okłamywał. Shiro nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo tego potrzebował w czasie, gdy wszyscy wokół obchodzili się z nim jak z jajkiem, nawet jeśli mieli dobre intencje. Matt wydawał się niepozornym nerdem zakopanym w komputerach i pracach domowych uczniów do sprawdzenia, ale gdy było trzeba, umiał stanąć na wysokości zadania jak mało kto.

— Nic nie poradzę, że Pluton uwielbia Matta — powiedział Shiro do Lotora, podnosząc lekko smycz trzymaną w lewej dłoni. — Nie mam serca go wyganiać.

— Jasne, tłumacz się — rzucił Matt, wpakowując sobie do ust kolejną garść nachosów.

Nagle od strony ulicy prowadzącej do cul-de-sac rozległ się warkot silnika, który narastał, aż prawie zagłuszył gwar rozmów i muzykę.

— To nie brzmi jak wózek golfowy — powiedział głośno Matt z pełnymi ustami.

Wszyscy zwrócili uwagę na niespotykany na tym osiedlu hałas.

Przed domem numer trzynaście zatrzymał się szkarłatny ścigacz, z którego zeskoczył młody mężczyzna w czarno-czerwonej skórzanej kurtce nabijanej ćwiekami. Podeszwy jego glanów uderzyły głośno o bruk. Zdjął kask. Czarne, zmierzwione włosy opadły mu na kark. Z tej odległości trudno było się dokładnie przyjrzeć jego twarzy, ale był młody, pewnie nieco młodszy od Shiro.

— Więc to jest wasz nowy sąsiad — mruknął Lotor, przyglądając się brunetowi znad okularów przeciwsłonecznych.

Keith obejrzał się na dom pani McClain i zgromadzone przed nim towarzystwo, a potem otworzył garaż, wprowadził motocykl do środka i z hukiem opuścił za sobą bramę. Goście patrzyli na niego. Przez podwórze przebiegł szmer komentarzy i zdziwienia.

— A, czyli to jest ten Keith — zauważył z namysłem Matt. — No, trzeba pani McClain oddać, że gość rzeczywiście średnio tu pasuje.

— A powiedziałbyś, że ja pasuję? — Shiro uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Matt zastanowił się. Poprawił okulary.

— Ty już jesteś częścią lokalnego krajobrazu.

— Keith też może się nią stać. Nie powinniśmy go skreślać tak na starcie. Mimo wszystko to sąsiedztwo jest dość różnorodne. Pochodzimy z różnych części świata i wykonywaliśmy różne zawody, a jakoś jesteśmy w stanie żyć razem w zgodzie. Niedługo Keith będzie się wyróżniał głównie tym, że nie jest siwy, ale to też przyjdzie z czasem. Zakładając, że zdarzy się cud i zostanie tu dłużej niż pół roku, oczywiście.

— Możemy się z nim zaprzyjaźnić i go przefarbować — zasugerował radośnie Matt.

— Lepiej nie. Z naszym talentem spalilibyśmy mu włosy.

Przez stres włosy Shiro całkiem osiwiały. Gdy zaczął się czuć lepiej i pierwszy raz po powrocie do domu poszedł do fryzjera, wpadli z Mattem na pomysł, żeby przefarbować go z powrotem na czarno. Obaj nie do końca wiedzieli, co robią, zapomnieli o brwiach i ostateczny efekt bynajmniej nie należał do oszałamiających, a ponadto przy tej długości odrost bardzo szybko stawał się widoczny. To była pierwsza i ostatnia próba, po której Shiro postanowił, że zostanie przy tym, co ma. Koniec końców osiwienie przed trzydziestką nie było jego największym problemem w życiu, a Adam zawsze mówił, że lubi jego włosy.

Adam mówił różne rzeczy, a pewnie rzeczywiście łatwiej było polubić białe włosy i blizny, nawet te najgorsze, po poparzeniu, niż bezsenność i ataki paniki.

Swoją drogą, dobrze, że nikt dzisiaj jeszcze o niego nie zapytał. Może wszyscy byli zajęci wyczekiwaniem na oświadczyny Lance’a, a może wyczerpali już pytania przez pierwszy tydzień po powrocie Shiro z wakacji. Nie bardzo wiedział, co im odpowiadać.

Tęsknił za Adamem. Jednocześnie chciał i nie chciał, żeby do siebie wrócili. Przez cały ten tydzień w pustym domu czuł się okropnie samotny. Nie zamierzał go usprawiedliwiać, ale gdy znajomi na wieść o rozstaniu mówili Shiro, że _zasługuje na kogoś lepszego_ , zastanawiał się, czy to przypadkiem nie Adam zasługiwał na wolność, której nie mógł z nim mieć. Wyglądało na to, że ostatecznie obaj nie mogli być w tym układzie naprawdę szczęśliwi, ale to nie znaczyło, że Shiro chciał słuchać, jak sugeruje mu się, że jego roczny związek był pomyłką.

Jego terapeutka powiedziała mu, że żal po stracie jest naturalny i powinien pozwolić sobie na przeżywanie go. Uważała też, że jeśli nie czuł się gotowy na wyprowadzkę, to podjął najwłaściwszą decyzję dla swojego zdrowia, i nie było nic złego w tym, że w takiej sytuacji postawił własne dobro na pierwszym miejscu. Shiro się z tym zgadzał i powtarzał sobie, że pogodził się z rozstaniem, ale prawda była taka, że od tygodnia mieszkał sam i już we wtorek wieczorem, gdy miał gorszy moment, kusiło go, żeby odezwać się do Adama. Czasem otwierał ich wiadomości (ostatnia była z sierpnia) i aż swędziały go palce, żeby coś napisać, ale zawsze ostatecznie wyłączał telefon i odkładał go jak najdalej od siebie.

Adam był do bólu rozsądny i szczery, wszystko racjonalizował. Potrafił wysłuchać i dobrze doradzić, gdy było trzeba. W momencie natrafienia na problem nie rozpaczał, nie załamywał rąk, tylko od razu przechodził do szukania rozwiązania. Był zaradny i inteligentny, więc z reguły je znajdował.

Szkoda, że dla problemów Shiro nie istniało jedno podręcznikowe rozwiązanie. Potrzeba było dużo czasu, pracy, terapii i leków, a i nawet to nie dawało gwarancji pełnej poprawy. Tak samo nie dało się określić, czy nie wydarzy się coś, przez co jego stan mógłby ulec nagłemu pogorszeniu. To był ten jeden problem, który nie pasował do matematycznie poukładanego świata Adama. Może po roku to do niego wreszcie dotarło. Może uznał, że już nie warto.

Dobrze, że odkąd zaczął brać leki, Shiro nie dotykał alkoholu, bo gdyby się upił, pewnie od razu zadzwoniłby do Adama i powiedział coś, czego by potem żałował.

— Właśnie dlatego chodzę do profesjonalnego stylisty — powiedział Lotor, nawijając na palec końcówkę swojego warkocza i piorunując wzrokiem małego Sylvio McClaina, który, goniony przez siostrę, z krzykiem przebiegł obok jego krzesła.

Matt rozłożył dłonie.

— Twoja strata — rzekł.

Z naprzeciwka rozległo się wołanie:

— Przepraszam, czy mógłbym prosić o chwilę uwagi?

Ktoś wyłączył muzykę. Lance stał w centrum podwórza i czekał, aż towarzystwo ucichnie, żeby mógł mówić dalej. Pani McClain pomogła mu, donośnym głosem nawołując o uwagę. Marco i starszy brat Hunka uspokoili swoje dzieci, żeby chociaż na chwilę przestały biegać.

— Więc… — zaczął w końcu Lance. Uśmiechał się z zakłopotaniem, a jego policzki pociemniały. Shiro chyba nigdy go takiego nie widział. — Długo zastanawiałem się, gdzie i jak to zrobić. Wiecie, jest tyle możliwości, a to jednak jedyna taka okazja i raczej nie będzie drugiej próby, więc warto dobrze to przemyśleć. Miałem kilka pomysłów, ale żaden nie miał w sobie tego czegoś. Aż któregoś dnia pomyślałem o tym miejscu. O tym, że wychowywałem się na tym osiedlu. Oboje się wychowywaliśmy. Spędzałem tu każdy weekend i pewnie gdyby nie to miejsce, byłbym dzisiaj zupełnie innym człowiekiem. — Przesunął wzrokiem po przysłuchujących mu się gościach. — Wszyscy jesteście dla mnie jak rodzina. Dlatego pomyślałem, że nie ma na to lepszego miejsca na świecie niż to, w którym poznałem miłość mojego życia.

Niezręcznym ruchem wygrzebał z kieszeni spodni małe niebieskie pudełko. Popatrzył prosto na swoją dziewczynę i otworzył je. Malutki szmaragd błysnął w świetle słońca.

Pidge zasłoniła usta dłonią. Ona teraz też cała się zaczerwieniła.

— O Boże, Lance… — jęknęła.

Po cul-de-sac poniósł się cichy śmiech. 

— Katie Holt, czy zostaniesz moją żoną?

Pidge przez chwilę tylko na niego patrzyła, aż stojący obok niej pan Holt pchnął ją delikatnie w plecy, żeby wystąpiła przed tłum. Z jej reakcji wynikało, że jakimś cudem udało się przed nią ukryć ten plan.

W końcu dziewczyna podbiegła i rzuciła się Lance’owi na szyję.

— Czy to jest _tak_? — zapytał Lance, łapiąc ją wolną ręką w talii.

Postawił ją na ziemi, żeby móc na nią spojrzeć. Pidge pokiwała energicznie głową.

— Tak! — pisnęła.

Rozległy się oklaski. Lance drżącymi rękoma wsunął Pidge pierścionek na palec. Pochylił się, żeby ją pocałować.

Nie trzeba było długo czekać, żeby wszyscy zebrali się wokół pary i zaczęli im gratulować. Pani McClain i pan Holt wyglądali na wyjątkowo dumnych z siebie, jakby te oświadczyny były ich zasługą (pośrednio trochę były). Rodzice obojga wyściskali swoje dzieci, a potem zaczęli ze sobą we czwórkę rozmawiać, zwalniając miejsce innym.

Shiro wraz z Plutonem oraz Lotor poszli za Mattem, który od razu położył rękę na ramieniu Lance’owi.

— Czy teraz powinienem odbyć z tobą poważną rozmowę o tym, co zrobię, jeśli ją zranisz? — spytał.

— Chyba obędziemy się bez tego — powiedział pogodnie Lance.

— Oszczędź nas, bo inaczej ja pogadam sobie z Lotorem — stwierdziła Pidge, poprawiając okulary.

— Chciałbym to zobaczyć — uznał Lance.

— Ja też — zgodził się Matt. — Dobrze, więc wiedzcie tylko, że cieszę się waszym szczęściem. Nawet jeśli widzę w tym rażące naruszenie zasady starszeństwa, ale spokojnie, jeszcze zobaczycie, że ja oświadczę się bardziej spektakularnie i wprawię mojego wybranka w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie. — Wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

— Będzie ciężko, ale wierzę, że akurat ty dasz radę — powiedziała Pidge.

Matt rozłożył ręce i objął ich oboje naraz.

— Naprawdę bardzo się cieszę. Gdybyście szukali drużby, to wiecie, gdzie pytać. Ewentualnie mogę sypać przed wami kwiatki.

— Przykro mi, stary, obiecałem już Nadii i Sylvio, że oni będą sypali — powiedział przepraszająco Lance.

Matt westchnął dramatycznie.

— Dobrze, więc zadowolę się byciem drużbą.

— No nie wiem, Matt. Mam przecież tylu przyjaciół, że będę chyba musiała się dobrze zastanowić — odparła ironicznie Pidge.

— Roboty to nie przyjaciele — przypomniał jej Matt.

W odpowiedzi tylko szturchnęła go w ramię.

Lotor złożył im krótkie i dość oficjalne gratulacje.

— Dzięki, _Lottie_ — parsknęła Pidge, na co mężczyzna tylko posłał jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, ale ona nawet nie drgnęła.

— No, dzieci, to chyba teraz najwyższa pora na was — włączył się ze znaczącym uśmiechem pan Holt, spoglądając na Matta i Lotora. — Bardzo chciałbym dożyć wesel obu moich wnuków. Szkoda, że babcia nie widzi, jak bardzo wyrośliście. Pewnie właśnie zalewałaby się łzami, zawsze tak łatwo wzruszała się na wszystkim dotyczącym ślubów.

— Właśnie, właśnie. Isadoro też byłby zachwycony! Pamiętam, jak byli tacy malutcy, a teraz się zaręczają. Ależ ten czas leci! — westchnęła pani McClain. — Ja jeszcze czekam na Veronicę i wtedy będę mogła szczęśliwie wybrać się w zaświaty.

Stojąca nieopodal Veronica skrzywiła się lekko i wymieniła z Shiro spojrzenia. Byli w tym samym wieku, więc naturalnie pani McClain próbowała ich ze sobą zejść, odkąd byli dziećmi, ale żadne nigdy nie interesowało się drugim.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Lance objął Lotora jednym ramieniem. Ten od razu się wzdrygnął.

— Właśnie! Moglibyśmy zostać rodziną! — zawołał Lance. — Pierwsze Święta u was.

Lotor zdjął sobie jego rękę z ramienia i zrobił krok w bok, marszcząc brwi. Odchrząknął.

Matt natychmiast pospieszył mu z pomocą.

— Na wszystko jeszcze przyjdzie czas, prawda? — powiedział z nerwowym uśmiechem. — Siostra mnie wyprzedziła, więc chyba na razie nie powinienem odbierać im tego momentu.

— Dokładnie — zgodził się Lotor.

Czym prędzej obaj wycofali się w stronę stołu z jedzeniem, żeby uniknąć dalszych sugestii oraz pytań.

Shiro stał z Plutonem z boku i przyglądał się temu radosnemu chaosowi. Też chciał z nimi porozmawiać, ale nie był nikim z rodziny, więc postanowił trochę poczekać, aż pierwsze emocje opadną. Lance i Pidge byli tacy szczęśliwi, a wszyscy wokół zupełnie szczerze cieszyli się razem z nimi. Przez najbliższe tygodnie w cul-de-sac będzie się mówiło głównie o nich i o nadchodzącym ślubie.

Matt żartował, że siostra go wyprzedziła, ale Shiro naprawdę czuł się trochę wyprzedzony. Pidge była od niego sześć lat młodsza i chociaż głupotą byłoby wychodzić za mąż na wyścigi, jeszcze dwa miesiące temu nie spodziewał się, że to ona pierwsza weźmie ślub. Był z Adamem rok, mieszkali razem. Naprawdę myślał, że jeszcze trochę i pewnego dnia podejmą taką decyzję, a potem ogłoszą ją przyjaciołom na podobnym grillu.

Teraz to nie miało znaczenia. Shiro nie wiedział nawet, czy Adam kiedykolwiek myślał o ich związku w kategoriach małżeństwa. Nigdy się już tego nie dowie.

Mógł żyć sam. Lubił spędzać czas z ludźmi, ale wiedział, że gdy tęsknota minie, nie będzie mu przeszkadzało mieszkanie tylko z Plutonem. Gdy chciał z kimś porozmawiać, mógł zadzwonić do Matta albo zapukać do dowolnego domu w cul-de-sac i zostać przyjętym z otwartymi ramionami. Jak długo jednak jeszcze tak miało być? Jego sąsiedzi byli starszymi ludźmi, nie będą żyli wiecznie. Na ich miejsca wprowadzą się ich potomkowie albo zupełnie obcy ludzie. Pidge wychodziła za mąż, więc to, że Matt poślubi Lotora, było prawdopodobnie tylko kwestią czasu. Shiro nadal będzie widywał go w pracy i po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszli, pewnie nie przestaną się przyjaźnić, ale nie mógł oczekiwać, że Matt do końca życia będzie dzielił czas między swoją rodzinę a samotnego przyjaciela.

Czas mijał. Ludzie, których znał od dziecka, dorastali. Spełniali marzenia, zakładali rodziny, wyjeżdżali z miasta. On tymczasem mieszkał tutaj i były takie dni, że Pluton musiał wyciągać go z łóżka i przynosić mu organizer na leki. Jego młodość przelatywała mu przez palce, tracił te lata swojego życia, które właśnie powinny być najszczęśliwsze. Trudno było mu planować przyszłość, nie czuł się na siłach do wyprowadzki czy dalekich podróży, a sytuacja z Adamem pokazała mu, że w gruncie rzeczy zawsze będzie dla potencjalnego partnera ciężarem. To nie tak, że w jego życiu nie było radości, bo była. Po prostu niezupełnie w ten sposób wyobrażał sobie swoje lata dwudzieste.

Dobrze, że praca w szkole i pomaganie sąsiadom w codziennych pracach, takich jak koszenie czy sprzątanie, pozwalało mu pamiętać, że czasem to ludzie potrzebują jego, a nie tylko on ich.

No i był jeszcze Pluton. Jemu chyba był z tego wszystkiego najbardziej potrzebny.

— Hej, Shiro — usłyszał obok siebie głos Pidge, który wytrącił go z zamyślenia.

Wzdrygnął się zaskoczony.

— Cześć, Pidge — odpowiedział słabo i zdobył się na uśmiech.

— Co u ciebie?

Odetchnął, chociaż zabrzmiało to trochę jak śmiech.

— Właśnie się zaręczyłaś, a pytasz, co u mnie?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Lance’a właśnie męczy jego rodzeństwo, a Hunk zaraz chyba znowu zacznie płakać i mnie przytulać. Już dziesięć razy zapytano nas, kiedy ślub, a ja wiem dokładnie tyle, co wy, a może nawet mniej, bo wy chyba wiedzieliście o tym, że to się dzisiaj wydarzy. W gruncie rzeczy oświadczyny to tylko postanowienie, dziwi mnie, że inni to aż tak przeżywają. — Spojrzała na pierścionek na jej serdecznym palcu. Westchnęła. — Nie no, oczywiście, że się cieszę. Przyznam szczerze, że trochę się tego spodziewałam, tak odrobinę. Zawsze czuję, gdy Matt coś przede mną ukrywa, a Lance ubrał się podejrzanie ładnie na zwykłego grilla. Wiem, że lepiej rozumiem komputery niż ludzi, ale ich dwóch i ciebie chyba za dobrze znam, żeby dać się nabrać. I mimo że się spodziewałam, to i tak jeszcze chyba tego do końca nie przetworzyłam, że to się naprawdę stało. Wszyscy coś mówią, a do mnie jeszcze nie dociera, że to o mnie. Dziwne uczucie. Chociaż jak tam stałam i wszyscy na mnie patrzyli, to przez krótki moment miałam ochotę go zabić za ten cały pokaz.

— Lance po prostu był sobą. Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby oświadczył ci się inaczej.

— Wiem. Tylko i wyłącznie dlatego ostatecznie to przeżył.

Spojrzał na nią. Uśmiechała się, a jej oczy błyszczały radośnie. Nosiła szorty i luźną koszulkę z logo Uniwersytetu w Miami. Shiro kiedyś zauważył, że dziewczyna ma sporo ubrań ze sklepu swojej uczelni. Przyznała mu się, że to tylko po to, żeby nie pytano jej, do której klasy liceum chodzi.

— W takim razie nie zapytam, kiedy ślub, ale i tak wam obojgu gratuluję.

— Gratuluj Lance’owi. To on się zebrał na odwagę. Ja tylko się zgodziłam, a to i tak od początku wydawało mi się zupełnie oczywiste. — Poprawiła okulary. Zerknęła na niego. — Więc co u ciebie, Shiro?

— Wszystko w porządku — odpowiedział machinalnie. — Dzięki.

Pidge go znała równie dobrze, jak on znał ją, i właśnie dlatego wiedział, że mu nie uwierzyła, ale był jej wdzięczny za to, że nie pytała dalej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W scenie, w której Keith wjeżdża na osiedle, brakuje tylko slow-motion i odpowiedniego soundtracku w tle.


	5. KEITH

Keith zanadto pospieszył się z oceną swojego nowego sąsiedztwa – w złym tego sformułowania znaczeniu.

Myślał, że jeśli będzie mógł na coś narzekać, to na to, że jego starsi sąsiedzi okażą się wścibscy, że będą do niego przychodzić, dopytywać, próbować go poznać. Na szczęście wracał do domu o tak nieregularnych porach, że trudno było się na niego natknąć, nikt poza panią McClain go nie odwiedził i, pomijając jedno spotkanie na ulicy z jakąś kobietą, której nazwiska nie zapamiętał, udało mu się uniknąć kontaktu z innymi mieszkańcami cul-de-sac. Jeżeli o nim plotkowali (a na pewno tak się działo), to go to nie obchodziło. Wkrótce się znudzą, jak zwykle, znajdą inny temat. Ważne, że nie wtrącali się bezpośrednio w jego życie.

Nie, jedyny problem w całym cul-de-sac stanowił ktoś zupełnie inny, po kim Keith się tego nie spodziewał – ten kawaler spod dwunastki. Na początku Keith w ogóle nie zauważył, że facet jest młody, zmyliły go te białe jak śnieg włosy, ale sąsiad zdecydowanie nie miał postury staruszka, a jego twarz wskazywała na to, że mógł mieć co najwyżej trzydziestkę. Wyróżniał się w tym sąsiedztwie, i to nie tylko wiekiem.

Pierwszy tydzień był spokojny. Keith zdążył już powiedzieć matce, że jest zadowolony z wyboru domu, a ona zgodziła się z nim, że to całkiem ładne miejsce. Razem zjedli kolację, ignorując głośnego i tłocznego grilla odbywającego się za oknem. Matka przenocowała u niego w pokoju gościnnym, a rano wróciła do Miami. Keith obiecał, że w następny weekend to on wpadnie do niej, jeśli tylko pozwoli mu na to praca.

Wszystko zaczęło się w poniedziałek. Keith wrócił do domu o szóstej nad ranem. Zrzucił z siebie ubrania, padł na łóżko i natychmiast zasnął. Dwie godziny później obudził go warkot silnika. Klnąc pod nosem, wygrzebał się z pościeli, odsłonił okno i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Jego białowłosy sąsiad kosił swój trawnik. O ósmej rano w poniedziałek. Keith nie miał innego wyboru, jak założyć słuchawki i wrócić do łóżka, ale udało mu się ponownie zasnąć dopiero wtedy, gdy kosiarka ucichła.

Następnego dnia wrócił o podobnej porze i o niczym nie marzył tak, jak o nieprzerwanym śnie co najmniej do południa. Szkoda, że znowu został obudzony, tym razem przez zupełnie inny hałas. Wyjrzał przez okno i zobaczył, że jego sąsiad spod dwunastki krząta się po swojej kuchni. Keith obserwował go przez chwilę, aż dotarło do niego, że mężczyzna montuje półkę na ścianie. Rano. O siódmej trzydzieści. Tak jakby nie mógł wybrać na to żadnej innej godziny, jakby nie mógł przeżyć do południa bez zawieszenia na ścianie pieprzonej deski na podpórkach! W dodatku wiercenie ciągnęło się tak niesamowicie długo, że Keith zaczął się zastanawiać, czy chodzi tylko o jedną półkę, czy o wymianę całego umeblowania kuchni.

I dobrze, może siódma trzydzieści nie była jakąś wyjątkowo wczesną porą, ale Keith często pracował w nocy i wracał nad ranem. Takie pobudki to była dosłownie ostatnia rzecz, której potrzebował. On może też nie był idealny, ale gdy wracał motocyklem do domu, specjalnie jechał najwolniej, jak tylko się dało, żeby nie zbudzić całego osiedla. Dziwił się, że innym sąsiadom nie przeszkadzały te poranne prace pod dwunastką.

Rozważał porozmawianie z mężczyzną na ten temat, ale nie był pewien, czy będzie umiał podejść do tego wystarczająco grzecznie, a niekoniecznie chciał sobie robić wroga w człowieku mieszkającym praktycznie tuż za ścianą. Poza tym, to Keith był tu nowy, a to były tylko dwa poranki. Dlatego postanowił na razie zacisnąć zęby i poczekać.

Na wszelki wypadek uznał, że wyprzedzi środową pobudkę, i po prostu położył się w pokoju gościnnym, który znajdował się dalej od domu numer dwanaście. Jego łóżko w sypialni miało większy, wygodniejszy materac, ale jeśli to była cena, którą miał zapłacić za wyspanie się, to niech tak będzie.

Ledwo zdążył zamknąć oczy, a obudził go warkot kosiarki. Wściekły Keith doskoczył do okna, rozsunął żaluzje i ujrzał tego _szalenie miłego_ , kurwa jego mać, _młodego kawalera_ pchającego warczącą kosiarkę przez trawnik wokół domu numer czternaście. Keith już sięgnął do klamki okna, żeby je otworzyć i krzyknąć, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli pozwoli trawie trochę urosnąć, ale wtedy sąsiad zauważył go i podniósł rękę w geście powitania, uśmiechając się szeroko. I to nie był prześmiewczy uśmiech z gatunku „hehe, co tam, sąsiedzie, pobudeczka, jak się spało?”. Nie, to był całkowicie szczery, serdeczny uśmiech jego zniewalająco przystojnego sąsiada, który pewnie nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że komuś przeszkadza.

Keith tylko zaklął i uderzył pięścią w parapet, a potem odwrócił się od okna. Miał ochotę wybiec z domu w samych bokserkach i wyrwać sąsiadowi kabel od tej cholernej czarnej kosiarki, ale wyglądałoby to co najmniej żenująco i w gruncie rzeczy nie mógł tego zrobić, więc po prostu przeniósł się do swojej sypialni i po jakimś czasie zasnął.

W następne dni nic na szczęście nie zakłóciło mu poranków, ale Keith przyłapał się na tym, że chodząc po domu, coraz częściej zerka za okna, aż w końcu zaczął siadać z kubkiem kawy na blatach kuchennych albo na parapetach, żeby obserwować okolicę. Zdecydowanie nie bawiło go szpiegowanie i wtrącanie się w cudze życia, ale mimo wszystko zaintrygowało go to, kim był jego sąsiad i co tutaj robił. Zwykłe wyglądanie na ulicę nie było jeszcze problemem. Chodziło tylko o zorientowanie się w nowym otoczeniu. Jego przecież też na pewno obserwowano.

Po dwóch tygodniach wiedział już trochę o mieszkańcu domu o numerze dwanaście, chociaż wciąż nie poznał jego imienia.

Zawsze chodził w długich spodniach i długim rękawie, nawet podczas joggingu, na który regularnie wybierał się popołudniami. Jego nos przecinała w poziomie blizna, której Keith wcześniej nie zauważył. Chyba robił remont u siebie w domu (po tygodniu spokoju Keitha obudziło najdłuższe wbijanie gwoździ w historii – do diabła z tymi cienkimi ścianami i niewielkimi odstępami między domami!). Mieszkał sam, a we wszystkim, co robił, towarzyszył mu duży czarny labrador w szelkach psa asystującego. Nie miał samochodu ani choćby wózka golfowego, chociaż Keith widywał go czasem na rowerze. Przyjaźnił się chyba ze wszystkimi mieszkańcami cul-de-sac. Odwiedzał ich, chodził z nimi na spacery, kosił im trawniki, do wszystkich się uśmiechał i zawsze sprawiał wrażenie całkowicie opanowanego. Chyba był nauczycielem, bo Keith spotkał go jednego dnia w pizzerii z grupką dzieciaków z podstawówki. I wtedy mężczyzna też wydawał się absolutnie promienny. Akurat dzielił się z uczniami jakimiś mądrościami na temat tego, że bardziej od wygranej liczą się dobre wspomnienia i rzeczy, których człowiek nauczy się po drodze, ale mówił o tym z takim przekonaniem, że albo serio w to wierzył, albo był genialnym aktorem. Keith przyglądał im się jedynie przez krótką chwilę, ale to wystarczyło, żeby zauważyć, że dzieciaki go lubiły i dobrze czuły się w jego towarzystwie. Po latach spędzonych wśród różnych opiekunów szybko wyczuwało się takie rzeczy.

Jeśli życie nauczyło czegoś Keitha, to tego, że nie ma ludzi bezinteresownie dobrych. Nieważne, czy chodziło o pieniądze, czy o władzę. Jeśli ktoś komuś pomagał, to znaczyło, że za jakiś czas zażąda czegoś w zamian. Nawet ludzie wydający się warci zaufania prędzej czy później okazywali się wcale tacy nie być. Wszyscy kłamali, kombinowali i wykorzystywali się wzajemnie do osiągnięcia własnych celów. Zrozumienie tych prawd pozwalało uniknąć wielu rozczarowań. Keith był oszukiwany przez całe dzieciństwo, najpierw przez ojca, potem przez opiekunów. Podobno dla jego dobra. Teraz on sam oszukiwał innych, bo mu za to płacili. Podobno dla dobra wspólnego, a przynajmniej tak tłumaczyli to jego przełożeni i Keith też lubił w to wierzyć.

Ciągle liczył na to, że w końcu go przeniosą. Na razie przełożeni wykorzystywali fakt, że był nowy i że nikt nie mógł go rozpoznać. Wyglądał bardzo młodo i może nie był wygadany ani nie dopasowywał się szybko do grupy, ale chodziło o infiltrację środowiska nieco wyobcowanych studentów trzymających się z boku, więc pasował, a przynajmniej nie budził podejrzeń. To była dobra praca dla kogoś, kogo nie stać było na uzyskanie wyższego wykształcenia, ale Keith jednak chciałby robić coś innego. Przyszedł tutaj, wierząc, że uczyni lepszym przynajmniej skrawek świata. Teraz raczej napędzała go myśl, że mógłby zapobiec popełnianiu błędów podobnych do tych, które na całe lata odebrały mu matkę. Do tego jednak musiał wspiąć się wyżej w hierarchii. Jeśli dobrze wykona to zadanie, nie tylko pomoże społeczeństwu, ale może zyska szansę na awans.

Niektórzy ludzie nie ukrywali swojego naturalnego egoizmu i wyrachowania, inni udawali miłych, żeby potem odkryć swoją prawdziwą twarz. Dla Keitha ci drudzy byli znacznie gorsi, bo na takich ludzi nabierał się w dzieciństwie, licząc na to, że jego los się poprawi, bo wreszcie napotkał na swojej drodze kogoś _dobrego_. To zawsze kończyło się rozczarowaniem. Inne dzieciaki potrafiły być okrutne dla każdego, kto w jakiś sposób odstawał od grupy, a dorośli nie mieli oporów przed wykorzystywaniem dzieci do wyciągania pieniędzy od państwa. Nie był głupi ani naiwny, więc szybko nauczył się nie robić sobie nadziei.

Jego sąsiad tymczasem wyglądał i zachowywał się jak żywy książę z bajki, którego ktoś wyciągnął z zamku i przeniósł na Florydę (trudno tylko powiedzieć, czy w nagrodę, czy za karę). Miły, uśmiechnięty, dobry dla dzieci i nieskończenie pomocny. Nic dziwnego, że pani McClain mówiła z takim zachwytem o człowieku, który kosił połowę trawników w tym cul-de-sac.

Wniosek był prosty. Na pewno coś ukrywał. Keith nigdy z nim nie rozmawiał i raczej nie miał takich zamiarów, więc tak naprawdę na początku nie miało to dla niego żadnego znaczenia, ale po tym, co widział w pizzerii, nabrał pewnych podejrzeń.

Otworzył służbową skrzynkę mailową i pochylił się nad laptopem postawionym na stole w kuchni. Jeszcze się do końca nie obudził, ale pociągnął łyk kawy z kubka i przesunął wzrokiem po pliku wysłanym mu z pracy.

Takashi Shirogane, dwadzieścia siedem lat, urodzony w Miami. Syn Japończyka i Amerykanki. Niekarany, kartoteka bez skaz, nigdy nie dostał nawet mandatu. Kawaler. Miał prawo jazdy. Były żołnierz, służył w piechocie morskiej na Bliskim Wschodzie. Wzorowy przebieg służby, odznaczony orderami, dwa lata temu przeszedł na emeryturę. Obecnie jego nazwisko figurowało w bazie osób pracujących z dziećmi, był trenerem w jedynej szkole w tym mieście.

— Bingo — mruknął Keith.

Jego sąsiad pracował w tej szkole, w której ostatnio aresztowano trenera baseballu podejrzanego o sprzedawanie licealistom środków dopingujących. Najprawdopodobniej aresztowany był tylko jednym z członków całej siatki, nad której rozpracowaniem od jakiegoś czasu pracowała policja. Shirogane był nawet w tej sprawie przesłuchiwany.

Podejrzenia nasuwały się same.

Keith otworzył Facebooka i wpisał nazwisko sąsiada w wyszukiwarkę. Większość informacji była niepubliczna, w tle panorama Miami, pewnie sam zrobił to zdjęcie ze szczytu któregoś wieżowca. Na zdjęciu profilowym Shirogane siedział na trybunach stadionu w fioletowej baseballowej bluzie. Trwał jakiś mecz. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się do kamery, przygryzając słomkę napoju.

Nie dość, że lubiany nauczyciel i sąsiad, to jeszcze dzielny żołnierz, a gdy Keith patrzył na to zdjęcie i na ten radosny uśmiech, nie mógł się dziwić, że wszyscy się na to nabierali. Shirogane wyglądał, jak sportowa gwiazda liceum, ale zachowywał się bardziej jak przewodniczący samorządu organizujący zbiórki charytatywne i dzielący się notatkami z każdym, kto poprosi. Keith pewnie też nie byłby na to odporny, gdyby nie to, że sportowe gwiazdy próbowały zabierać mu lunch, a przewodniczący jego szkoły dokonał defraudacji przy okazji świątecznej aukcji, z której środki miały zostać przeznaczone na schronisko dla zwierząt. Doskonale wiedział, że pozory bywają mylące i nikomu nie warto ufać, jeśli nie chce się zostać skrzywdzonym. Czasem chciałby, żeby było inaczej, ale wszystko, co przeżył, mówiło mu, że jednak ma rację.

Przekrzywił głowę, wyglądając za okno kuchni. Właśnie Shirogane, ubrany w szary dres, truchtał chodnikiem w stronę swojego domu. Tuż przy jego nodze dreptał pies.

Keith upił kolejny łyk kawy i zatrzasnął klapę laptopa.

* * *

Kupił sobie kosiarkę.

Nie po to, żeby zemścić się na sąsiedzie, ale po prostu nie zamierzał prosić go o pomoc, a miał najbardziej zarośnięty trawnik w całym cul-de-sac. Jemu osobiście nie przeszkadzała trochę wyższa trawa i kilka chwastów, ale to było jego pierwsze własne podwórko, więc mógł przynajmniej odrobinę o nie zadbać. Zwłaszcza że na obu sąsiednich posesjach regularnie z kosiarką szalał ten podejrzany były marine, a przez to nieruszany od dawna trawnik Keitha wyglądał jeszcze gorzej. Dlatego kupił kosiarkę, a gdy rozpakował paczkę, uświadomił sobie, że nie ma pojęcia o jej używaniu. Nie było to aż takie proste, jak się spodziewał, ale przejrzał instrukcję i w końcu udało mu się skosić cały trawnik.

Gdy po zakończonej pracy popatrzył na swoje dzieło, zauważył, że na jego trawie pojawiły się ciemniejsze i jaśniejsze, trochę nierówne, pasy. Cóż, nikt nie powiedział, że musi być idealnie, a on nie startował w konkursie na najpiękniejsze podwórko. Taki efekt całkowicie mu wystarczał.

Było południe, robiło się gorąco. Keith odłączył swoją błyszczącą czerwoną kosiarkę od prądu i poprawił gumkę, którą związał sobie włosy. Mokra od potu koszulka lepiła mu się do ciała. Dobrze, że dzisiaj nie pracował, więc na spokojnie będzie mógł wziąć prysznic, a potem zająć się innymi rzeczami.

Zaczął pchać kosiarkę do garażu. Skręcił za róg domu i zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

Na podjeździe stał jego ścigacz, a tuż przed nim kucał nie kto inny, jak sam Takashi Shirogane. Jego pies siedział obok niego.

— Jakiś problem? — zapytał głośno i oschle Keith.

Shirogane poderwał głowę tak gwałtownie, że zachwiał się i o mało nie upadł na podjazd, ale w ostatniej chwili złapał równowagę. Okulary przeciwsłoneczne zsunęły mu się z czoła i wylądowały na nosie. Był ubrany bardziej elegancko niż zwykle – w fiołkową koszulę i ciemne jeansy. Na ramieniu nosił czarną materiałową torbę.

Keith stanął po drugiej stronie ścigacza. Patrzyli na siebie przez dłuższą chwilę. Białe włosy mężczyzny błyszczały w południowym słońcu, a jego ciemne, szare oczy były szeroko otwarte. Keith pierwszy raz mógł mu się przyjrzeć z bliższej odległości i jeśli wcześniej stwierdził, że Shirogane dobrze wyglądał, to teraz… _Łał_.

Szybko jednak otrząsnął się z tego chwilowego zamroczenia. Nie wiedział, na czym dokładnie złapał sąsiada, ale na czymś na pewno.

W końcu Shirogane wyciągnął przed siebie lewą rękę. Keith potrzebował chwili, żeby zobaczyć, co w niej trzymał.

— To… To chyba twój ślimak — powiedział cicho Shirogane. Zaraz jednak dodał: — Stał tuż przed kołem twojego motocykla, pewnie szukał cienia. Pomyślałem, że go przeniosę, w razie gdybyś chciał wyjechać, a ten mały samobójca nadal tu był.

Przez chwilę Keith myślał, że to jakiś idiotyczny żart, bo nigdy nie słyszał podobnie absurdalnej wymówki, ale między palcami Shirogane naprawdę znajdował się całkiem sporych rozmiarów ślimak o stożkowej, brązowej skorupie.

Czuł się tak zbity z tropu, że aż zabrakło mu słów, bo oto ten wielki, dorosły mężczyzna, były żołnierz, którego Keith zaczynał podejrzewać o handel narkotykami, oświadczył mu, że wszedł na jego posesję, żeby uratować ślimaka przed rychłą śmiercią pod kołami ścigacza. To zdecydowanie była jedna z najbardziej absurdalnych sytuacji jego życia.

W milczeniu przyglądał się, jak Shirogane delikatnie, w skupieniu przenosi ślimaka na dopiero co skoszoną trawę. Potem mężczyzna podniósł się, natychmiast zakładając ramiona na piersi. Był zakłopotany.

— Tak. To chyba mój ślimak — wykrztusił wreszcie Keith, bo nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. — Dzięki…?

— Dobrze. Nie ma sprawy. — Shirogane przytaknął niepewnie. — Ja… Muszę iść, nie chciałem przeszkadzać. Uważaj na niego. Na ślimaka, znaczy się. To… Cześć.

Odwrócił się i razem z psem odszedł chodnikiem. Jeszcze raz zerknął na Keitha, żeby posłać mu na pożegnanie blady uśmiech.

Gdy tylko zniknął z pola widzenia, Keith sam kucnął przy motocyklu, ale nic nie zostało w nim uszkodzone ani zmienione.

Zerknął na ocalonego przed zgnieceniem ślimaka, który powoli sunął przez trawę.

Westchnął.

Zdecydowanie krył się tu jakiś haczyk. To przecież nielegalne, żeby ktoś był tak dobry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Już w następnym odcinku: Keith kupuje tablicę korkową, pinezki i kłębek czerwonej włóczki.


	6. SHIRO

_To chyba twój ślimak_!

Gdy tylko wyszedł z cul-de-sac, przystanął, przesunął dłonią po twarzy i wydał z siebie krótkie, przepełnione zażenowaniem jęknięcie.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę powiedział coś tak durnego i niedorzecznego, ale z drugiej strony, co miał zrobić? Zatrzymał się tam tylko na moment, bo zauważył ślimaka tuż przy kole ścigacza, więc postanowił, że uratuje mu życie, ale nie spodziewał się, że zostanie na tym przyłapany. Słyszał przecież, że sąsiad kosi trawę za domem. Skąd miał wiedzieć, że akurat skończy?

Chwycił ślimaka, a wtedy usłyszał głos Keitha, podniósł głowę i po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę zobaczył swojego sąsiada – swojego smukłego, długonogiego sąsiada w przepoconej koszulce i z krzywo związanymi włosami – który patrzył na niego z nieskrywaną mieszanką gniewu i podejrzliwości.

Tyle wystarczyło, żeby mózg Shiro na chwilę wstrzymał obroty. Wciąż jednak chciał jak najszybciej wyjaśnić, dlaczego wkroczył na cudzą posesję i robił coś przy motocyklu, więc wypalił pierwszą rzecz, którą ślina przyniosła mu na język. Raczej rzadko mu się to zdarzało, z reguły myślenie wyprzedzało u niego mówienie, ale, jak widać, od każdej reguły były wyjątki.

Sądził, że w tym wieku potrzeba trochę więcej niż przystojny, mordujący go wzrokiem sąsiad, żeby odebrało mu mowę. Mylił się.

— To nie był mój najwdzięczniejszy moment, prawda? — mruknął. — Dobrze, że przynajmniej Keith nie wydawał się na mnie zły. Tylko bardzo skonsternowany, ale kto by nie był?

Pluton obrócił głowę i na niego spojrzał, jakby chciał powiedzieć „każdy by był”.

— Wiem — westchnął Shiro. — No nic, najważniejsze, że uratowałem ślimaka. Chodźmy, długa droga przed nami.

Ruszyli chodnikiem przed siebie.

Po powrocie z wojska próbował razem z Mattem wsiąść do samochodu. Gdyby chciał, nadal mógłby jeździć, musiałby tylko odpowiednio dostosować do siebie pojazd, żeby dało się prowadzić za pomocą jednej ręki. Wydawało mu się, że to udźwignie, powtarzał sobie, że to zupełnie inna sytuacja, inny samochód i że nic nie może mu się stać. Już po zamknięciu drzwi czuł, jak przyspiesza mu serce, ale zapewnił przyjaciela, że wszystko w porządku. Jednak gdy tylko silnik odpalił i wyjechali z podjazdu, Shiro przeniósł się myślami w zupełnie inne miejsce, pełne dymu, piasku i krzyków. Następną rzeczą, którą pamiętał, był Matt próbujący wyciągnąć go z samochodu i powtarzający jego imię.

Drugą próbę podjął za namową Adama niedługo po tym, jak się ze sobą zeszli. Uznał, że skoro minęło już trochę czasu, pójdzie mu lepiej. Skończył, wymiotując na własnym trawniku tuż przy samochodzie swojego chłopaka. Rozmawiał o tym z terapeutką, która powiedziała, żeby dał sobie czas, a przed następnym razem się z nią skonsultował. Od tamtej chwili minął rok, a on ani razu nie wsiadł do samochodu.

Dlatego wszędzie chodził pieszo, ewentualnie jeździł rowerem. Na wakacje pojechał pociągiem. Było to niewygodne i czasochłonne, ale powtarzał sobie, że codzienne spacery jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziły, a Pluton zapewniał mu towarzystwo oraz bezpieczeństwo podczas wędrówek. Żałował tylko, że nie żył w trochę chłodniejszym stanie. Niechęć do odkrywania pokrytego bliznami ciała nie sprzyjała komfortowi w temperaturach panujących na Florydzie. 

— Dobrze, że przemówienia do Lwiątek wychodzą mi znacznie lepiej, niż to, co się właśnie wydarzyło — powiedział do Plutona, gdy skręcali w ulicę stanowiącą centrum miasteczka. — Ale to tylko dlatego, że je przed tobą ćwiczę. Jesteś najlepszym słuchaczem.

Chociaż trzeba było Shiro oddać, że w tej sytuacji wymyślenie sensownego wyjaśnienia ratowania ślimaka z podjazdu kompletnie obcego człowieka mogło stanowić pewną trudność.

Mimo wszystko Shiro powinien się przynajmniej przedstawić. Jeszcze się oficjalnie nie poznali, a ten jeden raz, gdy pomachał Keithowi przez okno, został zignorowany albo niezauważony. Wolał, żeby to jednak była ta druga opcja.

Nie ze wszystkimi dotychczasowymi lokatorami Trzynastki udało mu się zaprzyjaźnić, ale starał się z każdym żyć w zgodzie. Pani McClain mogła mieć rację, sugerując, że Keith jest oziębłym gburem, ale może był po prostu introwertykiem? Może potrzebował czasu na przyzwyczajenie się do nowych ludzi? Był bardzo młody, mógł dopiero co wyprowadzić się od rodziców. Istniało tak wiele możliwości. Dziadek Shiro powtarzał, że jeśli chce się wyrobić sobie o kimś opinię, pierwsze wrażenie nie powinno być tym ostatnim. Nie należało zawsze podejrzewać ludzi o najgorsze. Oto czego nauczono go w domu i, mimo przeżytych rozczarowań, Shiro nadal głęboko w to wierzył.

Odetchnął głęboko rozgrzanym słońcem powietrzem. To całe spotkanie z Keithem było niezręczne, ale miał teraz inne, znacznie poważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

Po półtorej godzinie marszu dotarł do szarego, ponurego muru zakończonego drutem kolczastym. Kucnął, żeby wyjąć z pudełka przenośne poidełko i dać Plutonowi wody. Pogładził psa po wilgotnym pysku, patrząc na szczyt murów. Nigdy nie był w więzieniu i nie myślał, że kiedykolwiek będzie odwiedzał w nim jednego ze swoich przyjaciół.

Tak jak zapowiedział Rolo, Shiro też wezwano na przesłuchanie. Zgodnie z prawdą powiedział, że nie ma kontaktu z zawodnikami Lwów, o niczym nie wiedział, a ostatni miesiąc spędził poza miastem. Nigdy nie miał do czynienia z narkotykami, nie wiedział też nic o tym, żeby Curtis cokolwiek brał. Policjanci nie mieli powodów, żeby go dłużej zatrzymywać. Spisali jego zeznania i pozwolili mu wrócić do domu.

Podszedł do strażnika pilnującego więziennej bramy.

Został wprowadzony do środka betonowego budynku. Normalnie klimatyzowane wnętrze przyniosłoby mu ulgę po długim spacerze, ale już po przekroczeniu bramy poczuł wszechobecne napięcie, które narastało, w miarę jak zbliżał się do pokoju widzeń.

Sprawdzono jego dokumenty, przeszedł przez kontrolę osobistą i zostawił plecak oraz telefon w depozycie. Strażnik krzywo popatrzył na Plutona, ale Shiro stanowczo odwzajemnił spojrzenie i pewnym krokiem poszedł przed siebie. Miał już wprawę w radzeniu sobie z ludźmi, którym przeszkadzał jego pies asystujący. W razie potrzeby umiałby z pamięci wyrecytować wszystkie chroniące go przepisy.

Wprowadzono go do jasno oświetlonego pokoiku o szarych, nagich ścianach. W jednej z nich umieszczone było szerokie prostokątne okno, pod którym stał stół i krzesło. Shiro zajął miejsce, oparł ręce na blacie. Zerknął na strażnika, który łypał na niego groźnie ze swojego miejsca przy drzwiach. Pluton usiadł na podłodze.

Po chwili do bliźniaczego pokoju za oknem wprowadzono Curtisa. Inny strażnik posadził go przy stole.

Curtis podniósł zawieszoną na ścianie słuchawkę. Shiro zrobił to samo.

— Shiro — wykrztusił z niedowierzaniem Curtis. — Tak bardzo ci dziękuję, że przyszedłeś.

Uśmiechnął się, zakrywając dłonią usta. Wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Nosił biały więzienny uniform w pomarańczowe pasy. Schudł. Jego oczy były zmęczone i zaczerwienione.

— Pluton też przyszedł. — Shiro uśmiechnął się słabo, podnosząc protezę, w której trzymał smycz.

Z piersi Curtisa wyrwał się krótki, nerwowy śmiech. Spuścił wzrok.

— Jestem wam tak bardzo wdzięczny. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz z kimś rozmawiałem. Nie miałem nawet, do kogo zadzwonić, nikt mnie nie odwiedził. Nawet jeśli moi rodzice wiedzą, że tu jestem, to ich to nie obchodzi. — Zacisnął mocniej rękę na słuchawce. — Dlatego wpisałem twoje nazwisko na listę kontaktów. Przepraszam za problem, ale… Po prostu pomyślałem, że jeśli ktoś mnie nie skreśli, to ty.

Curtis nigdy nie miał dobrych relacji z rodzicami, a po ukończeniu liceum odciął się od swojej rodziny. Nadal mieszkał w tym samym mieście, ale nie utrzymywał z nimi żadnego kontaktu.

Shiro pokręcił głową.

— Nie przepraszaj. Chciałem cię zobaczyć. Nie wszyscy cię skreślili, tylko… Nie wiemy, co o tym myśleć. To dla nas szok — powiedział.

— Dla mnie też! Na początku myślałem, że to jakiś głupi żart albo że ktoś mnie wkręca. Ja nigdy nie miałem narkotyków w ręce, przyrzekam, że nie wiem, skąd się u mnie wzięły — podniósł w przejęciu głos. — Zostałem wrobiony. Na tych narkotykach nie znaleziono żadnych odcisków palców, nawet moich. Nie mają na mnie nic poza tą szafką i słowami jednego nastolatka, który mógł to wszystko ustawić, żeby nie mieć problemów i ochronić swojego dilera. — Westchnął. — Nigdy nikomu nie sprzedałbym środków dopingujących, a już na pewno nie uczniom. Shiro, przecież o tym wiesz. Nie zrobiłem tego. Nie jestem w żadnej siatce ani w niczym podobnym. A oni tu ciągle pytają o nazwiska, o miejsca spotkań i o to, jak wiele mogę im powiedzieć, by zmniejszyć olbrzymi wyrok, który mi grozi. A ja nic nie wiem, nic nie mogę im powiedzieć, bo przecież nie będę kłamał! Nie wiem nawet, kto mógłby mnie aż tak nienawidzić, żeby mi to zrobić. Mam już dosyć.

Curtis patrzył na niego błagalnie, jakby bardzo chciał usłyszeć, że Shiro mu wierzy.

Rzeczywiście chciałby móc mu to szczerze powiedzieć, bo gdy Matt przekazał mu wieści, było to dla niego całkowicie niewyobrażalne. W mieście huczało od plotek, a Shiro co rusz był pytany przez sąsiadów, co o tym sądzi. Im też nie umiał udzielić konkretnej odpowiedzi.

Znał Curtisa, kolegowali się w liceum. Zawsze był nieśmiałym i grzecznym chłopakiem, dobrze się uczył. Raczej wolał wykonywać polecenia, niż je wydawać, ale bardzo angażował się w działalność drużyny, nie ominął żadnego treningu. Shiro trudno było zaprzyjaźnić się z kolegami z zespołu. Potrafił nimi dowodzić jako kapitan, cieszył się ich szacunkiem, ale nie zawsze umiał znaleźć z nimi wspólny język, pomijając temat sportu. Nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na imprezy, nie interesowały go dziewczyny, a puste przechwałki kolegów w szatni nie robiły na nim najmniejszego wrażenia. Z całej drużyny to z Curtisem dogadywał się najlepiej, dzielący ich dystans wydawał mu się najmniejszy. Nie byli nie wiadomo jak bliskimi przyjaciółmi, ale czasem jedli razem lunche i dzielili pokoje na wyjazdach sportowych. Matt uważał, że Shiro podoba się Curtisowi. Shiro na początku zaprzeczał, a potem wydawało mu się to całkiem możliwe, ale nigdy o tym nie porozmawiali, więc nie dowiedział się, jak naprawdę było.

W każdym razie spędzili ze sobą trochę czasu w liceum, a teraz widywali się codziennie w pracy. Shiro zauważyłby, gdyby coś było nie tak.

A może nie? Jeśli Curtis nie miał żadnych kontaktów z dilerami, to dlaczego ktokolwiek akurat jemu podłożył narkotyki i to dokładnie wtedy, gdy jednego z zawodników rodzice złapali na braniu? Może to właśnie ten nastolatek za tym stał, ale czy naprawdę mógł być tak bezwzględny, żeby oskarżyć swojego nauczyciela? Skąd wziąłby takie ilości środków dopingujących? Chodziło przede wszystkim o dobro dzieci, więc jeśli Curtis był winny, powinien za to odpowiedzieć, chociaż Shiro chciałby, żeby to okazało się wielkim nieporozumieniem. Trudno było myśleć o swoim współpracowniku i koledze z liceum jako o przestępcy, który zagrażał bezpieczeństwu uczniów.

— Ta sprawa na pewno wkrótce się wyjaśni — odparł w końcu.

Przez twarz Curtisa przemknął cień bólu. Potrząsnął głową.

— Posadzą mnie. Jak nic dostanę kilkanaście lat, ale ja nie wytrzymam tu ani tygodnia dłużej. Tu jest okropnie, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz. Nie dam rady — szepnął rozpaczliwie. Jego ramiona zadrżały. Przetarł dłonią oczy. — Chcę tylko stąd wyjść.

Shiro zamilkł. Doskonale pamiętał, jak traktowano nowych w wojsku. Mógł tylko domyślać się, że w więzieniu było znacznie gorzej.

— Wytrzymaj do procesu. Wiem, że łatwo mi mówić, ale nie ma innego wyjścia. Jeśli dowody nie będą wystarczające, nie zostaniesz skazany — powiedział, samemu chcąc, żeby to była prawda. — Czy mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić? 

Curtis znowu potarł dłonią twarz, próbując zebrać się w sobie. Odetchnął i popatrzył na Shiro.

— Nie wiem, raczej nie, ale dziękuję. A na procesie jestem bez szans, już teraz to wiem. Nie chcę nawet o tym myśleć. Mój adwokat to porażka, więcej z niego szkody niż pożytku. Nie mam pieniędzy na wynajęcie kogoś porządnego, a nie poproszę rodziny o pomoc. I tak nie dadzą mi ani centa. Przydzielono mi obrońcę z urzędu, ale facet mnie nie słucha i dla niego już jestem winny! Patrzy na mnie i widzi czarnoskórego dilera. Radzi mi, żebym wydał swoich kolegów z siatki, ale ja naprawdę nic nie wiem. Naprawdę. Jestem niewinny.

Shiro namyślił się. Miał pewien pomysł, tylko nie wiedział, czy powinien mówić o nim Curtisowi.

— Nie chcę ci robić nadziei, ale może mógłbym porozmawiać z chłopakiem Matta. Jest bardzo dobrym adwokatem i na pewno potraktowałby cię poważnie, ale nie obiecuję, że zgodzi się pracować za darmo — podkreślił. — Zapytam przy najbliższej okazji.

Curtis uśmiechnął się ze wzruszeniem.

— Dziękuję. Dziękuję, Shiro. Byłbym ci dozgonnie wdzięczny. Gorzej już i tak nie będzie. Nie mam teraz tylu pieniędzy, ale mogę zagwarantować, że kiedyś spłacę dług.

— Masz prawo do obrony z prawdziwego zdarzenia, a nie do kogoś, kto ocenia twoją winę na podstawie twojego koloru skóry — odparł z przekonaniem Shiro. — Zobaczę, co da się zrobić, ale tak, jak mówię: to na razie tylko pomysł. Wszystko zależy od Lotora. Jeśli odmówi, nie będę mógł go zmusić. Wtedy pomyślimy o innym rozwiązaniu.

Lotor był jak niewzruszony posąg. Jedyną osobą, która miała na niego choćby minimalny wpływ, był Matt. Zakładając wsparcie Holta, ten plan nie był całkowicie skazany na porażkę, ale wciąż nie gwarantował powodzenia.

Ostatecznie Shiro był gotowy zorganizować zbiórkę pieniędzy na adwokata dla Curtisa. Nie wiedział tylko, jak zostanie to odebrane przez oburzonych rodziców uczniów, którzy już teraz urządzali grupowe wycieczki do biura dyrektorki. Wątpił, by ktokolwiek poza nim, Mattem i może jeszcze paroma innymi pracownikami szkoły zdecydował się wesprzeć oskarżonego trenera.

Po krótkiej chwili milczenia Curtis zmienił temat na bardziej przyziemny i zapytał o to, co dzieje się w obu drużynach i jak Rolo radzi sobie jako samodzielny trener Lwów. Potem padło pytanie o Adama i Shiro musiał wyjaśnić, że się rozstali. Porozmawiali jeszcze o pracy, przez moment udając, że wcale nie znajdują się w więzieniu i nie są pilnowani przez uzbrojonych strażników.

W końcu poinformowano ich, że czas widzenia dobiegł końca. Curtis w przerażeniu otworzył szerzej oczy. Zgarbił ramiona i opuścił głowę, jakby to mogło sprawić, że zniknie i nie zostanie zabrany z powrotem do celi.

Pożegnali się i odłożyli słuchawki. Curtis z bólem wymalowanym na twarzy został wyprowadzony z pokoju, a Shiro podniósł się z krzesła.

Strażnicy oddali mu jego rzeczy, a potem odprowadzili go aż do bramy więzienia. Stanął na chodniku w pełnym słońcu. Zastanowił się. Wciąż miał przed sobą pełen strachu wyraz twarzy Curtisa. Choćby nawet bardzo chciał, poza załatwieniem lepszego adwokata nie mógł zrobić nic, żeby mu pomóc. Powinien też ciągle brać pod uwagę możliwość, że wcale nie znał Curtisa tak dobrze, jak mu się wydawało. Może Matt się nie mylił i Curtis rzeczywiście miał problemy finansowe, które pchnęły go do handlu narkotykami? Tego Shiro nie wiedział.

Teraz musiał przede wszystkim wrócić do domu. Dopiero wtedy będzie mógł wszystko na spokojnie przemyśleć. Środek chodnika nie był do tego właściwym miejscem.

Spojrzał na Plutona, który wpatrywał się w niego z wyczekiwaniem.

— Idziemy, przyjacielu.

Uśmiechnął się lekko do labradora. Miał przynajmniej to niebywałe szczęście, że nie musiał przechodzić przez to wszystko sam.


	7. KEITH

Zerknął za okno tylko przelotnie, po prostu obok niego przechodził w drodze do sypialni, ale zatrzymał się, widząc przed domem ruch.

Wyciągnął rękę, żeby zgasić światło, i przycisnął czoło do chłodnej szyby, mrużąc w skupieniu oczy.

Na jego nieszczęście cul-de-sac nie było dobrze oświetlone. W ciemności rozpraszanej tylko słabym poblaskiem stojącej w oddali lampy ulicznej nie dało się dostrzec szczegółów, ale w stronę wyjścia z placyku ewidentnie szedł wysoki mężczyzna z psem. A że na tym osiedlu mieszkał tylko jeden człowiek pasujący do tego opisu, Keith z całym przekonaniem mógł stwierdzić, że to jego sąsiad spod dwunastki.

Zegarek wskazywał drugą w nocy, Keith dopiero co wrócił z pracy i właśnie planował się położyć, ale na ten widok w jednej chwili zeszło z niego całe zmęczenie.

— A jednak — mruknął.

Od początku wiedział, że z Shirogane jest coś nie tak. Czuł to, odkąd go zobaczył. Mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie ideału. To było zbyt perfekcyjne, żeby mogło być prawdziwe, a teraz Keith wreszcie zyskał okazję na poznanie jego drugiej twarzy. Na sen przyjdzie pora później. Po tym widoku i tak już nie dałby rady zmrużyć oka.

Dokąd można było iść pieszo o tej porze? Shirogane pracował w ciągu dnia. Był środek tygodnia, nie szedłby teraz na imprezę. Nawet jeśli z jakiegoś powodu nie miał samochodu, to w razie nagłego wypadku zamówiłby taksówkę, a na pewno nie szedłby tak powolnym krokiem, gdyby stało się coś poważnego. To nie była godzina na beztroską przechadzkę ani na niezobowiązujące spotkanie ze znajomymi.

Chociaż to wszystko zależało od tego, jakich się miało znajomych. Może rzeczywiście krąg towarzyski Shirogane nie ograniczał się do emerytów z sąsiedztwa i belfrów z miejscowego zespołu szkół.

Keith próbował sobie jeszcze wczoraj, po sytuacji ze ślimakiem, przetłumaczyć, że jego sąsiad wcale nie musi być dilerem, ale w tej chwili trudno było nie nabrać najgorszych podejrzeń.

Zastukał palcami w parapet. Co ten facet, do diabła, kombinował?

Poczekał przy oknie, aż Shirogane wyjdzie z cul-de-sac, a potem rzucił się do korytarza, założył czarną bluzę i byle jak zawiązał sznurówki adidasów. Zamknął dom. Zbiegł truchtem z ganku. Naciągnął kaptur na głowę, wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni i ruszył za swoim sąsiadem.

Jak najciszej stawiał kroki i starał się utrzymywać Shirogane tuż na granicy swojego pola widzenia, pilnując dzielącego ich dystansu. Szczególną ostrożność musiał zachowywać na zakrętach. Na szczęście zdarzały się na tyle rzadko, że raczej nie ryzykował zgubienia sąsiada.

Keith był sam i był nieuzbrojony. Poza pękiem kluczy nie miał nic, co nadawałoby się do obrony. Ktoś inny mógłby się bać, ale dla niego nie stanowiło to większego problemu. Shirogane służył w wojsku, ale Keith potrafił powalić na ziemię kogoś większego i silniejszego od siebie, a jeśli na miejscu natrafi na grupę na tyle dużą, żeby przewaga liczebna mogła powstrzymać go przed działaniem, będzie w stanie wycofać się niezauważony i wezwać posiłki. Nie mógł przepuścić takiej szansy. Sprawdzi to, a wtedy może zbliżą się do zamknięcia tej sprawy, rozbiją wreszcie siatkę dilerów działającą w tym hrabstwie, a on zostanie przydzielony do innych zadań.

Shirogane szedł spokojnie, równym tempem, jakby to faktycznie była przechadzka w ciepły dzień. Nie odwracał się i nie rozglądał na boki. W jednej ręce trzymał smycz, drugą wsadzoną miał do kieszeni. Przez ramię przewieszoną miał niewielką torbę. Odblaski na szelkach labradora lśniły, ilekroć pies zbliżył się do lamp rozstawionych w równych odstępach przy ulicy.

Keith nie znał jeszcze okolicy i kompletnie nie wiedział, dokąd idą. Na pewno w stronę przeciwną do Miami, w którym pracował. Mijali rzędy identycznych, pokrytych sidingiem domów, aż osiedla skończyły się i wkroczyli na główną ulicę miasteczka. Tutaj było jaśniej, ale jednocześnie Keith mógł pozwolić sobie na nieco pewniejszy chód, wierząc, że pojedyncze przejeżdżające tędy samochody zagłuszą dźwięk jego kroków.

W witrynach sklepów, restauracji i zakładów panowała ciemność. Keith spodziewał się, że Shirogane skręci w jedną z wąskich uliczek między budynkami albo wejdzie do któregoś z na pozór zamkniętych lokali, ale zamiast tego zatrzymał się przed McDonaldem i otworzył drzwi.

Keith poczuł się zbity z tropu. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć, bo nie tego się spodziewał. McDonald's był jedynym otwartym o tej porze miejscem ze wszystkich, które minęli po drodze. Żółte _M_ jarzyło się oślepiająco w nocnych ciemnościach.

Zbliżył się do restauracji i zajrzał przez zajmujące prawie całą powierzchnię ściany okno. Shirogane stał przy ekranie dotykowym i coś zamawiał. Zapłacił kartą wyciągniętą z kieszeni. Poza nim i obsługą w środku nikogo nie było.

Shirogane przyszedł tutaj o drugiej w nocy, żeby zjeść?

Nie, niemożliwe. Musiał mieć jakieś jedzenie w domu, nie szedłby tutaj takiego kawału drogi. Więc może się z kimś spotykał? Jasne, Keith nie spodziewał się, że jego poszukiwania zaprowadzą go akurat tutaj, ale zawsze mogło być tak, że ktoś przyjdzie, da Shirogane niepozorną paczkę w zamian za pieniądze, zjedzą po hamburgerze i rozejdą się, każdy w swoją stronę?

Nie, to byłoby głupie, nawet jak na Keitha i jego teorie spiskowe. Nikt nie prowadziłby szemranych interesów w monitorowanej restauracji i to o tak specyficznej godzinie, która dawała niemal pełną gwarancję na zostanie zapamiętanym przez obsługę. Shirogane sam w sobie był niezwykle charakterystyczny. Nie robiłby niczego nielegalnego tak bardzo na widoku.

A jeśli Shirogane zobaczył, że Keith go śledził, i to była pułapka? Keith nie sądził, że został zauważony, ale mógł nie docenić swojego przeciwnika. Tylko czy wtedy właśnie Shirogane nie próbowałby zaciągnąć go w jakieś nieco ustronniejsze miejsce? Co mógłby zrobić mu w McDonaldzie?

Więc może wyjaśnienie naprawdę było takie proste? Shirogane przyszedł tu tylko zjeść, a Keith, zamiast odsypiać nockę, tu za nim przylazł, nie wiadomo po co.

Westchnął i położył rękę na metalowym uchwycie drzwi. Pchnął. Przyszedł tutaj i czuł się jak kretyn, więc nie miał już nic do stracenia. Miał gdzieś to, co Shirogane sobie o nim pomyśli.

Mężczyzna siedział przy stoliku na skórzanej kanapie obok okna. Zamówił tylko butelkę soku porzeczkowego z menu dla dzieci. Nie robił nic konkretnego, nie wyciągnął nawet telefonu. Tylko patrzył pustym wzrokiem w ciemność za szybą.

Słysząc, że ktoś wchodzi, jakby się przebudził i spojrzał w stronę drzwi. Rozpoznawszy Keitha, uniósł rękę w powitalnym geście. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

I dopiero wtedy Keith zauważył, że prawy rękaw baseballowej bluzy Shirogane jest pusty.

Tkwił przy wejściu, zszokowany tym odkryciem. Nigdy nie miał się za szczególnie bystrego, ale brak ręki raczej rzucał się w oczy, na pewno by to wcześniej zauważył. Przecież kilkakrotnie obserwował, jak sąsiad pcha kosiarkę i jak uprawia jogging. Wtedy rękaw mężczyzny na pewno nie był pusty, ale możliwe, że Shirogane nosił protezę, której Keith z jakiegoś powodu też nie dostrzegł. To było bardziej prawdopodobne, ale nadal nie świadczyło o nim najlepiej i nie zwiastowało wielkich sukcesów w jego przyszłej karierze.

Gdzie on miał oczy? Shirogane stał wczoraj tuż przed nim, dzielił ich tylko ścigacz, a Keith był tak zajęty jego białymi włosami, regularnymi rysami twarzy i przeszywającym, ciemnym spojrzeniem, że nie zauważył, że facet nie ma prawej ręki. _Brawo_. Dobrze, że jego szef tego nie widział.

W każdym razie to wyjaśniało ciągłe noszenie długiego rękawa i psa asystującego, a także nagłe odejście z armii w młodym wieku mimo tylu wyróżnień.

Wciąż jednak nie wyjaśniało wycieczki do McDonalda w środku nocy tylko po to, żeby kupić sok dla dzieci.

Keith pogrzebał w kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej banknot. Zdecydowanym krokiem podszedł do kasy. Poprosił zaspaną sprzedawczynię o wodę mineralną, zapłacił, a potem chciał iść do stolika, ale przystanął, widząc, że Shirogane ruchem głowy daje mu znać, żeby się zbliżył.

Byli w McDonaldzie tylko we dwóch. To była niewygodna sytuacja. Keith mógł udawać, że niczego nie zauważył, i usiąść po drugiej stronie restauracji, ale wtedy byłoby między nimi jeszcze dziwniej niż teraz.

Przełknął ślinę. Podszedł do stolika Shirogane. Czarny labrador siedzący obok kanapy zaczął mu się przyglądać.

— Cześć — powiedział Keith.

— Cześć — odparł Shirogane, wskazując zachęcająco na kanapę naprzeciwko siebie.

Keith usiadł. Postawił wodę na stoliku i oparł o niego łokcie. Przyjrzał się sąsiadowi, tym razem tak porządnie.

Oczy Shirogane były zmęczone, ale wyraz jego twarzy jak zwykle wyrażał czystą życzliwość. Ostro zarysowaną szczękę pokrywał cień jednodniowego zarostu, długa grzywka była potargana. Teraz Keith widział mężczyznę z tak bliska, żeby móc stwierdzić, że blizna na idealnie prostym nosie była śladem po poparzeniu. Na przodzie jego bluzy wyhaftowana została tarcza szkoły, w której uczył, oraz pysk lwa. Pętlę smyczy przełożoną miał przez nadgarstek.

Gdy patrzył na Shirogane, dotarło do niego, że z ich dwójki to właśnie on, Keith, wyglądał bardziej podejrzanie w czarnej bluzie z kapturem, spodniach z dziurami i przetartych rękawiczkach. To on przyszedł tutaj za sąsiadem o drugiej w nocy i nie miał pojęcia, jak teraz to uzasadni.

Cisza między nimi przedłużała się. W głośnikach leciała jakaś popowa piosenka, jedna z tych, które w tym miesiącu puszczały wszystkie stacje radiowe.

Shirogane patrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem, przekrzywiając lekko głowę. Upił łyk soku. Butelka miała nakrętkę z dzióbkiem i była mniej więcej wielkości dłoni mężczyzny.

Keith poczuł, że to on powinien się tutaj wytłumaczyć albo przynajmniej spróbować wyjść z tego z twarzą. Chyba tego właśnie oczekiwał Shirogane, bo sam uparcie milczał.

Wyprostował się i zsunął kaptur z głowy.

— Często tu przychodzisz? — wypalił w końcu.

To nie było nic specjalnie błyskotliwego, ale chciał odwrócić uwagę od siebie i od razu przejść do ofensywy. Nie zamierzał na razie niczego wyjaśniać.

Z piersi Shirogane wyrwało się pełne rozbawienia prychnięcie. Keith zmarszczył brwi. Widząc jego reakcję, sąsiad natychmiast się opanował.

— Wybacz. Za często — odparł. — Problemy ze snem, spacery pomagają. Poza stacją benzynową nic tutaj nie jest otwarte całodobowo, więc nie ma większego wyboru. — Spojrzał na Keitha. — A ty?

Pytanie zostało zadane. Teraz nie było już odwrotu.

— Studiuję. Wieczorami. W Miami. Nie chciałem jeszcze iść spać, więc się przeszedłem, ale jednak nie jestem głodny. — Ścisnął nadal zamkniętą butelkę wody.

Od razu po wypowiedzeniu tego kłamstwa poczuł się źle. Naprawdę tego nie znosił.

Przesunął kciukiem po kłykciach zasłoniętych skórą rękawiczki. Te rękawiczki bez palców były pamiątką po ojcu i, odkąd dłonie Keitha urosły do odpowiednich rozmiarów, zdejmował je tylko wtedy, kiedy musiał. To cud, że nie rozleciały się po tych wszystkich latach noszenia, ale teraz nie potrafiłby z nich zrezygnować. Bez nich czułby się nagi.

— Nie wolałeś przyjechać motocyklem? — zagadnął Shirogane.

Na pewno podejrzewał, że Keith przyszedł tutaj za nim, ale jego pytanie brzmiało całkowicie szczerze, jakby naprawdę chciał wiedzieć, a nie rzucał oskarżenie.

— Wolałem się przejść. I tak wystarczająco hałasuję na tym osiedlu. — Keith spojrzał na Shirogane. — Zresztą, mógłbym zapytać cię o to samo.

— Nie mam motocykla. Ani samochodu.

— Wszyscy na Florydzie mają samochody.

Przez twarz Shirogane przebiegł cień smutku.

— Ja nie.

Keith zastanawiał się, czy to przez brak ręki, ale postanowił nie pytać. Sąsiad ewidentnie nie chciał kontynuować tematu.

Shirogane nagle wyciągnął do niego dłoń nad stołem.

— Wybacz, jeszcze się nie przedstawiłem. Jestem Shiro. Mieszkam pod dwunastką.

Keith podał mu lewą rękę i uścisnął.

— Keith.

Shiro uśmiechnął się.

— Jesteś z Florydy?

— Powiedzmy. Rodzice tuż po moim urodzeniu przenieśli się do Miami — powiedział, tym razem zgodnie z prawdą.

Zostawili całe swoje życie w Arizonie dla dobrze płatnych posad, żeby móc zapewnić Keithowi lepsze dzieciństwo. Teraz nie potrafił o tym myśleć bez ironii. Gdyby nie wyjechali, na pewno nie straciłby matki. Ojciec może też miałby odrobinę więcej szczęścia.

— Rozumiem — odparł Shiro. — Ja urodziłem się w Miami, ale mieszkam tutaj od dziecka. Pytam, bo w tym mieście prawie nie ma studentów. Młodzi ludzie wyjeżdżają stąd po liceum za studiami i pracą, a wracają, gdy mają już własne rodziny i męczy ich hałas metropolii. Niewiele się tutaj dzieje, ale ma to swój urok. — Wyraźnie ożywił się, mówiąc o swoim mieście. — Jak podoba ci się nowy dom?

— Nie znalazłbym lepszego za tę samą cenę — odparł Keith. — Nie mogę narzekać, liczyłem właśnie na ciszę i spokój. Nawet sąsiedzi są mniej wścibscy, niż spodziewałem się zaraz po przeprowadzce.

Sądził, że Shiro poczuje się urażony komentarzem na temat sąsiadów, z którymi był tak bardzo zżyty, ale on tylko pokiwał głową z łagodnym uśmiechem.

— Spotkałeś panią McClain?

Keith przytaknął.

— Może masz nieco racji. Wszyscy tutaj o sobie wszystko wiedzą, więc gdy pojawia się ktoś nowy, mogą trochę przesadzać — zgodził się Shiro. Wypił łyk soku. — Chociaż to wspaniali ludzie, a ja po tylu latach jestem już przyzwyczajony. To taka moja duża rodzina. Dużo babć i dziadków, a czasami ciotek i wujków.

Keithowi trudno było sobie to wyobrazić. Jego rodzice nie mieli rodzeństwa, a wszyscy dziadkowie i babcie zmarli przed jego narodzeniem. W gruncie rzeczy przez większość swojego życia nie miał żadnej, nawet małej, rodziny.

Teraz to on postanowił zadać pytanie.

— Robisz u siebie remont?

Shiro w zmartwieniu zmarszczył brwi.

— O, zauważyłeś. Mam nadzieję, że nie hałasuję za bardzo? Wiem, że wracasz nocami. Jeśli jest za głośno, to zawsze możesz dać znać albo nawet krzyknąć przez okno.

— Kilka razy mnie obudziłeś — przyznał Keith.

— Przepraszam — powiedział Shiro. — Już wcześniej o tym myślałem, ale teraz już na pewno postaram się pracować wieczorami. Twój dom przez pewien czas stał pusty. Odzwyczaiłem się.

Właściwie można było się po nim spodziewać takiej ugodowości. Chyba rzeczywiście Keith powinien wcześniej do niego zajść i porozmawiać o tych porannych pobudkach, zamiast przenosić się z pokoju do pokoju.

— Nic wielkiego się nie stało, ale dzięki.

— Poczekaj.

Shiro wyjął z torby długopis. Zapisał coś z tyłu paragonu leżącego na stoliku. Podał go Keithowi. 

— W razie czego dzwoń albo pisz, prawie zawsze odbieram — powiedział. — Poza tym myślę, że warto mieć kontakt do chociaż jednej osoby z sąsiedztwa. Na wszelki wypadek.

Keith popatrzył na numer telefonu Shiro i wcisnął paragon do kieszeni. Skinął w podziękowaniu głową.

Shiro zamyślił się. Po chwili odpowiedział na zadane wcześniej pytanie:

— Odziedziczyłem dom po dziadkach. Oboje byli sentymentalni i nigdy niczego nie wyrzucali, więc pomyślałem, że odnowię wnętrze. Część rzeczy już do niczego się nie nadaje, część wystarczy odmalować. Idzie mi to trochę powoli, ale staram się robić jak najwięcej sam. — Zerknął na pusty rękaw bluzy. — To daje największą satysfakcję.

— U mnie też przydałby się remont — stwierdził Keith.

— Te okropne krzesła nadal tam stoją, prawda?

Keith poczuł, jak kącik jego ust wędruje do góry. Zapomniał, że Shiro mógł odwiedzać poprzednich lokatorów domu numer trzynaście, więc pewnie dokładnie wiedział, jak wyglądało wnętrze.

— Tak. Są straszne.

— Jeśli kiedyś zdecydujesz się kupić ten dom, pozbądź się ich, proszę — powiedział Shiro. — Może nawet uda ci się znaleźć kogoś z odpowiednio specyficznym gustem, kto by je od ciebie kupił.

— To będzie pierwsza rzecz, jaką zrobię po podpisaniu umowy.

— W pełni popieram. Te krzesła są starsze ode mnie, odsłużyły swoje. — Przyjrzał się Keithowi uważniej. — Więc studiujesz?

Atmosfera przy stoliku rozluźniła się na krótką chwilę, ale teraz Keith znowu spoważniał. Zacisnął usta, a jego ramiona ponownie się napięły.

— _Studia_ to mocne słowo — odparł tak wymijająco, jak tylko się dało. — To bardziej zaoczny kurs dla dorosłych. Trochę informatyki i programowania. Dorabiam sobie jako grafik, więc uznałem, że się podszkolę. Nic specjalnego.

Shiro musiał zauważyć jego niechętną reakcję na pytanie o studia, bo tylko pokiwał głową i nie dociekał więcej.

Byli tylko sąsiadami, a Shiro w żaden sposób nie mógł sprawdzić prawdziwości tych słów (dlaczego w ogóle miałby chcieć to sprawdzać?), ale Keith czuł się paskudnie z okłamywaniem go. To było coś zupełnie innego niż wciskanie kitu podczas pracy, gdy tłumaczył sobie, że pomaga w chwytaniu przestępców i działa dla dobra ogółu, a nawet wtedy nie przychodziło mu to z łatwością. Shiro jeszcze niczym sobie nie zasłużył na nieszczerość. Wzbudzał podejrzenia Keitha tylko tym, że wydawał się dobrym człowiekiem. Zbyt dobrym.

Co brzmiało absurdalnie, gdy się nad tym dłużej zastanowić, ale Keith nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że właśnie tak czuł. Przejawy pozornie bezinteresownej dobroci jak mało co odpalały wszystkie czerwone alarmy w jego głowie.

Chcąc zmienić temat, wskazał palcem na tarczę szkoły wyhaftowaną na bluzie Shiro.

— To prawda, co teraz mówią o tym liceum? — zapytał.

O aresztowaniu trenera baseballu powiedziano już we wszystkich lokalnych mediach, również w stanowej telewizji. Nawet jeśli Keith był tu nowy, nikogo nie powinno dziwić, że się o tym dowiedział.

Shiro zerknął w dół, na haft, a potem wzruszył ramionami.

— Wiem pewnie równie wiele, co wszyscy inni. W mieście krąży pełno plotek, jedne bardziej absurdalne od drugich, więc myślę, że najlepiej będzie poczekać na wyrok sądu — odparł. — Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że nikt niczego się nie spodziewał.

— Jesteś trenerem?

Keith już to wiedział, ale musiał zapytać dla zachowania pozorów.

— Owszem. Jednym z trzech… Chwilowo dwóch.

— I niczego nie zauważyłeś u swoich zawodników? — spytał z powątpiewaniem.

Shiro zmarszczył brew.

— W szkole są dwie drużyny. Ja trenuję tylko młodsze dzieci, takie z podstawówki, to moje Lwiątka. Prawie nie mam kontaktu z Lwami, czyli z drużyną licealną, ale gdybym cokolwiek zauważył, na pewno od razu bym to zgłosił. Liceum to ten wiek, gdy ludzie nabywają sprytu, stają się lepsi w ukrywaniu niektórych rzeczy. Nie mam pojęcia, czy ktoś z nauczycieli miał jakieś podejrzenia, ale w tej sytuacji można tylko się cieszyć, że żadnemu uczniowi nie stała się krzywda.

Keith przytaknął. Mówiąc o szkole, Shiro brzmiał przede wszystkim na zmartwionego.

Przez chwilę milczeli. Nadal byli w McDonaldzie tylko we dwóch, nie licząc obsługi. Nikt inny nie przyszedł. Nic się nie wydarzyło.

W końcu Shiro skończył sok i wstał. Popatrzył na Keitha.

— Wracamy? — zaproponował.

Keith zawahał się. Zerknął na swoją wodę, której przez ten cały czas nawet nie otworzył. Wepchnął ją do kieszeni bluzy i wstał.

Znalazł się dokładnie naprzeciwko Shiro. Domyślał się, że mężczyzna będzie od niego sporo wyższy, ale i tak uderzyła go różnica wzrostu między nimi, a nawet nie tyle wzrostu, co ogólnie _rozmiaru_. Keith w żadnym wypadku nie uważał się za miniaturowego, ale musiał przyznać, że przy Shiro czuł się trochę drobny.

Przytaknął, wciskając ręce do kieszeni spodni.

— Wracamy — odpowiedział Keith.

Wyszli z McDonalda i ruszyli chodnikiem w drogę powrotną. Labrador – Pluton, jak mówił do niego Shiro – posłusznie dreptał przy nodze właściciela.

Niewiele rozmawiali. Shiro pokazał mu tylko, gdzie są smaczne burgery, gdzie najlepiej chodzić na zakupy i w którym miejscu można się porządnie, tanio ostrzyc. Keith tylko przytakiwał milcząco, chociaż w duchu był wdzięczny za takie informacje. Nigdzie nie miał znajomych, więc po każdej przeprowadzce samodzielnie dochodził do takich rzeczy, opierając się tylko na opiniach z Internetu oraz metodzie prób i błędów. Dobrze było chociaż raz dostać na starcie garść lokalnych mądrości z pierwszej ręki.

— Dobranoc, Keith — powiedział Shiro, gdy stanęli przed ich domami. — Jeśli będziesz potrzebował jakiejkolwiek pomocy, wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać. I gdybym znowu za bardzo hałasował, po prostu daj znać.

— Zapamiętam. Dobranoc, Shiro.

Rozeszli się, każdy do siebie.

Keith od razu po wejściu do sypialni rozebrał się i padł na łóżko tak zmęczony, że nawet nie miał siły myśleć o tym dziwnym spotkaniu ani o tym, że teraz tym bardziej nie wiedział, co sądzić o swoim sąsiedzie.


	8. SHIRO

— Widział trener, jak odbiłem tę piłkę? Tak szybko na mnie leciała, myślałem już, że nie odbiję, ale skupiłem się, odbiłem i poleciała taaak — chłopiec zatoczył nad sobą krąg w powietrzu — daleko!

Shiro uśmiechnął się do ucznia. Chłopcu niedawno wypadły przednie jedynki, więc seplenił, jak większość jego kolegów w tym wieku.

— Oczywiście, że widziałem — zapewnił go tonem przepełnionym szczerym uznaniem. — Robisz szybkie postępy. Możesz być z siebie dumny.

Oczy chłopca rozbłysły w zachwycie.

— Hej, sportowcu — usłyszeli z prawej strony. — Właśnie zastanawiałam się, gdzie się podziewasz. Twoja mama na ciebie czeka z kawałkiem twojego ulubionego ciasta.

Obaj popatrzyli na młodą kobietę w okularach i spodniach khaki, która właśnie do nich podeszła.

— Już idę, ciociu — powiedział chłopiec — chciałem tylko opowiedzieć trenerowi o meczu.

Shiro przepraszająco wzruszył ramionami. W odpowiedzi kobieta mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo.

— Trener Shirogane pewnie też chciałby trochę pobawić się na festynie. Tak ciężko pracował, żeby was przygotować do meczu, że chyba zasłużył na chwilę luzu. — Gdy chłopiec wstał, poczochrała go po czarnych włosach. — Cześć, Shiro. Co słychać?

— Cześć, Nadio. Wszystko po staremu — odpowiedział Shiro. Następnie zwrócił się do ucznia: — Jesteście świetną drużyną. Na następnym treningu omówimy razem cały mecz. Teraz leć do mamy, na pewno nie może się doczekać, żeby ci pogratulować.

Znał Nadię z liceum. Chodziła do niższej klasy, ale angażowała się w szkole w absolutnie wszystko, w co można było się zaangażować, więc trudno było jej przynajmniej nie kojarzyć. Rodzice chcieli, żeby poszła na medycynę, ona jednak ostatecznie wybrała ratownictwo medyczne, gdzie robiła pożytek ze swojej odwagi i umiejętności błyskawicznego podejmowania decyzji w każdej sytuacji. Została w rodzinnym miasteczku i pomagała w opiece nad siostrzeńcem, który już drugi rok grał w Lwiątkach.

Chłopiec pożegnał się z Shiro, szczerząc zęby w szczerbatym uśmiechu, a potem razem z Nadią zszedł z trybun i udał się w stronę głównej części szkolnego festynu.

Shiro odetchnął z uśmiechem. Wygrywanie w sporcie nie było najważniejsze, ale nigdy nie ukrywał, że sprawiało dużo radości zarówno jemu, jak i dzieciakom. To był tylko towarzyski mecz ze szkołą z sąsiedniego miasta, ale takie zwycięstwo od razu na początku semestru da im wszystkim mocnego kopa do dalszej pracy.

Zobaczył Matta wchodzącego na trybuny. Kiedyś Holt miał głupi zwyczaj zachodzenia go od tyłu albo wskakiwania mu na plecy z okrzykiem „siema, Shiro!”, ale teraz szedł normalnym krokiem w jego stronę, żeby mieć pewność, że przyjaciel w porę go zauważy.

— Cześć, kapitanie! — zawołał, opadając obok niego na niebieskie plastikowe krzesełko. Przeciągnął się. — Twoje Lewki chyba dobrze się spisały.

Przed nimi znajdowało się puste szkolne boisko do baseballu. Mecz się skończył, na trybunach zostały pojedyncze osoby, głównie licealiści, którzy przyszli na festyn, ale woleli przebywać z dala od dzieciaków z podstawówki oraz ich rodziców. Tutaj było ciszej, dało się spokojnie pogadać.

— Nie spodziewałem się po nich niczego innego. Zawsze dajemy z siebie wszystko, bez względu na to, o co gramy — odparł Shiro. — Zostawiłeś Lotora samego?

Matt przytaknął.

— Z Rolo, skoro tak bardzo chciał poznać mojego faceta. Wydawał się trochę onieśmielony, gdy go pierwszy raz zobaczył, ale to chyba normalne, wszystkim opada szczęka na widok Lotora. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Poza tym, chciałem się trochę schować. Przynajmniej na moment.

— Przed kim?

— Przyszła pani McClain i Garrettowie, a że Pidge i Lance siedzą w Miami, to znalazłem się w centrum uwagi. Te zaręczyny to teraz temat numer jeden w obu rodzinach i w okolicy, wszyscy to przeżywają. Moja siostra też ma już dosyć. Veronica niby jest w podobnej sytuacji, co ja, bo jako jedyna z młodych McClainów nikogo nie ma, ale już wróciła do siebie i… No właśnie, nikogo nie ma. A my z Lotorem jesteśmy parą od dłuższego czasu, więc sam rozumiesz. Już słyszałem propozycje, żebyśmy urządzili z Pidge podwójny ślub.

— Nie chciałbyś?

— Nie, niech Pidge ma swój dzień, a ja może kiedyś będę miał swój — odparł Matt. — Wiesz, jesteśmy w wielu kwestiach bardzo podobni, ale mamy zupełnie różnych facetów. Nie wyobrażam sobie Lance’a i Lotora ustalających cokolwiek wspólnie. Wolę dwa wesela niż jeden Armagedon.

— Ja też tego nie widzę — przyznał Shiro. — Nie przejmuj się, to dopiero pierwsze tygodnie. Niedługo emocje opadną i wszyscy przejdą nad tym do porządku dziennego.

Matt zastanowił się. Nerwowo stukał piętą w betonowe podłoże.

— Z drugiej strony, lepsze to niż żeby udawali, że nie istniejemy, albo się nas wstydzili, co nie? Może to dobrze, że traktują mnie i Lotora jak każdą inną parę — uznał po namyśle. — Wiesz, to też nie tak, że ja bym nie chciał wziąć ślubu. Mogę żyć bez niego, ale tak sobie ostatnio myślałem, że byłoby fajnie. W końcu mieszkamy razem, moja rodzina uważa Lotora za swojego i czuję, że to naprawdę działa. To chyba jest _to_ i gdyby mi się dzisiaj oświadczył, na bank bym się zgodził, ale też się nie upieram i po prostu nie wiem, czy on tego chce… Miał nie za ciekawą sytuację rodzinną, więc zrozumiałbym, gdyby nie chciał. — Westchnął. — Jeszcze o tym tak na poważnie nie rozmawialiśmy.

— Nie musicie się przecież nigdzie spieszyć — powiedział Shiro. — Kiedyś w końcu dojdziecie do tego tematu i, jak was znam, zrobicie wielkie wesele na plaży w Miami, na które wszystkich nas zaprosicie.

— Nie lubię piasku — odrzekł Matt. — Wszędzie włazi.

— Teraz nie wiem, czy cytujesz Anakina, czy mówisz serio.

Matt wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

— Oba.

Shiro odwzajemnił uśmiech.

— Ja chyba też spędziłem wystarczająco dużo czasu na pustyniach, żeby cię nie namawiać do tego pomysłu.

— No widzisz. Znajdziemy coś dużo lepszego niż jakaś tam plaża. Może taki podwodny hotel na rafie? Tam jest dużo piasku, ale tylko za szybką, więc nie włazi, a wygląda. Świat jeszcze nie jest gotowy na tę imprezę — stwierdził. Oparł dłonie na udach. — Okej, dosyć tego jęczenia. Masz rację, że jakoś to w końcu ustalimy. I sorry, że gadam tyle o swoim związku, gdy ty właśnie zakończyłeś swój. Postaram się przystopować.

— Nie przepraszaj, nie mam z tym problemu — zapewnił Shiro. — To, że ja dwa miesiące temu zerwałem z Adamem, nie znaczy, że masz mi przestać opowiadać na swój ulubiony temat.

— To nie jest mój ulubiony temat — prychnął Matt z udawaną urazą.

— Lotor wie, że przegrywa z kosmologią kwantową?

Matt wzruszył ramionami.

— Nikt nie wygrywa z kosmologią kwantową — odpowiedział filozoficznie. — Nie możesz się ze mnie śmiać, Shiro, ja przegrywam z Caravaggiem, gdy tylko jedziemy do muzeum. Serio, znajdź kogoś, kto patrzy na ciebie, jak Lotor na obrazy włoskich mistrzów. — Wstał i wepchnął dłonie do kieszeni spodni. — Idziemy na ten festyn? Pani McClain i pan Kinkade jak zwykle przynieśli swoje popisowe ciasta.

— Tak, ale nie wiem, jak długo zostanę. Nie wyspałem się i trochę boli mnie ręka.

Matt skinął głową. Kiedyś powiedział, że to _trochę boli mnie ręka_ nie znaczy właściwie nic konkretnego, bo słyszał to już zarówno wtedy, kiedy Shiro z uśmiechem truchtał wzdłuż domów w cul-de-sac, jak i wtedy, gdy Matt znalazł go skulonego na kanapie, wyjącego przez ból kończyny, której od jakiegoś czasu nie miał.

Terapeutka Shiro uważała, że powinien pracować nad mówieniem wprost o bólu, o tym, że ma gorsze dni i że nie jest w stanie zrobić niektórych rzeczy. Wiedział, że to prawda, ale wciąż instynktownie zasłaniał się tym _trochę_ , chcąc czuć się choć odrobinę mniej słabym, niż był. _Trochę boli_ brzmiało tak zwyczajnie i znośnie. Było jak zapewnienie: _nie martwcie się, to nic wielkiego, wytrzymam_. Nieważne, czy ktokolwiek mu wierzył.

Dzisiaj naprawdę ból nie był silny, ale wciąż na tyle odczuwalny, żeby mu przeszkadzał, zanim wziął przepisane przez lekarza środki przeciwbólowe, których jedyną zaletą było to, że mógł je brać razem ze swoimi psychotropami. Za jakiś czas powinny przestać działać, a on chyba wolał wrócić do domu i może spróbować odespać zeszłą noc. Przyszedł tutaj dla Lwiątek, ale dzisiaj nie był w nastroju do festynów.

Razem z Mattem i Plutonem zszedł z trybun. Udali się na główny dziedziniec szkoły.

Ten festyn był coroczną tradycją, przychodzili na niego jeszcze jako dzieci. Zawsze w październiku szkoła zapraszała wszystkich uczniów z rodzinami oraz pracowników. Odbywały się loterie, konkursy i różne inne atrakcje organizowane przez samorząd i szkolne kluby. Jeśli udało się dogadać z inną szkołą z któregoś z sąsiednich miast, Lwy lub Lwiątka rozgrywały z gośćmi towarzyski mecz baseballu. W mieście niewiele się działo, więc taka impreza przyciągała uwagę wszystkich mieszkańców, którzy sami z siebie przynosili jedzenie i pomagali uczniom w organizacji.

— Wczoraj przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, czy Adam przypadkiem się nie pojawi — wyznał Shiro, gdy przechodzili obok stoiska kółka fizycznego, na którym licealiści prezentowali młodszym dzieciom doświadczenia. — Ale wątpię, żeby odwiedził miejsce, z którego dopiero co się zwolnił. Pewnie ma dużo pracy w tej elitarnej szkole w Miami.

— Też tak myślę — zgodził się Matt. — Zresztą, widziałeś to, co wrzucił ostatnio na relacje?

Shiro przytaknął ponuro.

— Widziałem.

Adam opublikował zdjęcia z jakiegoś klubu w Miami. Wyglądało na to, że poznał kogoś nowego.

Cóż, podniesienie się po rozstaniu nie zajęło mu długo.

— To chyba pierwszy raz, gdy Adam wstawił do Internetu coś innego niż recenzja podręcznika z fizyki — prychnął Matt. — I nie wiem, co ten sztywniak nagle robił w klubie. On jakby mógł, to zabarykadowałby się w domu i nigdy nigdzie nie wychodził.

— Obaj wiemy, po co to było — mruknął ponuro Shiro.

Matt westchnął i pokiwał głową.

Od czasu zerwania nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa. Normalnie Shiro nie zakładałby, że to działanie było wycelowane konkretnie w niego, ale to prawda, że Adam nigdy nie chwalił się swoim życiem prywatnym w Internecie. Nie wrzucał nawet zdjęć z wakacji. Nie wysłał tej relacji z klubu bezpośrednio do Shiro, ale to przede wszystkim on miał ją zobaczyć. Te zdjęcia wręcz krzyczały: _patrz, jak_ _świetnie sobie radzę (bez ciebie)_. _Patrz, z jakiego (cudownego) życia zrezygnowałeś_.

— To znaczy tylko tyle, że Adam wcale nie czuje się tak całkiem dobrze, jak próbuje to pokazać. Jest zdesperowany i bardzo potrzebuje się dowartościować — ocenił Matt.

— Pewnie tak.

Nie powinno go to ruszać, a jednak poczuł ukłucie żalu na widok roześmianego Adama obejmującego innego faceta na imprezie. Z każdym tygodniem było łatwiej, ale wciąż trochę mu go brakowało. Mimo wszystko miał z Adamem naprawdę sporo dobrych wspomnień, których nie skreślała nawet ich ostatnia kłótnia. Razem mieszkali i pracowali. Przeżyli wspólnie rok, w którym Shiro wrócił do życia, odnalazł się w pracy i ponownie zaczął otwierać się na świat. Adam niewiele mówił, ale gdy już udało się wciągnąć go w dyskusję, mogli rozmawiać przez pół nocy. Był doskonałym fizykiem i mistrzem znajdowania dziur fabularnych we wszystkich filmach science fiction, które Shiro tak lubił. Ostatnio oglądał coś sam i przyłapał się na tym, że czekał, aż ktoś mu powie, że bohaterowie udusiliby się bez hełmów w środku kosmosu.

Nie zerwali w najlepszych okolicznościach, ale Shiro wciąż tęsknił za chwilami, gdy byli szczęśliwi.

Po drodze zatrzymywali się, żeby przywitać znajomych. Przy stoisku z malowaniem twarzy spotkali panią McClain pilnującą prawnuków. Już wcześniej widziała Matta, więc zajęła się wylewnym gratulowaniem Shiro wygranego meczu, mówiąc, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to o ich szkolnej drużynie usłyszą całe Stany. Wydawało mu się to trochę na wyrost, bo na razie ich marzeniem była co najwyżej kwalifikacja do mistrzostw Florydy, ale i tak podziękował. Pani McClain przekazała mu jeszcze, że na stoisku z jedzeniem jak zawsze są jego ulubione ciastka, a potem podekscytowanym tonem powiedziała:

— Nie zgadniecie, kogo przed chwilą spotkałam.

Matt i Shiro wymienili pytające spojrzenia.

— Keitha — odpowiedziała sobie sama pani McClain. — Byłam z panią Garrett i obie równie mocno się zdziwiłyśmy! Zupełnie się go tutaj nie spodziewałam i nawet sobie pomyślałam, że dobrze, że się otworzył na społeczność, najwyższa pora, więc od razu podeszłyśmy się przywitać, ale powiem wam, że nadal jest równie rozmowny, jak wcześniej. Odburknął coś w odpowiedzi, a potem gdzieś odszedł w swoją stronę i tyle go widzieli! Jeśli nadal tak bardzo nie chce się z nami zadawać, to po co tu przyszedł?

Shiro także zdziwił się na tę wiadomość. Oczywiście każdy był tutaj mile widziany, ale pytanie pani McClain było słuszne: dlaczego Keith miałby przychodzić na szkolny festyn? Do tej pory robił wszystko, żeby unikać jakiejkolwiek integracji.

— Nie widziałem go jeszcze, ale to rzeczywiście zaskakujące — powiedział.

— Totalnie nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby on okazał się szpiegiem — uznał Matt. — Myślę nawet, że są na to całkiem spore szanse.

— Bez przesady. — Shiro pokręcił głową. — Po prostu jest zamkniętym w sobie studentem w nowym miejscu. Powinniśmy dać mu spokój. Pewnie się nudził w weekend, to przyszedł zobaczyć, co się dzieje.

Pani McClain uniosła brwi. W jej ciemnobrązowych oczach błysnęła ciekawość.

— Och, a skąd wiesz, że studiuje? — spytała. — Nic nie słyszałam na ten temat.

Shiro ugryzł się w język, ale było już za późno.

— Wpadliśmy na siebie na mieście kilka dni temu. Trochę rozmawialiśmy — odparł zdawkowo.

W pełni ufał pani McClain, ale nie chciał, żeby całe cul-de-sac zaraz znało przebieg jego prywatnej rozmowy z Keithem. Szczególnie że Shiro był do tej pory jedyną osobą, której udało się zamienić z sąsiadem więcej niż dwa zdania.

Kobieta wpatrywała się w niego, nie dowierzając.

— To czemu nic mi nie mówiłeś? Koniecznie musisz mi wszystko o tym opowiedzieć. Jestem szalenie ciekawa tego człowieka, a nikt poza tobą nie potrafi nic z niego wyciągnąć. Mogłam się tego spodziewać, że tobie się uda. Ty z każdym prędzej czy później znajdziesz wspólny język. No i proszę, raz na siebie wpadliście i już wiesz, że studiuje!

Shiro już chciał jakoś się wykręcić, ale na szczęście Sylvio akurat spytał się o coś prababci. Gdy pani McClain mu odpowiedziała i ponownie zwróciła swoją uwagę na młodzieńców, do akcji wkroczył Matt:

— Może przełóżmy tę rozmowę na później, bo to pewnie dłuższa historia, a Lotor z Rolo na nas czekają i też nie chcemy zajmować pani więcej czasu. Ja sam mam tylko chwilę, zanim będę musiał iść pomóc uczniom przy matematycznym stoisku, a obiecałem, że przyprowadzę naszą gwiazdę do stolika. Powinien coś zjeść po tym meczu, bo nam chłopak jeszcze padnie z głodu! — Poklepał Shiro po ramieniu. Uśmiechnął się czarująco. — Zobaczymy się później. Do widzenia!

Shiro ledwo zdążył pożegnać się z panią McClain, kiedy Matt pchnął go do przodu w dalszą drogę.

— Dzięki — szepnął, gdy oddalili się od sąsiadki. — Zapomniałem się.

— Nie ma sprawy — odszepnął Matt. — Ale wiesz, że potem i tak o to zapyta. Nie wymigasz się.

— Wiem. Później jej opowiem.

Odnaleźli Rolo i Lotora siedzących przy jednej ze szkolnych ławek postawionych w cieniu rozłożystego drzewa. Z reguły gadatliwy i towarzyski trener Lwów w obecności Lotora milczał i wyglądał, jakby bał się odezwać.

— Hej, Shiro — przywitał go z nerwowym uśmiechem Rolo, gdy tylko go zobaczył. — Gratuluję zwycięstwa. Za każdym razem, jak patrzę na postępy tych dzieciaków, to myślę sobie, że jesteś cholernym cudotwórcą. A ja mogę świętować, bo jestem tym szczęśliwcem, który wyszlifuje te diamenty do końca. Przecież twoje Lwiątka tak kochają grać, że pierwsze, co zrobią, gdy przejdą do liceum, to dołączą do Lwów.

— Dzięki. Staramy się i mam nadzieję, że będzie tak, jak mówisz — odpowiedział Shiro. Popatrzył na Lotora. — Cześć. Masz chwilę?

Lotor uniósł pytająco brew, ale zostawił w połowie zjedzony kawałek ciasta na stoliku i wstał.

Shiro tylko zerknął na Matta, który odpowiedział mu zdumionym spojrzeniem. Odciągnął Lotora na bok tak, żeby nikt im nie przeszkadzał. Pierwszą próbę chciał podjąć na osobności. Dopiero potem ucieknie się do proszenia Matta o wsparcie.

— Słyszałeś o Curtisie? — zapytał ściszonym głosem.

Lotor skinął głową. Na pewno dowiedział się o wszystkim już pierwszego dnia, gdy tylko wrócił do domu po pracy i porozmawiał ze swoim chłopakiem.

— Jest sprawa — powiedział poważnie Shiro. — Odwiedziłem go w więzieniu. Przydzielono mu beznadziejnego adwokata. Facet jest rasistą, nawet nie będzie próbował go wybronić. Curtis…

— Chcesz, żebym pomógł Curtisowi? — wszedł mu w słowo Lotor.

Shiro wziął głęboki wdech.

— Tak. — Spojrzał mężczyźnie w oczy. — Proszę, Lotorze. Curtis bardzo potrzebuje tej pomocy. Niech dostanie chociaż szansę na obronę. Ręczę za niego, że spłaci ci te pieniądze, gdy tylko będzie mógł.

Lotor przyglądał mu się, zaciskając usta. Zastanawiał się, a to był dobry znak.

Ilekroć Shiro stał tak blisko niego, nie potrafił nie myśleć o tym, że Lotor jest od niego nieco wyższy. To było dziwne uczucie, gdy przez całe życie patrzyło się na wszystkich z góry.

— Niech będzie. Przyjrzę się tej sprawie i spróbuję ją przejąć — zgodził się wreszcie Lotor. — Nie musi mi płacić. Odrobię w ten sposób swoje godziny _pro bono_.

Shiro odetchnął z ulgą. Poszło znacznie szybciej, niż początkowo przypuszczał.

— Dziękuję. Jestem ci naprawdę ogromnie wdzięczny.

Lotor zignorował jego podziękowania i od razu zaznaczył:

— Nie mogę obiecać, że go wybronię. Z tego, co słyszałem, jego położenie jest raczej trudne.

— Wiem — odpowiedział Shiro. — Ale wiem też, że przynajmniej go wysłuchasz.

Wrócili do stolika. Matt i Rolo znaleźli dla nich dwa dodatkowe krzesła. Z ciasta Lotora nic nie zostało, a jego chłopak bawił się plastikowym widelczykiem.

— Co tam przed nami ukrywacie? — zapytał przeciągle, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

— Później — mruknął Lotor.

Usiedli na krzesłach. Pluton zajął miejsce przy nogach Shiro.

— Rolo powiedział, że jesteś onieśmielający i przebiłeś wszelkie jego oczekiwania — powiedział Matt do Lotora.

Rolo otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale Lotor tylko uniósł brew.

— Tak? — spytał.

Rolo zastanowił się, spoglądając na niego niepewnie.

— No, trochę — przyznał.

— Dziwne — odparł poważnie Lotor. — Raczej spodziewałem się, że nie sprostam oczekiwaniom. Matt mówi mi o wszystkim, co inni mówią o mnie, ale nigdy nie chwali się tym, co sam wygaduje na mój temat.

— Mogę ci… — zaczął Rolo.

— Same najlepsze rzeczy! — przerwał mu z radosnym uśmiechem Matt. — Nie martw się, Lottie. O tobie to tylko dobrze albo wcale.

Lotor spojrzał na niego z ukosa. Oficjalnie twierdził, że nie lubi tego zdrobnienia. Matt powtarzał, że tak naprawdę je lubi, ale wstydzi się przyznać. Shiro nie miał pojęcia, jak jest w rzeczywistości, ale uważał za imponujące to, że Lotor potrafi siedzieć na szkolnym krześle na rodzinnym festiwalu i wciąż wyglądać jak książę na tronie. Rolo powiedział ostatnio, że to Shiro ma autorytet, ale w przypadku Lotora wystarczyłoby samo spojrzenie i uniesienie brwi, żeby kogoś uciszyć.

— Matt mówił mi, że byłeś u Curtisa — podjął na nowo rozmowę Rolo. — Co z nim?

— Nie najlepiej — odpowiedział Shiro, nie chcąc wdawać się w osobiste sprawy przyjaciela. — Na razie czeka na proces. Zobaczymy, co będzie dalej.

— Szlag by to — zaklął Rolo. — Lepiej niech znajdą tych prawdziwych dilerów, bo władza będzie gotowa wsadzić Curtisa tylko po to, żeby wyciszyć sprawę i pochwalić się, że schwytali winnego.

— Naprawdę wierzysz, że Curtis został w to wszystko wrobiony? — spytał Matt. — Że są jacyś _prawdziwi dilerzy_?

Rolo wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wiem, chyba tak. Ty nie?

— Wiecie, ja nigdy nie odrzucę dobrej teorii spiskowej, ale tak nad tym myślałem i nie wiem, jak to w końcu było. Bardzo chcę, żeby Curtis był niewinny, bo to nasz kolega, ale tak szczerze, to ręki bym sobie nie dał za niego uciąć — odpowiedział Matt.

— Bardzo dobrze — stwierdził kwaśno Shiro. — Ja raz dałem sobie obciąć rękę za Amerykę. Nie nazwałbym tego najlepszym interesem mojego życia.

— No ja dałem sobie obciąć pół nogi, ale to mi się nawet opłaciło, nie ukrywam. Inaczej bym umarł — dodał Rolo, rozkładając dłonie. — Wszystko zależy od stawki.

Shiro i Rolo popatrzyli po sobie, uśmiechając się lekko. Lotor westchnął.

Każdy na miejscu Matta poczułby się głupio i zaczął przepraszać, ale on tylko roześmiał się.

— Jesteście najgorsi. — Potem odchrząknął i pochylił się w stronę przyjaciela, zmieniając temat: — Swoją drogą, Shiro, czy to nie twój nowy sąsiad?

Wskazał końcem widelca na młodego mężczyznę kręcącego się przy stoisku z jedzeniem. Shiro spojrzał w tamtym kierunku.

Te długie nogi, skórzana kurtka przewieszona przez ramię, czarne włosy w nieładzie…

— Chyba tak — orzekł. — W końcu pani McClain mówiła, że przyszedł.

— Idź i się przywitaj, skoro się już poznaliście — zaproponował Matt. — No patrz, jaki jest samotny. Nikogo tu nie zna.

— Nie, nie chcę mu przeszkadzać. Keith raczej ceni sobie swój spokój.

— On nie miał takich oporów, gdy polazł za tobą do McDonalda.

Odkąd opowiedział Mattowi o spotkaniu w McDonaldzie, ten upierał się, że Keith specjalnie go śledził.

— Nie wiesz tego, czy za mną _polazł_ — odparł.

Skłamałby jednak, gdyby powiedział, że nie zastanawiała go tamta noc. Niewykluczone, że Matt miał rację i Keith naprawdę za nim z ciekawości poszedł. Shiro doskonale wiedział, że taka nocna wyprawa wyglądała dziwnie dla osób z zewnątrz. Inni sąsiedzi już nie zwracali na to uwagi, ale Keith był nowy. Mogło go to zastanowić, to przecież nic złego.

Spacery pomagały Shiro, gdy nie mógł spać i czuł, że dusi się w czterech ścianach sypialni. Nigdy nie słyszał o żadnym napadzie w miasteczku, a jego postura w połączeniu z obecnością Plutona odstraszyłaby większość potencjalnych agresorów. Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że jego pies asystujący prędzej zalizałby napastnika na śmierć, niż go ugryzł.

Możliwe też, że Keith podał mu prawdziwy powód swojej przechadzki. Skoro dla Shiro to był sposób na radzenie sobie z problemami ze snem, to dlaczego inni nie mieliby robić podobnie?

Bez względu na prawdziwe okoliczności, Shiro nie miał nic przeciwko temu, że wreszcie się poznali. Keith na razie wywarł na nim dość dobre wrażenie. Był bezpośredni, ale nie niemiły. Shiro mógł sobie pogratulować tego, że od początku sceptycznie podchodził do słów pani McClain.

— Powiedziałbym, że prawdopodobieństwo przypadkowego spotkania swojego sąsiada w restauracji o drugiej w nocy jest raczej niewielkie — zauważył Lotor, który, oczywiście, został już wtajemniczony w całą sprawę, wiadomo przez kogo.

— Może i tak, ale poza stacją benzynową to jedyne miejsce otwarte o tej godzinie — powiedział Shiro.

— Wygląda bardzo młodo — mruknął Rolo, kładąc oba łokcie na stoliku. — Jakbyście mi go nie pokazali, pomyślałbym, że to jeden z naszych licealistów.

Wtedy Keith obrócił się. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Shiro.

Shiro nie planował się z nim witać, ale skoro już się zobaczyli, to nie miał zamiaru go ignorować. Uniósł lewą rękę i pomachał do niego na powitanie. Keith z wahaniem odwzajemnił gest. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, aż Shiro w końcu dał mu dłonią znak, żeby się zbliżył, tak jak zrobił to w McDonaldzie.

Keith podszedł do nich. W dłoni trzymał papierowy kubek z jakimś napojem.

— Cześć — powiedział.

Shiro wstał z krzesła. Pluton też od razu się podniósł.

— Cześć, Keith. Proszę, poznaj moich przyjaciół. To Matt, Lotor i Rolo. — Rozejrzał się. — Poczekaj, znajdę ci krzesło.

— Nie trzeba — odpowiedział beznamiętnie Keith. — Nie zostanę długo. Chciałem tylko zobaczyć, co to za festyn.

Shiro popatrzył na swoje krzesło, ale głupio było mu pozostawić Keitha w sytuacji, w której ten miałby jako jedyny stać.

— Ja też niedługo będę się zbierał — oznajmił i ostatecznie nie usiadł.

Cała trójka przy stoliku się im przyglądała, z czego Lotor wydawał się najbardziej obojętny, a Matt wręcz przewiercał Keitha spojrzeniem, co nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego.

— Widziałeś mecz? — spytał przyjaźnie Rolo.

— Tak — odparł Keith.

— Też oglądasz MLB? — zapytał Matt.

— Nie.

— Nie? — Matt zdziwił się. — W sumie ja też nie, ale i tak jestem na bieżąco, bo tych dwóch o niczym innym nie mówi. — Wskazał dwoma palcami na Shiro i Rolo. — No w każdym razie, w przyszłym tygodniu w piątek, o ile się nie mylę, drużyna z Miami gra z drużyną z Seattle, więc zawsze możesz spróbować się przekonać do baseballu.

— Od kiedy stałeś się takim krzewicielem sportu? — zapytał Lotor.

Shiro cisnęło się na usta to samo pytanie. Z tą różnicą, że on chyba domyślał się, jak brzmiała na nie prawdziwa odpowiedź.

— Co? Ja? Nie. Przecież mówię, że ja nie oglądam. Ale warto dać szansę, a nuż się wkręci. Ja w liceum dałem i nie żałuję, to było fantastyczne doświadczenie, chociaż chyba… Niekoniecznie dla mnie, ale moje horyzonty zostały poszerzone, a to najważniejsze. A Shiro dobrze tłumaczy, więc wreszcie załapałem to całe bieganie do baz i… I łapaczy. Naprawdę się zna. Z nim nawet da się to oglądać, trzy godziny zleciały, jak z bicza strzelił! Pamiętam do dzisiaj. — Poprawił okulary, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. — Polecam.

Shiro westchnął w duchu. Znał ten ton głosu i błysk w oku. Zdecydowanie nie podobało mu się to, w jakim kierunku zmierzał Matt, ale mógł się tego spodziewać. Miał nauczkę za to, że sam nie wstał i nie podszedł do Keitha, tylko go tutaj zaprosił.

— Zapamiętam — odparł wyraźnie skonsternowany Keith.

— Mieszkasz w Trzynastce, tak? — drążył dalej Matt.

— Tak.

— Z dziewczyną?

Shiro posłał mu krytyczne spojrzenie. Matt nie musiał o to pytać, bo pani McClain im o tym mówiła. Teraz nawet Lotor wydawał się nie nadążać.

Keith tylko zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie. Sam.

Matt udał zaskoczenie.

— A, to musiało mi się pomylić, po prostu wydawało mi się, że widziałem u ciebie jakąś kobietę, ale jak nie, to wybacz.

Technicznie rzecz biorąc, to nie było kłamstwo. Później, podczas grilla u pani McClain, do Keitha rzeczywiście przyjechała samochodem jakaś kobieta, ale Shiro szczerze wątpił, żeby to była jego partnerka. Matt na pewno też się tego domyślał.

— To musiała być moja matka — powiedział poważnie Keith. — Żadna inna kobieta mnie nie odwiedzała.

— Ups. No to jeszcze raz wybacz, nie miałem okazji się przyjrzeć, a przynajmniej z daleka wyglądała tak młodo… — Matt uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem. — To… Jak podoba ci się nowe sąsiedztwo?

Keith przez moment mu się przyglądał, jakby próbował odcyfrować przekaz ukryty w tym pytaniu.

— Nie najgorsze — mruknął w końcu. — Tak jak mówiłem, muszę iść. Cześć.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, odwrócił się i po prostu odszedł, wciskając ręce do kieszeni wąskich spodni. Dzisiaj również miał na dłoniach rękawiczki.

— Też już pójdę — oświadczył Shiro. — Do zobaczenia, Lotorze. Matt, Rolo, widzimy się w poniedziałek.

— Nie zostaniesz dłużej? — zdziwił się Rolo.

Shiro wskazał na czarną bioniczną protezę, która zastępowała jego prawą rękę od łokcia w dół.

— Ręka — powiedział tylko.

Rolo podniósł obie dłonie w geście wycofania, odchylając się na krześle.

— Okej, w pełni rozumiem. Trzymaj się, chłopie.

Matt uśmiechnął się szeroko i pomachał Shiro na pożegnanie.

— Ładny jest! — oznajmił półszeptem, spoglądając za odchodzącym Keithem.

Shiro popatrzył na niego wzrokiem mówiącym: _później porozmawiamy_ , a potem odwrócił się i odszedł.

— Keith! — zawołał, przyspieszając kroku, żeby dogonić sąsiada.

Chłopak spojrzał przez ramię i zwolnił.

— Przepraszam za Matta. Nie miał złych intencji, ale czasem jest zbyt ciekawski. Wychodzi z niego naukowiec, wszystko musi zawsze wiedzieć i zadaje pełno pytań — powiedział Shiro, gdy się zrównali. — Nie chciał, żebyś poczuł się niekomfortowo.

Przemilczał fakt, że Matt zawsze lubił swatać swoich przyjaciół, a przystojny sąsiad z domu obok mógł być idealnym celem jego działań.

— Nie szkodzi — stwierdził Keith. — Ja i tak chciałem już iść. Twój znajomy mnie nie przytłacza, ale ten hałas i tłum trochę tak.

Shiro rozejrzał się po zatłoczonym dziedzińcu.

— To tutaj jedyna szkoła. Gdy coś się dzieje, zbiera się pół miasta — wyjaśnił. — Ale rozumiem, ja też już miałem iść. Muszę tylko kupić ciastka pani McClain, o ile jeszcze cokolwiek zostało. Przyjechałeś motocyklem?

Keith przytaknął. Założył kurtkę.

Przystanęli. Parking znajdował się po drugiej stronie szkoły, więc powinni rozejść się w przeciwnych kierunkach.

— Shiro… — zaczął z wahaniem Keith. — Może przejdę się z tobą po te ciastka?

Zdziwienie Shiro musiało być bardzo wyraźne, bo Keith zaraz zmarszczył brwi i dodał:

— Tylko tak pomyślałem, że mógłbym przy okazji znaleźć coś dla siebie do domu.

Shiro od razu opanował się i posłał mu uspokajający uśmiech.

— Jasne. Chodź.

Skierowali się w stronę stoiska z jedzeniem, przy którym wcześniej kręcił się Keith.

— Każdy, kto chce, może przynieść coś do jedzenia na sprzedaż. Dochody z całego festynu zawsze idą na szkołę, w tym roku zbieramy między innymi na nowe koszulki dla zawodników — tłumaczył Shiro. — Pani McClain, na przykład, co roku przyrządza swoje pyszne ciasteczka z gujawą.

— Przyniosła mi je, gdy tylko się wprowadziłem — powiedział Keith.

— O, więc miałeś już okazję spróbować. Gdy byłem dzieckiem, ciągle o nie prosiłem, a ona odpowiadała, że to ciastka tylko na wyjątkowe okazje i gdyby robiła je codziennie, nie smakowałyby tak dobrze. Coś w tym było. — Popatrzył na Keitha. — Ale pojawienie się nowego sąsiada to jest wyjątkowa okazja.

Ten odwzajemnił spojrzenie, ale nie odpowiedział.

Gdy znaleźli się przy stoisku, którym opiekowała się jedna z licealistek działających w samorządzie, Shiro wyjął z torby plastikowe pudełko śniadaniowe i poprosił o nałożenie mu wszystkich pozostałych ciastek z gujawą. Keith wziął dla siebie babeczkę o smaku gorzkiej czekolady.

— Powodzenia w dalszej sprzedaży — rzucił Shiro do uczennicy, gdy już zapłacili.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i podziękowała.

Gdy odeszli od stoiska, Shiro wyciągnął otwierane na przycisk pudełko w stronę Keitha.

— Chcesz? Nie wiadomo, kiedy trafi się następna okazja. Pewnie dopiero na Święto Dziękczynienia.

Keith przełknął kęs babeczki i chwycił jedno ciastko.

— Dzięki — mruknął.

Shiro też wziął sobie jedno, a resztę schował do torby niesionej na ramieniu.

Zatrzymali się. Stali w głównej alejce festynu wytyczonej przez dwa rzędy stoisk.

— Możemy się przejść do końca, jeśli chcesz — zaproponował Shiro. — Odprowadzę cię na parking.

Keith nie zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.

— Dobra.

Pluton kroczył tuż przy nodze Shiro, gdy mijali kolejne stoliki. Obaj milczeli, rozglądając się po festynie. Jak zwykle widać było, ile wysiłku i starań włożyli w organizację wszyscy zaangażowani. Nawet licealiści, którzy z reguły nie byli chętni do takich przedsięwzięć, opiekowali się stoiskami, przekupywani ocenami przez nauczycieli. A poza tym część z nich naprawdę dobrze się przy tym bawiła, nawet jeśli nie przyznaliby się do tego przed kolegami.

Minęli loterię fantową, zapisy do rodzinnego turnieju wiedzy o szkole, punkt informacyjny dla kandydatów i stoisko z zagadkami matematycznymi, przy którym powinien zaraz zacząć pomagać Matt, ale na razie nie było go nigdzie widać. Po drodze Shiro zobaczył panią McClain rozmawiającą z dyrektorką szkoły. Widząc z nim Keitha, okazała zdziwienie, ale Shiro jedynie uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami, jak gdyby sam nie wiedział, jak to się stało, że razem kręcą się po festynie.

Właściwie to wcale nie spędzali tego festynu razem. Shiro tylko odprowadzał Keitha na parking, a sam planował zaraz później udać się do domu. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego ani sensacyjnego.

Nagle Shiro wypatrzył stoisko, które składało się z pojedynczej szkolnej ławki i dmuchanego basenu dla dzieci wypełnionego wodą. Uśmiechnął się na jego widok, czując nagły przypływ nostalgii.

— Chcesz spróbować? — zapytał Keitha.

— Co to?

— Taka festiwalowa zabawa — wyjaśnił Shiro. — Będziemy łowić nagrodę. Chodź, zobaczysz.

Keith nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale sam jako pierwszy ruszył do stoiska. Prowadziła je dwójka licealistów, pewnie z pierwszej lub drugiej klasy.

— Dzień dobry — powiedzieli prawie jednocześnie.

— Cześć — przywitał ich Shiro. — Możemy? — Wskazał na basen, przy którym klęczało kilka osób, dzieci i dorosłych.

— Jasne.

Shiro wyjął z kieszeni spodni banknoty i zapłacił za siebie oraz Keitha. W zamian otrzymali dwa kawałki plastiku w kształcie lup, które zamiast szkła miały kółka zrobione z cienkiego papieru.

— Po co mi to? — zapytał skonsternowany Keith, gdy Shiro podał mu jedno z nich.

— Do łowienia. Gdy byłem w liceum, sam zgłosiłem ten pomysł do samorządu. Miło widzieć, że tradycja przetrwała. — Spojrzał na uczniów.

Razem z Keithem podeszli do basenu. Na wodzie unosiły się gumowe kolorowe zabawki.

— Musisz wyłowić nagrodę tak, żeby nie przedrzeć papieru — wyjaśnił Shiro, klękając. Pluton usiadł. — Spróbuj.

Keith kucnął tuż obok niego. Obejrzał papierowe sitko z obu stron.

Dzieci zebrane przy basenie zaczęły im się ukradkowo przyglądać. Shiro już dawno zauważył, że widok nauczyciela w takiej codziennej, niezwiązanej z pracą sytuacji zawsze budzi ekscytację wśród uczniów.

— Nie rozmięknie w wodzie? — spytał Keith.

— Rozmięknie. Dlatego musisz działać szybko. Tradycyjnie łowi się rybki, ale to okrutne, nigdy mi się to nie podobało. Za moich licealnych czasów do basenu wrzucaliśmy kauczukowe piłeczki. Widzę, że teraz samorząd wykosztował się na gumowe Pokémony.

— Dobra. To nie może być trudne.

Shiro chciał go powstrzymać, ale Keith od razu pochylił się nad basenem, zanurzył sitko i bez dłuższego namysłu spróbował chwycić unoszącego się na powierzchni wody Pikachu. Gdy chciał go podnieść, papier rozerwał się i zabawka z pluskiem wpadła z powrotem do basenu.

Keith zaklął pod nosem, zupełnie nie przejmując się obecnością dzieci. Popatrzył z irytacją na całkowicie zniszczone sitko.

— Dlaczego nie możemy tego zwyczajnie wyłowić albo użyć siatki? — sarknął.

Shiro uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

— Wtedy nie byłoby zabawy. Gdybyś chwilę poczekał, pokazałbym ci, jak to się robi — odpowiedział. Popatrzył na swoje dłonie i nagle coś sobie uświadomił. — Jeszcze nie robiłem tego lewą ręką.

— Ja nigdy nie robiłem tego żadną ręką — stwierdził z przekąsem Keith.

Shiro przez chwilę mu się przyglądał, a potem skinął głową. Jakby nie patrzeć, Keith miał rację.

Wsadził swoje sitko do wody. Ostrożnym, a zarazem pewnym ruchem wyciągnął gumowego Piplupa. Zrzucił go na swoje kolana.

— Cierpliwość rodzi skupienie — podsumował z zadowoleniem.

Podał Keithowi swoje sitko.

— Można próbować, dopóki da się nim łowić. Teraz ci się uda.

Keith tym razem podszedł do zadania z pełnym skupieniem, jakby to było coś naprawdę poważnego, a nie zabawa na festynie w szkole. W papierze zrobiła się dziura, ale i tak udało mu się wyciągnąć tego samego Pikachu, który wcześniej mu spadł.

Kącik jego ust uniósł się, a w oczach Keitha błysnął tryumf.

— Widzisz. Cierpliwość i skupienie. Dobrze nam poszło — orzekł Shiro. Obaj wstali. — Będę musiał schować tego Piplupa przed Plutonem, w razie gdyby próbował go zjeść.

Keith popatrzył przelotnie na labradora.

— Wygląda na grzecznego — uznał, wsadzając swojego Pikachu do kieszeni kurtki.

— Jest bardzo grzeczny — zgodził się Shiro. — To nie wyklucza jedzenia gumy. Swoją drogą, powinienem dać mu pić.

— Gdzieś tam widziałem ławkę. — Keith wskazał kciukiem za swoje plecy.

Shiro chciał powiedzieć, że tu jest pełno ławek i krzeseł, a w dodatku mógłby po prostu kucnąć, ale i tak poszli we wskazane miejsce, po drodze zatrzymując się, żeby kupić sobie po kubku chłodnej lemoniady od dzieci z ostatniej klasy podstawówki.

Usiedli. Shiro wyjął z plecaka butelkę wody z doczepioną miską i dał pić Plutonowi.

— Dokładnie tak samo słodka, jak dziesięć lat temu — ocenił Shiro, biorąc łyk lemoniady. Skrzywił się. — Sam cukier.

Keith pokiwał głową, przyglądając się wielkiemu, wyłożonemu szarą cegłą budynkowi szkoły.

— Więc chodziłeś do tego liceum? — spytał.

— Do podstawówki też. Wszyscy, którzy się tutaj wychowywali, skończyli tę szkołę. W okolicy nie ma niczego innego. — Shiro obrócił kubek w lewej dłoni. — Kiedyś kazali sprzedawać mi tę lemoniadę. Zgodziłem się, bo pojawił się pomysł, żeby zorganizować budkę z pocałunkami, i za wszelką cenę chciałem uniknąć bycia jej główną atrakcją.

— Widzę, że byłeś szkolną gwiazdą.

Shiro wzruszył ramionami. Nie było sensu zaprzeczać. W czasach liceum uważano go za gwiazdę, ale lubił myśleć o tym jako o zasłudze ciężkiej pracy, chociaż Matt uparcie uważał, że wygląd i charakter znacząco mu w tym pomagały.

— Gdyby zaproszenia na imprezy dostawało się za ciężką pracę i wyniki w nauce, nie spędzałbym ani jednego wieczoru w domu — mawiał Holt przez całe liceum.

Może było w tym ziarno prawdy, ale z drugiej strony – nawet gdyby Matt dostawał tyle zaproszeń, i tak trzy czwarte by odrzucał.

— Byłem kapitanem Lwów. Siłą rzeczy zwracałem na siebie uwagę. A ty? — zagadnął Keitha. — Jak wspominasz liceum?

— Nijak. Raczej rzadko się w nim pojawiałem, bo i tak na lekcjach nie dało się wiele nauczyć. Nic specjalnego, nauczycielom nie zależało, uczniom zresztą też nie. Nikomu nie przyszłoby do głowy, żeby zorganizować taki festyn.

— W takim razie dzięki, że do nas wpadłeś, i mam nadzieję, że pierwszy raz nie był rozczarowujący.

Keith popatrzył mu w oczy. Założył włosy za ucho.

Rzeczywiście nosił kolczyk, chociaż po oburzeniu pani McClain Shiro spodziewał się czegoś poważniejszego niż czerwony okrągły sztyft w płatku ucha.

— Nie był — powiedział Keith dziwnie poważnym tonem.

Shiro zamrugał i odwrócił wzrok. Zamilkli, pijąc za słodką lemoniadę i obserwując festyn, który obaj zamierzali już jakiś czas temu opuścić.

— Gratuluję wygranego meczu — odezwał się po kilku minutach Keith. — Nie znam się na baseballu, ale umiem czytać tablicę wyników.

— Dzięki — odparł Shiro. Po namyśle dodał: — Jeśli naprawdę byś chciał, możemy obejrzeć razem ten mecz w przyszłym tygodniu. Ten, o którym mówił Matt. Nawet jeśli nie ogarniasz wszystkich zasad, łatwiej jest zrozumieć, gdy ktoś tłumaczy ci na bieżąco, a myślę, że sport ogólnie zawsze lepiej ogląda się z kimś.

Keith uśmiechnął się lekko.

Gdy się uśmiechał, jego rysy twarzy wydawały się delikatniejsze, a w jego prawym policzku pojawiał się dołeczek.

Mógłby się uśmiechać częściej, ale wtedy pewnie Shiro nie zwracałby na to takiej uwagi.

To jak z tymi ciastkami pani McClain – nie doceniałby ich, gdyby miał je na co dzień.

— Okej. Jeśli nie będę miał akurat zajęć.

Shiro odwzajemnił uśmiech. Nie spodziewał się, że Keith się zgodzi, tak samo, jak nie spodziewał się, że ewentualna zgoda sprawi mu taką radość. 

Dokończyli lemoniady i dopiero wtedy wreszcie się pożegnali. Keith poszedł w stronę parkingu, a Shiro razem z Plutonem rozpoczęli swój spacer do domu.

Dopiero w jednej trzeciej drogi przypomniał sobie o bólu ręki.


	9. KEITH

W środę znowu pracował w nocy, więc wstał w południe i po śniadaniu wybrał się na zakupy do najbliższego supermarketu. W ciągu dnia planował trochę posprzątać w domu i odpocząć, żeby mieć siłę na imprezę w klubie na obrzeżach Miami, na którą jechał wieczorem. Musiał naładować swoje wewnętrzne baterie, a w jego przypadku było to możliwe tylko w samotności. Wystarczało mu, że jego głównym źródłem utrzymania stało się niemal codzienne spędzanie czasu z jakimiś studentami i udawanie jednego z nich. Towarzystwo pijanych dzieciaków samo w sobie było irytujące, a co dopiero wtedy, gdy przywoływało wspomnienia z najgorszej rodziny zastępczej, w jakiej miał nieszczęście się znaleźć.

Każdego dnia miał nadzieję, że ta sprawa w końcu zostanie zamknięta.

Na festyn także poszedł w ramach pracy, a przynajmniej sam w ten sposób to tłumaczył. Rozglądał się za ludźmi, których zdjęcia widział na komendzie jako podejrzanych o działalność w siatce albo których znał z imprez w Miami. Jednocześnie starał się zachowywać tak naturalnie, jak tylko umiał. Dlatego najpierw przeszedł się po całym dziedzińcu, a potem poszedł na mecz za tłumem uczniów oraz ich rodziców. Po cichu liczył na to, że będzie mógł obejrzeć grę tej drużyny, której dotyczyła cała sprawa, ale zamiast tego na boisko weszły dzieci z dwóch podstawówek, więc w ostateczności zyskał okazję na poobserwowanie Shiro podczas pracy. Keith zauważył to już wcześniej, ale jego sąsiad miał naprawdę doskonały kontakt z uczniami. Rzadko widywało się nauczycieli, z którymi dzieciaki tak chętnie by rozmawiały.

Po zakończeniu meczu Keith wrócił na dziedziniec, żeby pospacerować między stoiskami klubów. Nie znał tam nikogo, z kim mógłby się przynajmniej przywitać, a po jakimś czasie zauważył, że ludzie zaczynają się za nim obracać. Całkowicie obcy dorosły mężczyzna kręcący się w pojedynkę po szkolnym festynie miał prawo budzić zainteresowanie, szczególnie w tak małym mieście, gdzie wszyscy się kojarzyli. Nie chcąc zostać zapamiętanym, zamierzał już wrócić do domu, aż dostrzegł go Shiro. Po ich spotkaniu w McDonaldzie Keith zastanawiał się, czy jego sąsiad nie uzna go za prześladowcę, ale ten sam pierwszy do niego pomachał, a potem był jak zwykle przyjazny. Nic się nie zmieniło.

Po rozmowie z podejrzanie zainteresowanymi jego życiem prywatnym kolegami Shiro (czy wszyscy tutaj tak wtrącali się w cudze sprawy?) Keith naprawdę chciał odjechać, ale wtedy wpadł na pomysł, żeby jednak jeszcze zostać na festynie. W towarzystwie Shiro mógł sobie na to pozwolić, wiedział, że to zadziała jak przepustka. Shiro miał wielu przyjaciół, był bardzo otwarty. Nie było zatem nic dziwnego w tym, że zakolegował się z nowym sąsiadem i postanowił spędzić z nim trochę czasu, pokazać mu swoją szkołę. Tak robili znajomi, prawda?

Odkąd przydzielono go do tej sprawy, Keith zdobywał nowe doświadczenia. Szybko się przekonał, że teoria pracy operacyjnej a realne wejście w nowe środowisko to jednak zupełnie dwie różne rzeczy. Nie miał w sobie naturalnego luzu i uśmiechu dla każdego, był dobrym obserwatorem, ale znacznie gorszym aktywnym uczestnikiem. Dzieciństwo spędzone na tułaniu się po rodzinach zastępczych nie tylko wykształciło w nim ponadprzeciętny zmysł obserwacji i analizy, ale także zbudowało mu naturalną zbroję dystansu i nieufności, a to cholernie przeszkadzało we wtopieniu się w takie wesołe, otwarte i ciekawskie społeczności.

Z punktu widzenia pracy Keitha wyjście na festyn okazało się raczej bezowocne. Poza swoimi sąsiadami nie zobaczył na terenie szkoły nikogo znajomego i mógł co najwyżej próbować zapamiętać nowe twarze na przyszłość. Co nie znaczyło, że spędził ten czas źle. Racja, raczej unikał takich tłocznych, głośnych wydarzeń, ale to była jakaś odskocznia od dusznych klubów i pijanych studentów. Jeśli pominąć podejrzliwość, która nadal się w nim tliła, czuł się nawet dobrze w towarzystwie Shiro. A przynajmniej w pełni zrozumiał, dlaczego inni tak bardzo je sobie cenili.

Czuł się przy nim na tyle dobrze, że dał mu się zaprosić na mecz do jego domu. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem z własnej woli odwiedzał kogoś innego niż jego matka, ale tym razem nie potrafił się nie zgodzić. Mimo wszystko chciał powiedzieć _tak_ , nawet jeśli przez całe życie mówił _nie_. To był przecież tylko jeden mecz, a mieszkali tuż obok siebie. Wystarczyło, żeby wyszedł z domu i zrobił kilka kroków. To nie było nic wielkiego.

To nie powinno być nic wielkiego, tak teoretycznie. Bo dla samego Keitha to był kolejny wielki wyczyn.

Shiro nie można było odmówić charyzmy. Miał w sobie coś, co przyciągało do niego ludzi. Wydawał się zawsze wiedzieć, co komu odpowiedzieć, ale brakowało w tym wyrachowania, z którym zwykle spotykał się Keith. Serdeczność Shiro nie wyglądała na działanie obliczone na oczarowanie wszystkich dookoła. Ona po prostu najnaturalniej w świecie _była_. To w tym wszystkim wydawało się najdziwniejsze i też najbardziej podejrzane.

Takashi Shirogane był jak skała. Nie błyszczał, a trwał, nie narzucał się, a i tak dookoła zawsze kręcili się ludzie. Wszyscy czuli się w jego obecności bezpiecznie, był jak naturalny filar społeczności. Dla Keitha to była całkowita nowość, taki autorytet bez władzy, bogactwa i imponującego innym sukcesu, bez blichtru. Zastanawiał się, jaki Shiro był przed wojskiem. Czy to tam stał się taki poukładany, taki mocny?

Keith czasem nie rozumiał ludzi i nie zawsze poprawnie odczytywał ich intencje, ale akurat manipulację wyczuwał na kilometr. Jeśli Shiro nawet jemu wydawał się szczery, to… To Keith jeszcze nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić.

Pierwszy raz w dorosłym życiu poczuł, że chce kogoś bliżej poznać i zgodził się na spędzenie z tą osobą czasu. Jednocześnie czekał na piątkowe spotkanie i chciał się z niego wycofać. Życie dało mu już wiele nauczek. Nie potrzebował odświeżenia tych lekcji, ale też nie mógł nic poradzić na swoje zainteresowanie Shiro. Dało się przecież poznać człowieka bez przywiązywania się do niego. To tylko mecz. Keith zachowa odpowiedni dystans, a, znając życie, prędzej czy później dojdzie do wniosku, że jego nieufność nie była jednak całkiem bezpodstawna. Jak zwykle.

Po zrobieniu zakupów wjechał na ulicę prowadzącą prosto do cul-de-sac. Od razu zwolnił do minimalnej prędkości, z jaką mógł poruszać się jego ścigacz.

Wjeżdżając na plac przed jego domem, dostrzegł Shiro siedzącego na swoim ganku i czeszącego Plutona. Mężczyzna pomachał do Keitha. Keith odpowiedział mu skinieniem głowy.

Właśnie zatrzymywał się na swoim podjeździe, gdy rozległ się głośny wystrzał z rury wydechowej ścigacza. Podskoczył na siedzeniu przestraszony hukiem i zaklął pod nosem. Już dawno powinien się tym zająć, ale ciągle brakowało mu czasu.

Zszedł na ziemię i oparł motocykl na podpórce.

Chciał wygrzebać z kieszeni kurtki klucze do garażu, ale gdy już miał je chwycić, kątem oka dostrzegł gwałtowny ruch. Obrócił się w tamtą stronę.

Shiro leżał na ziemi, chowając głowę między ramionami. Pluton kręcił się wokół niego.

Ciało Keitha zareagowało, zanim zdążył pomyśleć nad tym, co widzi. Rozejrzał się na boki, a potem przeskoczył przez motocykl i schował się za nim.

Serce waliło mu w piersi, gdy patrzył we wszystkie strony, starając się przeanalizować sytuację. Nadal nosił kask. Jego własna broń była w domu. Nie słyszał wystrzału, ale to możliwe, że napastnik nacisnął spust w momencie wybuchu z rury wydechowej. Keith ze swojej pozycji nie widział nikogo na osiedlu, więc ten ktoś musiał stać po stronie dwunastki, od której oddzielał go w tej chwili motocykl.

Fakt był taki, że coś się stało. Inaczej Shiro nie padłby na ziemię.

Wyciągnął telefon. Drżącą ręką wystukał numer alarmowy, ale jego palec zatrzymał się nad wyświetlaczem. Odczekał kilkanaście sekund.

Cisza.

Żadnych kroków, żadnego kolejnego strzału. Nikt z mieszkańców nawet nie wyszedł przed dom. Wszyscy o tej porze byli na mieście czy po prostu się bali?

Wziął trzy głębokie wdechy, a następnie ostrożnie podniósł się na tyle, żeby wyjrzeć zza ścigacza. W cul-de-sac nie było nikogo poza ich dwójką. Shiro nadal leżał na brzuchu przed swoim gankiem. Pluton szturchał go pyskiem i łapami, machając szybko ogonem.

Keith przełknął ślinę. Powoli wyszedł zza ścigacza. Zgiął się w pół i ruszył biegiem na posesję Shiro. Upadł przy nim na kolanach. Odłożył telefon na bok. Zdjął kask i odrzucił go na trawę, żeby lepiej widzieć i słyszeć.

— Shiro… — powiedział przyciszonym głosem. — Shiro, słyszysz mnie?

Zero reakcji. Shiro oddychał szybko, cały drżał. Keith nie widział żadnych ran ani krwi, ale nie widział też brzucha i nóg sąsiada, a przecież właśnie tam mógł zostać postrzelony.

— Shiro! Mów do mnie — ponaglił. — Co się stało? Co cię boli?

Podniósł głowę i jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po cul-de-sac. Na razie okolica wydawała się czysta, ale nie chciał tu dłużej zostawać. To miejsce nie dawało im żadnej osłony. Gdyby chociaż mogli wejść na ganek, nie byliby całkiem na widoku.

Wyciągnął rękę i potrząsnął lekko ramieniem Shiro.

— Shiro, to ja, Keith — powiedział, czując, jak, mimo tylu przebytych szkoleń, narasta w nim panika. — Chodź ze mną, musimy się schować.

Chciał zadzwonić po policję i pogotowie, ale musiał wiedzieć, co powiedzieć dyspozytorowi. Podejrzewał postrzał, ale potrzebował więcej informacji i nie będzie miał pewności, dopóki nie zobaczy rany. Potrafił udzielać pierwszej pomocy. Mógłby pomóc, gdyby tylko wiedział, co się dzieje.

Wyciągnął ręce, żeby przewrócić Shiro na bok, ale nagle zatrzymał się. Wyprostował się gwałtownie.

Jeszcze raz popatrzył na Shiro, a potem na Plutona.

Shiro nie zachowywał się jak ofiara postrzału. Był przytomny, więc powinien krzyczeć i zwijać się z bólu albo przyciskać ręce do rany. To były naturalne reakcje. On tymczasem leżał nieruchomo i nie wydawał żadnych dźwięków.

Jego pies także zachowywał się nietypowo. Pluton nie był wystraszony. Raczej skupiał się na swoim panu i próbował zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

Shiro robił dokładnie to samo, co robił przed chwilą Keith – chował się i osłaniał głowę. To było zachowanie kogoś, kto chronił się przed postrzałem. Kogoś, kto dopiero usłyszał wystrzał.

Keith odsunął się nieco i odetchnął, przesuwając dłonią po twarzy. Nadal klęcząc na trawie, obserwował, jak Pluton obejmuje pana łapami i opiera się na nim swoim ciężarem. Labrador był psem asystującym. Na pewno lepiej od Keitha wiedział, co robić w takich sytuacjach.

Nie był pewien, ile czasu minęło, zanim Shiro rozluźnił ramiona i podniósł głowę. Nieobecnym, zaszklonym wzrokiem popatrzył najpierw na Plutona, a potem na Keitha.

— Keith — wykrztusił ledwo słyszalnie.

— Shiro.

Obaj milczeli, patrząc na siebie. Plecy Shiro szybko unosiły się i opadały. Powoli usiadł na trawie. Pluton od razu wszedł między jego nogi i przytulił się do jego piersi. Shiro objął go słabo jednym ramieniem.

— Shiro, nic się nie stało — powiedział powoli Keith i wskazał ręką na swój podjazd. — Tylko mój ścigacz strzelił. Jesteśmy bezpieczni. Nic się nie dzieje.

Shiro przygryzł wargę i przytaknął niepewnie. Rozejrzał się po cul-de-sac.

— Czy mam do kogoś zadzwonić? Potrzebujesz lekarza?

W odpowiedzi mężczyzna od razu pokręcił głową.

Keith schował telefon do kieszeni skórzanej kurtki. Wziął kask do ręki.

— Wejdźmy do środka — zaproponował.

Wstał i podał Shiro lewą rękę. Ten po chwili ją chwycił. Stanąwszy chwiejnie na nogach, puścił dłoń Keitha.

— Dam radę — wymamrotał niewyraźnie.

Wszedł na ganek i otworzył drzwi do domu. Pluton nie odstępował go ani na krok. Keith poszedł za nimi, po drodze zabierając szczotkę pozostawioną przez Shiro na schodach. Razem z kaskiem odłożył ją w przedpokoju na szafkę. Zzuł buty i odwiesił kurtkę na wieszak.

W milczeniu weszli razem do salonu o szarych i lawendowych ścianach. Shiro bez słowa opadł na sofę i podciągnął sobie pod brodę wielki fioletowy koc. Utkwił puste spojrzenie w oknie przed sobą, jakby w ogóle nie zauważał obecności Keitha w swoim domu. Pluton umościł się na kanapie tak, żeby opierać przednie łapy o uda swojego pana.

Keith stał za sofą. Chciał pomóc, tylko trochę nie wiedział jak. Wychowywał się wśród dzieciaków, których nie oszczędzał los. Bywał świadkiem ataków paniki, ale nigdy nie był tą osobą, która musiała na nie reagować. Tylko w teorii wiedział, co powinien robić.

Nie należał do najbardziej czułych ani troskliwych osób. Nie miał przyjaciół, nie potrafił udzielać dobrych rad. Nie chciał w tej chwili jak zwykle wypalić czegoś bezmyślnego albo bezdusznego. Unikał ludzi, bo bał się, że go skrzywdzą lub oszukają, ale to nie znaczyło, że mógł odwrócić się i odmówić pomocy komuś, kto jej potrzebował. Jego teorie oraz podejrzenia nie miały teraz znaczenia. Wszystko inne mogło być kłamstwem, ale strach i cierpienie Shiro były prawdziwe.

W końcu poszedł do kuchni. Dom Shiro był lustrzanym odbiciem jego domu, tylko lepiej, nowocześniej umeblowanym. Widać było, że mieszkańcy dbali o każdy szczegół i spójność wystroju. Na ścianach wisiały zdjęcia, w większości stare, czarno-białe lub w sepii. To był prawdziwy dom, a nie wynajęte lokum.

Wziął szklankę schnącą na stojaku na naczynia i nalał do niej wody z dzbanka. Wrócił do salonu.

— Proszę — powiedział.

Shiro wziął od niego szklankę lewą ręką. Jego dłoń tak się trzęsła, że część wody wylała się na koc.

— Dziękuję — mruknął, gdy skończył pić.

Keith wziął od niego szklankę i odstawił ją na stolik do kawy. Usiadł po drugiej stronie sofy.

— Czy potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze? — zapytał wprost.

Dopiero wtedy Shiro odwrócił wzrok od okna i na niego popatrzył. Pogłaskał Plutona po grzbiecie. Wyglądał na o wiele bardziej zmęczonego niż tamtej nocy w McDonaldzie.

— Nie. Dziękuję, Keith. Za pomoc — odpowiedział. — Już lepiej, nic mi nie jest.

Keith pokiwał głową.

— I przepraszam — dodał ciszej Shiro.

Przeniósł wzrok na swoje kolana.

— Nie przepraszaj — odparł z przekonaniem Keith. — Nie masz za co.

— Nastraszyłem cię. Nie chciałem. Już dawno nie miałem ataku paniki, ale zamyśliłem się, a nagle usłyszałem huk i… — Zawiesił głos. — Zrobiłem ci problem.

Przyciągnął zgięte nogi bliżej do piersi, zrzucając z siebie łapy Plutona. Odetchnął i opuścił głowę, jakby chciał się schować przed całym światem. Keith nie dziwił mu się. On też nie chciałby, żeby ktoś prawie obcy widział go w takim stanie, ale nie mógł zostawić Shiro samego na trawniku przed domem. Szczególnie że to zaniedbanie Keitha doprowadziło do tego ataku paniki.

— Nie zrobiłeś mi żadnego problemu — powiedział, przekrzywiając głowę i próbując nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy. — Bałem się, że zostałeś postrzelony, to prawda, ale to już nieważne. To bardziej ja powinienem cię przeprosić. Obiecuję, że zrobię coś z tym ścigaczem.

— Nie mogłeś wiedzieć. Normalnie ludzie nie reagują tak na huk. Ja… Byłem żołnierzem — wyznał Shiro.

Keith zapomniał, że oficjalnie nie powinien wiedzieć o służbie wojskowej Shiro. Pokiwał głową.

— Nie martw się o mnie, Shiro. Ważne, że… — Przez moment chciał powiedzieć: _ważne, że tobie nic nie jest_ , ale atak paniki to nie było _nic_. — Ważne, że ty jesteś bezpieczny.

Shiro otworzył usta, jakby zamierzał odpowiedzieć, ale zrezygnował. Znowu zamilkli.

— Możesz już iść — powiedział po chwili Shiro. — Poradzę sobie.

Keith zmarszczył brew.

— Chcesz, żebym poszedł? — odpowiedział pytaniem Keith. — Jeśli chcesz pobyć sam, to w porządku, ale nie musisz tego mówić, dlatego że uważasz, że robisz mi problem. Naprawdę nie robisz. Sprzątanie mi nie ucieknie, a jedyne, co muszę dzisiaj zrobić, to umówić ten cholerny motor do mechanika, bo powinienem to już zrobić kilka dni temu, jak tylko zauważyłem, że coś jest nie tak.

Shiro popatrzył na niego i zamrugał. Znowu otworzył i zamknął usta.

Keith zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie przekroczył jakiejś granicy. Szczerość wydawała mu się najwłaściwszym wyjściem, ale w gruncie rzeczy słabo się znali, więc może rzeczywiście powinien posłuchać za pierwszym razem, wstać i wyjść. Nie wątpił w to, że Shiro sobie poradzi, bo to na pewno nie był jego pierwszy raz, jednak to nie znaczyło, że musiał teraz zostać sam. Nawet Keith czasami chciał, żeby ktoś przy nim był.

Wtedy jednak Shiro powiedział cicho:

— Zostań. Jeśli możesz.

Keith skinął głową.

Długo siedzieli na sofie w ciszy, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach. Od czasu do czasu Pluton trącał Shiro pyskiem, żeby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Keith patrzył w ścianę, tylko sporadycznie zerkając na sąsiada.

To nie był ten pogodny, pewny siebie i idealny Shiro, który zawsze wiedział, co powiedzieć, i z którym Keith spacerował po szkolnym festynie. A raczej to wciąż był on, tylko teraz Keith widział jego zupełnie inną, bardziej bezbronną twarz. Zastanawiał się, ilu osobom Shiro ją pokazywał. Keith wiedział, że nie powinien jej widzieć. Po prostu akurat znaleźli się obok siebie, gdy ścigacz postanowił narobić hałasu i przypomnieć byłemu żołnierzowi o wydarzeniach z przeszłości. 

Najpierw spotkał Shiro walczącego z bezsennością, teraz był świadkiem jego ataku paniki. Mieli szczęście do spotykania się w niewygodnych sytuacjach.

Dopiero teraz uderzyło go to, jak absurdalne i przesadzone były jego wcześniejsze podejrzenia. Wolał upierać się przy szukaniu powiązań Shiro z siatką narkotykową, niż dopuścić do siebie prostą myśl, że jego sąsiad jest człowiekiem, który ma swoje obawy, słabości i pewnie jakieś wady. Keith tak bardzo skupił się na szukaniu rys na tym ideale, że nie zauważał tego, że ten ideał nigdy nie istniał. Możliwe, że w pewnym sensie miał rację i ten perfekcyjny obraz złotego chłopca sąsiedztwa jest maską, ale taką, która ma chronić tego, kto ją nosi, a nie oszukiwać innych. To nie znaczyło, że Shiro od razu stawał się godny zaufania, ale może nie był też przestępcą. Może naprawdę próbował być dobrym człowiekiem i poukładać sobie życie, które zdruzgotała wojna, chociaż dla Keitha to było dużo trudniejsze do przetrawienia niż teoria o handlowaniu amfetaminą.

— Chcesz pogadać? — zaproponował, trochę niepewnie.

Nie był najlepszy w gadaniu, ale umiał słuchać. Przynajmniej tyle mógł zaoferować.

— Nie, raczej nie — odparł cicho Shiro.

— W porządku.

Shiro nagle sięgnął po pilota do telewizora.

— Ale możemy coś obejrzeć. Jest taki dokument, który czasem oglądam przed snem. Pomaga mi się wyciszyć. A w dodatku jest całkiem ciekawy — wyjaśnił.

— O baseballu? — zapytał Keith.

Shiro wszedł w swoją bibliotekę filmów.

— Akurat nie — odpowiedział. — O gwiazdach i naszym układzie słonecznym. Jeśli nie chcesz…

— Jasne, że chcę — wszedł mu w słowo Keith. Skubnął nitkę wystającą z jego rękawiczki. — Mój ojciec uwielbiał sci-fi i kosmos. Powiedzmy, że trochę mnie tym zaraził.

Keith przeczytał wszystkie książki, które po nim zostały. W niektórych wciąż tkwiły kolorowe karteczki, którymi jego ojciec zaznaczał swoje ulubione fragmenty. Dostali razem za mało czasu, ale Keith czuł, że w ten sposób lepiej go poznaje.

— Mnie zaraził Matt. Wiesz, matematyka, fizyka i astronomia, dla niego to wszystko się łączy i on tym żyje, więc dzieli się z każdym, kto tylko zechce go posłuchać. Gdzieś na półce nadal mam książki Adamsa, które mi dał na urodziny w podstawówce. Gdybym poszedł na studia, pewnie wybrałbym coś związanego z kosmosem. Zresztą — poklepał Plutona po grzbiecie — nie nazwałem psa na cześć bajek Disneya.

Keith spojrzał na labradora.

— Ale dlaczego akurat Pluton?

— Nie wiem. Zawsze trochę szkoda mi Plutona, bo przestał być planetą i ludzie o nim zapominają, więc pomyślałem, że chociaż ja będę pamiętał.

— Mogłeś go nazwać Kerberos — stwierdził Keith. — Jak księżyc Plutona. I pies Hadesa.

Shiro namyślił się.

— Nie wpadłem na to — przyznał. — Szkoda, że nie było cię tu ponad rok temu, żeby mi to podpowiedzieć. 

Keith uśmiechnął się lekko. Wargi Shiro drgnęły, jego twarz pojaśniała i przez chwilę wyglądał trochę bardziej jak zwykle.

Włączyli dokument. Na ekranie telewizora pojawiło się zdjęcie powoli obracającego się nieba, a niski głos lektora zaczął powoli mówić o odległości dzielącej Ziemię od Saturna.


	10. SHIRO

_O której mam przyjść_

Taką wiadomość dostał rano od nieznanego numeru, który od razu dodał do kontaktów i zapisał jako _Keith_ , bo tylko swojemu sąsiadowi w ostatnim czasie podawał telefon i tylko z nim był na dzisiaj umówiony. Akurat wyprowadzał rower z garażu, więc przystanął na swoim podjeździe, żeby odpisać:

_Kiedy chcesz, ale mecz zaczyna się o 18:10._

Natychmiast nadeszła krótka odpowiedź:

_Ok_

Shiro schował telefon do kieszeni i wsiadł na rower. Upewnił się, że bioniczna dłoń dobrze leży na kierownicy i przypiął smycz Plutona do specjalnego uchwytu przymocowanego do ramy. Zaczął powoli jechać do pracy.

Nie był pewien, czy Keith nadal będzie chciał do niego przyjść. Nigdy jeszcze nie dostał ataku paniki przy kimś, kogo dobrze nie znał, a kto nie byłby jednak całkiem obcym człowiekiem. Zdarzało mu się przy sąsiadach albo Mattcie, kilka razy też przy Adamie, ale byli już wtedy razem i jego partner został dużo wcześniej uprzedzony, że najprawdopodobniej kiedyś w końcu do tego dojdzie. Shiro przeżył nawet atak paniki w centrum Miami, gdzie towarzyszył mu tylko Pluton. Wywołał straszne zamieszanie, ludzie się na niego gapili, ktoś nawet zadzwonił po karetkę i zgłosił napad padaczkowy. Czuł się okropnie i gdy zrozumiał, co się stało, jak najszybciej stamtąd uciekł, a potem jakoś udało mu się wrócić do domu. Marzył jedynie o tym, żeby już nigdy nie opuszczać cul-de-sac. Dopiero po pewnym czasie nieco podniosła go na duchu myśl, że prawie na pewno już nie spotka tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy go wtedy widzieli. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo on wstydził się tamtego dnia, oni nie znali nawet jego imienia.

Keith nie wiedział o jego PTSD, więc nie mógł być na to w żaden sposób przygotowany. Sam zresztą powiedział, że początkowo podejrzewał postrzał, ale chyba sam zorientował się, co się działo, bo pozwolił Plutonowi działać. Shiro naprawdę doceniał fakt, że Keith oszczędził mu natarczywych pytań i komentarzy, i że nie próbował go dotykać. W chwili, gdy sam nie był pewien, gdzie się znajduje, a huk wybuchu nadal dudnił mu w uszach, ostatnimi rzeczami, których potrzebował, były czyjaś dociekliwość i złote rady.

Sam nie wiedział, czemu poprosił sąsiada o zostanie. Może po prostu Keith potrafił dać mu tak bardzo potrzebną w takich momentach przestrzeń, a Shiro poczuł się bezpiecznie. Może nie chciał siedzieć sam w pustym domu. Pluton był niezastąpionym wsparciem, ale jednak przez ostatni rok towarzyszył im Adam, który zawsze po każdym ataku siedział i rozmawiał z Shiro, o czymkolwiek ten chciał. Może go do tego przyzwyczaił.

Shiro poprosił o to pod wpływem chwili i później, gdy myślał o tym wieczorem, było mu z tego powodu głupio, ale Keith został. Do popołudnia oglądali serial dokumentalny o kosmosie, aż sąsiad powiedział, że musi przygotować się do wyjścia na zajęcia. Shiro zapewnił go, że da sobie radę, a w razie czego wezwie panią McClain lub kogoś innego z cul-de-sac. Pożegnali się, Keith wsiadł na motocykl i pojechał do Miami. Od tego czasu nie mieli okazji się spotkać.

Shiro wolałby, żeby Keith tego wszystkiego nie widział. Ataki paniki same w sobie były straszne. W jednej chwili czesał Plutona i zastanawiał się nad następnymi treningami Lwiątek, a sekundę później potrafił myśleć już tylko o tym, że chce przeżyć i że musi się schować, bo inaczej zginie. A to wszystko przez jeden głupi huk.

Na co dzień tak starał się być silny i niezawodny, że wyobrażał sobie, że ktoś mógłby poczuć rozczarowanie, widząc go w takim stanie. Nie miał pojęcia, jak zareagowaliby rodzice Lwiątek, gdyby go takiego zobaczyli – skulonego na ziemi, trzęsącego się i przerażonego rzeczami, które przeżył ponad dwa lata temu. Pewnie niektórzy z nich zaczęliby obawiać się o swoje dzieci. Pojawiłyby się pytania, czy na pewno ktoś z zaburzeniem psychicznym może brać odpowiedzialność za małoletnich zawodników. To nie byłoby w porządku wobec niego, a dyrekcja szkoły o wszystkim wiedziała, gdy decydowała się go zatrudnić, ale Shiro nie zniósłby utraty pokładanego w nim zaufania.

Wstydził się tej części swojego życia, nad którą nie miał żadnej kontroli. Dbał o to, żeby wiedziało o niej jak najmniej osób, ale jeśli już musiało się tak stać, to mógł tylko cieszyć się, że to najwyraźniej nie popsuło znajomości jego i Keitha. Wielu na miejscu jego sąsiada zaczęłoby unikać Shiro, a Keith tymczasem nadal chciał przyjść do niego na transmisję meczu. To dobrze. Shiro naprawdę zaczynał lubić tego faceta. Od początku czuł, że nie należy go skreślać, i teraz wiedział już, że miał rację. Gdyby pochopnie ocenił Keitha na podstawie sąsiedzkich plotek, nie zyskałby szansy na zawarcie nowej potencjalnej przyjaźni.

W drodze do szkoły zajechał z Plutonem do jedynej przychodni weterynaryjnej w miasteczku, żeby poddać psa corocznej kontroli. Labrador ich nie lubił i na sam widok budynku lecznicy próbował wymusić zmianę kierunku spaceru, ale Shiro dbał o jego zdrowie równie mocno, jak o swoje własne, dlatego i tym razem z bólem serca zaprowadził go na całą serię badań.

Po skończonej pracy wrócili razem do domu. Shiro przebrał się i poszedł do pana Holta, żeby zgodnie z wcześniejszą obietnicą pomóc mu przy koszeniu trawnika. Dobiegała szesnasta, gdy wszedł do swojej kuchni, żeby nakarmić Plutona i przygotować sobie obiad.

Przez ten miesiąc samodzielnego gotowania nie zrobił żadnych postępów, ale opracował sobie siedem zdrowych, prostych przepisów, które w miarę mu wychodziły. Przypisał je do konkretnych dni, dzięki czemu unikał codziennych dylematów i decyzji. Jedzenie w kółko tego samego mu nie przeszkadzało, a i tak co najmniej raz w tygodniu był zapraszany na obiad do kogoś w sąsiedztwie, więc przynajmniej nie groziło mu zapomnienie, jak smakują dobrze ugotowane posiłki.

Właśnie wyłączył kuchenkę i położył smażonego łososia tuż obok kupki ryżu stygnącej na talerzu. Zamierzał iść do stołu, ale jakiś ciemny kształt za oknem przykuł jego spojrzenie. Odsunął półprzezroczystą zasłonkę i zbliżył twarz do szyby.

— O nie — mruknął.

Leżący na zimnych kafelkach Pluton otworzył oczy, spoglądając w zaciekawieniu na swojego pana.

Na trawniku przed domem Keitha w promieniach popołudniowego słońca wylegiwał się ciemny aligator.

To nie było nic bardzo niezwykłego w tych okolicach. Shiro widział już aligatory większe od tego, ale wiedział, że dla kogoś nieprzyzwyczajonego do takich widoków rozmiar gada nie będzie miał żadnego znaczenia.

Zostawił jedzenie i poszedł do salonu po telefon. Napisał wiadomość do Keitha:

_Jesteś w domu?_

_Jeśli tak, to z niego nie wychodź._

Po minucie w odpowiedzi nadeszło:

_Tak_

_Czemu_

Shiro wrócił do kuchni. Znowu wyjrzał przez okno. Aligator nie wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar ruszyć się ze swojego miejsca.

_Spójrz przez okno na podjazd._

_To się tutaj zdarza, aligatory same w sobie nie są zagrożeniem. Zadzwonię po służby. Zabiorą go stąd._

_Dzięki_

Shiro zadzwonił pod numer infolinii zajmującej się usuwaniem aligatorów z posesji, który na wszelki wypadek zawsze miał zapisany w telefonie. Podał im adres Keitha i poprosił, żeby przyjechali. Obiecali, że wyślą swoich ludzi, ale Shiro już wiedział, że jeśli nie dzwoniło się do nich z nagłym wypadkiem, należało uzbroić się w cierpliwość.

Gdy się rozłączył, zobaczył, że Keith napisał do niego jeszcze jedną wiadomość:

_Otwórz okno w kuchni_

Podniósł wzrok znad telefonu. Keith stał w otwartym oknie swojej sypialni.

Shiro od razu otworzył okno i przysiadł na kuchennym blacie, żeby nie musieć się pochylać.

— To chyba mój aligator — powiedział Keith, wskazując palcem w stronę gada.

Shiro parsknął śmiechem na wspomnienie ich pierwszego, okropnie niezręcznego spotkania.

Przestrzeń między ich domami była tak niewielka, że mogli rozmawiać ze sobą bez krzyczenia.

— Czy mam teraz znowu iść ratować twojego ślimaka? — spytał. — On tam dalej może być.

— Lepiej nie. Na pewno się polubili. — Keith wzruszył ramionami. — Całkiem spora bestia. Do tej pory widziałem takie rzeczy tylko w telewizji.

— Cóż, Floryda w pełni — uznał Shiro. — Zaraz ktoś po niego przyjedzie i zabierze go w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. To tutaj nic dziwnego, przyzwyczajaj się. Gdyby ktoś na osiedlu miał basen, przychodziłyby jeszcze częściej. Najważniejsze to pamiętać, że aligatory same nie atakują ludzi. Trzeba tylko uważać na dzieci, których w naszej okolicy raczej nie ma zbyt wielu, i zwierzęta.

— No dobra, zapamiętam. Jeszcze raz dzięki. Następnym razem już będę wiedział, co robić — powiedział Keith.

— Nie ma sprawy. — Shiro uśmiechnął się, wygodniej siadając na blacie. — Niektórzy nowi mieszkańcy są przerażeni, gdy widzą swojego pierwszego aligatora, ale zapewniam, że można z tym żyć i nikomu tutaj jeszcze nie stała się krzywda. W innych miejscach mają krety, na Florydzie mamy aligatory.

— I rekiny — dodał Keith.

— I rekiny — powtórzył Shiro. — Może to i dobrze. Zawsze mogę powiedzieć, że byłem surferem.

Poruszył palcami czarnej bionicznej protezy. Jej mechanizm zabrzęczał cicho.

Nie wiedział, czy trochę nie przesadził, bo ludzie różnie reagowali na jego żarty o amputowanej ręce, ale Keith najpierw otworzył szerzej oczy, a potem się uśmiechnął. Shiro odwzajemnił gest, zadowolony z siebie.

Każde wywołanie chociażby niewielkiego uśmiechu na twarzy Keitha było jak osiągnięcie. Przynajmniej tak czuł Shiro, gdy mu się udawało.

— Keith, nie masz dzisiaj zajęć? — spytał.

— Nie. Dzisiaj mam wolne.

Zauważył to już podczas ich nocnej rozmowy, ale Keith niechętnie mówił o kursie informatycznym, na który uczęszczał. Prawie tak, jakby się go wstydził. Shiro tego nie rozumiał, ale sam lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny wiedział, jak to jest nie chcieć rozmawiać o pewnych częściach swojego życia.

Jeśli już, to bardziej zastanawiały go godziny, w których Keith wracał do domu, oraz to, w jak nieregularnym trybie odbywały się zajęcia. Shiro rozumiał, że to kurs wieczorowy, ale do Miami nie było aż tak daleko, żeby wyjaśniało to powroty po drugiej w nocy. Miał nawet zamiar go o to zapytać, ale nie chciał się wtrącać w nie swoje sprawy. Jego ciekawość byłaby nieuzasadniona, gdy istniało tak oczywiste wyjaśnienie tych czasami dziwnie długich pobytów w mieście.

Prawdopodobnie Keith prowadził w Miami jakieś życie. Miał rodzinę, przyjaciół, chodził na imprezy. Dopiero co się stamtąd wyprowadził, na pewno coś za sobą zostawił. Shiro raczej trudno było sobie wyobrazić jego sąsiada w klubie, ale kto wie, może w gronie najbliższych się otwierał i robił się bardziej towarzyski? Dlaczego by nie, skoro nawet teraz, po tych zaledwie kilku spotkaniach, widać było, że rozmowy z Shiro przychodzą mu łatwiej?

— To chyba dobrze — powiedział Shiro. — Mam nadzieję, że przyjadą po tego aligatora jeszcze przed meczem.

Położył sobie talerz z obiadem na kolanach.

— Wybacz, ale zbyt długo męczyłem się z tym łososiem, żeby teraz pozwolić mu wystygnąć — wyjaśnił, wskazując rybę widelcem.

Keith machnął lekceważąco dłonią.

— Musisz mi jeszcze powiedzieć, komu kibicujemy.

— Miami gra przeciwko Seattle — odparł Shiro. — Zawsze kibicuję swojemu miastu.

— Dobrzy są? — zapytał Keith. — Bo koszykówkę mamy dobrą, ale nie wiem, jak z baseballem.

Shiro zastanowił się. Nie wiedział, jak delikatnie powiedzieć, że jego ukochana drużyna, której kibicował od dziecka, od wielu lat nie osiągnęła żadnego znaczącego sukcesu.

— Aktualnie niezbyt dopisuje nam szczęście — przyznał z wahaniem — ale akurat z Seattle mamy szanse wygrać.

Keith wygodniej oparł się o parapet.

— Dobra. No to czekamy. — A po chwili dodał: — A w razie czego przejdę do ciebie oknem.

* * *

Na szczęście wezwani specjaliści zdążyli przyjechać przed rozpoczęciem meczu, więc Keith bez problemu mógł przejść te parę metrów dzielące drzwi wejściowe ich domów.

Ku radości Shiro starcie wygrało Miami Marlins. Okazało się, że Keith ma o baseballu ogólną wiedzę, typową dla każdego, kto sam nie grał, ale wychowywał się w Stanach i od dziecka co rusz stykał się z tym sportem w szkole oraz w telewizji. Shiro musiał mu tylko na początku powiedzieć, że kibicują tym w białych strojach, a po drodze wyjaśnić kilka niuansów dotyczących zasad. W międzyczasie trochę porozmawiali i zjedli kolację na kanapie przed telewizorem.

— I jak ci się podobało? — zapytał Shiro, gdy mecz się skończył i wyszli na ganek z puszkami zielonej herbaty prosto z lodówki. Kiedyś zaproponowałby piwo, ale teraz w jego przypadku to nie wchodziło w grę. — Jest jakaś szansa, że zdradzisz NBA dla MLB?

Keith usadowił się wygodniej na wiklinowym krześle ogrodowym. Promienie wieczornego słońca złociły jego bladą skórę.

— Raczej nie, ale to było całkiem ciekawe. Inne — odpowiedział. — Koszykówka jest dużo szybsza. Bardziej dynamiczna. Tutaj przez trzy godziny dużo chodzą, ustawiają się, naradzają… — Zerknął niepewnie na Shiro. — Ale jak już się coś działo, to było w porządku. Mógłbym oglądać same zestawienia najlepszych momentów z meczu.

Shiro uśmiechnął się. Naprawdę podobała mu się szczerość Keitha. To, jak nie próbował się nikomu przypodobać. 

— To prawda, że baseball może wydawać się trochę nudny w porównaniu z innymi sportami — przyznał. — Gram od dziecka, więc jestem przyzwyczajony do tej całej otoczki. Poza tym zawsze podobało mi się to, że nie jest tak agresywny, jak, na przykład, futbol. Jest bardziej rodzinny. Każdy może nauczyć się grać.

Keith przyglądał mu się znad puszki z herbatą.

— Jak coś, to chętnie obejrzę z tobą jakiś mecz koszykówki — zaproponował Shiro. — Wytłumaczysz mi, co i jak.

— Dobra — zgodził się Keith. — Sprawdzę tylko, kiedy grają Miami Heat, żebyśmy mieli komu kibicować.

— Jasne, daj znać. I tak większość wieczorów spędzam w domu z Plutonem.

Keith popatrzył na labradora, który leżał przy nogach Shiro. Przednią łapę zaklejoną neonowo zielonym plastrem trzymał nienaturalnie wyciągniętą do przodu.

— Co mu się stało?

— Nic. Był u weterynarza na kontroli. — Shiro sięgnął do psa i z czułością podrapał go po boku. — Ale ktoś tu ma skłonności do dramatyzowania, prawda?

Pluton podniósł głowę i spojrzał na swojego pana udręczonym wzrokiem.

— Tak, o tobie mówię. — Shiro uśmiechnął się do labradora.

— Ostatnio sam zastanawiałem się, czy nie przygarnąć psa ze schroniska — powiedział Keith. — Gość z biura nieruchomości mówił, że nie ma zakazu posiadania zwierząt. 

— To prawda. Kilka osób tutaj ma psy i koty. Jeden z byłych najemców twojego domu wprowadził się z hodowlą pająków. Mało kto chciał go wtedy odwiedzać.

— Może to jest jakiś sposób — mruknął Keith.

— Od razu mówię, że ja nie boję się pająków — oznajmił Shiro i wypił do końca swoją herbatę, a potem odstawił puszkę na drewniany stolik między nimi.

Bał się tylko masy innych rzeczy, ale Keith po środzie już chyba doskonale o tym wiedział.

— Nie mówiłem o tobie — zapewnił dziwnie żarliwie jak na siebie Keith.

Sąsiad patrzył prosto na niego. Shiro uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

— Mam nadzieję — powiedział cicho. Po namyśle mówił dalej: — Chciałem ci jeszcze raz podziękować, że pomogłeś mi w środę. Domyślam się, że nie była to dla ciebie komfortowa sytuacja, ale jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny za to, że ze mną zostałeś. I cieszę się, że dzisiaj mnie odwiedziłeś.

Na twarzy Keitha pojawiło się zdziwienie. Przez chwilę jakby nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.

— Myślałeś, że nie przyjdę? — zapytał w końcu, wyraźnie skonsternowany.

— Nie wiedziałem. To nie tak, że myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz, ale też… Reakcje ludzi są różne. I to jest w porządku, dopóki nie są przy tym naumyślnie okrutni, bo wtedy to ani trochę nie jest w porządku — zaznaczył od razu. — Dla mnie to jest ciężkie, ale staram się pamiętać, że inni też niekoniecznie wiedzą, jak podejść do… — Zawahał się. — Do tematu.

— Zawsze mogą się dowiedzieć. Albo cię zapytać — odparł Keith.

W jego ustach brzmiało to bardzo prosto.

Shiro przypomniał sobie o rozstaniu z Adamem, o rzeczach, które wtedy od niego usłyszał. Odetchnął.

— Nie mogę od nikogo tego żądać. Nie będę kłamał, że nie dotyka mnie niezrozumienie ludzi, ale też wiem, że tak już po prostu jest. Dla niektórych znajomy z PTSD to za dużo — rzekł zamyślonym tonem. — Wydaje mi się, że nie ma sensu się oszukiwać. Część osób zawsze znajdzie coś, co nie będzie im w nas pasowało. Staram się akceptować to, że nie każdy chce się ze mną zadawać i skupiać się na przyjaciołach, którzy mnie wspierają. Tak chyba jest najzdrowiej.

Keith zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

— W każdym razie to kompletnie nie byłoby _w porządku_ , gdybym tylko przez to zerwał z tobą kontakt. Nie przyszło mi to do głowy — zapewnił. — A poza tym już oddałem swój ścigacz do naprawy. Nie powinien nikomu więcej przeszkadzać.

— Dzięki — odpowiedział Shiro.

Nie wiedział, który to raz dziękuje za coś Keithowi, ale był mu wdzięczny. Keith był dobrym znajomym, a przynajmniej na takiego się zapowiadał. Shiro nie wiedział, czy byli już przyjaciółmi, ale chyba właśnie do tego zmierzali, jeśli zaczęli spędzać ze sobą czas wolny.

Miał nadzieję, że sąsiedzki zakład o czas zamieszkiwania Trzynastki przez nowego lokatora wygra ten, kto postawił na jak najwięcej miesięcy.

Właśnie gdy o tym myślał, do cul-de-sac weszła pani McClain niosąca w obu dłoniach materiałowe torby wypełnione zakupami. Gdy tylko ujrzała ich na ganku domu Shiro, uśmiechnęła się i zbliżyła się sprężystym krokiem.

— O, dobry wieczór, sąsiedzi! — zawołała radośnie.

— Dobry wieczór, pani McClain — odpowiedział Shiro.

Keith przywitał się cicho.

— Pomóc pani z zakupami? — zaproponował Shiro.

Pani McClain beztrosko machnęła torbą.

— Nie trzeba, to tylko trochę jedzenia na weekend. Syn przyjeżdża z żoną, trzeba będzie ich dobrze nakarmić. Widziałam przez okno, że miał pan niespodziewanego gościa na podwórzu — zwróciła się do Keitha. — Kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz. To tutaj taki chrzest bojowy, wszyscy przez to przechodziliśmy.

— Tak — potwierdził sztywno Keith. — Shiro mi z tym pomógł.

Kobieta posłała Shiro znaczące spojrzenie. Takie samo, jak wtedy, gdy po szkolnym festynie zaprosiła go do siebie na herbatę i wypytywała o jego relacje z Keithem. Nawet jeśli do tej pory uważała nowego mieszkańca Trzynastki za gbura, to pod wpływem tej jednej rozmowy zmieniła o nim zdanie. Teraz liczyło się to, że był on przystojnym kawalerem, którego Shiro uważał za swojego kolegę.

Gdyby Shiro nadal chodził z Adamem, nie miałoby to żadnego znaczenia, ale teraz sprawa prezentowała się zupełnie inaczej.

— No, oczywiście, już na początku powiedziałam, że trafił się panu prawdziwy skarb w sąsiedztwie. Pamięta pan, pierwszego dnia? Nie miałam wątpliwości, że się zaprzyjaźnicie, w końcu jesteście w podobnym wieku — powiedziała do Keitha. — Nasz Shiro jak nikt tutaj umie zjednywać sobie ludzi, nie wierzę, że są tacy, którzy go nie lubią. A jeśli tak, to nie wiedzą, co tracą, bo to naprawdę złoty chłopak. Pewnie go po prostu wystarczająco dobrze nie poznali. Zgodzi się pan ze mną?

Shiro oparł policzek o otwartą dłoń. Miał nadzieję, że się nie zaczerwienił. Pani McClain chciała dobrze, ale on bynajmniej nie tęsknił za byciem swatanym przez sąsiadów. Miał dwadzieścia siedem lat, a znowu czuł się jak licealista.

On i Keith po prostu spędzali razem czas. Obejrzeli mecz na jednej kanapie, a potem usiedli na zewnątrz, żeby skorzystać z ładnej pogody. Nic nadzwyczajnego ani nawet romantycznego. Typowi kumple w typowy październikowy piątkowy wieczór.

Z drugiej strony, to prawda, że jego sąsiad świetnie wyglądał, że był interesujący i że Shiro dobrze się czuł w jego towarzystwie. Jak tak o tym myślał, to raczej nie protestowałby przeciwko umówieniu się z nim, chociaż teraz, świeżo po zerwaniu z Adamem, miał co do tego wątpliwości. Nie był pewien, czy jest gotowy zaangażować się w cokolwiek nowego.

Jednak nawet jeśli kiedyś może coś by z tego wyszło, to nie była to sprawa pani McClain, Matta ani nikogo innego. Shiro po tylu latach już się przyzwyczaił, ale nie powinni stawiać praktycznie obcego Keitha w tak krępującej sytuacji. Przecież nawet nie wiedzieli, czy nowego sąsiada w ogóle interesują mężczyźni.

Zerknął na niego. Keith również wyglądał na odrobinę zakłopotanego.

— Tak — odparł tylko.

Pani McClain jeszcze bardziej się rozpromieniła.

— Tak myślałam! Jak się tyle lat chodzi po tym świecie, to pewne rzeczy się po prostu wyczuwa. Pan Holt może sobie siedzieć w tych swoich książkach, ale ja wiem, że nie ma to jak kobieca intuicja. Zazwyczaj mnie nie zawodzi, a na pewno nie wtedy, kiedy dotyczy naszego najbliższego sąsiedztwa. No ale dobrze, już wam nie przeszkadzam, tak ładnie tutaj razem siedzicie. Potem jeszcze będzie okazja, to porozmawiamy. Zaraz popsują mi się jogurty w tym cieple. — Uniosła obie torby z zakupami naraz. — Do zobaczenia!

Odeszła, po drodze kilka razy odwracając się, żeby na nich popatrzeć. Mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do Shiro.

Gdy zniknęła za drzwiami swojego domu, westchnął, zaciskając palce na grzbiecie nosa.

— Wybacz — wymamrotał. — Najlepiej się tym nie przejmuj. Tak jak ci kiedyś mówiłem, towarzystwo tutaj to taka moja duża rodzina, a wiesz, jak to czasem bywa z babciami czy z wujkami…

Keith milczał. Wpatrywał się w zamyśleniu przed siebie, zaciskając dłoń na wiklinowej poręczy krzesła.

— Nie wiem — powiedział w końcu.

Shiro spojrzał na niego pytająco.

— Nie mam rodziny — wyjaśnił poważnie Keith. — Byłem sierotą.

Shiro zamierzał powiedzieć, że nie wiedział i że mu przykro, czyli to, co zawsze sam słyszał, gdy mówił komuś o śmierci swoich rodziców, ale wtedy coś w słowach Keitha przykuło jego uwagę.

 _Byłem_. Czas przeszły.

Czy miał na myśli to, że został adoptowany i dlatego przestał uważać się za sierotę? W końcu odwiedziła go tutaj jego matka, więc musiał mieć przynajmniej ją.

— Nie chcę naciskać, ale… Już nie jesteś? — spytał Shiro, pozwalając ciekawości wygrać.

Znowu zapadło między nimi milczenie. Keith nie patrzył na niego i nic nie mówił, usta miał zaciśnięte. Shiro już chciał się wycofać ze swojego pytania, gdy jednak padła odpowiedź.

— Wychowywałem się w sierocińcu. Ojciec był strażakiem. Zginął, gdy byłem dzieckiem. Nie znałem swojej matki, wszyscy mówili mi, że nie żyje. Dopiero niedawno dowiedziałem się, że mnie okłamywano, a ona cały ten czas spędziła w więzieniu, oskarżona o morderstwo. Wyszły na jaw nowe okoliczności, które wykluczały jej winę, więc została wypuszczona i wypłacono jej odszkodowanie. — Prychnął z pogardą. — Miło z ich strony. Szkoda, że żadne pieniądze nie są warte dwudziestu paru lat życia, które straciła przez pomyłkę sądu.

Shiro zamrugał. Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. To była niewiarygodna historia, z rodzaju tych, o których potem kręci się programy dokumentalne. Trudno było uwierzyć, że coś takiego przytrafiło się jego sąsiadowi.

Równie zaskakujące było to, że Keith zdecydował się mu to opowiedzieć.

— Nikt ci nie powiedział? — zapytał.

Keith pokręcił głową.

— Nikt. Zrobili jej nawet tabliczkę na rodzinnym grobie. Ma na niej nazwisko mojego ojca, a tak naprawdę nigdy go nie przyjęła. Wszystko po to, żebym nie miał szans się domyślić, nawet gdybym kiedyś usłyszał o tym morderstwie. Powiadomiono mnie dopiero wtedy, gdy wyszła z więzienia. Matka powiedziała mi, że to był jej pomysł, to ona poprosiła ojca o przygotowanie całej historii. Przychodził do niej na widzenia, w tajemnicy przede mną. Nigdy nie miała wyjść z więzienia, więc nie chciała, żebym żył z tym ciężarem. Chciała mnie chronić, ale… — Zawiesił głos. Odetchnął. — Mógłbym przeżyć całe życie, nie wiedząc, że moja matka siedzi w więzieniu tuż obok mnie, w Miami. Gdy wyszła, wciąż miała moje zdjęcia z dzieciństwa. Ojciec jej je przynosił. Dopóki żył. Byłby teraz szczęśliwy. Podobno do końca wierzył w jej niewinność.

Zakończył, nadal unikając wzroku Shiro.

Coś w wyrazie twarzy i tonie głosu Keitha podpowiadało Shiro, że pierwszy raz o tym komukolwiek opowiadał albo że przynajmniej robił to niezwykle rzadko.

— Przykro mi, że to spotkało twoją rodzinę, ale cieszę się, że odzyskałeś matkę — powiedział łagodnie Shiro. — Szkoda tylko, że musiało to tyle trwać.

— Ja też się cieszę — przyznał Keith. — Zawsze chciałem ją poznać.

— To akurat potrafię zrozumieć. Nie przeżyłem tego, co ty, ale też zawsze chciałem lepiej poznać moich rodziców.

Keith nagle odwrócił się do niego ze zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

— Też jestem sierotą — wyznał Shiro. — Wychowywali mnie dziadkowie, wspominałem ci, że to po nich odziedziczyłem ten dom. Miałem pięć lat, nie pamiętam dobrze moich rodziców. To bardziej pojedyncze obrazy, zamglone twarze albo głos ojca. Nie mam z nimi żadnych konkretnych wspomnień. 

— Nie wiedziałem — powiedział Keith.

— Rzadko o tym mówię. Staram się nie myśleć o sobie jako o sierocie. Oczywiście, że chciałbym, żeby moi rodzice żyli, ale mam rodzinę. — Rozejrzał się po cul-de-sac. — Wszyscy tutaj zadbali o to, żeby w dzieciństwie niczego mi nie brakowało. Miałem niebywałe szczęście.

Zawsze była w nim tęsknota za rodzicami, których nigdy tak naprawdę dobrze nie poznał, ale teraz o wiele bardziej brakowało mu dziadków, którzy go wychowali. Gdy wrócił do domu po wypadku i zakończył służbę w armii, oddałby wszystko, żeby przy nim byli. Zbyt często myślał o tym, że to on powinien dołączyć do nich.

— To prawda — zgodził się Keith. — Trafiłeś na dobrych ludzi.

Shiro nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w ciszy, poruszeni tym, czego właśnie się o sobie dowiedzieli, oraz tym, jak wiele ich łączyło i dzieliło zarazem.


	11. KEITH

Gdy Keith wprowadzał się do domu o numerze trzynaście, chciał przede wszystkim spokoju. Nie planował zawierać żadnych więzi ani nikogo poznawać. Ciche, samotne życie w małym miasteczku całkowicie mu wystarczało.

A jednak jakoś tak wyszło, że w ciągu trzech minionych tygodni stał się regularnym gościem w domu Shiro, a także, co było jeszcze dziwniejsze, sam go u siebie gościł. Na początku chodziło o wspólne oglądanie meczów, ale później jego sąsiad zaczął tak po prostu przychodzić do niego z puszkami zielonej herbaty albo pisał SMS-a, że dostał od kogoś jedzenie i nie da rady zjeść go sam, więc chętnie przyjmie każdą pomoc. Gdy pod koniec października Keith miał urodziny i dzień wcześniej jedynie napomknął o tym w rozmowie, Shiro przyniósł mu kawałek sernika kupiony w miejscowej cukierni.

Zrobiło mu się bardzo miło, bardziej niż potrafił to pokazać. Od czasu śmierci ojca nie dostawał nic na urodziny, a teraz nie dość, że Shiro kupił mu ciasto, to matka zabrała go wieczorem na obiad do restauracji w Miami. Ktoś o nim pamiętał. Keith jeszcze nie przywykł do tego uczucia.

To powinno być przytłaczające, ale w dziwnie przyjemny sposób w sumie nie było. Shiro nie był natrętny. Jeśli Keith mówił mu, że nie może albo nie ma ochoty się spotkać, ten przyjmował to do wiadomości, ale się nie obrażał. Szanował jego granice, nie dopytywał, nie naciskał, nie próbował za wszelką cenę zmienić i uspołecznić Keitha.

Keith nie do końca rozumiał, dlaczego Shiro był dla niego taki serdeczny i chciał spędzać z nim czas. Czego można było chcieć od niezbyt przyjacielskiego studenta bez pieniędzy i kontaktów? Shiro miał pełno znajomych, na których mógł liczyć na tyle, na ile można liczyć na kogokolwiek. Keith raczej nie był mu do niczego potrzebny.

Gdy któregoś dnia o tym myślał, doszedł do wniosku, że bardzo chciałby się mylić. Ogólnie ludziom nie warto ufać, ale byłoby dobrze, gdyby Shiro stanowił ten jeden jedyny wyjątek od reguły. Był taki dobry, mądry, cierpliwy i interesujący, a w dodatku wyglądał jak marzenie i możliwe, że Keith zaczynał go lubić znacznie bardziej, niż sobie to wcześniej założył.

Czy prosił o zbyt wiele? Tyle lat był krzywdzony i oszukiwany. Tyle czasu miał rację. Sprawiedliwie by było, gdyby chociaż raz popełnił błąd.

Przez całe życie bardziej niż miłości szukał swojego miejsca w świecie. W ciągu dwudziestu paru lat podobało mu się zaledwie kilka osób, chociaż nigdy nie były to zauroczenia od pierwszego wejrzenia. Wszystkich tych chłopaków musiał najpierw poznać (przynajmniej przez obserwację), żeby móc orzec, że uznaje ich za naprawdę atrakcyjnych, a nie tylko za przystojnych, ale i tak zawsze na tym się kończyło. Był dość niezręczny w codziennych kontaktach międzyludzkich, więc nawet do głowy by mu nie przyszło, żeby próbować z kimś flirtować albo zaprosić na randkę. Nie rozumiał tych wszystkich subtelności, znaczących spojrzeń i nie chciał nikogo czarować ani udawać ciekawszego, niż w rzeczywistości był (jak długo miałby to robić? jak długo musiał trwać związek, żeby obie strony uznały, że wreszcie zaczną być sobą?). Nie wiedział, jak to jest, że ludzie w jego klasie potrafili co tydzień umawiać się z kimś innym. Jak ktokolwiek mógł tak szybko zbudować zaufanie do drugiego człowieka?

Dlatego zadowalał się patrzeniem na tych chłopaków, aż do momentu, gdy ich drogi w ten czy inny sposób się rozchodziły, ewentualnie dostrzegał, że są oni równie rozczarowujący, jak wszyscy pozostali ludzie, których spotkał do tej pory. Wtedy Keith stwierdzał, że to i tak by nie wyszło, a poza tym przecież nie miał żadnych szans.

Teraz będzie podobnie. Nie musiał i nie zamierzał nic z tym robić. Świetnie radził sobie sam, nie potrzebował do szczęścia związku. Przeczeka to. Oglądanie z kimś meczów czy przesiadywanie na ganku jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło, nikt nie musiał o niczym wiedzieć. To prawda, że Shiro jako jego sąsiad tak prędko nie zniknie z jego życia, ale każde zauroczenie w końcu kiedyś mijało. Dopóki ta chwila nie nadejdzie, Keith będzie mógł patrzeć i myśleć o tym, co mogliby mieć, gdyby świat był piękniejszym miejscem.

Bo to nie tak, że Keith nie chciał być kochany. Po prostu nie chciał się rozczarować, nie po tym, jak on sam kogoś pokocha.

W piątek wieczorem nie pracował, więc znowu umówili się na oglądanie meczu, tym razem była to koszykówka. Shiro miał więcej dobrego jedzenia od sąsiadów i lepszy telewizor, dlatego zazwyczaj przesiadywali u niego.

Keith po jakimś czasie przestał zwracać większą uwagę na mecz i wdał się w rozmowę z Shiro. Sąsiad opowiedział mu, co robił dzisiaj w pracy, a także o nadchodzących zawodach, na które jechały Lwiątka. Keith tylko lakonicznie wspomniał, że wczoraj znowu do późna siedział w Miami na zajęciach, gdy tak naprawdę szlajał się po mieście z ludźmi, których przyjaciela miał udawać.

Czuł się jak ostatni hipokryta. Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej męczyło go wciskanie tej ściemy. Nieważne, jak szczery był Shiro, skoro przynajmniej jeden z nich z pewnością był oszustem. 

Nerwowo skubnął nitkę wystającą z rękawiczki. Kiedyś ta sprawa z narkotykami się skończy. Przeniosą go do innego wydziału. Co wtedy? Nieźle rysował, ale tak naprawdę wcale nie był grafikiem ani tym bardziej informatykiem. Jak wyjaśni Shiro to, że nagle znalazł pracę jako policjant? Nie chciał wymyślać kolejnych kłamstw.

— Keith — zaczął Shiro, spoglądając na niego.

To wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Podniósł wzrok na sąsiada.

Ten kontynuował:

— Wiesz, tak sobie pomyślałem, że…

Nie dokończył, bo w domu rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Obaj odwrócili się jednocześnie w tamtym kierunku. Pluton zeskoczył z kanapy i podreptał do przedpokoju.

— Zobaczę kto to — powiedział Shiro, wstając z przepraszającym uśmiechem na ustach.

Keith przytaknął. Wrócił do oglądania meczu, trochę zły na tego, kto przerwał im rozmowę. Pewnie ktoś z sąsiedztwa czegoś chciał.

Shiro otworzył drzwi. Z przedpokoju dobiegł Keitha męski głos, którego nie rozpoznawał. Brzmiał dość młodo, więc może Matt przyjechał z niezapowiedzianą wizytą. Keith kilka razy w tygodniu widywał go w cul-de-sac.

Wolałby jednak, żeby to nie był on. Nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać na kolejną serię wścibskich pytań o swoje życie prywatne.

Ściszył telewizor. Oparł się łokciem o oparcie kanapy, wychylając się w stronę przedpokoju. Pod tym kątem nie mógł jednak niczego zobaczyć.

— Adamie — przemówił poważnym tonem Shiro.

W progu salonu stanął szatyn w ceglastym swetrze z białym kołnierzykiem. Był mniej więcej w wieku Shiro i był podobnego wzrostu. Nosił okulary w czarnych oprawkach.

Na widok Keitha wyprostował się, zadzierając brodę. Spojrzał na niego z góry.

— Nie wiedziałem, że masz — zawahał się nad doborem odpowiedniego słowa — gościa. Kim jesteś? — spytał chłodno, zwracając się prosto do Keitha.

Keith zmarszczył brwi. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Nikomu nie pozwalał odzywać się do siebie takim tonem.

— Mógłbym zapytać o to samo — wycedził w odpowiedzi, nie podnosząc się z kanapy.

Mężczyzna zmierzył go wzrokiem.

— Adam — przedstawił się wreszcie. — Jestem chłopakiem Shiro.

— _Byłym_ chłopakiem — uściślił natychmiast Shiro.

Keith poczuł zdziwienie, ale postarał się go nie okazać. Nie miał pojęcia, że Shiro ma (miał?) chłopaka ani że w ogóle interesowali go mężczyźni. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali.

— Keith. Sąsiad Shiro. Obecny — dodał lodowato tylko dlatego, że mógł i też dlatego, że to Adam pierwszy potraktował go z wyższością.

W salonie zapadła cisza. Keith i Adam wpatrywali się w siebie z wrogością. Shiro patrzył to na jednego, to na drugiego. Pluton najwidoczniej wyczuł napiętą atmosferę, bo przestał radośnie machać ogonem i usiadł przy nodze swojego pana.

Keith nie znał się na związkach ani też tak naprawdę na ludziach, ale przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że od zerwania nie minęło jeszcze wiele czasu. To musiało się wydarzyć przed jego wprowadzeniem się tutaj, bo ani razu nie widział Adama.

Adam odchrząknął znacząco, przykładając dłoń do ust.

— Shiro…

Keith wstał. Nie chciał dawać za wygraną, a Adam ani trochę go nie obchodził, ale rozumiał, że to go nie dotyczy. Nie powinien przeszkadzać Shiro w rozwiązywaniu prywatnych spraw.

— Pójdę już — oświadczył oschle. — Widzę, że musicie pogadać.

— Keith, nie — zaprotestował Shiro. — Adam właśnie wychodzi.

— Dopiero przyjechałem — oznajmił z urazą Adam. — Po tym wszystkim nie zasługuję nawet na chwilę twojego czasu?

Shiro zmrużył oczy i popatrzył na niego stanowczo. Keith jeszcze nigdy nie widział go zezłoszczonego.

— Adamie, nie mam nic przeciwko rozmowie z tobą, ale wypadałoby, żebyś chociaż zapowiedział swoje przybycie — powiedział poważnie Shiro, zakładając ramiona na piersi. — Teraz mam gościa. 

Adam westchnął.

— Takashi, proszę, nie musimy walczyć. Chcę tylko porozmawiać, po to tu przyjechałem — przekonywał nagle podejrzanie łagodnym, zdaniem Keitha, tonem. — Najlepiej na osobności, jeśli to możliwe.

Keith całą siłą woli zdusił w sobie chęć powiedzenia Adamowi czegoś niemiłego. Nie znał go nawet pięciu minut, a ten już mu się nie podobał. Było coś fałszywego w tym, jak szybko przeszedł od żądania do proszenia. 

Zamiast tego Keith zwrócił się do Shiro:

— Zobaczymy się później.

Shiro przygryzł wargę z wyrazem skruchy na twarzy. Spojrzał bezradnie na Adama, jakby sam nie wiedział, co ma z nim zrobić.

— Keith… Przepraszam.

— To nic — zapewnił. — Dobranoc.

Posłał ostatnie mordercze spojrzenie Adamowi, a potem wyminął go, przy okazji niby przypadkiem zahaczając o jego ramię swoim.

Wyszedł z domu Shiro i od razu poszedł do siebie, po drodze zwracając uwagę na srebrny samochód zaparkowany przed dwunastką.

Zostawił klucze w zamku. Opadł na fotel, wyciągając nogi do przodu. Westchnął ciężko, patrząc na gumowego Pikachu, który od czasu festynu siedział na szafce pod telewizorem. Rozważał ponowne włączenie meczu, ale nie był w nastroju. Później sprawdzi wynik w Internecie.

Nie spodziewał się, że zakończy ten wieczór, stając w środku konfliktu Shiro z jego byłym, ale dobrze zrobił, ulatniając się stamtąd. Tylko by tam zawadzał. To nie była jego sprawa. Może jutro wszystkiego się dowie, jeśli sąsiad będzie chciał mu opowiedzieć.

Nie podobała mu się wizja Shiro wracającego do swojego byłego chłopaka, ale ta decyzja nie należała do Keitha. Najwyżej skończą się te wspólne wieczory ze sportem i herbatą w puszkach. Keith na pewno nie miał zamiaru spędzać czasu z tym całym Adamem, więc pozostanie mu usunięcie się z życia Shiro. Znowu będą tylko i wyłącznie sąsiadami.

Czyli znowu miał rację, aby się nie angażować. Jak zwykle. Bo jakby się teraz czuł, gdyby jednak miał nadzieję na coś więcej niż sąsiedzką pomoc w usuwaniu aligatorów z trawnika?

Było jeszcze za wcześnie, żeby szedł spać, więc z braku innych zajęć położył sobie laptopa na kolanach i wziął się za odpowiadanie na wiadomości przychodzące na fałszywe konta, które musiał założyć. Student bez żadnych mediów społecznościowych od razu budziłby podejrzenia.

Po pół godzinie odpisywania i potem przeglądania lokalnych wiadomości usłyszał dzwonek. Zdumiony zamknął laptopa i szybkim krokiem podszedł do drzwi. Przezornie zerknął przez wizjer, a potem otworzył.

Shiro stał na ganku z Plutonem na smyczy. Uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

— Przejdziemy się? — zaproponował, wskazując ruchem głowy na wyjście z cul-de-sac. Widząc, że Keith nadal stoi zdziwiony w progu domu, dodał zachęcająco: — Postawię ci shake’a.

Wtedy Keith bez słowa wsunął adidasy i zamknął za sobą dom. Zeszli razem z ganku.

Samochód zniknął z podjazdu Shiro.

Wyglądało na to, że rozmowa nie poszła zbyt dobrze. Przynajmniej dla Adama.

— Naprawdę za niego przepraszam — powiedział Shiro. — Nie rozmawiałem z Adamem od miesięcy. Nie miałem pojęcia, że przyjedzie. Gdybym wiedział, nie postawiłbym cię w takiej sytuacji.

— Nie szkodzi — odparł Keith. — Jak nie wiedziałeś, to nie wiedziałeś. Nic się nie stało.

Przez moment spacerowali w ciszy. Keith nie wiedział, jak zapytać o to, co się dokładnie stało, ale na szczęście Shiro sam w końcu zaczął mówić:

— Chciał, żebyśmy do siebie wrócili.

Wyglądał spokojnie, ale w jego głosie słychać było wyraźną irytację.

— Zgodziłeś się? — spytał Keith, chociaż już domyślał się odpowiedzi.

— Nie. Zerwaliśmy w sierpniu — powiedział Shiro, potwierdzając wcześniejsze przypuszczenia Keitha. — Wtedy mieszkaliśmy razem i koniecznie chciał, żebym przeprowadził się z nim do Miami. Podjął tę decyzję beze mnie, na własną rękę znalazł mi pracę i zlekceważył moje potrzeby. Zorganizował nam wspólne nowe życie i miał nadzieję, że będę zachwycony zmianami i niespodzianką. Nie były ważne moje ograniczenia, moje zobowiązania wobec przyjaciół i szkoły, bo miłość i wspólna przyszłość miały być najważniejsze. On przecież chciał dla nas jak najlepiej, więc padło trochę nieprzyjemnych słów i kazałem mu się wynieść. A dzisiaj nagle wrócił, bo uznał, że chce spróbować jeszcze raz, częściowo na odległość. Zaproponował, że będzie przyjeżdżać w każdy piątek i zostawać do niedzieli. Teraz. Gdy ja prawie to samo proponowałem trzy miesiące temu. W międzyczasie znalazł sobie kogoś innego, ale im nie wyszło, więc stwierdził, że jednak mu mnie brakuje. Uznał, że mieliśmy coś wielkiego i nie możemy tego ot tak pogrzebać. Kilka miesięcy temu to, co mieliśmy, nie było warte kompromisu, przegadania i starań. Teraz nagle jest.

Odetchnął. Z zacięciem wpatrywał się w drogę przed siebie.

— Przez chwilę nawet zastanawiałem się, czy się nie zgodzić i czy nie dać nam drugiej szansy, ale prawda jest taka, że Adam tylko pokazał, że niczego się nie nauczył — kontynuował. — Bezczelnie przyjechał bez zapowiedzi, praktycznie wygonił cię z mojego własnego domu i znowu postawił mnie przed faktem dokonanym dlatego, że zaczął tęsknić. Zakładał, że się zgodzę i był już gotowy na zostanie tutaj do niedzieli. Nie chcę przekreślać tego, co między nami było i chyba potrafiłbym się nadal z nim przyjaźnić, ale jednocześnie nie chcę już tego związku. Nie wtedy, kiedy Adam się tak zachowuje i wydaje mu się, że ma prawo decydować o moim życiu. Dlatego wyjaśniłem mu, że to już naprawdę koniec.

Zamilkł. Keith zerknął na niego, żeby upewnić się, że już skończył. Pierwszy raz słyszał, żeby Shiro tak otwarcie na kogoś narzekał. Z reguły raczej dostrzegał we wszystkim pozytywy i mówił o innych dobrze albo wcale.

— To dobrze — odpowiedział Keith. Dopiero po wypowiedzeniu tych słów zorientował się, jak fatalnie to zabrzmiało. — Nie, to wcale nie dobrze, że tak cię traktuje. Adam nie zachował się w porządku — poprawił się. — Ale myślę, że dobrze, że postąpiłeś zgodnie ze swoimi… odczuciami. I nie dałeś mu się zmanipulować.

Skrzywił się w zażenowaniu własnymi słowami. Naprawdę był marnym pocieszycielem. 

Shiro popatrzył na niego przeciągle.

— Adam ma swoje lepsze i gorsze momenty. Przysięgam, że zazwyczaj nie zachowywał się tak, jak dzisiaj — rzekł. — Do niedawna jeszcze bardzo mi go brakowało, ale dzisiaj stanąłem przed nim i nic nie poczułem, może poza żalem i trochę też złością. Najwidoczniej mi przeszło. Zdenerwował mnie, ale to spotkanie w pewnym sensie przyniosło mi ulgę, jeśli można tak to ująć. Zrozumiałem, że on zawsze będzie chciał więcej, niż ja mogę dać, a ja nie mogę zrezygnować z tej części siebie, która mi jeszcze została. Mogę podzielić się sterami, ale ich nie oddam.

Rysy twarzy mężczyzny na powrót złagodniały. Znowu brzmiał jak typowy Shiro, poszukujący w każdej sytuacji lekcji na przyszłość. 

Keith pokiwał głową. Nie mógł powiedzieć tego na głos, ale też poczuł lekką ulgę. Nawet nie dlatego, że Shiro pozostał singlem, bo to – jak napomniał się właśnie w myślach – niczego nie zmieniało (aczkolwiek trudno byłoby się kłócić z tą bardziej płytką, samolubną częścią umysłu Keitha, zdaniem której wizja Shiro umawiającego się z kimś innym nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych). Raczej chodziło o to, że sąsiad nie wrócił do faceta, który wyraźnie go nie szanował.

Podobało mu się to, że Shiro potrafi postawić na swoim. Zawsze był taki miły i pomocny, ale nigdy nie popadał w służalczość i nie dawał się wykorzystywać. W jego życzliwości tkwiła jakaś niezwykła siła, której Keith do końca nie rozumiał, ale na pewno potrafił ją docenić.

Ten jego Adam był idiotą, jeżeli myślał, że kogoś takiego można po prostu zapakować jak walizkę i przenieść w inne miejsce wbrew jego woli.

Szli w milczeniu w stronę centrum miasteczka, tą samą drogą, którą na początku października obaj przebyli osobno w środku nocy.

— Właśnie, Keith, miałem cię o coś zapytać, ale Adam nam przerwał — podjął Shiro.

Keith popatrzył na niego wyczekująco.

— Dostałem dwa bilety na mecz baseballu w Miami, na przyszłą sobotę. Wiem, że nie jesteś fanem ani tego sportu, ani takich wydarzeń, ale pomyślałem, że zapytam, czy nie chciałbyś się ze mną wybrać.

Keith zastanowił się. To prawda, że ani baseball, ani przebywanie na głośnym, zatłoczonym stadionie nie brzmiały jak jego wymarzony sposób spędzania weekendu, ale jeden raz go nie zabije. Miał wtedy wolne, a przy okazji lepiej pozna lokalną społeczność fanów baseballu. W końcu to właśnie członek tego środowiska siedział właśnie w areszcie podejrzany o handel narkotykami. Praca Keitha może na tym tylko skorzystać. 

Otóż to.

Jeden mecz z Shiro.

Został zaproszony. Shiro mógł poprosić Matta, Rolo albo któregokolwiek ze swoich przyjaciół, ale zapytał Keitha. Możliwe, że wszyscy pozostali mieli inne plany na tę sobotę, a może jakimś cudem był pierwszą osobą, której zaproponowano ten bilet. W to drugie Keith raczej nie wierzył, ale na pewno byłoby miło.

— Mogę iść. Czemu nie? — Wzruszył ramionami.

Shiro rozpromienił się.

— Cieszę się — powiedział i zabrzmiało to tak szczerze, że Keithowi trudno było powstrzymać uśmiech.

Skręcili i złote _M_ zalśniło na tle ciemnego nieba.

— Kursuje stąd jakiś autobus, żebyśmy mogli pojechać na stadion? — spytał Keith.

Shiro mocniej zacisnął dłoń na smyczy Plutona. Milczał przez moment.

— Nie, ja… Pójdę pieszo, w obie strony — odparł w końcu pełnym napięcia głosem. — Ty możesz jechać ścigaczem. Spotkamy się na miejscu.

Keith zmarszczył czoło, nie rozumiejąc.

— To przecież kawał drogi. Złóżmy się chociaż na Ubera.

— Wolę iść.

Umiał sobie wyobrazić, dlaczego Shiro nie chciał prowadzić, ale jaki był problem z tym, żeby ktoś ich tam zawiózł?

— Dlaczego? — zapytał wreszcie.

Keith usłyszał, jak Shiro głębiej nabiera powietrza. Minął moment, zanim padła odpowiedź.

— Nie jeżdżę samochodami. Miałem wypadek — wykrztusił podniesionym głosem Shiro. Po dłuższej chwili dodał: — Wieźliśmy pomoc humanitarną. Wjechaliśmy w minę, wszyscy zginęli, a ja straciłem rękę. Leżałem wgnieciony w blachy samochodu otoczony przez ciała moich kolegów. Traciłem i odzyskiwałem przytomność, i czekałem na śmierć, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Cudem mnie uratowano. — Przerwał. Wziął kolejne dwa głębokie wdechy. — Dlatego już nie służę w wojsku. Nie wsiądę do samochodu ani do autobusu. Dźwięk silnika i zamknięcie wewnątrz blaszanej puszki, jaką jest auto, są dla mnie nie do przejścia, jeżeli jestem przytomny, a jeżeli nafaszeruję się psychotropami, to i tak nie ma sensu, żebym gdziekolwiek szedł. Będę tylko gorzej się czuł.

Na ulicy zapadła cisza. Keith przygryzł wnętrze policzka. Zatrzymał się na chodniku, ale Shiro szedł dalej.

Nie wiedział o tym. Oczywiście, nie mógł wiedzieć, bo niby skąd, ale poczuł się winny, że dopytywał. Shiro nie wdał się w szczegóły wypadku, a jednak te kilka krótkich zdań zabrzmiało tak, jakby wypowiedzenie ich sprawiło mu fizyczny ból.

Gdy znowu się zrównali, Keith oznajmił:

— Pójdę z tobą na ten mecz, a potem wrócimy razem do domów.

— Nie musisz — zapewnił Shiro, tym razem spokojniejszym tonem. — Masz rację, że to kawał drogi. Jestem przyzwyczajony, poradzimy sobie z Plutonem. Wszędzie chodzimy pieszo. Może pojadę rowerem.

— Chcę iść — upierał się Keith. — Nie mam roweru, ale pójdę z tobą, jeśli tylko nie masz z tym problemu.

Teraz to Shiro się zatrzymał. Przyjrzał się uważnie Keithowi, a potem uśmiechnął się blado i skinął głową.

— W porządku. To dla mnie żaden problem, wręcz przeciwnie. Raczej nie chciałem cię zmuszać do tego, żebyś maszerował te kilka godzin. Nie po to masz motocykl. Gdyby istniał pociąg stąd do Miami, na pewno bym z tobą pojechał. Moim głównym problemem jest zamknięcie, ciasna przestrzeń i silnik. Taki spacer nocą to też nie jest szczyt moich marzeń, ale to i rower to jedyne opcje.

— Nie zmuszasz mnie. Powiedziałem, że chcę się przespacerować.

Uśmiech Shiro rozszerzył się.

— Dobrze.

Przeszli kilka kroków i stanęli tuż przed wejściem do McDonalda. Keith otworzył drzwi i przytrzymał je dla Shiro i Plutona.

Razem stanęli przy ekranie do zamawiania.

— To jakiego chcesz tego shake’a?

Keith nie chciał żadnego. Przecież nie przyszedł tutaj dla shake’ów.

Shiro zajął się zamawianiem, a Keith pogrążył się w swoich myślach. Czy naprawdę nie istniał żaden środek transportu, którym mogliby wybrać się na stadion? Nie miał nic przeciwko spacerowi w tym towarzystwie, ale to zajmie im kilka godzin, a mecz skończy się późno. Będą zmęczeni, a jeśli nagle pogorszy się pogoda, utkną w Miami. Absolutnie nie zamierzał zmuszać Shiro do czegokolwiek, ale on sam powiedział, że wolałby jechać. Może mogliby postawić na coś szybszego i praktyczniejszego?

Nie miał roweru. Pomyślał o swoim motocyklu, ale pamiętał, co się stało, gdy Shiro usłyszał huk z rury wydechowej. Ścigacz był szybki, głośny i musieliby siedzieć na nim razem, ściśnięci, a to pozbawiłoby ich nie tylko możliwości sprawnej komunikacji, ale też pełnej kontroli nad sytuacją. Taka podróż byłaby zbyt ryzykowna i nie pozwalała na zabranie Plutona. Nawet nie było sensu tego proponować.

Shiro wyjął z automatu paragon z nadrukowanym numerem zamówienia. Popatrzył na Keitha.

— Chodź — powiedział.

Keith jednak ani drgnął. Bawił się zamkiem bluzy, zastanawiając się, czy powinien podzielić się pomysłem, który właśnie przyszedł mu do głowy.

— Shiro? — zaczął.

— Tak?

Keith spojrzał na sąsiada.

— A co sądzisz o wózkach golfowych?


	12. SHIRO

— Lubisz go.

Shiro podniósł wzrok znad leków na przyszły tydzień, które właśnie porządkował w kolorowych przegródkach organizera.

Matt siedział na kanapie z padem w ręce i spojrzeniem utkwionym w telewizorze. To była pierwsza rzecz, jaką powiedział od kilku minut, odkąd Shiro zrelacjonował mu wydarzenia z piątkowego wieczoru.

— Kogo?

— Keitha — prychnął Matt, jakby to było oczywiste.

Shiro wzruszył ramionami.

— Oczywiście, że go lubię — odpowiedział.

Wstał od stołu i schował organizer w szufladzie w kuchni. Opakowania z lekami odłożył do szafki nad blatem. Przeszedł do salonu. Usiadł na kanapie obok Plutona.

— Nie spędzam dobrowolnie czasu wolnego z ludźmi, których nie lubię — dodał. — Dlaczego miałbym to robić?

Matt na moment oderwał się od zbierania łupów po pokonanych potworach. Spojrzał na Shiro, zaciskając usta i unosząc brew w wyrazie sceptycyzmu.

— Wiesz, o co mi chodzi — westchnął zrezygnowany.

Shiro ponownie wzruszył ramionami. Podrapał Plutona za uchem.

— Nie musimy o tym gadać, ale znam cię dłużej niż własną siostrę — kontynuował Matt, wracając do gry — więc przynajmniej nie wciskaj mi ściemy, bo nie jesteś w tym dobry. Pozwól, że cię uświadomię. Lubisz panią McClain, nawet kochasz prawie jak własną babcię, ale jak o niej opowiadasz, to nie masz tego charakterystycznego blasku w oczach. Zdecydowanie nie i w sumie lepiej, żebyś nie miał, bo to byłoby jednak trochę dziwne. Gdy plotkujemy o Rolo czy Curtisie, czy o kimkolwiek innym, to ta lampka też się nie włącza. Ten blask widziałem u ciebie tylko kilka razy w życiu i widzę go również teraz, gdy mówisz o swoim uroczym sąsiedzie.

Shiro przez chwilę nie odpowiadał. Pomyślał o Keithie. O tym, jak dobrze i swobodnie czuł się w jego towarzystwie. Za każdym razem, gdy sąsiad zgadzał się na spotkanie, Shiro czuł, że ten dzień automatycznie robi się lepszy, a potem tylko wyczekiwał umówionej godziny. Nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości co do tego, co powinien zrobić z dodatkowym biletem na mecz, który otrzymał. Nawet nie pomyślał o Mattcie ani o nikim innym. Keith był priorytetem. Już teraz nie mógł doczekać się soboty, a była dopiero niedziela.

Kogo on właściwie próbował oszukać? Wystarczało, że udawał, że nie widzi znaczących spojrzeń i nie słyszy przepełnionych aluzjami komentarzy wszystkich sąsiadów z panią McClain na czele. Wspólne przesiadywanie na ganku, odwiedziny i nocne spacery nie mogły pozostać niezauważone w tak małej i zżytej społeczności. Shiro wiedział, że całe cul-de-sac wie, ale wolał chwilowo nic nie mówić. Jednak jeśli Matt poruszył ten temat wprost, to głupio byłoby się wypierać. Za starzy już na to byli.

— No dobrze, masz rację — przyznał. — Keith mi się podoba.

Usta Matta rozszerzyły się w tryumfalnym uśmiechu.

— Wiedziałem! Przyznałeś się i to bez dalszego męczenia, więc zapowiada się super!

— Ale nic z tego nie będzie — zaznaczył od razu Shiro. — Przynajmniej na razie.

— Co? Dlaczego? — zdziwił się Matt. — Jak już zaprosiłeś go na randkę, a on się zgodził, to teraz pójdzie z górki.

— Nie zaprosiłem go na randkę, zaprosiłem go na mecz. To przyjacielskie wyjście, dwóch kumpli idzie oglądać baseball — uściślił Shiro. — Nie wiem nawet, jakiej orientacji jest Keith. To mogłoby popsuć naszą znajomość. Zrobiłoby się niezręcznie, jak zwykle, gdy twój znajomy musi dać ci kosza. Niby obie strony mówią, że to niczego nie zmienia, ale tak naprawdę to już potem nigdy nie jest to samo.

— Co podpowiada ci twój wewnętrzny gejdar?

— Nie ma czegoś takiego jak gejdar, Matt — odparł pouczającym tonem. — Nie można określić czyjejś orientacji na podstawie jego wyglądu i zachowania, to bardzo stereotypowe podejście.

Matt przewrócił oczami. Bohater gry właśnie szedł w stronę wioski, jednej z tych, w których każda postać tylko czeka na to, żeby dać protagoniście zadanie poboczne.

— Dziękuję ci za tę cenną lekcję. Podzielę się nią z moim chłopakiem, gdy tylko wrócę do domu — rzucił ironicznie Matt. Westchnął, a potem wyjaśnił łopatologicznie: — Miałem na myśli to, czy nie udało ci się wywnioskować czegoś z tego, co mówił Keith. Nie wspominał o jakichś byłych związkach? Nic? Żadnej kontemplacji umięśnionych ramion ulubionego koszykarza?

— Dobrze, wybacz. Nie chciałem zabrzmieć tak, jakbym cię pouczał — powiedział Shiro. — Wiem, o co ci chodziło, tylko… Nie mam pojęcia, naprawdę. Jedyne, co mogę powiedzieć, to to, że w żaden sposób nie skomentował informacji, że miałem chłopaka, więc przynajmniej raczej nie ma nic przeciwko.

— To już coś — ocenił Matt. — Właściwie to jest podstawowe minimum bycia przyzwoitym człowiekiem, ale jednak coś. W pewnym sensie Adam w piątek cię wyoutował, więc chociaż to mamy z głowy. Przeglądałeś Instagrama Keitha? Albo Facebooka?

— Nie używa mediów społecznościowych.

— Nie? Żadnych?

— Nic nie wiem na ten temat. Mam tylko jego numer telefonu.

— Dziwne. Co studiuje?

— Coś związanego z informatyką. Powiedział mi, że zajmuje się grafiką komputerową, chce poszerzyć swoje kompetencje.

— Tym bardziej dziwne — orzekł Matt. — Keith wygląda mi trochę na typa, który zakleja kamerkę w laptopie i ma zmyślone nazwisko na Facebooku, ale musi przynajmniej gdzieś trzymać portfolio ze swoimi pracami i się promować, jeśli z tego żyje.

— Może po prostu nie chce mi go pokazać? Nie będę przeszukiwał Internetu w poszukiwaniu jego prac, nic mi to nie da — powiedział Shiro. — Jego twórczość to jego prywatna sprawa. Keith ma naprawdę trudną sytuację rodzinną, o której ostatnio mi opowiedział. Myślę, że to w pełni usprawiedliwia jego nieufność i wycofanie. Muszę mieć to na uwadze. Zaufał mi, przynajmniej częściowo, i nie mogę go zawieść.

Krytycznie patrzył, jak Matt dokonuje w grze wyjątkowo niepraworządnych wyborów, które pasowałyby do łotrzyka, ale w ogóle nie godziły się z klasą paladyna wybraną przez Shiro podczas tworzenia postaci. Powinien mu zabrać pada, ale to dopiero, jak skończą tę rozmowę.

— No dobra — zaczął znowu Matt, nie przerywając grania — to jest jakiś argument, ale nikt nie każe wam się spieszyć. Jak widać, obaj macie swoje problemy i bariery. Poczekaj trochę, a sytuacja na pewno się wyklaruje i w końcu będziesz wiedział, czy masz jakieś szanse. Twój krasz żyje praktycznie za ścianą, nie mogło się lepiej złożyć. Nie musisz go szukać po całym Miami, jak ja Lotora.

Shiro odetchnął ciężko, kładąc głowę na oparciu kanapy. Dyskutowanie z Mattem czasem okazywało się trudne. Przegadanie go było prawie niemożliwe, a w dodatku zbyt dobrze znał Shiro. Nic się przed nim nie ukryło.

— Matt, nie… Zostawmy to — poprosił Shiro. — To naprawdę nie jest dobry pomysł.

Matt wcisnął pauzę i popatrzył prosto na przyjaciela, co oznaczało, że w żadnym wypadku nie planuje tego zostawić.

— Dlaczego?

Shiro posłał mu wymowne spojrzenie, mając nadzieję, że Matt się domyśli. Jednak nawet jeśli tak się stało, Holt nie dał tego po sobie poznać i nadal oczekiwał odpowiedzi.

— Dopiero co zerwałem z Adamem.

— W sierpniu. Jest listopad. To po pierwsze. Po drugie — odliczał na palcach ręki — Adam dosłownie dwa dni temu przyjechał do ciebie do domu i prawie błagał, żebyś do niego wrócił. Nie zgodziłeś się. Nie chodzi tak naprawdę o tęsknotę za byłym, więc o co?

— Wcale nie błagał — poprawił go Shiro. — Raczej prosił. A tak naprawdę brzmiało to jak oczywista oczywistość, bo założył, że tu czekam i usycham z tęsknoty, więc przyjmę go z otwartymi ramionami. Miał spakowaną torbę na weekend.

Nie chcąc wprawić go w zakłopotanie, nie wspominał o tym Keithowi, ale Adam, poza próbą przekonania Shiro do dania temu związkowi drugiej szansy, koniecznie chciał wiedzieć, czy jego były chodzi ze swoim nowym sąsiadem. Shiro zgodnie z prawdą zaprzeczył. Nie odczuwał satysfakcji z patrzenia na kompletnie bezpodstawną zazdrość Adama, do której ten już od miesięcy nie miał prawa. Na pewno nie po tym, gdy sam z kimś był i robił wszystko, żeby Shiro się o tym dowiedział.

Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że Adam wspiął się na ten poziom bezczelności, ale on chyba na poważnie wierzył, że zostanie przyjęty. Wydawał się głęboko rozczarowany, gdy usłyszał, że to definitywnie koniec. Shiro nie chciał go ranić, ale nie mógł się zgodzić.

— Kwestia semantyki — prychnął lekceważąco Matt. — Nie uciekaj od tematu.

Shiro wiedział, że jeśli wystarczająco stanowczo odmówi odpowiedzi na pytanie, Matt zrozumie, odpuści i wróci do gry. Nie musiał mu o niczym mówić, ale tak po prostu chciał. Potrzebował się wygadać komuś znajomemu, a nikomu nie ufał tak, jak Mattowi.

— Ja… Wiesz, dlaczego zerwaliśmy.

Wtedy Matt pokiwał głową. Jego twarz opuścił ten zacięty wyraz i ciekawość. Oparł policzek o rękę wspartą na oparciu sofy i wpatrywał się w przyjaciela z pełnym uwagi spokojem.

— Keith nie jest Adamem.

Shiro otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale Matt uniósł dłoń i kontynuował:

— Poważnie. Nie jest. Keith jest Keithem. Choćby nie wiem co, wasz potencjalny związek będzie wyglądał inaczej. Nie wiem, czy lepiej, czy gorzej, ale to nie będzie to samo. Mam nadzieję, że nie oczekujesz od Keitha intelektualnego snobizmu i doskonałości, które wszem wobec prezentował Adam. Z tego, co widziałem, to twój sąsiad nie chce, by inni go lubili, nie jest przemiły i w zasadzie to ma gdzieś wszystkich ludzi. Wygląda na niezależnego i bardzo zdystansowanego, więc to nie będzie to samo. Nie ściemniaj, że czeka cię powtórka z Pana Idealnego, bo nie, nie czeka.

Shiro uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Moja terapeutka powiedziała coś podobnego na ostatniej sesji — mruknął. — Tylko może bez tych komentarzy o Adamie.

Matt z satysfakcją poprawił okulary.

— No widzisz. Więc może coś w tym jednak jest — stwierdził. — Wiem, że boisz się, że znowu będziesz dla kogoś _ciężarem,_ czy jak ty to tam mówisz, ale spójrz na to tak. Adam nie dał rady i odszedł, chrzanić go, ale on był tylko jeden. To był twój jedyny związek od czasów wojska, a pomyśl, ilu ludzi wciąż przy tobie jest. I zanim powiesz, że _nie, bo związek to coś innego_ , to przypomnę ci, że są takie dni, gdy spędzam z tobą więcej godzin niż z Lotorem, a z nim jestem. Przez pierwszy rok po twoim powrocie z armii prawie tutaj zamieszkałem. Ani ja, ani pani McClain, ani nikt, komu na tobie zależy, cię nie porzucił. Dlaczego zakładasz, że nie ma więcej osób takich jak my? Wiesz, miło jest być wyjątkowym — zażartował — ale naprawdę w to nie wierzę. A teraz, wracając do Keitha… Był przy twoim ataku paniki, i to na samym początku waszej znajomości. Dowiedział się, że nie jeździsz, i sam wpadł na rozwiązanie, które może być dla was obu komfortowe, chociaż przecież równie dobrze mógłby wsiąść sobie na motor i zaoszczędzić czas, zamiast męczyć się wolnym wózkiem golfowym. Myślę, że co najmniej mu zależy. Co więcej, ty zgodziłeś się na ten plan, co też wiele mówi o waszej relacji.

Shiro uniósł pytająco brwi.

Po rozmowie z Keithem zgodzili się spróbować pożyczyć od pani Griffin wózek golfowy. Shiro planował porozmawiać o tym z sąsiadką w przyszłym tygodniu. Wtedy też mieli z Keithem odbyć jazdę testową po okolicy cul-de-sac, żeby sprawdzić, czy to w ogóle ma sens.

— Mimo wszystko ufasz mu na tyle, żeby z nim pojechać, chociaż sam nie wiesz, jak będziesz się czuł — odpowiedział Matt na niezadane pytanie. — I na tyle, żeby opowiedzieć mu o swoim wypadku, co nie zdarza ci się często.

Shiro przytaknął. Z tym nie mógł się kłócić. Nie zgodziłby się na ten plan, gdyby nie ufał Keithowi.

Raczej wszyscy jego znajomi wiedzieli o wojskowej przeszłości, ale tylko nielicznym wyjaśnił, jak dokładnie stracił rękę. To była najstraszniejsza rzecz, jaka spotkała go w życiu. Nie lubił o tym mówić. Niewiele pamiętał z tego dnia, głównie huk, krzyk i żar. Ból był tak silny, że przestał go odczuwać. Kilka razy tracił i odzyskiwał przytomność, chociaż teraz nie wiedział, czy naprawdę tak było, czy jego mózg go oszukiwał, tworząc fałszywe obrazy.

Pierwsze jasne wspomnienia pochodziły ze szpitala, w którym się obudził, cały w opatrunkach i przypięty do aparatury. Minęła chwila, zanim dotarło do niego, że nie ma ręki. Dopiero po kilku dniach powiedziano mu, że był jedyny. Wszyscy inni zginęli na miejscu. Przeczuwał to, odkąd się obudził, ale miał nadzieję, że chociaż jedną osobę udało się odratować i może leży za ścianą, w innej sali szpitala. Wiadomość, że tak się nie stało, załamała go. To była jego drużyna, jego towarzysze.

Znał każdego z nich. Z niektórymi się przyjaźnił, słuchał o ich rodzinach, o planach na przyszłość. Tych młodych, dzielnych żołnierzy już nie było, a Shiro został i do końca życia miał zastanawiać się, dlaczego przeżył, gdy pozostali zginęli. Dlaczego on dostał szansę, a inni nie?

Wiedział, że nie istnieje żadna sensowna odpowiedź na to pytanie. Po prostu siedział w takim miejscu, że chociaż został poparzony i zmiażdżony przez części samochodu, wyszedł z tego żywy. To była kwestia przypadku. Może gdyby sekundę przed wybuchem przesunął się o pół metra, także by zginął. Nie był mniej lub bardziej ważny od swoich kolegów. Nie był przeznaczony do wyższego celu. Zwyczajnie miał więcej szczęścia.

Po wyjściu ze szpitala często zastanawiał się, czy _szczęście_ jest tutaj właściwym słowem.

Dopiero po powrocie na Florydę i ostatecznym zdjęciu opatrunków zobaczył się w całości w lustrze. Jako żołnierz miał sporo blizn, nie było w tym nic szokującego, ale w tamtej chwili potrafił tylko stać w swojej sypialni i wpatrywać się w jasnoróżowe, pomarszczone plamy, którymi pokryte było jego poparzone ciało. Widział kikut prawej ręki i czarne włosy przetykane pasmami siwizny, które już wkrótce całkiem zbielały. Patrzył na człowieka, który był nim, ale nie wyglądał jak on. Bardzo długo zajęło mu odzyskanie więzi ze swoim ciałem. Jeszcze więcej czasu minęło, zanim przestał zakrywać się ubraniami ze wstydu, a zaczęła być to decyzja czysto praktyczna – nie chciał odpowiadać na pytania, które jego proteza i blizny przyciągały niczym magnes. Nie negował ich istnienia, ale to nie musiały być pierwsze rzeczy, które inni w nim widzieli.

— Masz rację — powiedział po chwili milczenia. — Po prostu wiem, że czym dalej w związek, tym jest coraz trudniej. Adam jest raczej domownikiem, ale i tak nastąpił taki moment, kiedy moje problemy przeszkodziły mu w realizacji ambicji. W końcu miał dosyć. Nie jestem pewien, czy jestem gotowy na to, żeby znowu zaangażować się w relację, a później kogoś rozczarować tym, że nie może mnie uleczyć. Wiesz, ja… — Uśmiechnął się lekko i spuścił wzrok. — Chciałbym, żeby ktoś był ze mną tak zwyczajnie, dla mnie, a nie tylko czekał na to, aż pewnego dnia wszystko będzie _dobrze_. Ja na to nie liczę. Brakuje mi pewnych rzeczy, ale naprawdę nie spędzam całych dni na myśleniu nad tym, jak świetnie byłoby mieć z powrotem rękę i jak bardzo tęsknię za samochodami. Nie chcę też, żeby mój chłopak o tym myślał i oszukiwał się, że to jedynie etap przejściowy. Mam protezę, psa asystującego i garść leków do zażycia każdego dnia, ale żyję. I nie zamierzam spędzić tego życia na wyczekiwaniu cudownego uzdrowienia.

Czas zdecydowanie działał na jego korzyść. Zarówno terapia, jak i nauka funkcjonowania bez prawej ręki musiały potrwać, ale z każdym kolejnym miesiącem czuł się lepiej. Tak samo wsparcie, które okazali mu przyjaciele oraz Adam, było dla niego niezwykle ważne.

Jednak ani upływ czasu, ani nawet najgłębsza miłość na świecie nie mogły tak po prostu go wyleczyć. Pomagały mu, ale nie sprawiały, że przestawały męczyć go wspomnienia. Z jakiegoś powodu dla ludzi oczywiste było to, że magia miłości nie cofnie amputacji, ale niektórzy wierzyli, że szczęśliwy związek może uwolnić kogoś od traum. Adam zakładał chyba, że gdzieś istnieje jakiś _idealny, dawny Shiro_ , który w końcu wróci i wyjedzie z nim robić karierę w Miami. To tak nie działało. Pewnych utraconych części siebie i swojego życia nie da się odzyskać. Trzeba nauczyć się bez nich żyć, znaleźć coś, co wypełni te puste miejsca.

— Okej — powiedział Matt. Także się uśmiechnął i położył Shiro dłoń na prawym ramieniu. — To twoja decyzja, Shiro. Chciałem tylko, żebyś wiedział, że to nie musi się nie udać. Będę waszym największym kibicem.

— Sam będę musiał się nad tym zastanowić. A poza tym, Keith jest świetnym gościem. Tego chyba nic nie zmieni, nie musimy wcale wychodzić poza przyjaźń, żeby spędzać ze sobą czas — odparł Shiro. — Dzięki, Matt. Aż kusi mnie podpytanie Pidge, czy gdy poznałeś Lotora, też byłeś taki mądry — rzucił żartobliwie.

Nie było go na Florydzie, gdy Lotor pojawił się w życiu Matta. Kolejna z wielu rzeczy, które go ominęły.

Matt parsknął śmiechem, opuszczając rękę.

— Widziałeś kiedyś Lotora? — spytał. — Ja nadal nie wiem, jak to się stało, że w ogóle zacząłem z nim gadać. Raczej zakładałem, że będę miesiącami siedział w jego ulubionej kawiarni i tęsknie wzdychał, gdy on będzie pracował nad MacBookiem z filiżanką espresso. Jesteśmy totalnie z dwóch różnych lig, a ty — zmierzył Shiro wzrokiem — ty wyglądasz, jak grecki bóg. Albo jak jakaś rzeźba greckiego boga, bo wiesz… One czasem nie mają nawet obu rąk, a i tak cały świat się nimi zachwyca i nikt nie myśli: _zajebisty Apollo, tylko szkoda, że gdzieś po drodze odłupała mu się lewa ręka, gdyby nie to, dałbym za niego kilka milionów dolarów więcej_. Nikt.

Teraz to Shiro się zaśmiał. Atmosfera w salonie całkiem się rozluźniła.

— Zaufaj mi, byłem ostatnio w wielu muzeach — dodał Matt, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie.

Shiro aż na chwilę schował twarz w dłoniach. Matt był kochany, ale czasem tak bardzo go ponosiło.

— Te wycieczki z Lotorem ci chyba jednak trochę szkodzą — powiedział Shiro. — Wiem, że poszerzasz horyzonty, ale nie dość, że robisz się ckliwy, to jeszcze zaczynasz odnosić się do czegoś innego niż fizyka.

Matt uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wziął z powrotem pada do ręki i usiadł przodem do telewizora ze skrzyżowanymi nogami.

— Daj mi chwilę, to wymyślę jakąś porządną metaforę z kosmosem.

— Proszę, nie.

— Jak chcesz. Mówię ci tylko, co myślę. Jesteś super, Shiro. Nie daj sobie wmówić, że jest inaczej. — Wznowił grę. — Żeby nie było, twoim wyjściem z Keithem będziemy się jeszcze zajmować przez cały przyszły tydzień, bo pewnie wiesz, że ci tego nie odpuszczę.

— Wiem — westchnął Shiro. — Znam cię.

— No, to dobrze. A teraz chodź trochę pookradać wieśniaków.

* * *

Keith w końcu podpiął kabel telefonu do radia i włożył komórkę do uchwytu na kubki. Wpisał adres stadionu do aplikacji z mapami. Chwycił kierownicę obiema dłońmi w rękawiczkach bez palców. Wymacał stopą pedał gazu.

— Wszystko okej? — spytał, spoglądając na Shiro.

Shiro odetchnął głęboko świeżym powietrzem i zapiął pas.

Nowoczesny wózek golfowy pani Griffin miał dach i przednią szybę, ale brakowało bocznych ścian. Od ulicy odgradzały ich tylko metalowe poręcze foteli. Pasażerowie widzieli wszystko wokół siebie, dzięki czemu Shiro, chociaż czuł w środku lekkie napięcie, nie miał wrażenia uwięzienia w pojeździe. W każdej chwili z łatwością mógłby odpiąć pas i po prostu wyjść z wózka.

Po rozmowie Shiro z terapeutką, z którą konsultował ten pomysł, w ciągu tygodnia on i Keith w ramach testu pojechali do McDrive’a po lody. Wszystko było w porządku. Shiro chyba bardziej stresowała sama możliwość wpadnięcia w panikę niż jazda jako taka. Bez przeszkód wrócili do cul-de-sac, a gdy zaparkowali przed swoimi domami i wyszli na zewnątrz, Shiro nie mógł uwierzyć, że mu się udało.

To on wziął na siebie zadanie poproszenia pani Griffin o pożyczenie wózka na jeden dzień. Początkowo była zdziwiona, więc wyjaśnił jej cały plan. Zgodziła się bez problemu, ale najpierw posłała mu wymowne spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się lekko, powoli powtarzając słowa: _jedziecie z Keithem do Miami_. Zawsze była bardziej wycofana i poważna niż pani McClain, ale najwidoczniej nawet ona nie mogła sobie odpuścić. Na pewno wszyscy sąsiedzi już o wszystkim wiedzieli, a to oznaczało, że Shiro od przyszłego tygodnia musiał przygotować się na jeszcze więcej spojrzeń, aluzji i pytań.

Obrócił głowę i popatrzył na Plutona, który leżał spokojnie przypięty na tylnym siedzeniu. Nie zmieścił się z przodu, a Shiro chciał go ze sobą zabrać. Gdy o tym teraz myślał, to jego pies ostatni raz mógł czymkolwiek jechać jako szczeniak, zanim z nim zamieszkał. Dla niego to też było coś nowego.

— Tak. Możemy ruszać — oznajmił.

Keith nie odpowiedział. Przyglądał mu się badawczo, marszcząc w skupieniu brwi.

Dzisiaj zrezygnował ze skórzanej kurtki, a zamiast niej na czarny T-shirt zarzucił koszulę w czarno-czerwoną kratę. Włosy związane miał w niski kucyk, podobnie jak wtedy, gdy Shiro ratował jego ślimaka podczas ich pierwszego spotkania.

— Naprawdę — zapewnił Shiro, podnosząc okulary przeciwsłoneczne tak, żeby mogli spojrzeć sobie w oczy. — Jesteś kierowcą, to trochę zbyt poważna sprawa, żebym próbował cię okłamywać. Wszystko okej.

— Dobra. — Keith przytaknął. — Gdyby cokolwiek się działo albo jeśli będziesz potrzebował przerwy, to powiedz. Jakoś znajdę sposób, żeby zjechać na bok i się zatrzymać.

— Ile przepisów jesteś gotowy złamać? — Shiro uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Tyle, ile będzie trzeba. — Keith założył swoje okulary. Chwycił pewniej kierownicę. Uniósł kącik ust w zadowoleniu. — No to ruszamy.

Zanim nacisnął pedał gazu, jednym palcem odpalił na telefonie swoją playlistę z alternatywnym rockiem. Rozmawiali o tym podczas poprzedniej jazdy, Shiro to nie przeszkadzało. Po prawdzie dokładnie takiej muzyki spodziewał się po swoim sąsiedzie.

— Jedziemy po coś do jedzenia? — spytał Keith.

— Nie, najemy się na meczu. Chyba że ty chcesz.

— Nie, raczej nie.

Wyjechali z cul-de-sac i skierowali się do głównej drogi. Planowali wybrać dłuższą, ale cichszą i mniej uczęszczaną trasę, odpowiednią dla wózka golfowego rozwijającego zawrotną prędkość dwudziestu pięciu kilometrów na godzinę. Keith jeździł do Miami niemal codziennie, ale teraz nawet on musiał co jakiś czas zerkać na nawigację w telefonie.

Był wyjątkowo ciepły listopadowy wieczór. Niebo przybrało złocistą barwę, zbliżające się ku zachodowi słońce raziło ich w oczy i odbijało się od białej maski wózka.

Shiro patrzył na mijane krajobrazy, na sklepy i zielone skwery, na których rosły wysokie palmy. Spojrzał na Keitha, który prowadził pewnie jedną ręką, łokieć drugiej trzymając na oparciu siedzenia. Długimi, bladymi palcami wystukiwał rytm muzyki. Wyglądał, jakby prowadził kabriolet, a nie powolny wózek golfowy pożyczony od starszej sąsiadki. Pluton za nimi rozglądał się na prawo i lewo z wywieszonym językiem.

Uśmiechnął się, rozluźniając spięte ramiona. Nie znali się długo, ale wierzył Keithowi, że ten naprawdę mu pomoże, jeśli będzie to konieczne. Shiro miał nadzieję, że nie będzie.

Ta podróż przypominała mu czasy, gdy w liceum zrobił prawo jazdy i razem z Mattem oraz resztą znajomych jeździli do Miami na plażę albo żeby powłóczyć się po galeriach handlowych. Puszczali muzykę na pełny regulator, ciągle kłócąc się o to, kto ma wybierać płyty, zbyt głośno się zachowywali i jedli niezdrowe żarcie na mieście. Miał mnóstwo dobrych wspomnień z tego okresu. Liceum bywało ciężkie, ale po dziesięciu latach już prawie nie pamiętał o złych chwilach. Z perspektywy czasu i doświadczenia tamte problemy traciły na wartości, bardziej za to tęsknił za tą cudowną beztroską, której pozbawione było dorosłe życie.

Może wszystko sprawdzi, przeliczy oszczędności, kupi sobie wózek golfowy i zapłaci za dostosowanie go do swoich potrzeb. Pluton pewnie poprze ten pomysł, bo wyglądał na przeszczęśliwego. Shiro nie chciał rezygnować z roweru i spacerów, ale czasem dobrze byłoby mieć szybszy, wygodniejszy środek transportu. To mogłaby być miła odmiana w jego życiu. Dziwił się sobie, że sam wcześniej nie wpadł na to, żeby spróbować przejechać się z kimś z sąsiedztwa. Emeryci na Florydzie często przesiadali się z samochodów do wózków dla własnego bezpieczeństwa i utrzymania mobilności. Tutaj nie będzie budził sensacji.

— Więc Miami Marlins grają z San Diego Padres — odezwał się Keith po długim milczeniu. — Takiego meczu chyba jeszcze nie oglądaliśmy.

— Jeszcze nie — zgodził się Shiro.

— Nigdy nie byłem na profesjonalnym meczu — wyznał Keith.

— Żadnym?

— Bilety kosztują.

— No tak. — Shiro przytaknął. — Zobaczysz, że szybko się odnajdziesz. Baseball to rodzinny sport, na mecze przychodzą rodzice z dziećmi. Większość kibiców jest sympatyczna.

— Nie będzie po mnie widać, której drużynie kibicuję.

Keith zerknął z ukosa na bluzę Shiro z dużym czarnym marlinem – logo Miami Marlins.

— Szkoda, że nie pomyśleliśmy o tym wcześniej — stwierdził Shiro. — Mogłem ci coś pożyczyć.

— I tak byłoby za duże — odparł beznamiętnie Keith, sprawdzając trasę w nawigacji, a potem na powrót skupiając się na asfaltowej drodze przed sobą.

Mówiąc _coś_ , Shiro miał raczej na myśli czapkę albo nawet torbę, a nie ubrania, ale teraz było już za późno. Jego umysł zdążył stworzyć wizję Keitha w pożyczonej bluzie, która rzeczywiście by na nim trochę wisiała.

Shiro odchrząknął, starając doprowadzić się do porządku. Nie miałby nic przeciwko, ale wcześniej o tym nie myślał i w tej chwili też nie powinien.

— Racja — zgodził się. — Na następny raz o czymś pomyślimy.

— Następny raz — powtórzył Keith tak cicho, że muzyka prawie zagłuszyła jego słowa.

Shiro skinął głową. Co jakiś czas dostawał bilety na mecze. Jeśli tylko Keith będzie chętny, nie widział problemu w tym, żeby go zapraszać. Nawet nie dla samego baseballu, ale dla pretekstu, żeby gdzieś razem wyjść i spędzić wieczór poza miasteczkiem.

Właśnie minęli drogowskaz na Miami.

Shiro westchnął z zadowoleniem. Czuł, że to będzie dobry dzień.

* * *

Marlinsi przegrali. Jeśli Shiro poczuł z tego powodu jakikolwiek żal, to szybko o nim zapomniał. Baseball od dziecka był ważną częścią jego życia, ale trudno było się skupić na meczu, gdy przez trzy godziny siedziało się tuż obok Keitha, a ich dłonie co rusz stykały się ze sobą przy sięganiu do wspólnego kubełka popcornu. Kilka razy Shiro przyłapał się na tym, że mu się przygląda i obserwuje jego profil. Co więcej, wydawało mu się, że Keith też na niego spoglądał.

Chociaż możliwe, że wcale tak nie było. Może Keith po prostu się nudził i szukał czegoś, na czym mógłby zawiesić wzrok. Albo Shiro zaczynał już widzieć rzeczy, których sobie życzył. W końcu i tak zachowywał się jak zadurzony licealista.

Naprawdę powinien się ogarnąć.

Gdy mecz się skończył, cała publiczność jak jeden mąż wstała i zaczęła się przepychać do wyjścia z trybun. Postanowili przeczekać największy ścisk, więc zostali na swoich miejscach, patrząc na oświetlony jasnymi lampami stadion. Niebo nad Miami było już całkiem czarne.

W końcu tłum przerzedził się. Razem z Plutonem wstali i ruszyli do wyjścia. Po drodze wyrzucili śmieci do kosza.

Gdy schodzili po schodach prowadzących do wyjścia ze stadionu, Shiro usłyszał, jak Keith ziewa. Spojrzał na niego pytająco.

— Chce ci się spać?

— Trochę — przyznał Keith. — Dużo ludzi, hałas… To było trochę męczące. — Musiał zauważyć zmartwienie, które przemknęło przez twarz Shiro, bo dodał: — Ale dobrze się bawiłem. Serio. Nie mam dużo takich doświadczeń, więc fajnie było spróbować. Dzięki, że mnie zabrałeś.

Shiro uśmiechnął się.

— To ja dziękuję, że ze mną przyjechałeś. Świetnie się bawiłem. To… To był jeden z najlepszych wieczorów, jakie miałem w ciągu ostatnich lat — powiedział.

Keith odwzajemnił uśmiech, a w jego policzku pojawił się dołeczek. Założył kosmyk włosów za ucho, odsłaniając kolczyk. Tym razem była to mała czarna gwiazdka.

— Mój też.

Shiro poczuł się tak, jakby topił się od środka.

Wyszli na zewnątrz, kierując się do ogrodzonego parkingu, na którym zostawili wózek. Za nimi jaśniał rozświetlony budynek stadionu. Wokół, w oddali, było widać nocny blask wieżowców Miami.

Idąc, stykali się ramionami. Shiro ukradkiem spojrzał w dół. Gdyby tylko lekko odchylił dłoń, mógłby spleść razem ich palce.

Czego, oczywiście, nie mógł zrobić, ponieważ nie chciał niszczyć ich rodzącej się przyjaźni. Ryzyko byłoby zbyt duże, nieważne, jak bardzo by chciał. Nie mógł sprawić, że ten piękny wieczór stanie się okropnie niezręczny. Gdyby Keith szedł z jego prawej strony, mógłby zrzucić to na błąd protezy, która rzeczywiście czasem zachowywała się nieprzewidywalnie.

Tylko że Keith szedł po jego lewej. Jednocześnie wcale nie próbował się od niego odsunąć, chociaż nie było powodu, dla którego mieliby spacerować aż tak blisko siebie.

Więc może jednak?

Nie. To nie wchodziło w grę. Nie mógł podejmować żadnych decyzji pod wpływem radosnego zamroczenia, w które wprawił go cały wieczór w towarzystwie Keitha. Obiecał Mattowi oraz samemu sobie, że się zastanowi, ale to trzeba było naprawdę przemyśleć. Tak poważnie.

Shiro niechętnie odwrócił wzrok. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść.

— Keith! — usłyszeli za sobą.

Keith stanął jak wryty. Z jego ust wydobyło się ciche przekleństwo.

Shiro również się zatrzymał. Obrócił się. W ich stronę truchtało troje młodych ludzi.

Zerknął na Keitha. Ten przymknął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech. Zrobił krok w bok, odsuwając się od Shiro, a potem obrócił się, wpychając dłonie do kieszeni spodni.

— Jacyś twoi znajomi? — spytał szeptem Shiro, trochę skonsternowany reakcją sąsiada.

Keith tylko przytaknął. Nie wyglądał na zachwyconego tym spotkaniem.

Poczekali, aż znajomi Keitha się do nich zbliżą. Teraz Shiro mógł im się lepiej przyjrzeć – dryblas ze spiczastym podbródkiem, mięśniak w bluzie Marlinsów i ostrzyżona na krótko dziewczyna o niebieskich włosach. Wszyscy byli mniej więcej w wieku Keitha lub nieco młodsi.

— Keith! Jednak cię z nikim nie pomyliliśmy — stwierdził dryblas, uśmiechając się półgębkiem i ściskając dłonie z Keithem.

Wtedy dziewczyna podeszła do Keitha, oparła dłonie na jego ramieniu i cmoknęła go na powitanie w policzek.

— Cześć, kochanie. Nic nie mówiłeś, że tutaj będziesz — powiedziała.

Keith położył dłoń na jej talii i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

_Och._

Shiro siłą zmusił się do odwrócenia wzroku i zamknięcia ust, które otworzył w zdumieniu. Utkwił spojrzenie w czarnym betonie pod ich nogami.

— Właśnie! Nie wiedziałem, że oglądasz baseball — rzucił mięśniak.

— Raczej nie oglądam — odparł Keith. — Chciałem tylko spędzić czas z bratem. To te sprawy rodzinne, o których wam wspominałem. Właśnie, poznajcie mojego przyrodniego brata, Takashiego.

Reszta rozmowy nie dotarła do Shiro. Keith i jego znajomi coś mówili, ale w jego uszach wszystkie słowa zlewały się w jedno. Zauważył tylko wyciągniętą do niego dłoń dziewczyny, która chyba powiedziała coś o tym, że miło jej go poznać.

Podała mu prawą dłoń, więc lekko uścisnął ją protezą. Czuł na sobie wzrok kolegów Keitha. Żaden z nich nie podszedł, żeby się z nim przywitać.

Podniósł głowę, żeby spróbować złapać kontakt wzrokowy z Keithem. Nie rozumiał, co się działo, i potrzebował wyjaśnień. Chciał znaleźć na twarzy sąsiada coś, co wytłumaczyłoby całą tę absurdalną sytuację, ale ten ignorował jego istnienie, pochłonięty rozmową ze znajomymi.

I z dziewczyną.

Keith miał dziewczynę.

Shiro poczuł, jak jego żołądek się zaciska. Wziął głęboki wdech. Pluton już krążył między jego nogami, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę, jak zwykle, gdy jego pan się denerwował.

— Keith — wykrztusił w końcu.

Zapadła cisza. Uwaga całej czwórki skupiła się na nim.

Keith wreszcie na niego patrzył i Shiro wydało się, że dostrzega w jego spojrzeniu coś, co przypominało żal albo prośbę.

Skarcił się w myślach. Pewnie znowu się oszukiwał. Tutaj nigdy nie było nic więcej.

— Wrócę do domu — powiedział, bo tylko tyle był w stanie. — Jestem zmęczony.

— Pojadę z tobą — zaoferował natychmiast Keith i brzmiał przy tym jak zawsze.

Jak wtedy, gdy zaproponował, że przyjdą tutaj razem. Albo jak wtedy, gdy powiedział, że zostanie z Shiro po jego ataku paniki. Keith mówił w ten sposób, gdy się przy czymś upierał i wtedy trudno było mu odmówić.

Shiro w środku i tym razem bardzo chciał się zgodzić, ale w porę ugryzł się w język.

— Już? No weź, stary! — zawołał ten wyższy z chłopaków. — Noc jeszcze młoda, Delta Psi robi u siebie imprezę. Jak się sprężymy, to zdążymy. Obaj chodźcie! Nie martw się, Tadashi, wprowadzimy cię.

Shiro pokręcił głową.

— Wrócę sam.

Nie miał siły zareagować na przekręcenie jego imienia.

— Jest już późno, to jest kawał drogi. Wrócimy razem — przekonywał Keith, nie zważając na słowa kolegów.

— _Wrócę sam_ — powtórzył Shiro dużo ostrzejszym tonem, którego tak rzadko używał. — Dam sobie radę. Ty możesz iść na imprezę. Przyjaciele na ciebie liczą. Kluczyki zwróć mi do skrzynki. — Zwracając się do znajomych Keitha, wyjaśnił: — Testowaliśmy wózek golfowy naszej babci, więc Keith będzie musiał przywlec się nim do domu, ale ja go wysprzątam i oddam. Nie kłopocz się. Bawcie się dobrze, my z Plutonem potrzebujemy teraz tylko długiego, samotnego spaceru.

Keith nie cofnął się. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Shiro, zadzierając podbródek.

— To co, idziesz? — ponaglił mięśniak. — Postawimy ci kolejkę!

Wreszcie Keith z rezygnacją pokiwał głową.

— Zadzwoń, gdy dojdziesz — powiedział cicho.

Shiro mu nie odpowiedział. Nie pożegnał się z jego znajomymi.

Po prostu odwrócił się, zacisnął dłoń na smyczy Plutona i ruszył w długą drogę do domu, skupiając wzrok na ulicy przed sobą i licząc oddechy.

Bez względu na to, co czuł, to nie był na to moment. Musiał to wszystko na razie uciszyć, skoncentrować się na wyznaczonym zadaniu. Kiedyś wrócił z centrum Miami tuż po ataku paniki, więc teraz też da radę, nie pierwszy raz pokonywał tę trasę pieszo. Miał plecak, a w nim wodę dla siebie i Plutona, był przygotowany. Matt i Lotor na pewno by go przenocowali, ale mieszkali w zupełnie innej części miasta, do której chyba nie umiałby teraz trafić. Doskonale za to znał drogę do siebie. Da radę tam dotrzeć.

A później niech się dzieje, co chce.

* * *

Zostawił klucz w zamku, zdjął buty i wszedł do domu. Nawet nie zapalił światła, tylko od razu poszedł do sypialni. Padł plecami na dwuosobowe łóżko i wbił wzrok w ciemny sufit.

Na początku był tylko zmęczony po czterech godzinach spaceru. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy to zleciało. Po prostu szedł przed siebie, o niczym nie myśląc, aż dotarł do drzwi swojego domu.

Keitha jeszcze nie było, bo wózek pani Griffin nie stał na podjeździe Shiro. Wróci, jak tylko poimprezuje ze swoimi kumplami i dziewczyną.

Znowu stanął mu przed oczami obraz Keitha obejmującego swoją dziewczynę i przedstawiającego go jako swojego brata. Wtedy Shiro poczuł, jakby ktoś z powrotem przesunął suwak odpowiedzialny za jego uczucia na swoje dawne miejsce.

Zacisnął zęby. Chciało mu się wyć. Nagle zrobiło mu się gorąco, a noszona od samego rana proteza uwierała go niemiłosiernie.

Podniósł się do siadu. Rozpiął zamek bluzy i cisnął ją na podłogę. Zaraz później dołączyły do niej jego najlepsze jeansy, które specjalnie założył na to wyjście. Wyłączył i zdjął protezę. Miał w sobie na tyle rozumu, żeby położyć ją na szafkę nocną, a nie rzucić na drugi koniec pokoju.

Powinien ją podłączyć, inaczej jutro rano nie będzie mógł z niej korzystać. Powinien wziąć prysznic, przebrać się w piżamę. Na żadną z tych rzeczy nie miał siły ani ochoty. Sięgnięcie do szuflady po pończochę uciskową na kikut, w której kazał mu spać lekarz, nagle wydawało się okropnym wysiłkiem, zdecydowanie przerastającym jego możliwości.

To nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Chciał tylko zniknąć, żeby już nigdy nie musieć wychodzić z domu, nie musieć konfrontować się ze światem, w którym zrobił z siebie idiotę.

W samych bokserkach i podkoszulku wszedł pod cienką, chłodną kołdrę i nakrył się nią do połowy twarzy. Położył się na lewym boku, podkulił nogi. Mocno wbił palce w prawe ramię, żeby poczuć cokolwiek innego niż złość i żal, które ściskały mu pierś tak mocno, że aż bolało.

Chciał krzyczeć i rozwalić coś na kawałki, ale brakowało mu siły. Chciał zasnąć i nic już nie czuć, ale wiedział, że do rana nie zmruży oka. Chciał, żeby ten koszmarny dzień się skończył, bo miał już tak bardzo dosyć.

Pluton podszedł do niego i oparł się na nim przednimi łapami. Pochylił się nad Shiro, żeby polizać go po twarzy.

— Pluton… — Shiro odtrącił psa lewą ręką. — Pluton, nie, zostaw mnie.

Labrador jednak nie odpuścił, tylko dalej trącał go pyskiem po twarzy. 

W końcu Shiro dał za wygraną. Poklepał materac obok siebie, dając Plutonowi znak, żeby się położył. Na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu na to pozycja, objął labradora lewą ręką.

Pluton nigdy by go nie skrzywdził i nie oszukał. Poza tym, był nauczony tego, żeby w takich sytuacjach nie zostawiać Shiro samego.

— Twój pan jest strasznym idiotą — powiedział cicho. — Nie wiem, co sobie wyobrażałem. Myślałem, że mu chociaż zależy, przecież pojechał tam ze mną tym cholernym wózkiem. Było tak dobrze, a potem okazało się, że ma dziewczynę. Dlaczego nigdy o niej nie wspominał? Czemu ani razu go nie odwiedziła?

Nie pamiętał, żeby Keith kiedykolwiek wprost powiedział mu, że jest singlem, ale łatwo można było tak pomyśleć, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę jego reakcję na pytania Matta podczas festynu.

— Nie mam żadnego prawa do Keitha. Nigdy mi niczego nie obiecywał. Dobrze, że jest szczęśliwy, zasługuje na to. Tak ładnie razem wyglądali. To ja byłem głupi, że zacząłem robić sobie nadzieję, że może mam jakieś szanse. Nigdy ich nie miałem — szeptał Shiro. — Wiesz, chciałem go wtedy chwycić za rękę. Dobrze, że tego nie zrobiłem. Nie wytłumaczyłbym tego, a gdyby zobaczyła to jego dziewczyna…

Gdy powiedział te słowa na głos, przeszło mu przez myśl, że jego reakcja była przesadzona. To był tylko związek jego kolegi. Nie wydarzyła się żadna tragedia.

Może nikt nie będzie musiał się o niczym dowiedzieć? Zauroczenie Shiro minie. Jakiś czas poboli, a potem przestanie. Nie pierwszy raz podobał mu się facet, który był zajęty.

A potem przypomniał mu się ten obojętny ton, którym Keith przedstawił go jako swojego brata. Nawet przy tym na niego nie spojrzał. Wypowiedział to kłamstwo bez zająknięcia, jakby obmyślił je już wcześniej.

— Powiedział, że jestem jego bratem. Dlaczego? Co mu szkodziło powiedzieć, że jestem znajomym albo sąsiadem? Wolał okłamać swoją dziewczynę, niż przyznać się do tego, że… Że się ze mną zadaje. Że mnie wybrał. Widziałeś jego minę, gdy zobaczył tych swoich znajomych? Na początku myślałem, że nie chciał ich spotkać, ale może… Może nie chodziło wcale o nich. — Jego głos zadrżał. Nabrał gwałtownie powietrza. — Powiedział im, że ma obowiązki rodzinne, a to był mecz ze mną. Oszukał ich, a mnie o nich nie powiedział, ani razu nie wspominał o żadnych znajomych ani o dziewczynie. Brat, cholerny przyrodni brat! Dobrze, że nie kuzyn. Mówił o mnie, jakby to wyjście było jego rodzinnym obowiązkiem. On się mnie wstydzi, Pluton.

Nie potrafił tego inaczej wyjaśnić. Nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie innego powodu, dla którego ktokolwiek miałby kłamać na temat swojego pokrewieństwa z daną osobą.

W końcu nie wybieramy sobie rodziny. Przyjaciół już tak.

Wybaczyłby Keithowi zatajenie przed nim swojego związku. Może istniało wyjaśnienie tej sytuacji. Może to było coś świeżego. Keith przecież nie musiał nikomu spowiadać się ze swojego życia. To prawda, że Shiro chwilami wydawało się, że coś między nimi iskrzy, że coś jest w tych spojrzeniach i cichych momentach na ganku. Mógł się jednak mylić i źle to odczytywać. Zaakceptowałby to, ale nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, jak Keith się go tak po prostu wyparł.

— Wstydzi się tego, że mógłby zadawać się z kaleką — wyszeptał, nie dowierzając własnym słowom.

Nie wierzył, że Keith mu coś takiego zrobił. Kompletnie tego nie rozumiał. Przez tyle czasu Keith wydawał się szanować jego potrzeby, starał się je zrozumieć, traktował go uczciwie, dawał mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Wszystko po to, żeby później go tak bardzo upokorzyć. Pokazać, że nie uważa go za wartego bycia chociażby znajomym.

Dlaczego?

— Naprawdę jestem tak okropny? — zapytał Shiro, opuszczając kołdrę i patrząc na to, co zostało z jego prawej ręki.

Widział zdziwienie na twarzach kolegów Keitha. Nie podeszli nawet, żeby się z nim przywitać.

Może naprawdę był odpychający. Może tylko się oszukiwał i był skończonym kretynem, zakładając, że ktokolwiek na niego spojrzy i go zechce. Nieważne, jak bardzo pracował nad budowaniem swojej wartości, nic nie zwróci mu normalnego życia i młodości. Nigdy już nie będzie pasował do innych dwudziestolatków.

Może powinien zgodzić się na prośbę Adama, gdy ten tydzień temu przyjechał do niego prosić o drugą szansę. Kto wie, czy ktokolwiek w przyszłości będzie traktował go lepiej.

Albo powinien zostać sam i przestać się ośmieszać.

Pluton znowu polizał go po twarzy ciepłym, wilgotnym językiem. Shiro odchylił głowę, ale mocniej przytulił psa. Oczy piekły go od zbierających w nich łez, a gardło ściskało mu się ze wstydu.

Służył w armii, tyle przetrwał, ten incydent nie powinien go aż tak ruszać, ale to tak cholernie bolało i już nawet nie kontrolował toku własnych myśli, coraz bardziej zanurzając się w żalu i upokorzeniu.

Ciszę panującą w domu nagle przerwała melodia dobiegająca z ziemi. Ktoś do niego dzwonił, a on nie wyjął komórki z kieszeni spodni, zanim rzucił je na podłogę sypialni. Dobrze, że miał jeden z tych wytrzymałych, wodoodpornych modeli.

Naciągnął wyżej kołdrę. Nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać.

Telefon jednak nie przestawał dzwonić.

— Pluton, przynieś telefon — polecił Shiro, gdy dzwonek zaczął grać po raz trzeci.

Pies zeskoczył z łóżka. Shiro nauczył go tego, w razie gdyby musiał kiedyś do kogoś zadzwonić, a nie byłby w stanie samemu się podnieść.

Pluton wrócił do niego z komórką w pysku. Shiro spojrzał na wyświetlacz.

_Keith_.

Zacisnął mocniej palce na obudowie.

Przesunął palcem po czerwonej słuchawce, wyłączył komórkę i odrzucił ją na bok na łóżko.


	13. KEITH

Spał zaledwie kilka godzin, a gdy tylko się obudził, ubrał się, wypił kawę i wyszedł z domu.

Wczoraj pojechał na tę okropną imprezę. Starał się trzymać z Acxą i ich „znajomymi”, ale zamiast udawać, że się dobrze bawi, ciągle zerkał na wyświetlacz komórki. Parę razy wychodził na zewnątrz, żeby próbować dodzwonić się do Shiro. Napisał do niego kilka wiadomości. Na żadną nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Potem w środku nocy wreszcie wrócił do domu, zaparkował wózek golfowy na podjeździe Shiro, wrzucił kluczyki do skrzynki na listy i zobaczył, że w dwunastce pali się światło. Shiro siedział u siebie w salonie. Keith stał przed jego domem, wahając się. Po chwili odszedł. To nie był najlepszy moment na rozmowę. Lepiej, żeby obaj odpoczęli, zanim Keith spróbuje wyjaśnić to, co stało się po meczu.

Nie był głupi. Wiedział, że zranił Shiro, i domyślał się, że nie zostanie przyjęty z otwartymi ramionami, ale musiał wytłumaczyć to jedno wielkie nieporozumienie, do którego sam doprowadził. Ten moment był nieunikniony, a jednak Keith do wczoraj żywił nadzieję, że wyjawi całą prawdę nieco później, na swoich warunkach.

Było tak dobrze. Tak świetnie bawił się na tym wyjściu, a potem przyszła Acxa z tymi dwoma idiotami z uniwersytetu i wszystko spektakularnie zrujnowali. A właściwie Keith sam zrujnował to własnymi kłamstwami. Acxa wykonywała tylko swoją pracę. Keith, zresztą, też to robił, ale Shiro nie powinien tego widzieć, nie bez jakichkolwiek wcześniejszych wyjaśnień.

Zapukał. Nikt nie odpowiedział, co było do przewidzenia. Zapukał znowu. Potem raz jeszcze. Za drzwiami rozległo się szczeknięcie.

Keith oparł otwartą dłoń o drzwi i zbliżył do nich twarz.

— Shiro, proszę, otwórz drzwi! — zawołał. — Wiem, że jesteś w domu! Porozmawiajmy!

Odsunął się. Minęła chwila, a potem usłyszał zgrzyt klucza przekręcanego w zamku. W progu stanął Shiro wraz z Plutonem.

Miał na sobie dresy i T-shirt. Nie ogolił się i nie uczesał. Nie założył protezy.

Keith pierwszy raz widział go w krótkim rękawie. Zerknął na jasnoróżowe blizny pokrywające ramiona Shiro, a potem z powrotem przeniósł wzrok na jego twarz.

— Shiro — powiedział. — Nie odpowiadałeś na telefony. Martwiłem się, czy wróciłeś do domu.

Shiro utkwił w nim pozbawione wyrazu, zmęczone oczy. Przesunął się, dając mu znak, żeby wszedł do środka.

— Jak widać, wróciłem.

Keith wszedł do przedpokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Był tutaj wiele razy, ale teraz było inaczej. Teraz czuł się jak obcy lub, co gorsza, jak nieproszony gość, niechciany i narzucający się.

Przeszli do salonu. Shiro stanął naprzeciwko niego, opierając się biodrami i ręką o tył kanapy. Nie zaproponował, żeby usiedli. Pluton stanął przy jego nodze.

— Wiem, jak to wyglądało, ale to nie tak. Pozwól mi wyjaśnić — zaczął Keith najspokojniej, jak umiał. — Acxa nie jest moją dziewczyną.

Shiro popatrzył na niego, zaciskając usta i marszcząc brwi. Nie ukrywał niezadowolenia.

— Keith… Nie musisz się z tego tłumaczyć — odparł z chłodną uprzejmością. — Przykro mi, że mi o tym nie powiedziałeś, i przyznaję, że byłem zdziwiony, ale pewnie masz swoje powody. To nie jest moja sprawa, z kim się umawiasz. Jesteś moim sąsiadem, miło nam się gadało i spędzało wspólnie czas, więc zupełnie błędnie liczyłem na to, że na tyle się do mnie przyzwyczaiłeś, że nie będziesz się kłamliwie tłumaczył i czerwienił przed dziewczyną i znajomymi, bo poszedłeś na mecz z niepełnosprawnym znajomym. Pomyliłem się i to był wyłącznie mój błąd, teraz już wiem. Dokładnie zrozumiałem, gdzie moje miejsce. Szkoda mi tylko twojej dziewczyny, bo, jak widać, wobec niej też nie jesteś szczery.

— Ona nie jest moją dziewczyną i nigdy nią nie będzie — powtórzył z naciskiem Keith. — W ogóle nie podobają mi się kobiety. Ja i Acxa tylko udajemy. Serio.

Na te słowa Shiro zdziwił się.

— Więc o co chodzi? Wstydzisz się i dlatego powiedziałeś, że jestem twoim bratem? To jakiś rodzaj podwójnego zabezpieczenia, żeby nikt przypadkiem nie pomyślał, że jesteś gejem, nawet jeśli oficjalnie masz dziewczynę? — spytał. — Powinieneś mnie przynajmniej uprzedzić, że może dojść do takiej sytuacji, jeśli gdzieś razem wyjdziemy. Szczególnie że poznałeś mojego byłego chłopaka — dodał ze znaczącym spojrzeniem — więc tym bardziej mogłeś zakładać, że cię zrozumiem. Gdybyś mnie uprzedził, wiedziałbym, jak zareagować.

Keith dostrzegł, że Shiro rozluźnił ramiona i zeszła z niego część wcześniejszej złości.

To była jego szansa. Takie tłumaczenie brzmiało mniej okrutnie niż prawda. Keith mógłby dalej w to brnąć, przyznać Shiro rację, przeprosić i może wróciliby do tego, co było między nimi jeszcze wczoraj. To było jak światełko w tunelu. Wystarczyło tylko zrobić kilka kroków w jego stronę.

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Nie. Nie mógł tego zrobić, nie potrafiłby zbudować kolejnej warstwy kłamstw. Nawet jeśli szczerość miała wszystko zniszczyć, Shiro na nią zasługiwał.

— Nie, nie o to chodzi — powiedział Keith. Odwrócił wzrok. — Shiro, ja… Pracuję w policji. Jako tajniak, udaję studenta na Uniwersytecie Miami i badam sprawę siatki narkotykowej. Acxa to moja koleżanka z pracy, odgrywamy parę. Tak łatwiej było wejść w środowisko. Jesteśmy nowi w Miami, nikt nas prawie nie zna. Poprzedni agenci zostali rozpracowani, część zlikwidowano, część przekupiono. Zmieniono cały wydział, mamy jedno zadanie i musimy działać możliwie szybko. Jestem tylko jednym z agentów, który może udawać studenta i mieć dziewczynę, z którą chodzi po imprezach, siedzi po klubach i sprawdza, gdzie i skąd pojawiają się prochy. Dostałem zadanie i muszę je wykonać, bo codziennie ktoś wzbogaca się na niszczeniu życia dzieciakom i nie tylko.

W domu zapadła cisza. Shiro zamrugał kilka razy oczami. Otworzył usta i je zamknął.

— Jesteś… — powtórzył, ale urwał.

Wtedy na jego twarzy wreszcie pojawiło się zrozumienie wymieszane z niedowierzaniem. Pokręcił głową.

— Więc dlatego… To przez narkotyki u Lwów. Byłem twoim zadaniem. Śledziłeś mnie — powiedział cicho. Podniósł rękę do twarzy. — Tamtej nocy. Naprawdę mnie śledziłeś. Dlatego pytałeś mnie o moją pracę w liceum. Poszedłeś na festyn. Zadawałeś się ze mną, żeby się czegoś dowiedzieć, bo podejrzewałeś mnie o bycie dilerem.

Keith nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć od razu. To była właśnie ta chwila, której najbardziej się obawiał.

— Tak — potwierdził. — Obserwowałem cię, to prawda. Zanim się poznaliśmy, sprawdziłem twoją kartotekę. Dlatego też poszedłem na festyn, bo chciałem bliżej przyjrzeć się twojej szkole. Podejrzewałem cię, przyznaję, ale tylko na początku. Spójrz na to od tej strony. Jeżeli jeden trener diluje, to dlaczego inny miałby być czysty? Narkotyki potrzebują wielu dróg, aby dotrzeć do odbiorców, potrzebują pośredników. Dopiero potem zrozumiałem, że się myliłem i nie jesteś przestępcą. Wszystko to, co było po festynie, to… To już była prawda. Po prostu chciałem spędzać z tobą czas.

Shiro wbił w niego lodowate spojrzenie szarych oczu.

— Zrozumiałeś? Skąd u ciebie ta pewność, Keith? — wycedził. — Co jeszcze zrobiłeś? Przeszukałeś moją szafkę z lekami w poszukiwaniu amfetaminy i sterydów? Zamontowałeś mi kamery w domu?

Keith potrząsnął głową.

— Nie. Ja… Po prostu to wiem. Nie zrobiłbyś tego. Nie mam powodów, żeby cię podejrzewać. Gdybym miał wątpliwości, nie powiedziałbym ci teraz o swojej pracy. Poza kilkoma współpracownikami wiesz tylko ty i moja matka.

W ogóle nie powinien mu o tym mówić. Nie wolno mu było, mógłby mieć przez to poważne problemy, ale nigdy nie był dobry w przestrzeganiu zasad. Nie zamierzał w ich imieniu nadal oszukiwać pierwszej od lat osoby, na której zaczynało mu zależeć.

— A wcześniej miałeś powody, żeby mnie podejrzewać? Czy chodziło tylko o to, że mój kolega z pracy został aresztowany, a mieszkałem tuż obok, więc łatwiej było mnie obserwować niż Rolo?

Keith opuścił wzrok. Wiedział, że to, co zaraz powie, zabrzmi idiotycznie, ale skoro zdecydował się na prawdę, to na całą.

— To też, ale… Wydawałeś mi się zbyt dobry — wyznał. — Obserwowałem cię i widziałem, jak wszystkim pomagasz. Pomyślałem, że ktoś taki musi coś ukrywać, że nie ma takich ludzi.

Shiro prychnął.

— I co, moje PTSD było wystarczająco mroczne, żeby zaspokoić twoją ciekawość? Skąd wiesz, że nie mogę mieć zaburzeń psychicznych i szafki pełnej dopalaczy jednocześnie?

— To nie tak, Shiro. — Keith podniósł głos, zadzierając głowę do góry.

„Więc jak?” — zapytał się w myślach.

Rzeczywiście, nie zyskał żadnego dowodu na niewinność Shiro. Po prostu w pewnym momencie zaczął powoli nabierać do niego zaufania, a potem zaczął się zakochiwać i te podejrzenia zeszły na dalszy plan. Przestał skupiać się na tym, że Shiro jest _zbyt dobry_ , więc stracił podstawę swojej teorii, ale to tyle. To przecież nawet nie stało obok logicznego rozumowania. Żaden był z niego agent, skoro opierał swoje sądy na podszeptach serca i koszmarach z przeszłości.

Shiro stał nieporuszony. Pluton kręcił się między jego nogami, ale mężczyzna w ogóle nie zwracał na niego uwagi.

— Oszukiwałeś mnie, Keith. Oszukiwałeś mnie przez ten cały czas, a ja zaczynałem ci ufać! — krzyknął, zaciskając dłoń w pięść. — Dlaczego w ogóle to ciągnąłeś? Było ci mnie żal? Ile jeszcze osób tak okłamywałeś?

Wszystko w Keithie kazało mu się bronić i walczyć. Przywykł do reagowania złością na złość innych, ale tym razem nie miał nic na swoją obronę i nie mógł atakować Shiro, nawet jeśli ten na niego krzyczał. Zostało mu tylko przepraszanie i liczenie na to, że może nie dzisiaj, ale kiedyś w przyszłości uzyska przebaczenie.

— Nie. Chciałem spędzać z tobą czas, naprawdę. Byłeś tylko ty — zapewnił. Mówił coraz szybciej, z coraz większą desperacją. — Znaczy, dalej obserwuję tych studentów, ale to tylko praca, chodzę do nich tyle, ile muszę, i nie znoszę tego robić. Zostałem policjantem, bo nie miałem szans na dobre studia i chciałem pomagać ludziom, a potem wydarzyła się ta historia z moją matką i obiecałem sobie, że nie dopuszczę już do podobnego błędu. Tylko czekam, aż ta sprawa się skończy i mnie przeniosą do innych zadań. Nie czuję się tam dobrze, nie jestem dobrym aktorem. Poznałeś mnie, Shiro. Wiesz, że gdybym nie chciał, nie poświęcałbym ci swojego czasu.

Shiro przez chwilę przyglądał mu się uważnie, jakby szukał w jego twarzy kłamstwa. Keith wytrzymał to spojrzenie.

— _Poznałem cię_? — powtórzył Shiro. — Kogo poznałem? Czy cokolwiek z tego, co mi mówiłeś, było prawdą?

— Wszystko poza tym, że nie jestem studentem.

— I poza tym, że zaczęliśmy rozmawiać, bo uważałeś mnie za dilera narkotyków — dodał z goryczą Shiro. — Więc dlaczego powiedziałeś wczoraj, że jestem twoim bratem? Przyjaciel-kaleka był zbyt mało fajny dla Keitha-studenta?

Keith potrząsnął głową.

— Nie mów tak, to nieprawda. Nie myślę tak, nigdy tak nie myślałem i możesz mi wiele zarzucić, ale nie to, że cię lekceważyłem albo że się ciebie wstydziłem — oświadczył stanowczo. — Musiałem to powiedzieć, bo żeby iść z tobą na mecz, odrzuciłem zaproszenie od tych gości. Wykręciłem się obowiązkami rodzinnymi. Zaprosili mnie na miasto, ale nie powiedzieli nic o samym meczu. Inaczej uprzedziłbym Acxę. — Nabrał głęboko powietrza. — Shiro, wiem, że wszystko spieprzyłem. Przepraszam. Oszukiwałem cię i na twoim miejscu nie wiem, czy bym sobie to kiedykolwiek wybaczył, ale, proszę, spróbuj zrozumieć, że to duże ryzyko. Chodzi o całą sprawę, o innych ludzi. Gdybym mógł, to powiedziałbym ci całą prawdę od razu po festynie, ale nie mogłem. Teraz wiesz o tym tylko ty i moja matka. A nawet wy nie powinniście.

Znowu zamilkli. Shiro wreszcie położył dłoń na grzbiecie Plutona, żeby go uspokoić.

— Czyli gdybyśmy nie trafili wczoraj na twoich znajomych, nigdy bym się o niczym nie dowiedział? — spytał cicho.

Keith zawahał się nad odpowiedzią.

— Nie wiem — powiedział. — Planowałem kiedyś ci to powiedzieć. Nie chciałem zostać do tego zmuszonym i na pewno nie zamierzałem cię przy tym tak bardzo zranić.

Shiro pokiwał głową. Od jego złości gorsze było tylko to głębokie rozczarowanie odmalowane teraz na jego twarzy. Keith doskonale znał to uczucie i nie mógł znieść myśli, że Shiro odczuwał je właśnie przez niego.

— Przepraszam — powiedział raz jeszcze, bo tylko to mu pozostało.

Tyle lat żył na własną rękę, że teraz zaskoczyło go to, jak cholernie bolało sprawienie zawodu Shiro. Cały czas bał się, że zostanie skrzywdzony, i tworzył jakieś bzdurne teorie spiskowe, a tymczasem sam zniszczył coś naprawdę dobrego. Wydawało mu się, że przyzwyczaił się już do tego, że ludzie przychodzą i odchodzą, ale tak bardzo nie chciał, żeby to był koniec i żeby Shiro przez te kłamstwa zniknął z jego życia.

Jednak jeśli tak właśnie się stanie, to Keith w pełni na to zasłużył.

Miał ochotę dać sobie w pysk. Gdyby Shiro to zrobił, Keith ten jeden raz nie próbowałby oddać.

W tym momencie drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się bez zapowiedzi. Obaj spojrzeli w stronę przedpokoju, do którego właśnie wszedł Matt Holt ubrany w pomiętą flanelową koszulę.

Keith zaklął w myślach. Tylko jego jeszcze tu brakowało.

Shiro zmarszczył brwi na widok przyjaciela, a jego szczęka drgnęła lekko.

— Ile razy prosiłem, żebyś przynajmniej pukał, zanim wejdziesz?

Matt wyglądał na śmiertelnie poważnego. Stanął w progu salonu.

— Było otwarte, a nawet gdyby nie było… — Wyciągnął z kieszeni pęk kluczy i potrząsnął nim, a potem znowu schował. Popatrzył na Keitha i Shiro. — Co się dzieje?

— Nic. To sprawa między mną a Keithem — odparł chłodno Shiro. Zerknął na Keitha z ukosa. — Którą właśnie skończyliśmy omawiać.

— Nie dajesz od wczoraj znaku życia, nie odpowiadasz na wiadomości i telefony — wymienił Matt stanowczym tonem, którego Keith się po nim nie spodziewał. — To nie jest nic. Martwiłem się o ciebie, Shiro. Wsiadłem w samochód od razu po śniadaniu.

— Dziękuję za troskę, ale nie jesteś moim opiekunem. Niepotrzebnie jechałeś z Miami. Mogłeś poprosić kogoś z sąsiedztwa, żeby sprawdził, co u mnie.

— Masz rację. Jestem twoim przyjacielem — powiedział Matt. — Dlatego tu przyjechałem sam, bo tylko ja i pani McClain mamy klucze do twojego domu, a ona wyjechała na weekend do prawnuków. Nie miałem serca prosić dziadka, żeby stał pod twoim domem i się martwił, jeśli akurat z jakiegoś powodu byś mu nie otworzył.

— Dobrze, rozumiem — odpowiedział na odczepnego Shiro. Westchnął zmęczony. — Jak widzisz, wszystko ze mną w porządku. Wiem, że dopiero przyjechałeś, ale naprawdę chciałbym pobyć sam. Dlatego proszę, żebyście obaj wyszli. Ja i Pluton sobie poradzimy.

Keith popatrzył na niego, czując, jak ściska mu się serce.

— Shiro… — zaczął.

Urwał, nie wiedząc, co mógłby dalej powiedzieć.

— Nie teraz. Chcę być sam — uciął Shiro. — Muszę pomyśleć.

Keith spojrzał na Matta, a potem się poddał. Shiro wyraził się wystarczająco jasno. Naciskanie w niczym by tu nie pomogło.

— Dobra, później pogadamy. Cześć — rzucił niepewnie, spuszczając wzrok na podłogę.

Wyminął Matta w wejściu do przedpokoju, otworzył drzwi i znalazł się na zewnątrz. Zszedł z ganku. Stawiając długie, szybkie kroki poszedł do swojego domu.

W połowie drogi zatrzymało go wołanie.

— Keith!

Odwrócił się. Matt biegł do niego przez podwórze Shiro.

— Co się stało? — zapytał, zatrzymując się przed Keithem.

— Nie twoja sprawa — warknął Keith w odpowiedzi.

Miał już iść dalej, kiedy Matt położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Keith cały się najeżył i natychmiast się wyszarpnął, ale nie zrobił ani jednego kroku więcej.

— Może i nie, ale Shiro jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem — upierał się Matt. — Chcę wiedzieć, porozmawiajmy. Pokłóciliście się? Co się wczoraj stało na meczu? Shiro rzadko się złości, a na pewno rzadko aż tak, więc coś musiało się stać, także nie próbuj mi wciskać ściemy. Nawet jak odszedł ten frajer Adam, Shiro nie wyglądał tak źle, jak dzisiaj.

— To nie twoja sprawa — powtórzył jeszcze ostrzej Keith. — Jeśli tak bardzo się przyjaźnicie, sam idź się go zapytać.

— Tak, wiem, zamierzam to zrobić, dziękuję ci za ten oryginalny pomysł, ale pomyślałem jednak, że wysłucham twojej wersji, zanim cię znienawidzę za skrzywdzenie Shiro. — Matt uśmiechnął się kwaśno. — I nie chodzi tylko o mnie, Keith. Jeśli go zraniłeś, nie będziesz miał tutaj życia.

Keith zmrużył oczy. On i Matt byli podobnego wzrostu, więc nie musiał zadzierać głowy, żeby na niego popatrzeć, tak jak musiał to robić w przypadku Shiro. Gdyby tylko chciał, dwoma ruchami powaliłby Holta na ziemię.

— Grozisz mi? — spytał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Nie złościł się na Shiro, ale miał cholernie dosyć Matta i jego wtrącania się. Właściwie, wykluczając Shiro, miał dosyć wszystkich, na czele z sobą samym.

Matt pokręcił głową z poważną miną. Uniósł ręce w obronnym geście.

— Nie. Stwierdzam fakt i cię ostrzegam. Wszyscy tutaj — powiódł wzrokiem po cul-de-sac — są bardzo przywiązani do Shiro. Jeśli się dowiedzą, że go skrzywdziłeś, wspólnota będzie ci utrudniać życie. To nie będzie nic wielkiego, ale zadbają o to, żebyś to odczuł. Choćby dlatego radzę, żebyście spróbowali się pogodzić. Teraz Shiro jest zły, ale później cię wysłucha. Znam go. Załatw to albo się wynieś, bo nie potrzeba nam tu kolejnego durnia, który nie rozumie, ile ten facet jest wart.

Keith tak mocno zacisnął dłonie w pięści, że aż poczuł paznokcie przez skórę rękawiczek. Nic nie obchodziło go to, czy Matt lub sąsiedzi będą na niego źli i czy będą chcieli się mścić. Rozczarował i zranił Shiro. Przekreślił najlepszy miesiąc swojego życia. To się liczyło, a nie to, co pomyślą o nim inni. Inni i tak jakoś nigdy szczególnie go nie lubili, a Shiro na niego liczył. Sam przecież powiedział, że zaczynał mu ufać.

Powtarzał sobie wcześniej, że to i tak nie wyjdzie i naprawdę nie wyszło, ale dlatego, że to Shiro był dla niego zbyt dobry, a Keith okazał się kłamcą i pierdolonym idiotą.

— A co według ciebie właśnie próbowałem zrobić?! — krzyknął, nie wytrzymując kipiącej w nim złości. — Shiro mnie już wysłuchał i nie chce ze mną więcej rozmawiać! Sam słyszałeś. Czemu chcesz, żebyśmy się godzili? Co cię to w ogóle obchodzi?

Matt lekko wzruszył ramionami. 

— Zależy mu na tobie — powiedział cicho. — Shiro naprawdę cię polubił. Sporo mi o tobie mówił, wiesz? Widziałem, jak cieszył się na wasze wspólne wyjście, a mnie obchodzi jego szczęście. I ja przynajmniej nie słyszałem, żeby powiedział, że już nigdy nie chce z tobą rozmawiać. Nie wiem, co musiałoby się stać, żeby nie dał komuś drugiej szansy, ale powiem ci szczerze, że jak przypomnę sobie, jak on przed chwilą wyglądał, to mam duże wątpliwości, czy jesteś tego wart.

Keith wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. Nagle zaczęły piec go oczy, więc odwrócił twarz od Matta. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio płakał.

— Wracaj do niego albo jedź do domu, nie obchodzi mnie to — rzekł, starając się brzmieć obojętnie. — Tylko się ode mnie odpieprz.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł do własnego domu.

— I tak się dowiem, o co poszło! — zawołał za nim Matt.

Keith szczerze w to wątpił. Nie sądził, żeby Shiro nawet w złości rozpowiadał innym prawdę o jego pracy. To sprawi, że Keith w tej sytuacji wyjdzie na jeszcze gorszego, niż w rzeczywistości był, ale bezpieczeństwo liczyło się bardziej niż reputacja.

Zatrzymał się nagle na chodniku prowadzącym na schody na ganek. Tuż przy jego stopie powoli sunął duży ślimak o złoto-brązowej skorupie.

Schylił się, żeby delikatnie go podnieść i przełożyć na swoją dość dawno niekoszoną trawę. Potem wyprostował się. W przypływie frustracji kopnął stopą w beton, aż zabolały go palce. Z jego gardła wydobył się zachrypnięty dźwięk, połączenie wycia i szlochu.

Zmierzył wzrokiem dom o numerze trzynastym. Gdyby nie umowa najmu, od razu by się stąd wyprowadził, żeby ani Shiro, ani nikt z sąsiedztwa już nigdy nie musiał go oglądać.

Wszedł po schodach na ganek. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim z trzaskiem.


	14. SHIRO

Nie rozmawiali przez cały tydzień.

Shiro nie wiedział, jak dalej postąpić. Gdyby, tak jak początkowo myślał, Keith się go wstydził, to byłby definitywny koniec ich znajomości. To byłoby okropne, ale proste, nie pozostawiałoby miejsca na dylematy i wątpliwości. Tymczasem okazało się, że chodziło o oszustwo. Co więcej, o oszustwo dokonane w słusznej sprawie, dla bezpieczeństwa i porządku publicznego. Keith kłamał, prowadził podwójne życie i zbliżył się do Shiro tylko dlatego, że podejrzewał go o sprzedawanie dzieciom narkotyków, ale pytanie, czy miał inne wyjście? Takie dostał zadanie, żeby obserwować środowisko, a skoro jeden trener siedział w więzieniu, to logiczne było zainteresowanie się jego najbliższymi współpracownikami.

Rozumiał, że Keith nie mógł mu o tym nic powiedzieć. Na tym polegała ta praca, Keith tylko robił to, co do niego należało. Jako były żołnierz Shiro potrafił przynajmniej częściowo postawić się w jego sytuacji. Jemu też nie zawsze odpowiadały rozkazy, które otrzymywał od dowództwa, ale nie miał nic do gadania. Albo je wykonywał, albo wracał do domu. Każdy tajniak na miejscu Keitha postąpiłby tak samo. Problem polegał na tym, że nie do każdego Shiro by się aż tak przywiązał.

Już dzień po ich rozmowie złość Shiro opadła, a w jej miejscu pojawiły się smutek i tęsknota. Kilka razy w ciągu tygodnia brał do ręki telefon i zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien poprosić sąsiada o rozmowę, tym razem na spokojnie. W końcu to on wyprosił go ze swojego domu, gdy ten przyszedł go przeprosić. Shiro wątpił, żeby w najbliższym czasie Keith spróbował znowu. Odkładał jednak ostateczne wyjaśnienie sprawy na później. Sam nie wiedział, czy z obawy, że jest to relacja nie do uratowania, czy też nie był jeszcze gotowy do spokojnego przeprowadzenia tej rozmowy.

Brakowało mu chwil, które spędzali razem, ale męczyła go świadomość, że przynajmniej do pewnego momentu to wszystko było kłamstwem. Skąd miał wiedzieć, czy Keith nie ukrywał przed nim czegoś jeszcze, o czym wciąż nie wolno było mu mówić? Shiro na ogół był skłonny do dawania ludziom drugich szans, ale nie był pewien, czy w tej chwili da radę znowu zaufać Keithowi.

Tym razem nie mógł nawet się nikogo poradzić. Bez względu na to, jak się czuł, nie wolno było mu z nikim rozmawiać o szczegółach tej kłótni. Matt wrócił do domu, bo Shiro go wyprosił, ale nie dał się zbyć na długo i w poniedziałek w pracy wrócił do tematu. Wtedy Shiro przeprosił go za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie, ale, ku rozczarowaniu przyjaciela, odmówił zdradzenia mu czegokolwiek ponad to, że on i Keith się pokłócili. Sąsiedzi, oczywiście, także coś zauważyli. Pojawiły się pytania o to, do czego doszło na wspólnym wyjściu, i dlaczego dwóch najmłodszych mieszkańców cul-de-sac z dnia na dzień przestało ze sobą rozmawiać.

— Nie wiem, co się między wami stało, ale jacy przyjaciele się czasem nie kłócą? Mało to razy sprzeczałeś się z Mattem? — powiedziała pani McClain, gdy w środę Shiro wybrał się z nią na spacer po zakupy. — Jeszcze będzie dobrze. Ja wiem, że ty jesteś uparty, Keith chyba też ma swój charakterek, ale dajcie sobie czas na złość. Jeśli wam obu na tym zależy, to prędzej czy później ponownie znajdziecie wspólną drogę.

W odpowiedzi tylko bez przekonania pokiwał głową.

Nikt nie domyślał się, jak poważna w rzeczywistości była sytuacja i że to naprawdę mogło sprawić, że nigdy nie odbudują relacji, która okazała się zbudowana na kłamstwach jednej strony.

Shiro dziwnie się czuł, tak przed nimi to ukrywając. Nie dość, że był zagubiony, to jeszcze był w tym zupełnie sam. Rozważał szczerą rozmowę z terapeutką, ale najbliższą sesję mieli zaplanowaną dopiero na przyszły tydzień.

Od czasu kłótni widział się ze swoim sąsiadem tylko raz. Keith przyjechał do domu, gdy Shiro siedział u siebie na trawniku i malował na jasny fiolet etażerkę do sypialni. Wymienili spojrzenia, ale nie przywitali się ze sobą.

Próbował zająć się wszystkim tylko nie tym, ale w ciągu tego tygodnia miał większe problemy ze snem niż przez cały zeszły miesiąc. Ani razu nie udało mu się po prostu położyć się i zasnąć przy pierwszej próbie. Codziennie oglądał do późna filmy dokumentalne, męczył oczy czytaniem albo wychodził się przejść.

W piątkową noc stanęło właśnie na spacerze. Razem z Plutonem poszli do centrum miasteczka, przeszli wzdłuż sklepów przez całą główną ulicę i postanowili wrócić do domu, nigdzie się nie zatrzymując. Tej nocy nie miał na to ochoty, wystarczyło mu trochę świeżego powietrza i zmęczenia dla oczyszczenia umysłu z natłoku myśli.

Wszedł do cul-de-sac. Mijając Trzynastkę, zauważył, że w środku pali się światło.

Zerknął na telefon, żeby sprawdzić godzinę. Wpół do drugiej. Keith pewnie wrócił z pracy, ze swojego drugiego, fikcyjnego życia, w którym miał dziewczynę, studiował i chodził na imprezy.

Shiro miał rację, że zastanawiały go te nieregularne powroty. Tak samo Matt słusznie podejrzewał Keitha o śledzenie sąsiada podczas spaceru. Gdy Shiro rozmawiał z Holtem tydzień przed meczem, przyjaciel zauważył, że to dziwne, że Keith nie ma żadnych kont w Internecie. Pewnie je miał, tylko służyły mu do „spraw służbowych”.

Shiro bynajmniej nie uważał się za naiwnego, ale babcia i dziadek nauczyli go skupiać się na dobrych stronach ludzi wokół niego. Do dziś kierował się w życiu ich słowami i może na tym polegał jego błąd. W ciągu ostatnich lat zebrał wiele dowodów na to, że świat nie zamierza go oszczędzać, ale wciąż chciał wierzyć w innych ludzi, ponieważ właśnie wtedy, gdy jego życie się zawaliło, znalazły się osoby, które pomogły mu się podnieść. Dlatego optymistycznie tłumaczył te zachowania Keitha, które powinny wzbudzać jego podejrzliwość. Wręcz gratulował sobie, że nie posłuchał przepełnionych uprzedzeniem przypuszczeń pani McClain. Teraz, po fakcie, powoli dochodził do wniosku, że może jednak należało mieć więcej zaufania do intuicji starszej sąsiadki.

Jeszcze raz spojrzał na Trzynastkę. Dostrzegł smugę światła wpadającą na ganek przez przerwę między drzwiami a framugą. Zatrzymał się, zaskoczony.

Drzwi wejściowe były niedomknięte.

Shiro z wahaniem zerknął na Plutona.

Dziwne. Keith zawsze zamykał dom na klucz. Jak bardzo zmęczony musiał być, żeby nie zauważyć czegoś takiego?

— No dobrze, chodź — westchnął do labradora.

Bezszelestnie wszedł na ganek Trzynastki. Nie chciał, żeby Keith go zauważył. To nie był dobry moment na konfrontację. Shiro wyświadczał mu tylko tę jedną sąsiedzką przysługę, dla jego bezpieczeństwa.

Pchnął drzwi, chcąc je domknąć, ale one zaraz znowu się otworzyły. Spróbował raz jeszcze.

Zmarszczył brwi. Ręką, w której trzymał także smycz Plutona, chwycił gałkę. Obrócił ją i wtedy zrozumiał. Zamek był uszkodzony.

Zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

Zastukał w drzwi.

— Keith! — zawołał. — Keith, to ja, Shiro! Jesteś tam?

W odpowiedzi ze środka dobiegły jakieś hałasy i przeciągłe jęknięcie. Pluton szczeknął ostrzegawczo.

Shiro bez zastanowienia wpadł do domu. Dwoma krokami przemierzył przedpokój i znalazł się w salonie. Rozejrzał się.

Keith leżał skulony na dywanie. Wszystkie meble stały tak, jak wcześniej, ale drzwi tarasowe były otwarte na oścież. Ktoś, kto się tutaj włamał, już stąd uciekł.

Shiro wypuścił smycz Plutona, kazał psu usiąść i podbiegł do Keitha. Upadł przy nim na kolana. Wygrzebał z kieszeni dresów komórkę.

— Keith, Keith… Słyszysz mnie? — zapytał z przejęciem, pochylając się nad sąsiadem.

Keith jęknął coś niezrozumiale i lekko obrócił głowę, ale widać było, że ma problem ze skupieniem wzroku. Z nosa leciała mu krew. Twarz była opuchnięta, a prawy policzek został rozcięty od linii szczęki do prawie samego nosa.

Spróbował podnieść się na prawej ręce, ale od razu upadł z powrotem na dywan. Krzyknął z bólu i przewrócił się na plecy.

Shiro położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

— Leż. Nie ruszaj się. Co się stało? — dopytywał. — Co cię boli?

Nie widział żadnych innych ran ani więcej krwi, ale Keith mógł mieć poważne urazy wewnętrzne, które wymagały natychmiastowej pomocy. 

— Wszystko… Pobili mnie, chcą nas zabić… Acxa… Mój telefon… Szybko… — wymamrotał niewyraźnie Keith.

— Keith, poczekaj, najpierw zadzwonię po karetkę.

— Potem… Telefon…

Shiro wyprostował się i przebiegł wzrokiem po salonie w poszukiwaniu komórki Keitha. Leżała na szafce pod ścianą. Podniósł się, żeby ją wziąć.

Nie miał pojęcia, co może być aż tak ważne, ale nie zamierzał teraz dyskutować z Keithem. On lepiej wiedział, co się tutaj działo.

— Co mam zrobić?

— Zadzwoń do Acxy.

— Jakie jest hasło?

— Zero, dwa, dwa… — Jego oddech zadrżał, jakby coś go właśnie zabolało. — Dziewięć.

Shiro odblokował telefon, wszedł w kontakty i od razu na szczycie listy znalazł Acxę. Zadzwonił i włożył komórkę w prawą dłoń Keitha. Ten ociężałym ruchem przyłożył ją do ucha.

— Znaleźli nas. Uciekaj — powiedział tylko, a potem rozłączył się.

Opuścił ramię, telefon upadł na dywan.

W międzyczasie Shiro zadzwonił na pogotowie, podał adres i poprosił, żeby przyjechali do przytomnej ofiary pobicia. Dyspozytor zapewnił, że wyślą karetkę.

— Keith, kto was znalazł? — zapytał Shiro, gdy skończył rozmawiać. — Co się stało?

— Powiedzieli, że zhakowali bazę… Usłyszeli cię, uciekli…

Shiro pokiwał głową. Popatrzył na krwawiącą ranę na policzku Keitha.

— Gdzie trzymasz apteczkę?

— Łazienka — odpowiedział ledwo słyszalnie Keith.

— Zostań tutaj i nie ruszaj się. Zaraz przyjedzie pomoc. — Zwrócił się do Plutona: — Ty też zostań.

Popędził do łazienki. W szafce nad umywalką znalazł apteczkę. Otworzył ją jedną ręką i wyjął paczkę opatrunków z gazy. Wrócił do Keitha. Znowu przy nim uklęknął.

Rozerwał zębami opakowanie i wyjął opatrunek. Delikatnie odgarnął Keithowi sklejone krwią włosy z twarzy i docisnął gazę do rannego policzka.

Tylko tyle mógł zrobić. Miał do dyspozycji jedną rękę. Proteza leżała w jego sypialni na szafce, podłączona do prądu. Z reguły nie zakładał jej na nocne spacery.

— Keith, nie odpływaj — polecił stanowczo, widząc, że Keithowi zamykają się powieki. — Mów do mnie. Poczekam z tobą na przybycie lekarzy, ale musisz wytrzymać.

— Niedobrze mi… Ręka mnie boli… Nie mogę się ruszyć… Boli przy oddychaniu…

Shiro zerknął na jego lewą rękę, która leżała wyciągnięta na dywanie, a potem przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na twarz Keitha.

— Wiem, że cię boli, ale wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę — poprosił. — Pojedziesz do szpitala, tam ci pomogą.

— Byli trzej… Moja broń leżała za daleko.

— W takim razie dobrze, że wróciłem do domu ze spaceru w samą porę. Wyłamali zamek twoich drzwi wejściowych. To zwróciło moją uwagę.

Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, co by się stało, gdyby nie wybrał się dzisiaj na spacer albo gdyby wrócił z niego o innej porze.

Keith znowu spróbował na niego popatrzeć, mrużąc oczy.

— Przepraszam, Shiro.

Shiro potrząsnął głową. Zmusił się do uśmiechu, chociaż wcale nie był w nastroju.

— Nie przepraszaj. Później o tym wszystkim porozmawiamy, teraz najważniejsze jest twoje zdrowie. Reszta na razie nie ma znaczenia.

Shiro pierwszy raz od dawna znowu czuł się jak żołnierz, którym przez kilka lat był, chociaż porównanie to niezbyt mu odpowiadało i przyszło mu do głowy tylko z braku lepszego punktu odniesienia. Adrenalina buzowała mu w żyłach, ale wciąż miał kontrolę nad sytuacją i nie odczuwał tego obezwładniającego lęku, który towarzyszył mu od odejścia z armii. Kolejne działania podejmował niemal automatycznie. Liczyło się tylko to jedno zadanie, jakim było udzielenie pomocy Keithowi. W takich chwilach uczucia i wszystko inne schodziło na dalszy plan.

— Będzie dobrze — powiedział trochę do sąsiada, a trochę do siebie samego. — Wyjdziesz z tego.

— Jesteś na mnie zły… — wymamrotał Keith.

— Byłem. Chyba nie potrafię dłużej się na ciebie złościć — zapewnił Shiro. — Nie martw się tym teraz.

Keith w odpowiedzi jęknął coś niezrozumiale.

Przez następne trwające nieskończoność minuty Shiro pilnował, żeby Keith nie stracił przytomności. Opowiadał mu o całkowicie losowych rzeczach, o pogodzie, baseballu i o swojej ulubionej misji kosmicznej, byle podtrzymywać jego uwagę.

Wreszcie do ich uszu dobiegł dźwięk silnika samochodu i do domu weszła grupa ratowników z noszami.

Odetchnął, wstał i odsunął się od Keitha, żeby zrobić im miejsce. Chwycił luźno zwisającą smycz Plutona, żeby jego też odciągnąć na bok. 

— Shiro! — usłyszał.

Podniósł głowę. Przed nim stała Nadia Rizavi w granatowym uniformie ratownika medycznego.

— Nadia. Cześć.

Widok znajomej twarzy przynajmniej odrobinę podniósł go na duchu.

Jej zespół właśnie zakładał Keithowi kołnierz ortopedyczny i przygotowywał się do przeniesienia go na nosze.

— Co się stało? — spytała kobieta.

— Włamanie z pobiciem — odpowiedział mechanicznie Shiro. — Wróciłem ze spaceru i go tutaj znalazłem. Sprawcy uciekli.

Nadia pokiwała głową. Spytała o dane Keitha. Shiro odpowiedział jej na wszystkie pytania, nie odrywając spojrzenia od sąsiada. Wręczył jej także komórkę Keitha, żeby oddała mu ją w szpitalu.

Gdy Keith został wyniesiony z domu, Shiro poszedł za ratownikami. Podszedł do noszy.

— Trzymaj się, Keith. Odwiedzę cię w szpitalu, gdy tylko będzie to możliwe — obiecał.

Keith wyciągnął do niego dłoń, ale nie trafił i nie udało mu się go chwycić. Shiro przesunął pętlę smyczy na nadgarstek. Sam złapał Keitha za rękę.

— Zostań — poprosił Keith.

— Keith, nie powinienem. Przyjdę do ciebie z samego rana.

— Shiro, proszę…

Jego spojrzenie było zamglone, a głos zachrypnięty.

Shiro wziął głęboki wdech. Zmierzył wzrokiem karetkę, jakby oceniał własne szanse w starciu z przeciwnikiem.

Zerknął na Nadię. Mógłby poprosić ją o to, żeby pozwoliła mu jechać z nimi karetką. Do najbliższego szpitala nie było daleko, więc to nie byłaby długa droga.

Shiro chciałby móc to zrobić, ale ryzyko wydawało mu się zbyt duże. Keith był ranny, wymagał pomocy. Gdyby to była powieść, Shiro może wykazałby się odpowiednio imponującą brawurą i wsiadłby z Keithem do karetki, przekonany jego prośbą. Rzeczywistość wyglądała jednak tak, że jeśli Shiro dostałby ataku paniki w trakcie jazdy, tylko dołożyłby problemów ratownikom. Raczej przeszkadzałby, niż pomagał.

Zrobił tyle, ile mógł, najlepiej, jak potrafił. Reszta należała do specjalistów.

— Nie mogę, przepraszam — powiedział ze szczerym żalem. — Ale obiecuję, że zaraz wsiądę na rower i jak najszybciej przyjadę do szpitala. Nie zostawię cię samego, będę z tobą. Uprzedź w szpitalu, żeby wpuścili twojego chłopaka. Brat tym razem nie przejdzie.

Keith patrzył na niego. Gdy dotarł do niego sens wypowiedzianych słów, mrugnął oczami na znak, że rozumie.

Shiro odsunął się od noszy, żeby ratownicy mogli włożyć je do ambulansu. Krótko pożegnał się z Nadią, która zaraz też wskoczyła do karetki.

Jeszcze przez chwilę stał na placyku pośrodku cul-de-sac i patrzył za odjeżdżającym pojazdem. Potem wrócił do domu. Uporał się z założeniem protezy, która początkowo nie chciała pasować, jak zwykle, gdy akurat najbardziej jej potrzebował. Zabrał swój plecak, w którym po pracy zostało jeszcze trochę wody dla Plutona. Zatrzymał się w kuchni i w ostatniej chwili spakował swój organizer z lekami. Nie wiadomo, kiedy wróci do domu, a ostatnią rzeczą, której potrzebował, było martwienie się tym, po jak długiej przerwie od ostatniej dawki dostanie pierwszych zawrotów głowy.

Poszedł do garażu, który od zerwania z Adamem pełnił przede wszystkim funkcję graciarni. Wsiadł na rower i wyjechał na zewnątrz, w kierunku jedynego szpitala w okolicy. Mimo późnej pory nie czuł już zmęczenia. Jechał tak szybko, jak tylko był w stanie, biorąc pod uwagę biegnącego tuż obok Plutona.

Keith potrzebował jego wsparcia i, bez względu na to, co wcześniej stało się między nimi, Shiro zamierzał mu je dać. Nawet jeśli oznaczało to pół godziny jazdy rowerem o drugiej w nocy z labradorem na smyczy.

* * *

Obudziło go lekkie szturchnięcie w ramię. Otworzył oczy, a potem znowu je zamknął, oślepiony blaskiem promieni słonecznych wpadających przez okna.

Pamiętał, że gdy zdecydował się zdrzemnąć, na zewnątrz było jeszcze ciemno. Ile czasu minęło?

Plecy i nogi bolały go od spania bokiem na niewygodnym, plastikowym krześle przyczepionym do ściany szpitalnego korytarza. Potarł ręką policzek i poczuł na nim ślad odciśnięty po chropowatej, pomalowanej na wyblakłą zieleń ścianie, o którą opierał głowę. Pluton leżał spokojnie przy jego nogach.

Przed nim stała kobieta w średnim wieku. Shiro od razu rzuciły się w oczy czarne, krótkie włosy z końcówkami pofarbowanymi na fioletowo. Nosiła czarną ramoneskę i zielone bojówki. Jej ostre rysy twarzy i lekko zadarty nos na pierwszy rzut oka wydawały się znajome.

— Shiro, prawda? — spytała.

Zdziwił się, słysząc swoje imię z jej ust. Był pewien, że widzieli się pierwszy raz w życiu.

Spróbował chwiejnie podnieść się z krzesła, ale kobieta ruchem ręki dała mu znać, żeby siedział. Zajęła miejsce obok niego.

— Tak, to ja — odpowiedział.

Teraz zauważył, że w rękach trzymała butelkę wody i dwa bajgle w przezroczystych opakowaniach. Odłożyła je na kolana.

— Krolia. Jestem matką Keitha. Przyjechałam tutaj najszybciej, jak mogłam. — Podała mu rękę na powitanie.

Shiro uścisnął jej dłoń protezą i pokiwał głową, nadal nie do końca obudzony. Podobieństwo Keitha do matki było uderzające.

— Keith wspominał mi o panu. Bardzo dziękuję, że mu pan pomógł — dodała.

Miała głęboki, poważny głos, ale jej oczy wyrażały szczerą wdzięczność.

Shiro nie spodziewał się, że Keith opowiadał o nim swojej matce. Ciekawe, co dokładnie mówił i jak wiele wiedziała o ostatnich wydarzeniach.

— Znalazłem się we właściwym miejscu o właściwej porze — odpowiedział Shiro.

Podała mu jednego bajgla i butelkę wody.

— Proszę.

Shiro popatrzył na nią zaskoczony, ale przyjął śniadanie.

— Dziękuję. Nie musiała pani.

Zbyła go ruchem ręki.

— Uratował mi pan syna, powinien pan coś zjeść. Oraz wrócić do domu. Siedział tutaj pan całą noc — zasugerowała, rozpakowując swoje jedzenie. — Mogę pana podwieźć. I tak jadę do Keitha po parę rzeczy dla niego. Lekarze mówią, że zostanie tu kilka dni.

— Nie, dziękuję, przyjechałem rowerem. Raczej unikam samochodów. — Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. — Jak się czuje?

Krolia oparła łokcie na udach.

— Nieźle, jak na to, jak go skatowali. — Zmarszczyła brwi. — Nie wiem, co zrobię, gdy schwytają facetów, którzy mu to zrobili. Dobrze, że przynajmniej Keith jest twardy. Ma to po ojcu.

Przyjrzał jej się uważniej. Keith zdecydowanie był twardy, ale Shiro wątpił, czy odziedziczył to wyłącznie po ojcu.

— Jest najtwardszą osobą, jaką w życiu poznałem — przyznał, rozrywając zębami folię, w którą zapakowany był bajgiel.

Przez chwilę jedli w milczeniu. Shiro nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jaki był głodny.

Spojrzał w stronę drzwi sali, w której leżał Keith. Przed nimi na krześle czuwał policjant pilnujący, żeby nikt nieupoważniony nie wszedł do pacjenta.

Gdy przyjechał do szpitala, Shiro przedstawił się jako chłopak Keitha. Nie pochwalał oszukiwania i nie był dumny z tego, jak łatwo przyszło mu akurat to kłamstwo, ale wiedział, że to zwiększy jego szanse na dowiedzenie się czegokolwiek o stanie zdrowia sąsiada. Jak się potem okazało, Keith był przytomny, więc mógł samodzielnie wyrazić zgodę na przekazywanie informacji konkretnym osobom.

Shiro czuwał na szpitalnym korytarzu, czekając na jakiekolwiek wieści od lekarzy. Pisał z Mattem, który od piątku do niedzieli jak zwykle prowadził nocny tryb życia. Przyjaciel zaproponował, że przyjedzie do szpitala, żeby dotrzymać mu towarzystwa, ale Shiro zapewnił, że nie ma takiej potrzeby, chociaż doceniał zarówno ofertę, jak i to, że Holt pierwszy raz od tygodnia powstrzymał się przed niepochlebnym komentarzem na wzmiankę o Keithie.

W końcu ktoś wyszedł do Shiro na korytarz, żeby powiedzieć mu, że Keith poza wieloma drobniejszymi urazami doznał wstrząśnienia mózgu, miał połamane żebra (bez przemieszczeń) i złamaną rękę (z przemieszczeniami). Na tę chwilę jego stan był stabilny i nie zagrażał życiu, ale trzeba było go obserwować i poskładać, a to ostatnie trwało.

Na te słowa Shiro wreszcie odetchnął z ulgą. Wkrótce, wraz ze spokojem, przyszło zmęczenie i sen.

— Czy mógłbym się z nim zobaczyć? — spytał, gdy przełknął ostatni kęs bajgla i napił się wody.

W nocy nie było to możliwe. Keith albo przebywał na badaniach, albo był przesłuchiwany przez policję, która zjawiła się w szpitalu. Potem składali mu rękę i wreszcie pozwolili zasnąć.

Shiro też musiał złożyć zeznania. Nie miał zbyt wiele do powiedzenia funkcjonariuszowi, poza tym, że sprawcy wyłamali zamek i uciekli drzwiami tarasowymi. Przy tym pamiętał, żeby nie zdradzić, że wie, czym tak naprawdę zajmował się jego sąsiad. Z perspektywy świadka zdarzenia nie miało to znaczenia, a nie chciał robić Keithowi problemów w pracy.

— Proszę zapytać lekarzy, ale myślę, że Keith nie będzie miał nic przeciwko — odparła Krolia, a na jej ustach pojawił się ledwo widoczny uśmiech. — Pojadę do niego do domu po rzeczy, później kolejny raz sprawdzą mu głowę i przeniosą go na inną salę, to z nim posiedzę. Tu wpuścili mnie tylko na chwilę. Niech pan też później wróci do siebie i chociaż trochę odpocznie.

Shiro nie chciał zostawiać Keitha, ale wiedział, że Krolia miała rację. Musiał wrócić do domu, choćby po to, żeby nakarmić Plutona i wyjaśnić pani McClain, dlaczego nie może pomóc z dzisiejszym koszeniem trawnika, które jej obiecał.

— Dobrze. Porozmawiam z nim, a potem wrócę do domu — zapewnił. — Do widzenia. Dziękuję za śniadanie.

Oboje wstali.

— To ja dziękuję — podkreśliła Krolia. — Do zobaczenia. Jeśli będzie pan mógł, to proszę go odwiedzać. Keith bardzo potrzebuje bliskich mu ludzi, a nie ma ich wielu. Nie będzie chciał tu zostać, ale musi, to ważne. Tu mu pomogą i jest bezpieczniejszy niż w domu czy u mnie.

— Może być pani pewna, że jeszcze tu wrócę.

Uścisnęli sobie dłonie na pożegnanie.

Gdy Krolia odeszła, Shiro sięgnął do plecaka. Dał wody Plutonowi, a sam zażył leki. Zszedł na parter szpitala i wyprowadził psa na krótki spacer. Wykorzystał ten czas na zebranie myśli.

W nocy był tak przerażony, że w ogóle nie zajmował się kwestią jego relacji z Keithem. Nie mogli udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło, ale jeśli Shiro cokolwiek zrozumiał w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin, to to, że nie chce go stracić. Gdy czekał na informacje od lekarzy, przez jego głowę przemknęło wiele scenariuszy. Co by było, gdyby Shiro się spóźnił? Co gdyby Keith został pobity tak, że nie dałoby się mu pomóc? Odszedłby na zawsze i nigdy nie dostaliby szansy, żeby się pogodzić. Ich ostatnią rozmową byłaby kłótnia, a ostatnią rzeczą, którą usłyszałby od niego Shiro, byłyby przeprosiny, które odrzucił.

Shiro mógł czuć się zraniony przez cały zeszły tydzień, ale wciąż zależało mu na Keithie. Nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby to miało się tak skończyć.

A było naprawdę bardzo blisko, żeby tak właśnie się stało.

Na korytarzu pod pokojem Keitha odnalazł lekarza, który pozwolił mu na chwilę rozmowy z, jak to ujął, _partnerem_. Shiro wziął ostatni głęboki oddech, zerknął na obserwującego go uważnie policjanta i wszedł do środka.

Keith leżał na szpitalnym łóżku, przykryty błękitną kołdrą. Głowę miał obwiązaną bandażem, na zranionym policzku widniał szeroki opatrunek. W świetle poranka dobrze było widać wszystkie siniaki na jego twarzy i ramionach. Na lewą rękę założono mu gips, na prawą wenflon przyczepiony do kroplówki. Przy łóżku stał monitor funkcji życiowych.

Popatrzył na Shiro. W zdziwieniu otworzył szerzej oczy, ale nie wypowiedział ani słowa.

— Mogę? — spytał Shiro.

— Tak.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i wszedł głębiej do niewielkiego pokoju o jasnych ścianach i podłodze wyłożonej turkusowym linoleum. Usiadł na krześle przy łóżku. Utkwił wzrok w sąsiedzie.

Teraz w pełni rozumiał to, co powiedziała mu wcześniej Krolia. Keith był typem wojownika. Był jak żywy ogień, zawzięty i nieustraszony, a teraz leżał półżywy w białej szpitalnej koszuli ze złamaną ręką i podbitym okiem. Shiro też nie wiedział, co zrobi tym, którzy doprowadzili go do takiego stanu.

Zapadła między nimi ciężka cisza, którą zdecydowali się przerwać jednocześnie.

— Keith… — zaczął Shiro.

— Shiro… — powiedział dokładnie w tym samym momencie Keith.

Wymienili spojrzenia, obaj równie mocno zakłopotani. Keith dał znak, żeby to Shiro mówił pierwszy.

Skinął w podziękowaniu głową.

— Keith — spróbował raz jeszcze — wiem, jak to wygląda, bo dowiedziałem się o twojej pracy, a kilka dni później zostałeś napadnięty we własnym domu, ale przyrzekam ci, że nic nikomu nie powiedziałem. Nawet Mattowi. Nie zrobiłbym ci tego.

Keith przyjął te słowa z pełnym spokojem.

— Wiem, że to nie byłeś ty — odparł. — Ci goście sami mi się pochwalili swoim planem, gdzieś między kolejnym kopnięciem a uderzeniem kijem. Zamierzali mnie bić, aż umrę, więc zaczęli gadać. Chyba nieźle się bawili. Byli z siebie naprawdę dumni, śmiali się, chcieli sprawdzić, jak długo wytrzymam. Powiedzieli, że włamali się do bazy wydziału. Wczoraj mieli zamiar urządzić prawdziwe polowanie na gliniarzy, opowiadali mi, jak to dorwą nas wszystkich. Nie tylko ja zostałem namierzony, ale też Acxa i kilka innych osób, o których nawet nie mógłbyś wiedzieć. Poprzednią ekipę rozpracowali w podobny sposób. Cieszyli się, że zrobią to znowu z naszymi następcami. Wiem, że nie miałeś z tym nic wspólnego.

Shiro przytaknął. Dobrze, że przynajmniej tego nie musieli między sobą wyjaśniać. Już na szpitalnym korytarzu zaczęła męczyć go myśl, że Keith mógłby uznać go za zdrajcę. Przecież teraz to naprawdę wyglądało tak, jakby był zamieszany w tę siatkę.

— Właśnie — podjął. — Co z Acxą? I resztą?

— Nikomu innemu nic się nie stało. Ja byłem pierwszy, reszta została w porę ostrzeżona i uciekła. Teraz są pod ochroną policji.

— Całe szczęście — powiedział Shiro.

Wiedział, jakie to uczucie być jedynym ocalałym z całej załogi. Nikomu by tego nie życzył.

— A ty? Jak się czujesz? — dopytał.

— Obolały, ale środki przeciwbólowe działają — odparł ponuro Keith. — Lekarze musieli rozciąć mi obie rękawiczki, żeby założyć gips i kroplówkę.

Shiro zdziwiły te słowa. Nie zwrócił na to wcześniej uwagi, ale rzeczywiście, prawa dłoń Keitha była naga. Chyba pierwszy raz widział go bez rękawiczek. 

— Kupisz nowe.

Keith z żalem pokręcił głową.

— To była pamiątka po ojcu.

Shiro zamilkł. Domyślał się, że te rękawiczki były dla niego ważne, skoro ciągle je nosił, ale nie wiedział, że aż tak.

— Byłby z ciebie dumny — stwierdził po chwili. — Wczoraj ze złamaną ręką i wstrząśnieniem mózgu znalazłeś siłę, żeby ostrzec współpracowników. Uratowałeś im życia, Keith.

Keith spojrzał na niego przeciągle i przytaknął.

— Pewnie tak, chociaż niewiele z tego pamiętam — zgodził się. Westchnął. — Teraz moja kolej. Dziękuję za pomoc, Shiro. Nikogo bym nie ostrzegł, gdybyś najpierw nie uratował mi życia. Pomogłeś mi po tym, jak ja wszystko zniszczyłem.

— Każdy na moim miejscu by tak postąpił. Zobaczyłem, że masz otworzone drzwi, potem zauważyłem wyłamany zamek i postanowiłem sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Nie ma takiej osoby, którą zostawiłbym ranną bez pomocy — oświadczył bez wahania Shiro. Potem dodał cieplejszym tonem: — Cieszę się jednak, że wyszedłeś z tego cało. Martwiłem się.

— Wielu na twoim miejscu by się bało — upierał się Keith. — Ryzykowałeś własnym życiem, a potem spędziłeś całą noc w szpitalu. Nie musiałeś tego robić, nie po tym, jak ja wszystko zrujnowałem. Dziękuję, Shiro.

Shiro odetchnął. Keith zahaczył już o ten temat, więc nadeszła pora, żeby wreszcie przestać wokół niego krążyć i wyłożyć karty na stół. Wystarczająco długo milczeli.

Spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana. Zastanowił się nad tym, co dokładnie chciał powiedzieć. Po chwili uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę doskonale to wie i nie ma w tym większej filozofii.

— Keith… Nie chcę być już na ciebie dłużej zły.

— Powinieneś być — mruknął Keith. — Ja bym był na siebie wściekły i w sumie to jestem, ale na twoim miejscu byłbym jeszcze bardziej. Naprawdę wszystko spieprzyłem. Bardzo żałuję i jeszcze raz przepraszam, ale nie chcę, żebyś mi wybaczał dlatego, że mnie pobito. To nie zmienia tego, że cię oszukiwałem i zraniłem.

Shiro przytaknął.

— To prawda. Oszukiwałeś mnie, zraniłeś i byłem na ciebie naprawdę wściekły, do tego stopnia, że dałem się ponieść i oskarżyłem cię o rzeczy, do których nigdy nie dałeś mi podstaw. Przeżyłem to tak mocno przede wszystkim dlatego, że byłeś… i wciąż jesteś dla mnie ważny. — Zrobił pauzę. Keith przyglądał mu się uważnie. — Ale teraz naprawdę dotarło do mnie, jak niebezpieczna jest twoja praca. Nie mogłeś mi powiedzieć i robiłeś to, co do ciebie należało. Jako były żołnierz potrafię to zrozumieć. Rozkaz to rozkaz. Życie jest za krótkie na to, żebyśmy mieli do siebie żal o coś, co nie zależało od żadnego z nas. Wybaczam ci, tylko proszę, nie okłamuj mnie więcej.

Keith jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na niego badawczo, jakby nie do końca wierzył w to, co usłyszał.

— Po tym już na pewno zostanę przeniesiony. Nadal będę policjantem w Miami i chcę mieszkać tam, gdzie teraz, ale zmienią mi wydział. Nie będę musiał już więcej nikogo okłamywać — powiedział. — To dobrze, bo naprawdę nie znosiłem tej pracy. Od początku się do niej nie nadawałem. Szkoda tylko, że nie udało nam się rozbić tej siatki.

— W takim razie możemy spróbować raz jeszcze? — zaproponował Shiro. — Jeśli tylko chcesz.

Keith zamrugał i w końcu uśmiechnął się, chociaż wyglądało to nieco dziwnie przy opatrunkach i opuchliźnie. Shiro z ukłuciem żalu odnotował, że rana znajdowała się na tym ładniejszym policzku, tym z dołeczkiem.

— Oczywiście. Dziękuję, Shiro. Nie zmarnuję drugiej szansy — rzekł.

Shiro odwzajemnił uśmiech. Nowe początki po pogodzeniu się nigdy nie były całkiem łatwe, ale wkrótce do tego dojdą. Nadal byli sąsiadami. Keith wyjdzie ze szpitala i za jakiś czas znowu będzie jak dawniej.

Nagle sobie o czymś przypomniał i z zażenowaniem podrapał się w tył głowy.

— Swoją drogą, wybacz, że powiedziałem lekarzom, że jestem twoim chłopakiem — rzekł. — Byłem zdesperowany, a wiedziałem, że jedynie to zadziała. Mogliby w końcu ustalić, że nie jestem jednak twoim bratem, a nawet policja nie byłaby w stanie sprawdzić mojej wersji.

Przemilczał to, że, nawet mimo niedawnej urazy, słowa _mój chłopak Keith_ wyjątkowo łatwo przeszły mu przez gardło i brzmiały tak dobrze, że chciałby powtarzać je do końca świata.

Na ten temat może też powinni pogadać, tylko na pewno nie teraz. Dopiero co zażegnali tamto wielkie nieporozumienie, a szpital nie wydawał się odpowiednim miejscem do takich rozmów. W ten weekend obaj mieli wystarczająco dużo wrażeń.

Wcześniej Shiro chciał to gruntownie przemyśleć, potem nie chciał myśleć o tym już nigdy więcej, a teraz chyba już miał dosyć myślenia. Wolałby przejść do czynów.

Kiedyś. Najlepiej jakoś w najbliższym czasie.

— Nie szkodzi — odpowiedział Keith beznamiętnym tonem, chociaż nie zabrzmiało to zbyt przekonująco. Wzruszył ramionami. — Chyba jesteśmy kwita, bo mam jakieś dziwne przebłyski, że prosiłem cię, żebyś pojechał ze mną karetką do szpitala. Wiem, że to głupie. Na trzeźwo bym o to nie prosił.

Shiro spojrzał mu w oczy.

— Pojechałbym z tobą, gdybym tylko mógł.

— Wiem.

Przyglądali się sobie, a w powietrzu zawisło coś niewypowiedzianego, co tak bardzo przypominało te wszystkie chwile spędzone na zgodnym milczeniu na gankach ich domów.

Shiro tego brakowało bardziej, niż myślał.

— Dzięki, że przyszedłeś, ale wróć do domu — odezwał się Keith. — Nie wyganiam cię, tylko… Powinieneś odpocząć, siedziałeś w szpitalu całą noc. Mnie zaraz wezmą na kolejne badania, a potem możliwe, że przeniosą na inną salę. Napiszę ci, gdzie mnie szukać. W razie czego.

Shiro pokiwał głową na znak, że rozumie.

— Napisz, na pewno do ciebie jeszcze przyjdę. I tak, tak chyba zrobię. Pluton też to doceni. — Zerknął na cierpliwie czekającego przy krześle labradora. — I tak muszę porozmawiać z panią McClain, więc może przy okazji przekażę jej, że się pogodziliśmy. Nie chcę, żeby ktoś znowu skarżył się wspólnocie na twój trawnik. — Widząc zdziwione spojrzenie Keitha, podniósł ręce w obronnym geście i wyjaśnił: — To nie był mój pomysł. Nawet prosiłem, żeby nie próbowali utrudniać ci życia, ale nie chcieli słuchać. W takich miejscach plotki szybko się rozchodzą, a niektórzy sąsiedzi są do mnie trochę zbyt przywiązani i próbują samodzielnie wymierzać dziejową sprawiedliwość.

— Niech będzie. I tak nie mogliby mi nic zrobić poza wrzucaniem do skrzynki kolejnych upomnień — uznał Keith. — A mój trawnik rzeczywiście potrzebuje koszenia.

— Chętnie ci z tym pomogę — zaoferował Shiro. — Będę mógł odwiedzić cię wieczorem?

— Nie oglądasz meczu?

Shiro uniósł brwi. To prawda, dzisiaj wieczorem był mecz, który planował obejrzeć w telewizji, ale nie miał pojęcia, że Keith o tym wiedział.

Ten, widząc zdziwienie rozmówcy, wyraźnie się zakłopotał.

— Tydzień temu przeglądałem rozpiskę meczów, jeszcze przed tym całym wyjazdem do Miami. Chciałem zobaczyć, co będziemy mogli razem obejrzeć w najbliższym czasie — wyjaśnił — ale na jakiś czas chyba jednak odpuszczę sobie baseball. Nadal mam przed oczami fioletową smugę po tym, jak oberwałem kijem w żebra.

— Czemu akurat fioletową? — zaciekawił się Shiro.

— Kij miał fioletowy koniec. Był pomalowany — uściślił Keith. — Nie wiem, czemu to zapamiętałem. Może dlatego, że poza tym to było trzech facetów w kominiarkach. Niczym się nie wyróżniali. Już powiedziałem policji, że ten kij to jedyna w miarę charakterystyczna rzecz, po której mogą próbować ich odnaleźć. — Wykrzywił usta w ironicznym grymasie.

Shiro z powagą pochylił się na krześle.

— Jak wyglądał ten kij?

Keith zmarszczył brew, jakby nie zrozumiał pytania.

— Opisz mi go — ponaglił Shiro.

— Drewniany, z czymś fioletowym na końcu. — Keith wytężył umysł. — Z rekinem. Chyba. Nie jestem pewien, wszystko mi się miesza. Czemu pytasz?

Shiro zakrył usta dłonią. Wpatrywał się w zagniecenie na szpitalnej kołdrze, próbując przetrawić to, co usłyszał.

Jaka była szansa, że to był przypadek? Oczywiście, to mógł być okropny zbieg okoliczności, nie miał na nic żadnych dowodów, ale czy Shiro tego chciał, czy nie, wszystkie elementy tej układanki nagle wskoczyły na swoje miejsce. Wszystko się zgadzało, począwszy od narkotyków w szafce Curtisa aż do teraz.

Dopóki oprawcy Keitha byli anonimowymi facetami w kominiarkach, Shiro był zdenerwowany. Teraz, gdy jeden z nich dostał tak dobrze znane mu rysy, poczuł taką wściekłość, jakiej chyba jeszcze nie czuł przez dwadzieścia siedem lat swojego życia.

— Kurwa — szepnął w końcu. — Zabiję go.

— Kogo? — zdziwił się Keith.

Shiro milczał, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa. Był jednocześnie wściekły i przerażony. To było tuż pod jego nosem, a on niczego nie zauważył! Rozmawiali o tej sprawie i niczego się nie domyślił ani on, ani Matt, ani nikt inny. Musieli dopiero spróbować zabić Keitha za pomocą tego cholernego kija, żeby Shiro połączył fakty.

Nigdy wcześniej tak bardzo nie bał się mieć racji, a jednocześnie chciał ją mieć, bo to oznaczałoby, że wreszcie schwytają właściwych ludzi.

— Shiro? — dopytał niepewnie Keith, gdy cisza się przedłużyła.

Pluton już spoglądał czujnie na swojego pana, wyczuwając napięcie. Shiro wziął głęboki wdech, starając doprowadzić się do porządku.

— Rolo — wykrztusił. — To drugi trener Lwów, poznałeś go na festynie w szkole. Ma dokładnie taki kij baseballowy, jak opisałeś, jest charakterystyczny, bo malowany dla niego na zamówienie. Poza tym z łatwością mógłby podrzucić Curtisowi dopalacze do szafki w szkole. — Napotkał pełen niedowierzania wzrok Keitha, więc mówił dalej, coraz bardziej rozgorączkowany: — Wiem, że to poważne oskarżenia, i nie mam stuprocentowej pewności, ale musicie go sprawdzić. Ten kij jest dla niego ważny, Rolo by się go nie pozbył, więc jeśli go znajdziecie, będziecie mogli zrobić badania i…

— Wierzę ci, Shiro — przerwał mu poważnie Keith. — Natychmiast przekażę to przełożonym. Możliwe, że właśnie znowu nas uratowałeś. — Zawahał się, po czym wbił ponure spojrzenie w sufit i dodał sucho: — Jeśli tak, to okaże się, że policja od początku zajmowała się dokładnie nie tymi trenerami baseballu, którymi było trzeba.


	15. KEITH

Po kilku dniach został wypisany ze szpitala.

Dopóki nie wyszedł na zewnątrz i nie musiał przejść się na parking do samochodu matki, nie czuł, jak źle w rzeczywistości z nim było. Był zmęczony i wszystko go bolało. Miał wrażenie, że tylko leki przeciwbólowe trzymają go na nogach. Na odchodnym lekarz wyznaczył mu termin zdjęcia szwów z twarzy. Jego lewa ręka w gipsie wisiała na temblaku, więc przez kilka następnych tygodni skazany był na taksówki i spacery, chociaż szczerze wątpił, czy będzie w nastroju na jakiekolwiek wyjścia.

Matka zaoferowała mu, że może się u niej zatrzymać w mieszkaniu w Miami, dopóki nie poczuje się choć odrobinę lepiej. Keith wolał jednak wrócić do siebie. Był samodzielny, jego dom znajdował się pod stałą obserwacją policji, a Shiro zaoferował pomoc w codziennych sprawach.

No właśnie. Shiro. Gdyby nie on, Keith byłby martwy. Miał cholerne szczęście, że na niego trafił w swoim życiu, i jeszcze większe, że Shiro tamtego dnia akurat wracał ze spaceru. Keith nie był pewien, czy zasługiwał na przebaczenie i drugą szansę, ale w ostateczności ta decyzja nie należała do niego. Jeśli Shiro nadal chciał się z nim zadawać, to jemu pozostawało tylko zadbanie o to, żeby już nigdy więcej tego nie zniszczyć. Przez tamten tydzień, kiedy nie rozmawiali, czuł się bardziej samotny niż przez całe swoje dorosłe życie. Tym bardziej cieszył się, że postanowili wrócić do tego, co było. Shiro codziennie przychodził do niego do szpitala, a Keith z każdymi odwiedzinami czuł się jakby trochę zdrowszy.

Teraz za to jego sąsiad siedział w jego salonie na fotelu, gdy Keith leżał na kanapie przykryty kocem, a Krolia wkładała buty w przedpokoju. Zaoferowała, że zrobi synowi zakupy na przyszły tydzień. Akurat z tym zadaniem nie poradziłby sobie sam, więc nawet nie próbował protestować.

— W razie czego dzwoń! — zawołała, wychodząc z domu.

— Dobrze! — odpowiedział Keith.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nią cicho. Kiedy on leżał w szpitalu, matka zorganizowała mu wymianę zamków i posprzątała w domu.

Po jej wyjściu w salonie przez chwilę panowała cisza.

— Jeśli tylko potrzebujesz w czymś pomocy, to mów — odezwał się Shiro. — Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam. Nie gotuję zbyt dobrze, ale dostaję dobre jedzenie od sąsiadów. Wciąż mogę się na coś przydać.

— Czy to jakiś układ z moją matką? — spytał podejrzliwie Keith, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. — Kazała ci mnie pilnować?

— Nie, sam zaproponowałem, że z tobą posiedzę — odpowiedział obronnym tonem Shiro. Po kilku sekundach dodał z wahaniem: — No, dobrze, może wspominała coś o tym, że masz tendencję do lekceważenia swojego stanu zdrowia, ale to nie miało wpływu na moją decyzję.

— Ale miało wpływ na _jej_ decyzję. Pewnie bardziej nalegałaby, żebym u niej zamieszkał, gdybyś ty nie obiecał, że będziesz mi pomagał.

— To zrozumiałe. Troszczy się o ciebie — stwierdził Shiro. — Rozmawiałem z nią w szpitalu pierwszego ranka po tamtej nocy. Była wstrząśnięta i przerażona. To twarda kobieta, ale było widać, że bardzo się o ciebie martwiła. Nie dziw jej się, dopiero co się znowu odzyskaliście, a mało brakowało i straciłaby cię na zawsze. Po tym, co przeżyłeś, nie ma absolutnie nic złego w potrzebowaniu pomocy.

Fotel był ustawiony w takim miejscu, że Keith nie widział Shiro. Spróbował oprzeć się na łokciu i obrócić tak, żeby na niego spojrzeć, ale zaraz pożałował tej decyzji. Stęknął z bólu i opadł z powrotem na kanapę.

Usłyszał, że Shiro wstaje. Mężczyzna podszedł do sofy i usiadł na dywanie tuż obok niego. Wyciągnął rękę, żeby pogłaskać Plutona leżącego przy stoliku.

Keith popatrzył na Shiro. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się.

Jeśli wcześniej uważał, że jest zauroczony, to teraz kompletnie przepadł. Shiro uratował mu życie, a potem pomógł uratować też innych, dostarczając informacji na temat Rolo, którym już zajmowała się policja. Od tamtego dnia Shiro zawsze będzie dla Keitha gościem, który przybiegł, gdy on leżał zakrwawiony na podłodze i myślał tylko o tym, ile kopnięć jeszcze wytrzyma, zanim całkiem straci przytomność. Z czegoś takiego nikt szybko by się nie wyleczył.

— Mamy teraz razem dwie ręce — zauważył nagle, zerkając na swój gips.

Shiro parsknął śmiechem. Uniósł protezę na wysokość twarzy.

— Wypraszam sobie. Mamy co najmniej dwie i pół — odparł. — A za kilka tygodni znowu będziemy mieli trzy. I pół.

— Tylko blizna nie zniknie. — Keith dotknął palcami opatrunku na policzku.

Powiedział to bez żalu, po prostu stwierdził fakt. Nigdy szczególnie nie przejmował się swoim wyglądem, a tym bardziej nie obchodziło go, co myślą na ten temat inni. Również teraz ta blizna go nie martwiła, ale wiedział, że już do końca życia będzie nosił na twarzy pamiątkę tamtej koszmarnej nocy.

Shiro przytaknął.

— O tym też coś wiem — stwierdził, marszcząc nos. — Na początku będzie dziwnie, ale potem się przyzwyczaisz. Ludzie będą pytać i się gapić, ale do tego też idzie przywyknąć. Koniec końców nie jesteś w stanie nic z tym zrobić. Z blizną czy bez, nadal będziesz wyglądać świetnie.

Więc, oczywiście, Keitha w ogóle nie obchodziło to, co inni myśleli o jego wyglądzie, a jednak miał nadzieję, że się nie zaczerwienił.

Jego sąsiad nie był skłonny do fałszywych komplementów, więc pewnie wierzył w swoje słowa. Miło było usłyszeć coś takiego od kogoś równie atrakcyjnego, jak Shiro. Nawet jeśli w tej chwili Keith, obiektywnie rzecz ujmując, wyglądał, jakby ktoś przepuścił go przez niszczarkę do papieru.

Uciekł wzrokiem w bok. Przesunął palcami po wnętrzu dłoni i rozczarował się, gdy nie napotkał cienkiej skóry rękawiczki. Brakowało mu tych rękawiczek. Rozważał kupno nowej pary, ale tak naprawdę wcale nie były mu potrzebne. Nosił je, bo były pamiątką po ojcu. Teraz to już nie będzie miało sensu.

— Aktualnie to jedna połowa mojej twarzy jest sina, a druga zaklejona plastrem — mruknął, bo nie miał pojęcia, jak reaguje się na komplementy.

Shiro oparł się łokciem o kanapę i wsparł głowę na dłoni.

— Keith, nie wiem, co musiałoby się stać, żebym zmienił zdanie, więc nie próbuj mnie przekonać — odpowiedział z ciepłym rozbawieniem w głosie. — Może, gdy zdejmą ci gips, pożyczymy wózek golfowy od pani Griffin i pojedziemy na jakiś mecz koszykówki. Albo do tego czasu uda mi się kupić mój własny wózek i będę mógł nas zawieźć.

Keith znowu na niego spojrzał.

— Po ostatnim nadal chcesz zabrać mnie na mecz? — zapytał zdziwiony.

— A masz jeszcze coś do ukrycia? — Shiro wzruszył ramionami. — Wtedy nie najlepiej zakończyliśmy wieczór, to prawda, ale wcześniej świetnie się bawiłem. I mówiłem ci w szpitalu, że chciałbym wrócić do tego, co było, więc tak, chętnie się z tobą znowu wybiorę na mecz czy na cokolwiek innego. W Miami jest dużo rzeczy do roboty. W dodatku, jeśli pojadę moim wózkiem, to w razie czego będę mógł zapakować do niego Plutona i ostentacyjnie odjechać, tylko muszę sobie przygotować nagrany dźwięk pisku opon, bo bez tego nie będzie pełnego efektu.

Keith powstrzymał się od uśmiechu, bo uśmiechanie się naprawdę bardzo bolało.

Podobał mu się plan Shiro. Keith spędził w Miami część swojego życia, ale nadal nie widział tam wielu miejsc, brakowało mu okazji do rozrywki. Okazji, pieniędzy i towarzystwa.

— Ja też świetnie się z tobą bawiłem na tamtym meczu. Wiem, że już ci to mówiłem, ale naprawdę tak było — powiedział. — Szkoda, że ostatecznie tak wyszło. Resztę wieczoru spędziłem dość beznadziejnie. 

— W takim razie cieszę się, że będziemy mieli okazję to nadrobić.

Shiro przyglądał mu się przez dłuższy moment. Lekko ściągnął brwi, westchnął, a potem zaczął mówić:

— Keith… Nie chciałem mówić ci o tym w szpitalu i teraz też nie wiem, czy to jest najlepszy moment, więc może po prostu każ mi przestać, ale… — Shiro zastanowił się. Spojrzał Keithowi prosto w oczy. — Skoro zaczynamy od nowa, to powinniśmy być ze sobą szczerzy. Zależy mi na tobie, Keith, dlatego tak mocno dotknęła mnie nasza kłótnia. Powiedziałem, że chcę, żeby było jak dawniej, i że nadal chcę być twoim przyjacielem, a prawda jest taka, że czuję do ciebie dużo więcej.

Keith nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w Shiro, całkowicie oszołomiony jego słowami.

Nikt nigdy nie wyznawał mu uczuć, nigdy nie musiał się z czymś takim mierzyć. Nie spodziewał się tego. Nie myślał nawet, co hipotetycznie by w takiej sytuacji zrobił, gdyby Shiro wykonał pierwszy krok. Nie spodziewał się, że jego uczucia mogłyby być odwzajemniane. To brzmiało zbyt nierealnie, żeby kiedykolwiek wyszło poza sferę fantazji.

A jednak, Shiro naprawdę mu to powiedział, siedząc tuż przed nim na podłodze i opierając się o kanapę, na której leżał Keith. Keith za to musiał na to jakoś zareagować, tylko że nie miał pojęcia jak.

Co się robi, gdy twój obiekt westchnień mówi ci, że cię lubi, ale ty wcześniej postanowiłeś ignorować swoje własne uczucia z obawy przed ich zranieniem? Co zrobić, gdy bardzo chciałeś to kiedyś od niego usłyszeć, ale z żelazną dyscypliną wykluczałeś, że kiedykolwiek do tego dojdzie i naprawdę będziesz musiał mu odpowiedzieć?

— Jeśli nie czujesz tego samego, to po prostu powiedz — powiedział łagodnie Shiro, gdy cisza zaczęła się przeciągać. — Nie będziemy do tego wracać. Nadal będę chciał się z tobą przyjaźnić i postaram się, żeby nie było bardzo niezręcznie.

Keith przełknął ślinę. Nigdy nie był osobą, która cofałaby się przed podejmowaniem ryzyka. Nie znosił też kłamać, a kilka dni temu obiecał Shiro, że nie będzie więcej tego robił.

Teraz albo nigdy.

— Dobra — odpowiedział Keith. Po kilku sekundach dotarło do niego, jak koszmarnie to zabrzmiało w tym kontekście, więc odchrząknął, potrząsnął lekko głową i dodał: — Shiro, ja też. Też mi się podobasz. Od początku mi się podobałeś.

Przygryzł wnętrze zdrowego policzka i jęknął w środku z zażenowaniem. Naprawdę był w to beznadziejny. Jeśli wcześniej udało mu się uniknąć zarumienienia się, to teraz z pewnością był cały czerwony na twarzy i mógł tylko żywić nadzieję, że przez opuchliznę oraz siniaki nie było tego widać.

Shiro otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Keith uprzedził go:

— Więc co dalej? — spytał.

— Słucham? — Shiro wyglądał na kompletnie zbitego z tropu.

— Czego byś chciał, Shiro? Ja postanowiłem, że tu zostanę, tylko przeniosę się do innego wydziału policji. Nadal będę jeździł do Miami i będzie trochę niebezpiecznie, bo tak to bywa w tej robocie, ale chcę pomagać ludziom. Podoba mi się to osiedle, więc nie zamierzam się stąd wynosić. Co ty zamierzasz zrobić?

Chciał to wiedzieć, a poza tym wolał, żeby przynajmniej przez chwilę to Shiro mówił.

— Zostać tutaj. Tu jest mój dom, przez najbliższe lata na pewno nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam. Chciałbym zobaczyć, co dalej będzie między nami, jeśli tylko ty też tego zechcesz.

— Nigdy nie byłem w związku — wyznał Keith.

Jeśli Shiro to zaskoczyło, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Zresztą, pewnie się domyślał. Keith właśnie teraz dawał mu świadectwo tego, że nie ma pojęcia, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

— Nie szkodzi. W ogóle mi to nie przeszkadza.

Keith zamilkł. Czuł, jak serce wali mu w piersi. Utkwił wzrok w białym suficie swojego salonu, żeby nie musieć patrzeć na Shiro.

Powinien się cieszyć. Po części rzeczywiście tak było, ale jednocześnie się obawiał. Jak fala wróciły do niego wszystkie chwile z ostatnich tygodni, gdy przekonywał sam siebie, że nie warto próbować, i myślał o tym, co może pójść nie tak.

— Wszystko okej? — dopytał Shiro zmartwionym głosem. — Keith, nie musimy… Porozmawiaj ze mną, dobrze?

— Co jeśli cię rozczaruję? — wypalił Keith, nadal patrząc w sufit. — Właściwie już to zrobiłem, ale teraz to będzie coś innego. Albo co jeśli to ty mnie rozczarujesz? — spytał ciszej. — Nie uważam cię za złego człowieka. Wiem, że zawsze chcesz dobrze, ale wszyscy ludzie w moim życiu… — Nie dokończył. Shiro zrozumie, co chciał powiedzieć. Minęły kolejne sekundy. — Nie wiem, czy się do tego nadaję.

Poczuł, jak Shiro przysuwa się trochę bliżej i chwyta jego prawą dłoń.

— Cóż, pewnie zdarzy nam się rozczarować — powiedział miękko. Przesunął delikatnie kciukiem po posiniaczonych kłykciach Keitha. — Keith, jesteśmy tylko ludźmi. Pewnie wiele razy cię rozczaruję albo będziesz na mnie zły. Mogę ci obiecać, że będę robił wszystko, żeby tak się nie stało, ale wiem, że mam wady, bywam nerwowy i zbyt uparty. I pewnie ty też będziesz popełniał błędy, a wtedy ja będę na ciebie zły. To się zdarza. Czasem będzie ciężko. Chodzi o to, że nie wierzę, że mógłbyś mi zrobić coś, czego nie umiałbym ci wybaczyć. Nie proszę o pełne zaufanie, ale jeśli ty tak samo ufasz mi, że cię świadomie nie skrzywdzę, to myślę, że warto spróbować.

Keith obrócił głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Shiro wpatrywał się w niego szarymi, błyszczącymi nadzieją oczami.

Poczuł ścisk w piersi i tym razem nie miało to nic wspólnego z połamanymi żebrami.

Przecież sam też tego chciał i, chociaż kompletnie nie był gotowy na takie wyznanie, teraz miał to na wyciągnięcie ręki. Miałby zrezygnować i odrzucić Shiro ze strachu? Po tym, jak powiedzieli sobie, że czują do siebie to samo? Jaki miałoby sens danie kosza najprzystojniejszemu, najlepszemu i najbardziej interesującemu facetowi, jakiego Keith miał szczęście kiedykolwiek spotkać?

Jeśli się nie uda, nie zabije go to. Nie przez takie rzeczy już przechodził w swoim życiu. Przetrwał samotne dzieciństwo dzięki swojej własnej zaradności, ale zaledwie kilka dni temu o mało nie skatowano go na śmierć i wtedy to Shiro uratował mu życie. Gdyby się nie poznali i gdyby Keith nie postanowił się przed nim choć trochę otworzyć, może by już nie żył. Nie wierzył w żadną siłę wyższą, ale to było prawie tak, jakby los czy coś w tym rodzaju chciało go nagrodzić albo przynajmniej pchnąć na właściwą drogę. Dać mu dowód, że może jednak warto.

Ze wszystkich znanych mu osób Shiro dał mu najwięcej podstaw do obdarzenia go zaufaniem. Właściwie Keith już nim go obdarzył, bo przecież spędzał z nim czas i powiedział mu o sobie rzeczy, których nie mówił jeszcze nikomu innemu. Nawet jeśli będzie żałował tego związku, to od dawna nie był małym dzieckiem. Umiałby zakończyć każdą relację, która by go unieszczęśliwiała. Będzie wiedział, kiedy się odciąć i kiedy walczyć o swoje. Jeśli Shiro okaże się kłamcą, to będzie też ostateczny znak, że naprawdę nie warto się do nikogo przywiązywać.

A może, _może_ , się uda. Przebrnęli przez jeden kryzys. Może uda im się przetrwać kolejne, kiedy już się pojawią. I może naprawdę ten jeden jedyny raz świat okaże się mniej okrutnym miejscem.

— Ufam ci, Shiro — powiedział cicho. — Przynajmniej na tyle. Spróbujmy.

Shiro uśmiechnął się szeroko. Ścisnął lekko jego rękę.

— Tyle mi w zupełności wystarczy. Dziękuję, Keith — rzekł. — Za szansę. I też za to, że może teraz nie będę musiał mieć wyrzutów sumienia, że okłamałem twoich lekarzy w szpitalu. Spędzało mi to sen z powiek — zażartował. — Gdy tylko poczujesz się lepiej, wybierzemy się na jakąś porządną randkę. Na razie mogę do ciebie przychodzić razem z Plutonem.

— To też będzie okej. Lubię, gdy przychodzisz. I to ja dziękuję, Shiro. Za wszystko.

Keith uśmiechnął się. Czuł, że przez opatrunek jego uśmiech jest trochę krzywy, a jego policzki były obolałe, ale po prostu nie był w stanie się dłużej powstrzymywać.

Shiro nadal trzymał jego rękę.

— Hm? — zagaił, gdy Keith nie przestawał mu się przyglądać.

— Nic. Po prostu… — Keith wzruszył lekko ramionami. — Nie spodziewałem się.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał ze zdziwieniem Shiro. — Szczerze mówiąc, myślałem, że byłem dość oczywisty i się domyślałeś. Szczególnie po tym, gdy wszyscy dookoła próbowali nas zeswatać.

— Zauważyłem to, że próbują, ale ty sam nie byłeś oczywisty. Nie miałem pojęcia. To chyba przez to, że jesteś dla wszystkich miły. Prędzej ja byłem oczywisty. Miałem ustawiony twój dzień urodzenia na hasło w telefonie. — Skrzywił się w zażenowaniu. — Już w szpitalu martwiłem się, że wiesz.

Shiro zamyślił się. 

— Zero, dwa, dwa, dziewięć… — powtórzył powoli. Parsknął cicho śmiechem. — Racja. Ale gdybyś mi tego teraz nie powiedział, nie skojarzyłbym. Byłem za bardzo zestresowany tym, że jesteś ranny, w ogóle nie zastanawiałem się nad twoim hasłem.

— To głupie — prychnął Keith.

— Nawet całkiem urocze — ocenił Shiro.

Keith wyjął rękę z uścisku i spróbował użyć jej do podparcia się na kanapie. Przez całe jego ciało przebiegł ból tak silny, że powalił go z powrotem na plecy.

— Co jest? — zapytał zaniepokojony Shiro, klękając i pochylając się nad nim. — Potrzebujesz czegoś?

W przypływie odwagi Keith wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął palcami policzka Shiro. Przeniósł wzrok z jego oczu na usta. Ten przyglądał mu się w skonsternowaniu, aż w końcu chyba zrozumiał, bo pochylił się jeszcze bardziej i zmrużył oczy. Koniec jego białej grzywki prawie dotykał czoła Keitha.

— Mogę? — zapytał półgłosem.

W odpowiedzi Keith skinął delikatnie głową. Zamknął oczy i sekundę później poczuł usta Shiro na swoich.

Shiro był ciepły, pachniał tym samym drzewnym zapachem, co zawsze, i wiedział, co robić, w przeciwieństwie do Keitha, który jak przez większość swojego życia również teraz postanowił iść na żywioł.

Wyciągnął rękę, żeby przesunąć dłoń na kark mężczyzny, i spróbował trochę się podnieść. Ból w klatce piersiowej natychmiast przygwoździł go z powrotem do sofy i oderwał od Shiro. Jęknął przez zaciśnięte gardło, powoli wypuszczając powietrze z piersi. 

Shiro odsunął się od niego gwałtownie z tym samym wyrazem zmartwienia, z którym przed chwilą się nad nim pochylił.

— Keith?

Keith zacisnął powieki i zakrył je przedramieniem.

— Wszystko mnie boli! — warknął sfrustrowany.

— Przyniosę ci coś do picia — zaoferował natychmiast Shiro. — Tylko nie próbuj się już więcej sam stąd podnosić, proszę.

— Nie musisz — mruknął w odpowiedzi Keith, nadal na niego nie patrząc.

— Powinieneś dużo pić, jeśli chcesz wrócić do zdrowia. To ważne.

Keith westchnął cierpiętniczo. Nie dość, że właśnie całował się po raz pierwszy, co na pewno było czuć, to jeszcze robił to z połamanymi żebrami i opuchniętą twarzą. Jego zdaniem, nie było źle, bo, po pierwsze, nie miał porównania, a po drugie, nie chciał go mieć, bo Shiro był jedyną osobą, o której całowaniu kiedykolwiek myślał. Wiedział jednak, że obiektywnie pewnie szło mu nie najlepiej, ale, tak czy siak, doceniał wyrozumiałość Shiro i to, jak ten szybko zmienił temat.

Jakby czytając mu w myślach, mężczyzna chwycił rękę Keitha, zdjął ją z jego twarzy i splótł razem ich palce.

— Nie martw się — odparł Shiro. — Potem do tego wrócimy.

Keith otworzył jedno oko, żeby zerknąć na Shiro. Ten uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło i pocałował go w grzbiet dłoni.

— Mhm — wymamrotał twierdząco Keith.

Potem Shiro wstał i przeszedł do kuchni. Gdy zniknął z jego pola widzenia, Keith powiódł palcami po swoich ustach.

Odtworzył w myślach ostatnie dziesięć nieprawdopodobnych minut, żeby dotarło do niego to, co się stało. Poukładanie sobie myśli w głowie było bardzo trudne, gdy odczuwało się tyle różnych nowych rzeczy naraz.

Może to te silne leki przeciwbólowe w ten sposób na niego działały, ale był tak szczęśliwy, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Nie czuł strachu i chociaż wiedział, że początkowa euforia kiedyś opadnie, a jego wątpliwości wrócą, w tej chwili było tak, jakby serce miało wyskoczyć mu z jego połamanej piersi.

Jakby we dwóch mogli wszystko.

Z kuchni dobiegały dźwięki szperania w szafkach z naczyniami. Keith posłał leżącemu na dywanie Plutonowi szeroki uśmiech. Labrador przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem, nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje.

Shiro wrócił do salonu z dwiema szklankami wody. Usiadł na brzegu kanapy. Keith spojrzał na niego.

I doszedł do wniosku, że to zdecydowanie nie były leki.


	16. SHIRO

Shiro był zajęty zwijaniem kabla od kosiarki, gdy Matt zajrzał na tył domu pani Griffin.

Uśmiechnął się do Holta, nie przerywając pracy.

— Kopę lat, Shiro, stary druhu!

— Cześć, Matt. Nie wiedziałem, że przyjedziesz, ale i tak już kończę. Tylko odstawię kosiarkę i możemy iść do mnie.

— Tyle czasu żeśmy się nie widzieli, a gdy przyjeżdżam, zostaję tak chłodno przywitany? — westchnął Matt z udawanym dramatyzmem. — Mam nadzieję, że o mnie nie zapomniałeś. Ja o tobie wciąż pamiętam, dlatego od razu po wizycie u dziadka zacząłem cię szukać, ale nie zastałem cię ani w twoim domu, ani w Trzynastce. Potem użyłem swoich mocy i, wsłuchując się w bezbłędne podszepty mojej intuicji, postanowiłem podążać za dźwiękiem kosiarki. Tak skończyło się twoje ukrywanie się przed najlepszym kumplem.

— Przywitałem cię jak zawsze. I widzieliśmy się dosłownie wczoraj w szkole — zauważył rzeczowo Shiro.

— W pracy to nie to samo. Tam są małoletni, nie wolno opuszczać gardy. — Matt wzruszył ramionami. — Wiesz, narzekałem na to, że Adam był nudziarzem, ale Keith za to jest odludkiem. Jeszcze trudniej go gdziekolwiek wyciągnąć.

Shiro zmarszczył w konsternacji brwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co jego przyjaciel ma na myśli. Zaczął pchać kosiarkę w stronę garażu. Pluton wstał z kamiennego tarasu pani Griffin i dołączył do swojego pana. Matt wcisnął ręce do kieszeni jeansowej kurtki i ruszył przodem.

— Przepraszam, Matt — powiedział Shiro, omijając zaparkowany w garażu wózek golfowy pani Griffin i odstawiając kosiarkę pod ścianą. — Ostatnio tyle się działo z Keithem i też z tą sprawą z narkotykami, że nie miałem czasu na nic innego. Postaram się poświęcać ci więcej czasu.

Wyszli na zewnątrz. Niebo zakrywały szare chmury. Wraz z nadejściem grudnia ochłodziło się, we florydzkim znaczeniu tego sformułowania. Wszystkie domy były już udekorowane na zbliżające się święta. W kwestii dekoracji tradycyjnie przodowali państwo Garrett, którzy co roku montowali oświetlenie rozjaśniające kolorowym blaskiem całe cul-de-sac, ale reszta sąsiedztwa wcale im nie ustępowała.

— Żartowałem, okej? — powiedział Matt. — Wiem, że miałeś dużo na głowie, a w dodatku to pierwszy miesiąc związku. Chyba wszyscy tak mamy, że na początku nie mówimy ani nie myślimy o niczym innym. Mnie, na przykład, tak zostało. — Uśmiechnął się pogodnie. — Zresztą, przypomnę, że od początku wam kibicowałem i mówiłem, że warto spróbować. I miałem rację, bo jak tak o tym pomyślę, to od liceum nie widziałem cię aż tak zakochanego. Powinieneś się zobaczyć, gdy opowiadasz komuś o Keithie, serio. On może też powinien to zobaczyć, niech chłopak pamięta, jakie ma szczęście.

Shiro nie czuł się przekonany. Ostatnia rzecz, której by pragnął, to to, żeby jego najlepszy przyjaciel czuł się odrzucony. Znali się ponad dwadzieścia lat. Nieważne, z kim się akurat umawiali, zawsze mogli polegać na sobie nawzajem. Shiro nie chciał, żeby to się kiedykolwiek zmieniło.

— Na pewno? Matt, wiesz, że bez ciebie…

— Już, już — przerwał mu Matt, obejmując go jednym ramieniem. — Kocham cię i bardzo się cieszę, że jesteś szczęśliwy. Zasługujesz na to. Ja też byłem trochę zajęty ślubem Pidge i wyjazdem na Nowy Rok z Lotorem, więc serio się nie martw.

Shiro dał za wygraną i odwzajemnił uśmiech, uspokojony.

— Dzięki. Jestem z nim naprawdę bardzo szczęśliwy.

— No, i o to chodzi! Gdybym był złośliwy, zaproponowałbym, żebyś wstawił na relacje jakieś ostentacyjne zdjęcia z Keithem, ale wiem, że ty jesteś ponad taką zwykłą małostkowość.

— Trochę tak — przyznał Shiro, spoglądając znacząco na Matta. — Nie wiem, jak Adam, ale ja już dawno wyrosłem z piaskownicy. On i tak się w końcu jakoś dowie, o ile jeszcze nikt ze znajomych mu nie doniósł, a Keith zasługuje na znacznie więcej niż bycie wykorzystywanym do wzbudzania zazdrości mojego byłego.

— Jako odpowiedzialny dorosły doceniam, jako Matt Holt odrobinę żałuję. Swoją drogą, twój wybranek jest w domu? Znając go, to fakt, że nikt mi nie otworzył, może nic nie znaczyć, więc jak?

Obaj spojrzeli w stronę Trzynastki. Wystarczyło, że Shiro powiedział o swoim nowym związku pani McClain, a następnego dnia wiedzieli o nim wszyscy. To ostatecznie przekonało do Keitha całe towarzystwo. Nawet jeśli mieli wcześniej co do niego jakieś uwagi, teraz odeszły one w zapomnienie. Panowało ogólne przekonanie, że jeżeli Shiro kogoś wybrał, to ta osoba musi być co najmniej w porządku.

Keith nie miał własnych ozdób świątecznych. Twierdził, że nie są mu potrzebne, bo nigdy nie dbał o Boże Narodzenie, ale gdy jego dom został jedynym nieudekorowanym, sąsiedzi spontanicznie umówili się, że przyniosą mu swoje lampki i dekoracje. Każdy dał coś od siebie, a potem Shiro i pan Garrett pomogli Keithowi to wszystko zamontować. Keith był wyraźnie zakłopotany, ale podziękował i gdy rozmawiał o tym z Shiro na osobności, przyznał, że zrobiło mu się miło. Dla niego bezinteresowne przejawy ludzkiej dobroci wciąż były czymś nowym i budzącym podejrzliwość, ale pracowali nad tym. Shiro chciałby, żeby Keith odbierał takie rzeczy jako coś, na co po prostu zasługuje, a nie zaplanowaną próbę wkupienia się w jego łaski.

— Nie, pojechał do lekarza — odparł Shiro. — Wraca do zdrowia, ale musiał stawić się na kontroli.

Weszli na jego ganek. Shiro chciał wpuścić przyjaciela do domu, ale ten usiadł na jednym z dwóch krzeseł wystawionych na zewnątrz. Dał Shiro znak, żeby do niego dołączył.

Shiro usiadł obok niego. Pluton usadowił się przy jego nogach.

— Swoją drogą, ile tu już mieszka? — spytał Matt. — Ze trzy miesiące?

— Coś koło tego.

Matt uśmiechnął się leniwie. Oparł ramiona o wiklinowe poręcze krzesła.

— Czyżby nasza lokalna klątwa miała zostać przełamana? O ile w ciągu następnych kilku miesięcy nie spakuje torby i nie przeniesie się prosto do dwunastki, oczywiście. — Mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo.

— Nie ma żadnej klątwy, Matt.

Zignorował komentarz o przeprowadzce Keitha. Nieważne, że jego chłopak już teraz spędzał u niego mnóstwo czasu i kilka razy zasnął na kanapie, gdy oglądali wieczorem film. Mieszkali dosłownie obok siebie, lubili spędzać ze sobą czas, nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Każdy, mając swojego partnera za oknem, by z tego korzystał, a Shiro doskonale rozumiał, że po ostatnich wydarzeniach Keith mógł nie chcieć być całkiem sam w swoim domu. To jeszcze jednak nie był ten moment, zbyt krótko byli parą, by razem zamieszkać. Nie było potrzeby, żeby się spieszyć.

— Okej, ale przyznaj, że coś jest z tym miejscem — powiedział Matt. — To aż nieprawdopodobne, żeby na całej ulicy tylko ten jeden dom tak często zmieniał lokatorów. Na pewno można wyjaśnić to w jakiś naukowy sposób, tylko jeszcze nie wiem jaki. Będę niedelikatny i wybacz, ale już teraz było blisko do tego, by Trzynastka znowu była pusta. Najpierw ta drama, o której nadal nie opowiedziałeś mi w szczegółach, chociaż chyba się domyślam, a potem to pobicie. Ten dom nie może pokochać nikogo na dłużej. To wygląda jak klątwa, sam musisz przyznać.

— Cóż, w takim razie mam nadzieję, że _klątwa_ została przełamana, bo chciałbym, żeby Keith tu jeszcze pomieszkał — stwierdził.

— Powiedziałbym, że ja mam nadzieję, że wyniesie się jak najszybciej, bo gdy się wprowadził, postawiłem pieniądze, że wytrzyma kwartał, ale — zerknął sceptycznie na Shiro — masz rację, niech Keith zostanie. Niech stoi na straży prawa w okolicy. Wiadomo już w końcu, czym będzie się teraz zajmował?

Wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że Keith jest policjantem. Nikt nie mówił głośno o tym, że wcześniej pracował jako tajniak, ale Matt był zbyt inteligentny i od razu połączył fakty. Jego pierwszą reakcją było głośne „a nie mówiłem, że coś jest nie tak?”. Drugą żart o tym, że teraz z dojściami w adwokaturze i policji naraz mogą wreszcie zaplanować jakiś porządny skok. Typowy Matt. Shiro nie spodziewał się po nim niczego innego.

Wiadomość o profesji Keitha przyćmiła informacja o oczyszczeniu Curtisa ze wszystkich zarzutów oraz o zamieszaniu Rolo w handel zakazanymi substancjami. Kolejna fala szoku przewaliła się przez miasteczko i wszystkie lokalne media. Rolo na początku próbował się wypierać, ale badanie śladów na jego kiju ostatecznie potwierdziło jego udział w pobiciu Keitha. Wtedy, zachęcony obietnicami złagodzenia kary, zaczął sypać i przyznał, że namówił tamtego licealistę do wrobienia Curtisa. Tym sposobem policja wreszcie rozpracowała siatkę, nad którą tak długo pracowała. A to wszystko dzięki temu, że Keith wspomniał Shiro o pomalowanym kiju baseballowym.

Dla szkoły to był szczególny cios. Dopiero co uczniowie oraz pracownicy ochłonęli po aresztowaniu Curtisa, a teraz to inny nauczyciel okazał się winny i to nie tylko handlu narkotykami oraz działania w zorganizowanej grupie przestępczej, ale też usiłowania zabójstwa policjanta. Ze wszystkich nauczycieli Shiro najtrudniej było sobie z tym poradzić. Pod pewnymi względami Rolo był dla niego bratnią duszą. Nie dość, że wykonywał ten sam zawód i kibicował tej samej drużynie baseballu, to jeszcze był jedynym znajomym z miasta, który rozumiał, czym było życie po amputacji. W dodatku musiał słyszeć, jak Matt żartuje o nowym sąsiedzie Shiro. I mimo to próbował zamordować Keitha. Nie powstrzymała go nawet świadomość, że jego współpracownik mieszka praktycznie za ścianą.

Na wyrok trzeba było jeszcze poczekać, ale Shiro miał nadzieję, że będzie jak najwyższy. 

— Wywalczył przeniesienie do jednostki zajmującej się przemocą domową — odpowiedział Shiro. — Bardzo mu na tym zależało.

— A. No to chyba dobrze, że mu się udało. To co, przed wami pierwsze wspólne Święta? — zainteresował się Matt.

— Pewnie tak. Spędziliśmy już Święto Dziękczynienia z jego matką, więc na Boże Narodzenie pewnie też przyjedzie. Na początku trochę mnie onieśmielała, ale wydaje mi się, że dobrze się dogadujemy. Żałuję tylko, że nie mogę przedstawić Keitha dziadkom — dodał z żalem.

— Wiesz, że by go pokochali, gdyby tylko zobaczyli, jak szczęśliwy z nim jesteś — powiedział ze szczerym przekonaniem Matt. — Lubili wszystkich twoich przyjaciół i chłopaków.

Shiro pokiwał głową ze smutnym uśmiechem. Wzrok utkwiony miał w pustym placu na środku cul-de-sac.

Niekoniecznie chciałby, żeby dziadkowie widzieli go takiego, jaki wrócił z wojny – niesamodzielnego, pokrytego świeżymi bliznami i śmiertelnie przerażonego. Martwiliby się o niego. Zrobiliby wszystko, żeby mu pomóc, nawet kosztem swojego własnego zdrowia.

Oboje widzieli go po raz ostatni jako zdrowego, pogodnego młodzieńca z wielkimi ideałami. Gdyby wciąż tutaj byli po jego powrocie, może łatwiej byłoby mu sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić, ale nie zniósłby myśli, że jest dla nich ciężarem.

Bardzo by jednak chciał, żeby mogli zobaczyć go właśnie teraz, gdy miał dobrą pracę, znalazł wspaniałego faceta i wszystko w jego życiu pierwszy raz od dawna zdawało się wreszcie układać. Pewnie byliby dumni, widząc, jak daleką drogę pokonał, żeby dotrzeć do tego miejsca. Byliby też wdzięczni swoim sąsiadom, że mu w tym pomogli. Dziadek razem z Shiro czekałby na jego już zamówiony wózek golfowy, bo zawsze miał plan, że kiedyś sobie z babcią sprawią podobny, a babcia piekłaby ciasteczka dla Keitha, bo przecież zawsze powtarzała, że młodzi ludzie muszą dużo jeść, a ci na służbie w szczególności. Podobałby im się drugi wnuk odważnie służący ludziom.

Dziadkowie Shiro odeszli, ale przynajmniej zostawili mu swoich przyjaciół.

— Wiem. Keith jest świetny. Dużo rozmawiamy i zaczynam coraz lepiej go rozumieć. On też jest wobec mnie wyrozumiały. No i polubili się z Plutonem, a to ważne. — Uświadomił sobie, jak długo już rozmawiają o jego związku, więc zakończył: — Innymi słowy, wszystko między nami w porządku. Jest dobrze. — Zerknął na przyjaciela. — A jak u was idą przygotowania do wielkiego dnia?

Matt westchnął przeciągle i przewrócił oczami.

— Teraz to już nikt nie mówi o niczym innym — mruknął znudzony. — Lance sobie jakoś radzi, on zawsze lubił być w centrum uwagi, ale Pidge ma dosyć. Wciąż mówi, że nie rozumie, o co aż tyle zamieszania. Gdyby wiedziała, że to tak będzie, chyba uciekłaby z Lance’em do Vegas. — Prychnął rozbawiony. — I wiesz co? Miałaby rację, bo sam zaczynam rozważać taką możliwość, jeśli kiedyś będę brał ślub. Mam wrażenie, że nasza matka bardziej to przeżywa od panny młodej. A na pewno więcej zajmuje się organizacją. Pidge zawsze jest pochłonięta nauką i uważa, że załatwili już wszystkie najważniejsze sprawy i że jest jej obojętne, jakimi serwetkami będą wycierać się goście. Ale z drugiej strony, gdy pojechaliśmy do Miami przymierzać suknie ślubne i znalazła tę jedyną, widać było, że się wzruszyła. Tylko nadal nie rozumiała, czemu matka i teściowa się popłakały na jej widok. Ja za to czułem się jak w tych wszystkich programach o salonach sukien ślubnych. — Tu Matt rozsiadł się wygodniej w krześle i powiedział tonem znawcy, gestykulując teatralnie dłonią: — _Nie, wiesz, ta suknia kompletnie nie oddaje twojej energii._ _Zupełnie do ciebie nie pasuje. Nie możesz tak iść do ślubu._ Myślałem, że Pidge zamorduje mnie na miejscu.

Shiro parsknął śmiechem.

— W sumie tylko ojciec się zachowuje normalnie, ale on rzadko opuszcza laboratorium — dodał Matt, prostując się — więc chyba nie bardzo się orientuje, ile w ogóle zostało do tego ślubu. A powiem ci, że zostało jeszcze trochę, bo to dopiero w marcu.

Shiro wystarczało, że ciągle słuchał, jak pani McClain i pan Holt zachwycają się tym, że ich najmłodsze wnuczęta wkrótce się pobiorą. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, jak Pidge czuła się przy zmasowanym ataku całej wielkiej rodziny Lance’a oraz Colleen Holt, która sama w sobie była człowiekiem instytucją.

— A co w końcu wybrała Pidge? — zapytał Shiro.

Matt poprawił okulary z tajemniczym błyskiem w oku.

— Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, obiecałem dochować sekretu — odparł. — Pidge nie jest przesądna, ale nawet ona chce, żeby Lance’owi opadła szczęka, chociaż nigdy tego nie powie. On będzie płakał najgłośniej, zobaczysz. Zdradzę tylko, że to suknia z prawdziwego zdarzenia i moja siostra wygląda w niej naprawdę pięknie. _Notabene_ , Lotor też tak uważa, a komu jak komu, ale jemu w takich sprawach można zaufać. Żeby nie było, nie śmiej się, Pidge sama zaproponowała, żebym zabrał go ze sobą.

Shiro podniósł ręce w obronnym geście. Przy tym odnotował sobie w myślach, żeby poważnie rozważyć zabranie Matta na mierzenie garnituru ślubnego (może kiedyś, ewentualnie), jeśli nie chciał dostać w zestawie komentarzy Lotora. Znając swojego przyjaciela, mógł śmiało założyć, że ten, tak czy siak, zabrałby ze sobą chłopaka, chyba że usłyszałby wyraźne, kategoryczne polecenie, żeby tego nie robić.

Chociaż nie dało się ukryć, Lotor umiał się dobrze ubrać. Shiro chętnie zobaczyłby jego ślub z Mattem, o ile kiedykolwiek się na to zdecydują. Czuł, że to przerośnie wszelkie oczekiwania i nie będzie żadnego Vegas ani ucieczki do kiczowatego urzędnika przebranego za Elvisa, tylko gala godna prezydentów i rodziny królewskiej. Lotor był dobrym człowiekiem, idealnym dla Matta, ale zawsze miało się wrażenie, że jest księciem, nawet jeżeli nie nosił korony, tylko garnitury od Armaniego.

— Okej. W takim razie cierpliwie poczekam na niespodziankę — powiedział.

Rozległ się dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. Matt wyjął telefon z kieszeni kurtki. Uśmiechnął się do ekranu i wyciągnął komórkę w stronę Shiro.

SMS był od Lotora. Shiro pochylił się nad stojącym między krzesłami stolikiem, żeby go przeczytać.

_Pozdrów Shiro. Chyba że coś się stało i dlatego nie wracasz. Wtedy zadzwoń._

— Miałem tylko na chwilę wpaść do dziadka — wytłumaczył się Matt.

— Napisz mu, że też go pozdrawiam — odpowiedział Shiro.

Matt odpisał, schował telefon i wstał z krzesła. Oparł się o framugę drzwi wejściowych.

— Dobra, chodź do środka — rzucił. — Posiedzę z tobą, dopóki Keitha nie ma.

Shiro również wstał. Wygrzebał z kieszeni bluzy klucze do domu.

— Później też przecież możesz siedzieć. Keith nic do ciebie nie ma. Nie najlepiej zaczęliście, ale to wcale nie znaczy, że cię nie lubi. On się musi do ciebie przekonać i tyle.

Matt położył sobie dłoń na piersi i otworzył szeroko oczy. Zatchnął się z dramatycznym oburzeniem.

— _Przekonać się_?! Słucham? — zawołał. — Rozumiałbym, gdyby mnie nie lubił albo był zazdrosny, ale _musi się do mnie przekonać_? Przecież mnie wystarczy zobaczyć, poznać i już każdy mnie kupuje. Albo właśnie totalnie nie kupuje, ale to wciąż lepsze niż jakieś takie obojętne _nieprzekonanie_. Shiro, ty się jeszcze raz zastanów, czy warto brnąć w związek z kimś, kto nie pokochał twojego najlepszego przyjaciela na świecie miłością braterską od pierwszego wejrzenia.

Shiro wzruszył ramionami, nieco rozbawiony.

— Keith nie przepada za ludźmi, nie ufa im — stwierdził, otwierając drzwi i przepuszczając w nich Matta. — To nic złego. Myślę, że to nawet całkiem zdrowe podejście, zwłaszcza dla policjanta.

Od czasu kłótni Keith widział się z Mattem zaledwie kilka razy. Raczej się nie odzywał, po prostu stał z boku i obserwował. Jak zwykle. Właściwie Keith zaczynał więcej mówić tylko przy Shiro i swojej matce. Przy wszystkich innych zachowywał wyrobioną trudnymi doświadczeniami ostrożność.

Matt wszedł do przedpokoju i prychnął ostentacyjnie.

— Zmiana planów, jednak posiedzę z tobą, aż Keith nie raczy się pojawić! — ogłosił. — Koniecznie muszę lepiej poznać tego tajemniczego młodzieńca i przekonać go do siebie.

Shiro tylko westchnął ciężko. Zamknął za sobą drzwi. Wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z Plutonem. Wiedział, że to będzie interesujące spotkanie, bo Matt nie odpuści. Nigdy nie odpuszczał. To była jedna z rzeczy, które Shiro najbardziej w nim lubił i które jednocześnie najbardziej go denerwowały.

— _Nieprzekonany do Matthew Holta_! — prychnął pod nosem Matt, wchodząc do salonu.

Shiro uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie do pleców przyjaciela.

Właśnie tak wyglądało teraz jego życie i bez cienia ironii uważał, że nigdy nie było lepiej.


	17. KEITH

Samochód wyjechał ze szpitalnego parkingu.

Keith z satysfakcją rozciągnął palce lewej dłoni. Teraz ręka tkwiła w czarnym stabilizatorze, który polecono mu zakładać na dzień jeszcze przez jakiś czas, ale wszystko było lepsze niż ten okropny, ciasny gips. Gdyby musiał nosić go kolejny tydzień, sam by go sobie roztrzaskał.

— Lekarz powiedział, że ręka nie wróci od razu do pełnej sprawności i że może mnie w przyszłości boleć, szczególnie przy zmianach pogody. Będę musiał się rehabilitować — oznajmił. — Nie spodziewałem się, że będzie taka chuda i blada, ale przynajmniej mogę się po niej po ludzku podrapać.

Wpatrzona w drogę Krolia pokiwała głową.

— Najważniejsze, że wszystko się dobrze goi — odpowiedziała. — Teraz wrócisz do pracy?

— Tak. Wreszcie.

Zatrzymali się na światłach. Matka popatrzyła na Keitha. Zacisnęła usta w wąską linię, a potem znowu zwróciła twarz do przedniej szyby.

— Uważaj na siebie — rzekła wreszcie, gdy zaświeciło się zielone. — Wiem, że to taka praca, ale gdy zadzwonili do mnie ze szpitala, bardzo się o ciebie martwiłam, Keith. Bałam się, że znowu usłyszę to, co wtedy, gdy przyszli do mnie do celi, żeby powiedzieć mi o twoim ojcu.

Keith milczał, zaskoczony jej słowami. Temat jego ojca był ciężki dla nich obojga. Unikali go, jeśli tylko mogli, a na pewno nie rozmawiali o jego śmierci. Nawet gdy wybierali się razem na cmentarz, milczeli. Oboje tęsknili, ale każde osobno. Keith chciałby, żeby kiedyś byli w stanie o tym pogadać. Chciałby powiedzieć matce, że, chociaż bolały go kłamstwa, na których oparte było całe jego dzieciństwo, naprawdę cieszył się, że jednak żyła i że go odnalazła. Chciałby zapytać ją o ojca, którego nie zdążył dobrze poznać. Nie wiedział, kiedy będą na to gotowi. Chyba to jeszcze nie było teraz. Po tylu latach mieli zbyt wiele do przepracowania, żeby nadrobić to w zaledwie rok.

Trudno było zbudować relację z kimś, kto był ci jednocześnie tak bliski i tak daleki.

— Twój ojciec był bohaterem. Wiedziałam o tym, gdy za niego wychodziłam, ale nigdy nie myślałam, że zapłaci najwyższą cenę za ratowanie innych. Bardzo go przypominasz. Wyrosłeś na odważnego, lojalnego mężczyznę. — Przerwała na moment, a potem dodała: — Nie było mnie przy tobie wtedy, kiedy najbardziej mnie potrzebowałeś. Żałuję tego, ale nikt nie cofnie czasu. Pamiętaj, że jestem z ciebie dumna, Keith. Co nie zmienia faktu, że się martwię. Nie chcę stracić także ciebie.

Keith pokiwał głową. Doceniał te słowa. Domyślał się, że sporo ją kosztowały. Oboje nie radzili sobie najlepiej z okazywaniem uczuć. Jak na Krolię, to było bardzo dużo.

— Wiem, mamo. To nie była twoja wina, że tak się stało. Nadal cię potrzebuję. I będę uważał — obiecał. — Teraz będę pracował w bezpieczniejszym wydziale. Tamtej nocy też byłem przerażony. Myślałem, że umiem się bić, ale bez broni i przy tej przewadze liczebnej nie miałem szans. W pewnym momencie byłem pewien, że umrę. Gdy usłyszałem Shiro, uznałem, że zaczynam majaczyć.

— Właśnie, Shiro. Jak wam się układa?

Już wcześniej, jeszcze przed pobiciem i meczem w Miami, opowiadał matce o swoim sąsiedzie. Nie wspominał nic o tym, że Shiro mu się podobał, ale raczej się domyślała, skoro był to jedyny znajomy, o którym kiedykolwiek jej mówił, a w dodatku mówił o nim dobrze. Gdy zaczęli ze sobą chodzić, Keith nie był pewien, czy jej o tym powiedzieć, ale w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że powinien. Jeśli chciał, żeby on i jego matka stali się częściami swoich żyć, musieli dać sobie na to szansę.

Powiedział jej, a ona przyjęła to bez zaskoczenia i nie dopytywała o szczegóły. W listopadzie na zaproszenie Keitha przyjechała do niego na Święto Dziękczynienia i spędzili we trójkę naprawdę miły dzień. Nie było niezręcznie, nie było przepytywania ani przyglądania się sobie z ostrożnością. Widać było, że jego chłopak i jego matka dobrze czuli się w swojej obecności. Akceptowali się i dla nich obojga Keith był ważny. To liczyło się najbardziej.

Od śmierci ojca Keith nie cieszył się na Gwiazdkę. To był raczej ten czas w roku, gdy wszystko dookoła przypominało mu o tym, że nikt na całym świecie go nie kocha. Teraz, gdy miał spędzić Boże Narodzenie z tymi dwiema osobami, wydawało mu się, że może być całkiem znośnie. Przynajmniej ten jeden raz nie będzie sam.

— Dobrze — padła lakoniczna odpowiedź. — Bardzo dobrze.

To było mało powiedziane. Było cudownie. Keith nigdy nie doświadczył czegoś takiego. Shiro był fantastyczny, a przy bliższym poznaniu tylko zyskiwał. Keith nie wiedział, czym sobie na niego zasłużył. Czasem wydawało mu się, że nie zasłużył sobie wcale, ale po tej myśli przychodziła zawsze kolejna, gorsza, że Shiro w końcu zrozumie, że popełnił błąd i go zostawi. Gdzieś głęboko w środku Keith obawiał się tego, chociaż nie dostał żadnych realnych podstaw, żeby tak myśleć. Shiro okazywał mu, że jest z nim szczęśliwy, więc Keith mógł dla niego postarać się i przynajmniej spróbować w to uwierzyć.

W końcu dlaczego jego chłopak miałby udawać? Keith nie miał nic, nie był lubiany, a jego bycie w związku wciąż wydawało mu się jedną wielką, niezbyt romantyczną improwizacją. Podobało mu się to, że rzeczy między nimi działy się naturalnie, bez pośpiechu, ale to niekoniecznie było życie, którym ktokolwiek mógłby wzbudzać zazdrość znajomych. Głównie siedzieli w domu Shiro, oglądali koszykówkę i grali w gry na konsoli, dzieląc się padem po połowie. Czasem rozmawiali przez otwarte okna, a na pierwszą randkę poszli spacerem do McDonalda na shake’i. Usiedli wtedy przy tym samym stoliku, przy którym odbyła się ich pierwsza rozmowa. Keith jednak nie narzekał. Może dla innych ludzi to były drobnostki, ale w jego oczach rosły do rangi silnych, całkowicie nowych przeżyć.

Skoro nie było z tego ani pieniędzy, ani splendoru, to może Shiro naprawdę był z nim w związku dlatego, że serio go lubił. Na razie Keith pracował nad tym, żeby to do końca przyswoić, bo bardzo chciał, żeby tak było, ale czasem, w chwilach samotności, nachodziło go zwątpienie, a wtedy nie wiedział, czy jest tego wszystkiego wart. Uwierzenie w to, że ludzie mogą ci ufać, okazywało się równie trudne, jak nauczenie się ufać innym.

— Shiro wydaje się dobrym facetem — powiedziała Krolia. — Wasze sąsiedztwo chyba go uwielbia.

— Jest taki. Mam szczęście. No, a sąsiedzi są mili. Trochę zbyt wścibscy i za dużo rzeczy chcą robić razem, ale przynieśli mi te ozdoby i zaoferowali pomoc, gdy leżałem połamany. — Wzruszył ramionami. — To było całkiem miłe. Shiro jest ich ukochanym przybranym wnukiem, więc mnie też zaczynają tak traktować.

Pierwszego dnia po powrocie ze szpitala Keith usłyszał dzwonek do swoich drzwi wejściowych. Shiro siedział z nim wtedy w domu, więc poszedł otworzyć, a wrócił z tartą owocową w rękach i panią McClain u boku. Kobieta koniecznie chciała osobiście złożyć sąsiadowi życzenia szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Zapewniła go, że ona czy którykolwiek inny mieszkaniec cul-de-sac posiadający samochód lub wózek golfowy chętnie pomoże mu ze zrobieniem zakupów albo dotarciem do lekarza. Keith był oszołomiony. Ledwo udało mu się wykrztusić podziękowanie. Wcześniej wydawało mu się, że sąsiedztwo raczej za nim nie przepada, więc albo po prostu byli aż tak mili, albo chodziło o Shiro.

Keith stawiał na to drugie, biorąc pod uwagę wcześniejsze wrogie spojrzenia i chłodne upomnienie za nieskoszony trawnik.

— Myślę, że obaj macie szczęście. Wiem, że po tym wszystkim może być ci ciężko się przed kimś otworzyć, ale cieszę się, że go poznałeś. Wydajesz się z nim szczęśliwy.

Keith zmarszczył brwi. Wbił wzrok w swoje kolana. Oczywiście, że był szczęśliwy. Nie myślał, że było to po nim widać.

— Pierwszy raz czuję się tak dobrze w czyimś towarzystwie — przyznał, uśmiechając się pod nosem. — Czasem boję się, że to nie wyjdzie, ale potem na niego patrzę i wtedy myślę, że będzie dobrze.

— Chyba wiem, co to za uczucie — mruknęła z nostalgią Krolia. — Zaufanie komuś wymaga odwagi, ale jeśli wybierzesz właściwą osobę, będziesz sobie potem za to wdzięczny. Twój ojciec był dla mnie oparciem w najtrudniejszych momentach. Wielu ludzi na jego miejscu by się złamało. Wszyscy nasi znajomi zerwali z nami kontakt, ale on do końca we mnie wierzył. Nie wiem, jak poradziłabym sobie bez was.

Przemyślał jej słowa. Nagle dotarło do niego, że w ostatnim czasie czuł się bezpieczniej w obecności Shiro albo swojej matki niż całkiem samemu. Do tej pory było raczej odwrotnie – samotność dawała mu schronienie. Gdy był sam, nikt nie mógł go skrzywdzić. Całkowicie przeoczył moment, gdy zaczął myśleć inaczej i szukać towarzystwa tych dwóch osób. To stało się po pobiciu czy jeszcze wcześniej?

— Ja nic nie zrobiłem. Nawet nie miałem o niczym pojęcia — odparł poważnie Keith.

— Byłeś małym dzieckiem. Nie mogłeś nic zrobić — powiedziała Krolia — ale podtrzymywała mnie na siłach sama myśl, że wciąż gdzieś dorasta osoba, którą kocham najbardziej na świecie. Czasem zastanawiałam się, co robisz w danej chwili. Po śmierci twojego ojca martwiło mnie to, że zostałeś sam. Miałam nadzieję, że jest ci dobrze, gdziekolwiek jesteś.

— Nie było — wymamrotał, nie patrząc na nią.

Jego matka pokiwała głową.

— Teraz już to wiem — odparła z żalem.

Keith nie powiedział nic więcej. Nie winił matki za to, że jego dzieciństwo wyglądało tak, jak wyglądało. Poznał ją już na tyle, żeby mieć pewność, że gdyby którekolwiek z jego rodziców mogło coś zrobić, nie dopuściliby do tego.

Skręciła w główną ulicę miasta i zatrzymała się przy chodniku przed jedyną pizzerią w mieście.

— Jesteśmy na miejscu — oznajmiła.

Keith rozpiął pasy.

— Dzięki.

Chciał się pożegnać i wyjść z samochodu, ale wtedy matka sięgnęła do schowka w drzwiach. Coś z niego wyjęła.

— Keith — zaczęła — wiem, że to nie będzie to samo, ale pomyślałam, że mogą ci się przydać.

Podała mu przedmiot. Keith spojrzał na parę nowych skórzanych rękawiczek bez palców, bardzo podobnych do tych, które nosił przez ostatnie lata, a które zniszczono mu w szpitalu. Potem przeniósł wzrok na twarz matki.

— Dziękuję, mamo — powiedział, uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością.

Wziął od niej rękawiczki. Założył jedną na prawą dłoń. Drugą schował do kieszeni bluzy. Będzie musiała poczekać, aż pozbędzie się stabilizatora.

Popatrzyli na siebie. Keith zawahał się, a potem wyciągnął przed siebie ramiona. Matka na krótką chwilę zastygnęła w zdziwieniu, ale potem pochyliła się, żeby go objąć.

Do tej pory przytulali się może raz czy dwa. Keith nie przywykł do bycia dotykanym. Dopiero się tego uczył.

— Dziękuję — powtórzył cicho Keith.

Odsunęła się od niego i uśmiechnęła lekko.

— Nie musisz mi dziękować. Baw się dobrze. Pewnie Shiro już na ciebie czeka. Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, to dzwoń.

Przytaknął. Wyszedł z samochodu i stanął na chodniku głównej ulicy. Tuż przed nim znajdowała się nieduża pizzeria. Był w niej wiele razy. Serwowali przyzwoite jedzenie, a w dodatku nie mieli w okolicy żadnej konkurencji. To tutaj niedługo po wprowadzeniu się Keith natknął się na Shiro, który przyszedł na pizzę z Lwiątkami. To było we wrześniu, a wydawało się, że od tamtego momentu minął co najmniej rok.

Ostatni raz zerknął za odjeżdżającym w stronę Miami samochodem matki. Następnie przejrzał się w witrynie restauracji. Przeczesał ręką włosy. Jego wzrok mimowolnie zatrzymał się na długiej, ukośnej bliźnie przecinającej jego policzek. Shiro miał rację. Keith stopniowo się do niej przyzwyczajał. Patrząc w lustro, coraz mniej zwracał na nią uwagę. Przywykł również do specyficznego uczucia napięcia skóry policzka.

Wszedł do pizzerii. Dzwonek nad drzwiami zadźwięczał cicho. W powietrzu roznosił się zapach ciasta i przypraw. Ściany wyłożone były ciemnym drewnem i kaflami. Za ladą kucharze uwijali się przy kamiennym piecu.

Na środku pizzerii stał długi drewniany stół powstały z połączenia kilku mniejszych stolików. Siedziała przy nim kilkunastoosobowa grupa. Keith znał tylko jej niewielką część, i to głównie z widzenia.

Shiro siedział na krześle obok Curtisa. Gdy zobaczył Keitha, rozpromienił się, przeprosił swoich rozmówców i wstał. Podszedł do swojego chłopaka razem z Plutonem trzymanym na smyczy.

— Cześć.

— Cześć — odpowiedział Keith.

Shiro spojrzał na dół, w stronę jego lewej dłoni. Chwycił ją protezą.

— Jak było u lekarza? — spytał cicho. — Jak ręka?

— W porządku. Lekarz powiedział, że wszystko jest okej. Teraz muszę się z powrotem przyzwyczaić. — Poruszył palcami.

Shiro przytaknął z uśmiechem głową.

— Dasz radę, najgorsze za tobą — powiedział. — Chodź, przedstawię cię.

Nie puszczając jego ręki, zaprowadził go do stołu. Panujący przy nim do tej pory gwar przycichł. Keith popatrzył po twarzach w większości obcych mu kobiet i mężczyzn w różnym wieku. Oni też przyglądali mu się z zainteresowaniem, wymieniając ukradkowe spojrzenia oraz porozumiewawcze uśmiechy.

Widział, że go oceniają. Nie chciał zrobić Shiro wstydu przed współpracownikami, ale też specjalnie nie zależało mu na tym, żeby im się przypodobać. To byli tylko ludzie. Co więcej, Shiro nie ze wszystkimi dobrze się dogadywał. Ich opinia na temat tego związku nie miała najmniejszego znaczenia.

— Mój chłopak, Keith — przedstawił go Shiro.

Wszyscy się z nim przywitali albo chociaż pomachali mu na powitanie. Keith w odpowiedzi skinął do nich głową.

— Cześć — rzucił.

Curtis wstał. Posłał mu ciepły uśmiech.

— Dzięki, że wpadłeś. Jeszcze raz bardzo ci dziękuję za pomoc — powiedział.

Uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

— Robiłem tylko to, co do mnie należało — odparł Keith. — To przede wszystkim zasługa Shiro.

— Nie przesadzajmy — odezwał się zza niego Shiro.

— Nie przesadzam.

Taka była prawda. Keith po prostu dał się pobić i zapamiętał ten jeden szczegół, który okazał się kluczowy.

— Dziękuję wam obu — zakończył Curtis.

Keith usiadł na miejscu między Shiro a Mattem, który przyszedł w towarzystwie swojego chłopaka. Na stole czekała na niego już szklanka lemoniady. Przed nim siedziała starsza kobieta. Przelotnie na niego zerknęła, a potem wróciła do rozmowy ze swoim sąsiadem.

Na obiad zaproszeni zostali wszyscy nauczyciele z liceum, Shiro i Lotor jako adwokat Curtisa. Keith na początku w ogóle nie miał zamiaru przychodzić, ale potem dowiedział się, że on też został zaproszony. Najwidoczniej Curtis dowiedział się o jego wkładzie w sprawę.

Keith musiał jakoś zareagować na zaproszenie, a Shiro poprosił, żeby towarzyszył mu w żegnaniu przyjaciela, który planował wkrótce opuścić Florydę i zacząć nowe życie gdzieś indziej, gdzie ludzie nie będą kojarzyli go z oskarżeniami o handel narkotykami.

— Hej — rzucił do niego przeciągle Matt. — Shiro już zamówił ci twoją ulubioną pizzę.

Keith popatrzył na niego. Przy bliższym poznaniu Matt okazywał się odrobinę mniej irytujący, niż się wydawał na pierwszy rzut oka. Właściwie był cholernie inteligentny, tylko z jakiegoś powodu lubił czasem udawać głupszego i robić wokół siebie dużo szumu.

— Mamy tę samą ulubioną pizzę — zauważył Keith, zerkając na Shiro, który się im przysłuchiwał i teraz pokiwał głową.

Matt westchnął z żalem.

— Jak uroczo. — Spojrzał z wyrzutem na Lotora. — To moglibyśmy być my, ale ty lubisz hawajską.

Lotor uniósł brew w wyrazie powątpiewania, ale nic nie powiedział.

— Słuchaj, minęło trochę czasu, więc mogłeś się na spokojnie zastanowić. Powiedz, proszę — zaczął Matt filozoficznym tonem — nadal czujesz się _nieprzekonany_ do mojej osoby? Nie naciskam, ale wiesz, chętnie wysłucham twojej opinii. Tylko neutrony pozostają wiecznie obojętne.

Keith popatrzył na niego krytycznie. Shiro twierdził, że Matt jedynie się zgrywał i go prowokował, żeby zbadać grunt i przetestować jego cierpliwość. Podobno w razie potrzeby stawał się bardzo zaradnym, lojalnym przyjacielem. Po tamtej konfrontacji po meczu Keith nawet potrafił w to uwierzyć.

— Jestem przekonany coraz mniej — mruknął.

Matt wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu i rozłożył ręce.

— Cóż, to jakaś zmiana, a zmiany prowadzą do postępu!

— Matt, proszę — westchnął Lotor.

— Żartowałem — powiedział Matt, nagle odrobinę poważniejąc. — A tak serio, Keith, to jak się czujesz? Widzę, że zdjęli ci gips.

Keith poczuł się zbity z tropu tym pytaniem. Nigdy nie był pewien, do czego właściwie zmierza Matt.

— Coraz lepiej.

— To dobrze. Wszyscy się martwili.

— Będzie mi was brakowało, chłopaki — powiedział Curtis.

— Nam ciebie też! — odpowiedział Matt.

— No właśnie — podjął Shiro. — Jesteś pewien, że musisz wyjechać? Rozumiem, że jesteś nauczycielem, ale nie znam nikogo, kto by nie wierzył w to, że byłeś niewinny. Zostałeś wrobiony. To niesprawiedliwe, że musisz przez to zmienić pracę i wyjechać ze stanu. Wychowałeś się tutaj. Tu jest twój dom.

Curtis pokręcił powoli głową.

— Nie chcę, żeby to się za mną ciągnęło. Świetnie mi się z wami pracowało, ale mówiła o mnie stanowa telewizja. Ludzie pokazują mnie sobie na ulicach. Zawsze znajdą się tacy, którzy nie będą mi wierzyć, a dla niektórych rodziców samo to, że siedziałem w areszcie, będzie problemem.

Shiro odetchnął.

— Szkoda, ale rozumiem. Jeśli kiedyś będziesz w tej części Florydy, koniecznie nas odwiedź. A jeśli będziesz czegokolwiek potrzebował, to zawsze ci pomożemy. Nie wahaj się dzwonić. Pamiętaj, że wszyscy ci wierzymy.

Keith zerknął na swojego chłopaka. Shiro rzeczywiście nie był ideałem, którym z początku się wydawał, ale wciąż był zbyt dobry dla tego świata. Keith każdego dnia coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w tym przekonaniu. Shiro miał tyle cierpliwości do ludzi, tyle siły, żeby okazywać każdemu życzliwość i pomagać, jeśli tylko mógł. Tak bardzo próbował i się starał. Keith za to siedział tu dopiero od kilku minut, a już chętnie by sobie poszedł. Nie czuł się dobrze w otoczeniu tylu obcych ludzi. Przywitał się i dał przedstawić. Przyjął podziękowania od Curtisa. Nie był tu więcej potrzebny.

Westchnął w duchu i popatrzył na swoje dłonie, jedną w stabilizatorze, drugą w skórzanej rękawiczce. Pomyślał o tym, że za jakiś czas stąd wyjdzie i wróci z Shiro spacerem do domu. Do wieczora będą mogli siedzieć tylko we trzech, jeśli liczyć Plutona. Zjedzą razem kolację. Przy odrobinie szczęścia nikt im nie przeszkodzi.

Ta myśl dodała mu trochę sił. Musiał tylko przebrnąć przez to spotkanie, a potem będzie miał Shiro już tylko dla siebie. Dla tego warto.

— Dziękuję. Nie umiem wyrazić, jak wdzięczny wam jestem za to, co już dla mnie zrobiliście. Shiro — podjął Curtis — domyślam się, co powiesz, ale muszę zapytać. Nie myślałeś może o tym, żeby zostać trenerem Lwów? Wiesz, skoro zwalniają się aż dwa miejsca, mógłbyś to poważnie rozważyć. Trenowanie starszej drużyny to zawsze większy prestiż. Po tym, co się stało, trochę martwię się o przyszłość Lwów, ale może dzięki tobie te najlepsze dzieciaki jednak zyskają szanse na stypendia w Miami.

Keith od razu wiedział, co odpowie Shiro.

Ten, oczywiście, uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

— Nie, raczej nie. Dziękuję. Dobrze mi z moimi Lwiątkami, mamy plany do końca roku szkolnego. Nie mogę zostawić ich dla starszych kolegów. Poczuliby się gorsi lub mniej warci, a przecież wcale tacy nie są. To byłaby pewnego rodzaju zdrada. Lwiątka mnie przyjęły, gdy tego potrzebowałem, uczyliśmy się i nadal uczymy od siebie. Jesteśmy drużyną, więc nie mogę ich zostawić. Na razie robię za zastępstwo, ale myślę, że szkoła wkrótce znajdzie kogoś kompetentnego dla Lwów. Rolo proponował mi to samo we wrześniu i moja odpowiedź się nie zmieniła. Nikt cię nie zastąpi, a ja już mam swoją misję.

— Jebać Rolo — mruknął Matt znad swojej szklanki z wodą.

— Zgadzam się — przytaknął bez zastanowienia Keith.

Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Matt posłał mu zaskoczone spojrzenie. Zignorował je.

— Tak, w sumie tak — powiedział z namysłem Lotor.

Curtis zawahał się. Westchnął i wypił łyk coli.

— Jestem na niego wściekły, ale jest mi przede wszystkim strasznie przykro, wiecie? Myślałem, że się przyjaźnimy — rzekł smutno. — Tyle czasu pracowaliśmy razem. Bywaliśmy u siebie w domach, wychodziliśmy na piwo. Od początku byłem pewien, że ktoś mnie wrobił, bo przecież ja na oczy nie widziałem tych środków dopingujących, ale nie podejrzewałem, że zrobiłby mi to kumpel z pracy. Co z niego był za trener? Przecież on powinien pomagać dzieciakom, a nie im szkodzić. Jaki mają sens te wszystkie kampanie wśród młodych sportowców, gdy trener drużyny praktycznie wciska chłopakom narkotyki do rąk? Zawiódł nie tylko moje zaufanie, ale też rodziców i samych graczy.

— Wrobiłby każdego na twoim miejscu — powiedział z przekonaniem Shiro. — Nie chodziło o ciebie osobiście, tylko o zrzucenie winy na kogokolwiek, kto był pod ręką. Ty jako drugi trener znajdowałeś się po prostu najbliżej. Rolo wiedział, że to ściągnie policję na jego i szkołę, a jednak był tak skupiony na celu, że postanowił zaryzykować. Nie miał oporów ani przed tym, ani przed manipulowaniem uczniami, ani przed skatowaniem Keitha. Zdradził nas wszystkich, a ciebie najbardziej, Curtisie.

Keith wiedział, że Shiro jest dużo bardziej rozgoryczony i zły, niż to pokazywał innym. Jeden z jego najbliższych kolegów okazał się skończoną kanalią i, to prawda, zdradził całą tę niewielką, zżytą społeczność. Każdy na jego miejscu byłby wściekły. Shiro raz powiedział Keithowi, że nie wie, czy gdyby spotkał teraz Rolo, byłby w stanie się powstrzymać przed złamaniem mu nosa.

A mimo to umiał sobie z tym jakoś poradzić. Nigdy już nie zaufa tej jednej osobie, ale to w jego oczach nie skreśliło wszystkich naraz. Nadal przyjaźnił się z innymi ludźmi. Gdy Keith o tym dłużej myślał, to wydawało mu się znacznie zdrowszym i rozsądniejszym podejściem, niż to, co on sam robił przez całe życie. Dla niego każda krzywda była kolejnym poziomem muru, który wokół siebie budował, coraz bardziej zamykając się w sobie. Izolował siebie od wszystkich, zamiast odcinać się od konkretnych osób, które go zraniły.

— Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, pewnie nie wyjdzie prędko na wolność — oznajmił Lotor. — Sam udział w grupie przestępczej i sprzedawanie środków dopingujących na bazie amfetaminy dzieciom to poważna sprawa. Dodajmy do tego włamanie i próbę zabójstwa, a uzbiera się porządny wyrok. — Założył kosmyk włosów za ucho. — Dobrze, że to nie ja będę musiał go bronić.

Curtis pokiwał głową.

— Oby dostał to, na co zasłużył. Może w sądzie trafi mu się mój pierwszy obrońca, byłoby nieźle. Mam nadzieję, że już nigdy w życiu nie spotkam Rolo. Nie chcę go oglądać.

— Ja też nie — powiedział Shiro. — On na pewno będzie musiał stąd wyjechać. Nawet za kilkadziesiąt lat ludzie będą mu to wszystko pamiętać.

Po straszliwie długich dwóch godzinach spotkanie wreszcie się skończyło. Keith, nie rozmawiając z nikim poza swoimi najbliższymi sąsiadami przy stole, zjadł pizzę na spółkę z Shiro, potem jeszcze trochę posiedzieli, pogadali, aż w końcu goście zaczęli się zbierać. Keith i Shiro pożegnali się z Curtisem, a potem wyszli z pizzerii.

Gdy stanęli na chodniku skąpanym w złotym popołudniowym słońcu, Keith odetchnął z ulgą.

— Przeżyłeś? — zapytał Shiro pół żartem, pół serio.

— Ledwo — mruknął w odpowiedzi Keith.

— Do Bożego Narodzenia żadnych spotkań — obiecał Shiro. — Zauważyłem wcześniej, że masz nowe rękawiczki.

— Prezent od matki — potwierdził Keith. — Nie spodziewałem się.

Shiro uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

— W takim razie mam dla ciebie drugą niespodziankę. Chodź.

— Gdzie? — spytał zaskoczony Keith.

Shiro nie odpowiedział, tylko chwycił jego prawą dłoń i pociągnął go w stronę przeciwną do cul-de-sac. Zatrzymali się po zaledwie kilku metrach, tuż przed wózkiem golfowym zaparkowanym przy chodniku. Był czarny z fioletowymi elementami i subtelnym logiem drużyny Lwiątek na masce.

Keith popatrzył na wózek, a potem na swojego chłopaka. Shiro promieniał radością i uśmiechał się szeroko, wpatrzony w pojazd.

— Nie wiedziałem, że dostaniesz go już dzisiaj. I nie wspominałeś, że poza dostosowaniem zdecydowałeś się na indywidualne malowanie — wykrztusił Keith.

Może nawet widział ten wózek po wyjściu z samochodu matki, ale nie zwrócił na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Był pewien, że wrócą pieszo.

— Co do terminu, to chciałem, żeby to była niespodzianka. Malowanie dostałem w prezencie od Lwiątek. Wspominałem, że będę miał wózek golfowy, a ojciec pałkarza, który pracuje w salonie, zebrał ekipę. Wśród rodziców znalazł się grafik, który pracuje z samochodami i motorami, zrobili składkę, wszystko ustalili i dostałem taki wczesny prezent gwiazdkowy. Zaskoczyli mnie — powiedział wzruszony Shiro. — Sam nigdy bym tego nie wymyślił, ale jest dokładnie taki, jaki powinien być. Muszę się do niego przyzwyczaić, ale mogę go bez problemu prowadzić lewą ręką, a z tyłu jest wystarczająco dużo miejsca, żeby Pluton mógł wygodnie siedzieć. Będziemy mogli nim jeździć do Miami albo po zakupy. To zawsze wygodniejsze niż takie długie spacery. Mam też wbudowane radio. Potem ogarniemy, jak go używać i zrobimy playlistę na wspólne wyprawy, jak w liceum.

Shiro zerknął na niego. Jego oczy błyszczały w zachwycie. Keith uśmiechnął się. Rzadko widywał go tak podekscytowanego.

Zwrócił uwagę na to, jak Shiro mówił _my_. To był jego wózek, ale już myślał, gdzie będą mogli nim razem pojechać. Od razu włączał Keitha do swoich planów.

Keith poczuł ciepło w piersi. Za każdym razem go to ruszało. Może nie powinno, bo domyślał się, że w związku takie rzeczy były normalne, ale dobrze było mieć kogoś, kto z takim przekonaniem mówił mu o wspólnej przyszłości i kto chciał robić z nim różne rzeczy.

— Jest świetny. Pasuje do ciebie — powiedział szczerze. — Odwieziesz nas do domu?

Shiro pokiwał ochoczo głową. Widać było, że tylko na to czekał.

Usadowili Plutona na tylnym siedzeniu, a sami usiedli z przodu. Keith przesunął ręką po skórzanych, pachnących nowością siedzeniach. Shiro położył rękę na kierownicy.

— Gotowy? — spytał.

— Jasne.

Shiro zerknął do tyłu.

— Pluton, a ty?

Labrador podniósł głowę i popatrzył na swojego pana, co zostało odebrane jako odpowiedź twierdząca.

— To ruszamy — oznajmił Shiro.

Wyjechali na główną ulicę miasteczka. Nawet w ciągu dnia ruch tutaj był niewielki. 

Keith obserwował mijane powoli budynki, które zdążył już dobrze poznać, odkąd się wprowadził.

Spojrzał na wyszczerzonego Shiro skupionego na prowadzeniu wózka.

Dla tego widoku Keith wytrzymałby dziesięć takich obiadów, i to z całym miasteczkiem.


	18. SHIRO

Shiro pochylił się w stronę zamontowanego na drzwiach jego szafy lustra. Poprawił krawat i wygładził klapy garnituru. Wyprostował się, patrząc na swoje odbicie. Już od dawna nie miał okazji tak elegancko się ubrać, ale chyba prezentował się dość dobrze.

Obrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Keitha. Siedział na łóżku i wiązał sobie buty. Gdy skończył, podniósł wzrok na Shiro. Wstał niepewnie, żeby również przejrzeć się w lustrze. Na swój widok zmarszczył brwi i zacisnął usta. Zdjął z nadgarstka gumkę, żeby związać włosy w niski kucyk.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał Shiro.

— Dziwnie — mruknął Keith.

— Kwestia przyzwyczajenia. — Zmierzył wzrokiem jego długie nogi ubrane w czarne, wąskie spodnie. — Wyglądasz świetnie.

W odpowiedzi Keith zlustrował go spojrzeniem.

— I kto to mówi…

Keith nigdy nie miał na sobie garnituru. Ten, który dzisiaj założył, był wypożyczony, ale on i tak wyglądał w nim zjawiskowo.

Chociaż niewykluczone, że przez Shiro przemawiała stronniczość i byłby zachwycony swoim chłopakiem, nawet jeśli ten ubrałby na siebie worek na śmieci.

Przyjrzał mu się uważniej. Widział, że Keitha coś martwiło i nie chodziło tylko o dress code.

Shiro stanął przed nim i objął go luźno w pasie. Przechylił głowę, żeby nawiązać z nim kontakt wzrokowy.

— Wszystko okej?

Keith przez chwilę milczał. Oparł dłonie na jego ramionach.

— Nigdy nie byłem na ślubie — powiedział ponuro. Ruchem głowy wskazał okno, za którym trwały ostatnie przygotowania do ceremonii. — Wybacz, wiem, że to twoi znajomi, ale nie lubię takich radosnych spędów. Nawet nie znam tych ludzi, nie zostałem zaproszony.

— Poznałeś Pidge i Lance’a — zauważył Shiro.

Keith popatrzył na niego, jakby Shiro doskonale wiedział, o co tak naprawdę mu chodziło.

Shiro uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Wiedział. Keith nie lubił wychodzić do ludzi. Dobrze czuł się w pracy, szczególnie gdy wykonywał jakieś zadanie w pojedynkę, i w towarzystwie Shiro lub swojej matki. Po jakimś czasie przekonał się też trochę do Matta, gdy obaj odkryli, że łączy ich zamiłowanie do science fiction i teorii spiskowych. W pozostałych przypadkach, gdy chodziło tylko o to, żeby być miłym dla obcych osób, było to dla niego krępujące.

Keith nie umiał dobrze udawać. Jeśli mu na kimś nie zależało i wcale nie cieszył się, że go widzi, to zazwyczaj było to po nim widać.

— Nie martw się, jesteśmy tylko gośćmi. W centrum będą młodzi, ich rodziny i drużbowie. Nawet Matt będzie bardziej zajęty siostrą niż mną. My musimy tylko obejrzeć ceremonię, złożyć Pidge i Lance’owi życzenia, a potem siedzieć przy stole i jeść. Będzie dobrze. A w razie czego — mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo — powiemy, że musimy nakarmić Plutona i wrócimy na chwilę do domu odpocząć.

Keith nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

— To będzie kłamstwo.

— Nie, naprawdę trzeba będzie w pewnym momencie zajść do domu, żeby nakarmić Plutona. Daj mi tylko jakiś znak, a nas stamtąd wyciągnę — obiecał Shiro.

— Dobra. — Keith kiwnął głową. — Trzymam cię za słowo.

Shiro odgarnął jego grzywkę i cmoknął go w czoło. Keith spojrzał mu w oczy, stanął na palcach, złożył krótki pocałunek na jego ustach, a potem odsunął się i usiadł na krawędzi dwuosobowego łóżka. Na jego twarzy jednak nadal odmalowane było zmartwienie. Shiro uśmiechnął się. Usiadł obok swojego chłopaka. Oparł ręce na kolanach.

— Może nie dostałeś osobistego zaproszenia, ale ja zostałem zaproszony z osobą towarzyszącą. Wiem, że to nie jest dla ciebie idealna sytuacja, ale wszyscy oczekują, że przyjdziesz. Mieszkańcy zaakceptowali cię jako część społeczności. Jeśli pojawisz się na tym ślubie, dasz wyraz temu, że sam także czujesz się jej częścią — powiedział. — Ja też nieszczególnie przepadam za takimi wyjściami, ale znam Pidge i Lance’a od dziecka. Chcę z nimi świętować ten dzień, a w dodatku chcę go świętować z tobą.

Keith westchnął. Pluton również wskoczył na łóżko, domagając się uwagi od Shiro.

— To nie grill u pani McClain, z którego możesz się wykręcić — kontynuował Shiro. — Zresztą, ona też miała wtedy jak najlepsze intencje. Było jej przykro, gdy odrzuciłeś zaproszenie.

Keith uśmiechnął się krzywo na to wspomnienie.

— Pamiętam. Ale naprawdę bardzo nie chciałem tam iść.

— Wiem. Nie winię cię za to, ale nie wszyscy rozumieją, że tu wcale nie chodzi o to, że ich nie lubisz. — Shiro podrapał Plutona po grzbiecie.

— Ludzie myślą, że ty lubisz wszystkich, a ja nikogo — stwierdził ironicznie Keith. — Nieźle się dobraliśmy.

— Nie moglibyśmy lepiej — odparł Shiro. — To pół roku szybko zleciało, prawda?

— No. Będę musiał skontaktować się z biurem nieruchomości, żeby przedłużyć umowę wynajmu domu — powiedział Keith takim tonem, jakby właśnie sobie o tym przypomniał.

W sypialni zapadło milczenie. Z zewnątrz dobiegały odgłosy przesuwania sprzętu, gwar rozmów i czyjeś pokrzykiwania. Ktoś robił właśnie próbę głośników.

Shiro zawahał się. Od jakiegoś czasu myślał, żeby poruszyć ten temat, ale do tej pory nie miał dobrej okazji, a skoro już przy tym byli…

— Może wcale nie musisz? — spytał.

Keith popatrzył na niego zaskoczony tym pytaniem.

— Wtedy oni pewnie sami się do mnie wkrótce zgło…

Urwał. Otworzył szerzej oczy. Zamrugał z pytającym wyrazem twarzy, niepewny tego, czy dobrze zrozumiał.

Shiro rozejrzał się po sypialni.

— Mam sporo miejsca i trochę wolnych półek w domu — zauważył pogodnie. — W garażu na pewno znalazłoby się trochę miejsca na twój ścigacz.

— Shiro, to twój dom — odparł poważnie Keith.

— Wiem. Właśnie dlatego mogę ci to zaproponować.

— Wiesz, że mogę sobie pozwolić na kolejne pół roku wynajmu?

Shiro uśmiechnął się i przytaknął.

— To też wiem. Ale mieszkamy tak blisko i spędzasz u mnie tak dużo czasu, że, prawdę mówiąc, nie wiem, czy to zrobiłoby nam dużą różnicę. Ale rozumiem, że to może być za szybko. To tylko propozycja. Zastanów się na spokojnie. Mnie i Plutonowi byłoby bardzo miło, ale równie dobrze możesz nadal być u nas gościem.

Wiedział, że jeśli Keith nie będzie na to gotowy, powie mu to, żaden z nich nie potraktuje tego osobiście i nic się nie zmieni. Keith taki po prostu był. Szczery i asertywny. Shiro od początku w nim to cenił.

— Naprawdę chcesz, żebym się do ciebie wprowadził? — spytał powoli.

— Oczywiście, Keith. Jeśli tylko ty tego chcesz.

— Jasne, że chcę — zapewnił gwałtownie Keith.

Shiro z wrażenia prawie podskoczył w miejscu. Nie spodziewał się aż tak szybkiej reakcji.

— Nie musisz decydować teraz.

Keith wzruszył ramionami.

— Powiedziałem, że chcę. Co tu jest do myślenia? Ja i tak już praktycznie u ciebie mieszkam. Tak będzie prościej, masz rację — powiedział rzeczowo. — Wcześniej rozważałem kupno mojego domu, ale teraz i tak bym przedłużył wynajem, właśnie w razie gdybyśmy mieli w przyszłości razem zamieszkać. — Lekko trącił Shiro ramieniem. — I to zawsze jeden trawnik do skoszenia mniej.

— Więc to o to tak naprawdę chodzi — zażartował Shiro. Teraz to on go lekko szturchnął. — Od początku chciałeś, żebym kosił ci trawnik.

— W zamian będę gotować.

— Umowa stoi.

— Myślisz, że Pluton polubi mojego ślimaka? — Keith uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Będziemy musieli go znaleźć i przenieść do ciebie.

Shiro schował twarz w dłoniach i jęknął krótko.

— Czy już zawsze będziesz mi o tym przypominał? — spytał, nie odsłaniając twarzy.

Poczuł, że Keith opiera głowę o jego ramię.

— Tak — odpowiedział, zadowolony z siebie. — To był jeden z twoich lepszych momentów.

Shiro opuścił dłonie i zaśmiał się krótko, widząc satysfakcję na twarzy swojego chłopaka. Objął go jednym ramieniem.

Kilka miesięcy temu, gdy zaczynali ze sobą chodzić, Keith nie mówiłby tak wprost o tym, że sam rozważał scenariusz wprowadzenia się do Shiro. Wtedy nie był też tak swobodny w kwestii kontaktu fizycznego, rzadko go inicjował. Wraz z upływem miesięcy Keith coraz bardziej się przed nim otwierał, czuł się coraz pewniejszy swoich uczuć i tego związku. To, że tak chętnie zgodził się zostawić swój dom, żeby wprowadzić się do cudzego, było z jego strony poważnym wyrazem zaufania.

Tak samo Shiro wiedział, że zamieszkanie razem może być wyzwaniem dla ich związku. Przez pewien czas nie był pewien, czy to dobry pomysł, ale potem stwierdził, że Keith wiedział o lekach, widział blizny i wystarczająco wiele razy zostawał na noc, żeby przekonać się, jak wyglądają jego koszmary i bezsenność. Nie było już nic, co można byłoby przed nim ukrywać.

To będzie próba dla nich obu, ale dadzą radę. Shiro w to wierzył.

— Zbierajmy się — powiedział, chociaż nadal obaj siedzieli na łóżku i żadnemu z nich nie chciało się stąd ruszać. — Musimy wmieszać się w tłum. Spóźnieni bardziej zwrócimy na siebie uwagę. A myślę, że jako zadośćuczynienie przypomnienia mi sytuacji ze ślimakiem należy mi się jeden krótki taniec.

— Nie umiem tańczyć — wymamrotał niechętnie Keith.

— Ja też nie bardzo. Tym bardziej nie szkodzi nam spróbować. Proszę? — Spróbował przybrać swoją najlepszą, najbardziej przekonującą minę szczeniaczka. — Jeszcze nigdy razem nie tańczyliśmy.

Keith westchnął, zrezygnowany.

— Dobrze — zgodził się — ale tylko dlatego, że uratowałeś życie mojego ślimaka. Pamiętam też, że to dzięki tobie nie pożarł mnie aligator, więc mogę się postarać dla mojego obrońcy.

* * *

— Więc słyszałem, że się przeprowadzacie? — zagaił Shiro.

On i Keith stali naprzeciwko pary młodej. Dopiero teraz udało im się do nich dostać, żeby złożyć im życzenia. Wokół już trwało wesele. Z głośników leciała muzyka, na środku okrągłego placu tańczyli ludzie. W białym pawilonie namiotowym rozstawiono stoły z jedzeniem. W nielicznych dekoracjach dominował niebieski i zielony. Gości nie było wielu, głównie rodzina i najbliżsi znajomi nowożeńców. Pidge i Lance nie chcieli wystawnego przyjęcia. Zdecydowali się raczej na rodzinny weselny piknik w cul-de-sac. Na szczęście pogoda w marcu dopisywała – świeciło słońce, a po błękitnym niebie sunęły obłoki.

Matt miał rację, mówiąc, że jego siostra wybrała suknię z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Pidge wyglądała pięknie. Jej suknia była biała w jasnozielone kwiaty. Miała szeroki warstwowy dół oraz koronkową górę z krótkimi rękawami i stójką. We włosach zamiast welonu dziewczyna nosiła opaskę z kwiatami wykonanymi z masy perłowej. Shiro wcześniej trudno było sobie wyobrazić ją w sukni, ale ta do niej bardzo pasowała. Gdy razem z ojcem wyszła na zewnątrz z domu swojego dziadka, wśród gości słychać było pełne zachwytu westchnienia, a czekający z pastorem Lance wybuchnął płaczem, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Matta.

— Lance znalazł nam mieszkanie — odparła Pidge, poprawiając okulary. — Jest w tym dobry. Będę miała blisko uniwersytetu, a on będzie miał dobry dojazd do biura.

Lance wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

— To w końcu moja praca — powiedział z teatralną skromnością, przesuwając dłonią po włosach.

— W razie czego zawsze zostaje wam Trzynastka. Możliwe, że się w najbliższym czasie zwolni — powiedział Shiro, spoglądając znacząco na stojącego obok w milczeniu Keitha.

Wcześniej zapytał, czy Keith ma coś przeciwko temu, żeby inni dowiedzieli się o ich planach zamieszkania razem. Ten powiedział, że nie. Kiedyś wszyscy musieli o tym usłyszeć, a w czasie ślubu można było liczyć na to, że ta informacja przemknie niezauważona, w cieniu ogólnej radości.

— O — powiedziała tylko zaskoczona Pidge. — Gratuluję czy coś.

— Tak czułem, to już był ten czas. Nie mogę się doczekać, komu ją teraz wynajmę — ucieszył się Lance.

Shiro popatrzył na nich. Oboje wydawali się bardzo szczęśliwi. Dokładnie tacy, jacy powinni być ludzie w dniu własnego ślubu.

Przypomniał sobie, co myślał podczas tamtego sąsiedzkiego grilla, gdy Lance publicznie oświadczył się Pidge. Shiro cieszył się ich radością, ale jednocześnie nie mógł powstrzymać delikatnego żalu, który kłuł wtedy jego serce. Dopiero co zerwał z Adamem i wydawało mu się, że coś go omija, że przegapił już swoją szansę. Młodsi od niego przyjaciele zaręczali się, a on myślał o tym, że pewnie nigdy czegoś takiego nie przeżyje, ponieważ nikt więcej go nie zechce. Obawiał się, że gdy wszyscy wokół będą brali śluby i zakładali rodziny, on jako jedyny zostanie sam.

Teraz spojrzał na towarzyszącego mu Keitha, który nieco spięty uważnie obserwował cul-de-sac. Od tamtych oświadczyn minęło pół roku. Dzisiaj Shiro wiedział już, jak bardzo się wtedy mylił.

— Zawsze my możemy ją zająć — powiedział nagle ktoś z boku.

Nagle, nie wiadomo skąd, pojawił się przed nimi Matt. Tuż za nim szedł Lotor. Obaj mieli włosy zaplecione w warkocze. Matt, jako drużba swojej siostry, nosił w butonierce zielony kwiat. Hunk, drużba Lance’a, który teraz tańczył gdzieś ze swoją żoną, miał niebieski.

— Już sobie wyobrażam tutaj wasze samochody — zadrwiła Pidge. — Jeszcze ten Chevrolet Matta to jakoś ujdzie, ale Porsche Lotora… — Parsknęła śmiechem.

— Odkąd Shiro ma ten wypasiony wózek golfowy, a Keith ma ścigacz, nie byłoby tak źle — stwierdził entuzjastycznie Matt. — Wtopilibyśmy się w tłum.

Lotor był wyraźnie nieprzekonany.

— Przed emeryturą nie ma szans — oświadczył poważnie. — Poza tym, te garaże nie mają miejsca na dwa samochody.

— Dobrze więc, na emeryturze. Zapamiętam to sobie. Sprzedamy Porsche i kupimy jeszcze bardziej wypasione wózki golfowe, będziemy królami dzielnicy. Zostaniemy sąsiadami, chłopaki — powiedział Matt, zwracając się do Shiro i Keitha. — Oby tylko do tego czasu ta cała klątwa została złamana, bo nie chciałbym musieć wyprowadzać się po… — Zawiesił głos. Zamrugał i rozchylił lekko usta, coś sobie uświadamiając. — Shiro, poważnie? — zapytał głośno oskarżycielskim tonem.

— Co? — odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie głęboko skonsternowany Shiro.

Matt założył ręce na piersi.

— Nie dostaniesz swoich pieniędzy, nie ma mowy — oznajmił. — Rozumiem, że ja już dawno przegrałem, ale to zwykłe oszustwo. Zasady zakładów nie przewidują umawiania się z lokatorami Trzynastki.

— Jakich zakładów? — spytał od razu Keith.

— Nie martw się, to nic poważnego — uspokoił go szybko Shiro. Potem zwrócił się do Matta: — Nie zrobiłem tego ze względu na zakład, ale spokojnie, nie chcę waszych pieniędzy. To rzeczywiście byłoby nieuczciwe. Rozdzielimy je między pozostałymi osobami, które też obstawiały pół roku.

— A żebyś wiedział, że tego dopilnuję — prychnął Matt.

Keith chwycił go za rękaw marynarki.

— Shiro? — zapytał ostrzej.

Lance uniósł wysoko brwi i wskazał palcem na Keitha.

— Serio o niczym nie wie?

— O czym nie wiem? — zapytał Keith i tym razem brzmiał na zdenerwowanego.

Shiro odwrócił się do niego. Znał ten wyraz twarzy Keitha. To było to połączenie podejrzliwości, zdenerwowania i strachu, którego bardzo nie chciał u niego widzieć.

Przełknął ślinę i pomyślał o tym, jak cała ta rozmowa brzmiała dla Keitha, który przecież rzeczywiście nie miał o niczym pojęcia. Zaklął w myślach. Musiał to jak najszybciej wyjaśnić.

— Przepraszam was na moment — powiedział do przyjaciół.

Pidge machnęła ręką na znak, że nie ma sprawy, Lance uniósł kciuk w życzeniach powodzenia, a zakłopotany Matt poruszył ustami w niemych przeprosinach.

Shiro dał Keithowi znak, żeby z nim poszedł. Razem z Plutonem przeszli przed dwunastkę, gdzie znajdowało się trochę mniej gości.

— Shiro, o czym oni mówią? — zażądał Keith, zakładając ramiona na piersi i wbijając w niego stanowcze spojrzenie.

Shiro odetchnął.

— To zabrzmi dziwnie, ale twój dom uchodzi za pechowy. To taki miejscowy przesąd. Nikt nigdy nie mieszka w nim dłużej niż pół roku, ludziom przydarzają się różne rzeczy, więc wszyscy w cul-de-sac zakładamy się, ile wytrzyma najnowszy lokator. Gdy się wprowadziłeś, postawiłem na pół roku, bo wyglądałeś na twardego — wyjaśnił pospiesznie. — To o tym mówił Matt. On postawił na kwartał, więc przegrał i mu przykro. Wiesz, jaki jest. Nie przejmuj się tym.

Ramiona Keitha rozluźniły się, ale z jego twarzy nie zniknął podejrzliwy wyraz. Uniósł brew.

— Dlatego zaproponowałeś mi wprowadzenie się? — spytał. — Chciałeś wygrać zakład?

Shiro potrząsnął głową.

— Nie, Keith, absolutnie nie. To nawet nie są jakieś duże pieniądze i sam słyszałeś, że się ich zrzekłem, bo przecież Matt inaczej nie dałby mi spokoju. Prawdę mówiąc, trochę o tym zapomniałem, gdy dzisiaj rozmawialiśmy. Zapewniam, że nie wprowadzam do siebie mieszkańców Trzynastki po to, żeby wygrywać zakłady z sąsiadami. Po prostu tyle się działo, że wyleciało mi to z głowy. Można powiedzieć, że ty już przełamałeś tę całą _klątwę_ , bo gdyby nie ja, pewnie zostałbyś tam kolejne pół roku.

Keith opuścił ręce. Westchnął, uspokojony.

— Okej, wierzę ci — powiedział swoim zwyczajnym tonem. — Myślałem, że chodzi o coś gorszego. Mieszkam tu pół roku i nie miałem pojęcia, że mój dom jest miejscową legendą.

Shiro także odetchnął.

— Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię zaniepokoić — odparł. — Powinienem ci już dawno powiedzieć, ale to naprawdę tylko przesąd i raczej nie mówimy o niczym lokatorom Trzynastki, żeby ich na starcie nie zrazić.

Przez chwilę milczeli, stojąc naprzeciwko siebie. Keith w zamyśleniu patrzył w stronę swojego domu.

— Czyli mój dom uchodzi za pechowy? — zapytał wreszcie.

— To nie do końca tak — odpowiedział Shiro. — Ten dom jest z pewnością pechowy dla właścicieli, bo mają problem z wynajęciem go, gdyż stale szukają lokatorów, którzy ciągle się zmieniają. Często ludziom przydarzają się tutaj dobre rzeczy. Na przykład, raz właściciel wygrał pieniądze na loterii i mógł sobie pozwolić na lepszy dom, a ten poszedł do wynajmu, bo sprzedałby go ze stratą. Kilka osób dostało spadki albo założyło rodziny, więc się przeprowadziło. Po prostu odkąd pamiętam, nikt nie wytrzymał tu dłużej niż pół roku.

Keith wzruszył ramionami.

— Na mnie najwidoczniej też przyszła pora — uznał. Popatrzył na Shiro i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. — Tylko że mnie _zdecydowanie_ przytrafiła się dobra rzecz.

Shiro odwzajemnił uśmiech.

— Mnie chyba też Trzynastka tym razem przyniosła szczęście — powiedział miękko.

Właśnie wtedy minęła ich pani McClain. Trudno byłoby jej nie zauważyć. Nosiła fuksjową garsonkę, której spódnica sięgała za kolano, i fantazyjny kapelusik z woalką. Wyglądała bardzo elegancko, ale z charakterem.

Gdy ich dostrzegła, zatrzymała się. Popatrzyła na nich, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— No, chłopcy, jak się bawicie? — spytała.

Jeszcze nie miała okazji dowiedzieć się o planie przeprowadzki Keitha, ale Shiro był pewien, że gdy tylko kobieta o tym usłyszy, zostanie zasypany pytaniami.

Shiro chciał jej odpowiedzieć, ale Keith go uprzedził.

— Dobrze.

Pani McClain zdziwiła się lekko, słysząc odpowiedź z jego ust. Shiro też na niego zerknął, ale potem uśmiechnął się i przytaknął.

— To prawda — zgodził się.

— No, to co tak stoicie? — zapytała, wykonując energiczny gest ręką. — Młodzi jesteście, idźcie się bawić. Na gadanie będziecie mieć jeszcze całe lata.

Wtedy Keith popatrzył na nią zakłopotany. Już otworzył usta, żeby jakoś się wywinąć, ale tym razem to Shiro był pierwszy. Roześmiał się i wyciągnął do niego prawą rękę.

— Racja, Keith. Nadal wisisz mi taniec.

Keith przewrócił oczami, ale uśmiechnął się szerzej, ujął metalową rękę Shiro i sam pociągnął go w stronę środka placu.


	19. EPILOG

Shiro obudził się.

W sypialni panował półmrok. Wąskie snopy światła słonecznego wpadały do środka przez zasłonięte żaluzje. Czuł przy swoich stopach znajome ciepło.

Popatrzył w bok. Tam, gdzie wczoraj w nocy zasypiał Keith, teraz znajdowała się tylko skotłowana kołdra.

Usiadł. Uśmiechnął się do Plutona, który wstał ze swojego miejsca w nogach łóżka i przyszedł się przywitać. Shiro pogłaskał go po pysku, a potem przeciągnął się, rozprostowując obolałe barki. Sięgnął do szafki nocnej i zerknął na wyświetlacz telefonu. Ze zdziwieniem odczytał godzinę. Właśnie minęła dziesiąta. Rzadko kiedy udawało mu się spać tak długo, ale dzisiaj czuł się wyjątkowo, jak na siebie, wypoczęty.

Wygrzebał się z łóżka. Jego wzrok spoczął na czerwonej sportowej torbie leżącej na ziemi. Keith wczoraj nie rozpakował jej do końca. Tylko to im zostało na dzisiaj i przeprowadzkę będzie można uznać za oficjalnie zakończoną.

Wziął telefon ze sobą, otworzył drzwi i razem z Plutonem przeszedł przez salon. Zastał Keitha przy stole w kuchni. Pochylał się nad laptopem ze słuchawkami w uszach. Jedną dłoń trzymał na kubku. Na tank top, w którym spał, narzuconą miał trochę za luźną na niego czarno-fioletową bluzę z logiem drużyny Lwiątek.

W powietrzu pachniało kawą i grzankami.

— Dzień dobry — powiedział Shiro.

Dopiero wtedy Keith go zauważył. Zadarł głowę i wyjął słuchawki z uszu.

— Cześć, Shiro.

Shiro zmierzył go wzrokiem. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i uniósł brew w wymownym geście.

Keith popatrzył na bluzę, jakby zapomniał, że ma ją na sobie.

— Twoja klimatyzacja działa lepiej od mojej — wytłumaczył się obronnym tonem. — Dzisiaj chyba dobrze spałeś. Nie chciałem cię budzić grzebaniem w torbie.

Shiro roześmiał się ciepło, ani trochę mu nie wierząc.

— Mówiłem ci, żebyś dokończył ją rozpakowywać.

Keith w odpowiedzi tylko wzruszył ramionami i poprawił kołnierz bluzy.

— Żeby nie było, nie mam nic przeciwko — dodał Shiro.

Kucnął przy szafce obok zmywarki.

— Ale masz rację, dobrze spałem. A ty? — spytał, wyjmując wiaderko na karmę i przesypując chrupki do miski Plutona. 

— Ja też — odparł Keith.

Shiro odwrócił się do niego i posłał mu promienny uśmiech.

Gdy Pluton zajął się głośnym pożeraniem śniadania, Shiro wstał i wyłożył na blat chleb na grzanki. Włożył je do tostera. Nalał sobie szklankę wody i postawił ją na stole przy miejscu obok Keitha. Przygotował leki do zażycia po śniadaniu. Wszystko to robił jedną ręką. Nadal był w piżamie, a zwykle nie chciało mu się zakładać protezy zaraz po przebudzeniu.

— Jakieś plany na dzisiaj? — spytał Keith, wracając do tego, co robił na laptopie.

— Raczej nie. Jutro idziemy na terapię i musimy zrobić zakupy, ale dzisiaj możemy cały dzień świętować twoje wprowadzenie się.

Terapeutka zachęciła ich, żeby Keith także brał udział w terapii Shiro. On, oczywiście, od razu na to przystał i co jakiś czas pojawiał się na sesjach. To miało pomóc mu zrozumieć traumę jego chłopaka i nauczyć ich radzić sobie z trudnościami, które może napotkać ich związek. Szczególnie teraz, gdy zaczynali prawdziwie wspólne życie.

Shiro nacisnął dźwignię z boku tostera. Położył obie grzanki na talerzu.

Usiadł obok Keitha przy stole. Ten zamknął klapę laptopa. Oparł podbródek o dłonie.

— Sam mówiłeś, że nie będzie dużej różnicy — powiedział.

— Ale trochę jednak będzie. — Shiro przełknął kęs grzanki. — Będziemy mieć wspólną skrzynkę na listy.

— Poważna sprawa — mruknął ironicznie Keith. 

— Bardzo — potwierdził Shiro. Ruchem głowy wskazał laptopa. — Co robisz?

Keith machnął lekceważąco ręką.

— Maile z pracy. Nic ciekawego. — Przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem uśmiechnął się lekko. — Jeszcze raz dzięki, że pozwoliłeś mi się tu wprowadzić.

Shiro odwzajemnił uśmiech i spojrzenie. Keith nawet z nieuczesanymi włosami i w za dużej bluzie wyglądał wspaniale. A poza tym, był tutaj, w jego jadalni, po wspólnie spędzonej nocy. Teraz będą mogli razem zasypiać i jeść śniadania przy jednym stole każdego dnia.

Właśnie wszyscy trzej zaczęli nowy rozdział w swoim życiu. On, jego labrador i ten piękny, dzielny mężczyzna, który po tylu rozczarowaniach postanowił dać pierwszą szansę akurat jemu.

Chciał go chwycić za rękę, ale w swojej jedynej dłoni trzymał grzankę, więc zahaczył pod stołem stopą o zimną kostkę Keitha.

— Jeszcze raz dzięki, że się zgodziłeś — powiedział.

Keith tylko spojrzał na niego i skinął głową. Wpatrywał się w niego z taką radością i nadzieją, że nie musiał nic mówić.

Chwilę popsuł sygnał przychodzącej wiadomości. Shiro wepchnął ostatni kawałek grzanki do ust i sięgnął po telefon. Matt wysłał mu jakieś zdjęcie.

Otworzył je i ujrzał dłoń Matta. Na serdecznym palcu błyszczała elegancka srebrna obrączka. Sekundę później nadeszła wiadomość:

_!!!!!!!! B)))_

Shiro przez moment zaskoczony patrzył na zdjęcie, a potem uśmiechnął się. Od pewnego czasu czuł, że tak to się skończy. Wcześniej nie spodziewał się, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel wyjdzie za takiego mężczyznę, jak Lotor, ale tych dwóch naprawdę do siebie pasowało i zasługiwali na to, żeby do końca życia wzajemnie się uszczęśliwiać.

— Co jest? — zapytał zainteresowany Keith.

— Chyba będziemy musieli poważnie pomyśleć nad wyprawą do sklepu z garniturami. — Pokazał mu zdjęcie.

Keith zmarszczył czoło i pochylił się, żeby lepiej się przyjrzeć. W końcu zrozumiał. Wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnienie.

— Czy wszyscy twoi znajomi muszą brać śluby?

— To chyba ten wiek — odparł Shiro.

Keith nic więcej nie powiedział, ale widać było, że nie jest zachwycony wizją kolejnego wesela. Sam ślub Pidge i Lance’a go wykończył. Impreza Matta i Lotora będzie czymś na zupełnie innym poziomie. Na to chyba nie dało się przygotować.

Shiro szybko odpisał Mattowi:

_Gratuluję! Mówiłem, że będzie dobrze! <3_

_Szykuj mowę, drużbo :D_

_Możesz na mnie liczyć. To będzie moja najlepsza mowa w życiu._

Gdy się spotkają, wypyta Matta o szczegóły zaręczyn. Sąsiedztwo pewnie nie zostało jeszcze poinformowane, ale te oświadczyny oznaczały, że w cul-de-sac dogasające rozmowy o weselu zostaną zastąpione nowym tematem przewodnim, jakim będzie ślub starszego wnuka pana Holta. Dopiero co skończyło się planowanie jednej imprezy, a już zacznie się myślenie nad kolejną.

Shiro skończył jeść. Zażył leki. Wstał i podszedł do blatów, żeby włączyć czajnik. Przy okazji wyjrzał przez okno. Zobaczył tam coś, co od razu przykuło jego uwagę.

— Keith, podejdź tutaj — poprosił.

Jego chłopak wstał i stanął tuż obok niego. Zaraz dołączył do nich Pluton.

Przed domem o numerze trzynastym stał samochód Lance’a. Chłopak właśnie wbijał drewnianą tablicę obok skrzynki pocztowej.

— Wygląda na to, że Trzynastka znowu jest do wynajęcia. Ciekawe, kiedy wprowadzi się ktoś następny i, przede wszystkim, na jak długo — mruknął Shiro, patrząc za okno.

— Nie wiem, ale wygramy ten zakład — odpowiedział z determinacją Keith.

Shiro spojrzał na niego. Obrócił się tak, żeby stać dokładnie przed Keithem. Ujął jego policzek w swoją dłoń i odgarnął mu włosy za ucho.

— Ja myślę, że my już wygraliśmy. Oby tylko nowym lokatorom ten dom przyniósł równie wielkie szczęście.

**KONIEC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy czytali. Trzymajcie się.
> 
> [Tumblr.](http://mirasolla.tumblr.com/) [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/Mirasolla_?lang=pl)


End file.
